Genius Sensei
by AlexDnD
Summary: What if Kakashi had recovered from his deep depression? What if he turned out to be a true genius as a sensei? Watch as team 7 develops into a truly capable shinobi team!
1. Prologue

**AN: **This fan fiction divergence point is Kakashi response to the loss of his comrades and Sensei. What if was able to put it behind him and focus on being the best shinobi he could be? In this story Kakashi has never tested genin teams unlike in cannon. His first Genin team will be Team 7. He takes the team on orders from the Hokage and resolves to make team 7 the greatest team since the Sanin.

The story will start as minor AU and will shift dramatically. I don't intend on describing every character that is in the anime, everyone is hopefully aware of how they already look.

NOTE: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure if I have to say that or not but I figure I may as well play on the safe side.

**Prologue **

Kakashi walked along the paths of Konoha. Hokaga-Sama has made it clear that this wasn't an optional choice. He was to lead team 7, he was to personally mentor Sasuke as well as ensure the nine tails did not break free from Naruto. While Kakashi was incensed at first in truth he had begun to look at it quite differently. Here was a chance to repay his sensei the Yondaime Hokage for all that he had done. He would train his child to be a splendid shinobi in honor of Minato.

Kakashi was one of the privileged few to learn who Naruto's parents were. He had not been told until a few weeks ago. He had been irritated at being left in the dark but he understood the Sandaime's motives.

The elite jonin wondered if he would still have been chosen if he hadn't turned his life around. After the deaths of all of his precious people, his father, his teammates and his sensei he had begun to exhibit signs of mental stress. He started showing up extremely late, he began reading his erotica openly in the public and he had become detached from everyone and everything.

He had not made close bonds with others but on one of his hour long homages to the memorial stone something had snapped inside of him. Would all of them have wanted him to be on this path? No they wouldn't, they would want to him serve Konoha to the best of his abilities. He had resolved to begin acting like a proper shinobi. To that end he began to train himself and work missions at a regular clip. His time in ANBU was marked with a high level of efficiency. His mission success rate was second to none.

Kakashi was not considered to be at the level of the Sanin or the Hokage but he was considered close. No other jonin in the village was at his level. Kakashi chuckled at the thought of Gai's angry denials of his 'eternal' rival being on a higher level than him. But simply put he was. And now he was a jonin in charge of three cute little genin.

Kakashi had been hailed as a genius. Now he would bend his incredible abilities to being the best possible sensei he could be. There would be no wasted time; he would make them shinobi Minato would have been proud to fight with. Kakashi was looking forward to it.

"This should be interesting…"

**AN:** This is my first fan fiction. Please review and feel free to nitpick!


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Training Begin!

**Chapter 1:** Let the Training Begin!

Kakashi's first impressions of his new team were not complimentary. Everything from attitude to abilities was a disappointment. Despite that they did eventually muster up enough teamwork for him to pass them. 'What did I get myself into here? Kami I better get started or they'll be annihilated on their first real mission.'

Kakashi gave his new team an eye smile. They were all pleased that they had passed the test. But it was no time to celebrate, their training was to begin. "Congratulations you are all shinobi ready to take missions on behalf of the village." He allowed them to bask in their satisfaction for a bit and then continued. "Starting tomorrow you will be given a "D" ranked mission. It might mean walking dogs, weeding, or maybe even…"

Naruto interrupted with a jump and a yell, "WHAT? Give us a real mission!"

Kakashi blazed forward with a speed that none of his team could even follow. His fist collided with Naruto's stomach and doubled him over. Kakashi had pulled the punch; he didn't want to kill the kid after all. Naruto gasped for air as he collapsed on the ground.

"You do not make demands of me Genin. We are shinobi. I give orders, you follow them. When you are ready to take on more strenuous missions I will give them to you. But first you have to prove that ALL of you are capable of handling it."

Sasuke grimaced. He couldn't do real missions until the dead last and the stupid fan girl got up to the right level? This would hold him back. This would interfere with his development. When he first learned his sensei was Kakashi he had been pleased. Kakashi was one of the elites of the village. He held the record for most "A" ranked missions completed and he was still in his prime! Other then the Sanin or the Hokage himself no one could match him. It was only fitting that he, an Uchiha would have such a competent instructor. And now he was going to be held back before of his team. Sasuke was furious.

Kakashi saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes. "Problem Uchiha?" Sasuke glared, "I will follow your orders sensei," he glanced at Naruto who was still on the ground groaning before continuing, "but this is foolish. I need to get stronger and these two are going to hold me back." Sakura shouted, "Yeah we are just going to hold Sasuke-kun back…" she trailed off when she realized she was included in Sasuke's frustration.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well then you know what you have to do then." Sasuke looked confused. "You'll have to help train them up to your level, and then we can go on advanced missions." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I could get further on my own! Why should I waste time training the dead last!" Kakashi moved and Sasuke was now the one on the ground. "Because you little baka this is a team. A team is only as strong as its weakest link. Success or failure on missions will be determined by how well a team works together. On the road while you sleep someone on your team will be watching over you just as you will watch over them as they sleep. Do you want to be protected by a weakling? By someone incompetent?"

Sakura saw her beloved Sasuke-kun on the ground and shrieked at her sensei. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you hurt my Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi sighed and didn't even bother hitting Sakura. He just unleashed a healthy dose of killer intent and she was soon curled in a ball on the ground. He paced back and forth while he waited for his team to recover.

'Hmm this team needs a lot of work and they need to get their heads on straight. Strict obedience is going to be required but it wouldn't hurt to throw in a carrot or two.' Kakashi made a mental list of what needed to be done first for each of his students. 'Naruto is a mess. He has stamina and drive but is too impulsive. His taijutsu forms are abominable and he has no chakra control. On the other hand he has mastered the Kage Bunshin. He can be brought up to speed fairly quickly if it was used as a training technique.'

'With Sasuke I need to drill in teamwork and caring for his comrades. He's too arrogant to work with them right now. I'll have to hold out additional training as a reward for working with his team. He is a genius; he will pick up things quickly. His conditioning is good but it's not where it needs to be in order to be the best.' Kakashi thought about his 'eternal rivals' training techniques and decided to incorporate them.

'And finally Sakura.' Kakashi inwardly sighed. She was toxic to their team dynamic. 'I'll need to use her crush for the Uchiha boy as a means of motivating her. It feels wrong but a shinobi uses what he has available. Right now she is hopeless however the academy reports were glowing about her chakra control. Genjutsu training would be just the thing, both Naruto and Sasuke will be power houses in direct combat, a more subtle flair will help round the team out.'

As his three students finally recovered they eyed their sensei nervously. "I have just passed you and you have already made me regret my decision. Let me make this clear. We are a team and I am your leader. You will follow my instructions, you will not mouth off, and you will respect me. More over you will respect your team. You are no longer in the academy you are shinobi. You are part of the military arm of taijutsu and I expect you to compose yourself as such. Is that clear?"

All three genin hastily responded with "Hai sensei."

Kakashi nodded firmly. "Tomorrow we will begin rank "D" missions however the rest of today will be training. Kakashi brought his hands together and performed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu creating one clone. The clone said, "Sakura, Sasuke over here, we will work on taijutsu." The original Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Your scores at the academy were abysmal in everything so we need to do remedial work." Naruto flushed and almost said something but his gut was still sore from the vicious punch.

'Good he's learning to keep his mouth shut,' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi touched Naruto's shoulder, "But don't worry I am your sensei so before you know it you will surpass all the other Genin in Konoha." Naruto shouted out in joy, "Yeah and then I'll be the Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" Kakashi let out a groan. "Not so loud Naruto, you are shinobi." Naruto was literally hopping up and down ready for his training.

"First make 10 clones using Kage Bunshin," Kakashi ordered. Naruto concentrated and shouted, "Kage Bunshin" and 20 clones appeared. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Uh oops." Kakashi shook his head, "Your chakra control is awful but for now this works just as well." Kakashi pulled out four books from a storage seal. He handed one book to the clone and told him to read a paragraph. The clone started to read, "The village hidden in the leaves was founded in…" Kakashi shook his head.

"Stop… read it to yourself." The clone obeyed and after a minute Kakashi asked the real Naruto, "Do you know when the village was founded?" Naruto flushed, "Um no I guessed I missed that part of the lecture in the academy but who needs to know about all that boring stuff anyway?" Kakashi twitched. Did the academy teach him nothing at all? "Naruto, to a shinobi information is life. Knowledge is more powerful than any jutsu, I have seen comrades die due to a lack of information and I have killed to suppress information."

Naruto looked ready to argue but Kakashi let out a small burst of killing intent quickly shutting the boy up. "I expect you to learn Naruto; you will be the team's knowledge base and tactician. You will memorize the bingo book and know everything there is to know about the five major hidden villages." Naruto's jaw dropped open, "T-that's impossible. I c-can't do it. Let Sakura-chan do it, she's super smart!"

The famous copy cat ninja smiled underneath his mask, "Naruto while she may be more intelligent then you, you have something that she cannot replicate."

"Like what?"

Kakashi demonstrated by kicking the clone who had read the passage on the founding date. Naruto blinked, the clone's memory of reading came back and he knew the date. Naruto looked dumbstruck for a moment and then the light bulb went on, "Wait anything my clones read I will know?" Kakashi nodded, his pupil wasn't so foolish after all. "Yatta! That means I never have to read anything again!" Kakashi's eye twitched. 'Must not murder my genin. Must not murder my genin. Must not murder my genin,' Kakashi silently repeated in his head over and over again.

"More important Naruto, your chakra reserves allow you to read books faster than the quickest most intelligent shinobi. You will be a font of information to your team, you will be able to quickly identify threats and relay information to your team about what to on watch for. This will be one of the key roles on the team, can you handle it?" Naruto shouted his response, "You bet I can! Believe it!" Kakashi feared he would develop a facial tic, why couldn't the boy act like a shinobi? Suppressing a sigh he handed out the rest of the books to the clones.

One was a book on the history of the Leaf village. The 2nd book was actually a bingo book that the real Naruto was oohing over before Kakashi ripped it out of his hands and gave it to a clone. The third book was a book chakra control and finally the last book was a field manual on how to care for shinobi implements like kunai, ninja wire, kunai, scrolls and supplies.

After Kakashi handed out the books he had the clones start to read them while he turned to the real Naruto. "All right Naruto up first is perfecting your chakra control." Naruto grumbled, "When am I going to learn a cool jutsu?" Kakashi had the urge to punch the blond haired brat again but exerting control over his emotions that was learned from his time in ANBU he refrained. "Naruto you cannot learn powerful jutsu without control. Once you have completed the tree walking exercise I will teach you a jutsu."

Naruto jumped, "Well then let's get started, I'm going to be the best tree walker ever!" Naruto paused for a second and looked up at his sensei, "What do you mean tree walking?" The older shinobi put his hands up, "First things first, the basic chakra control exercise, the leaf concentration exercise." Naruto gave a heavy sigh, "That stupid exercise Iruka-Sensei tried to teach us in the academy? I'm a ninja not a little kid!" Kakashi struck instantly, this time a brutal snap kick to his face. Naruto crashed into a tree. "You are a shinobi Naruto that means obeying your military commander, me your jonin instructor. Act like a shinobi or you will learn no jutsu from me."

Naruto growled and stared up angrily with his blue eyes focused on the one eye showing of his commander. "Yes Kakashi-Sensei, I'll act like a shinobi." Kakashi helped the boy up. "All right then Naruto its time to do the leaf exercise, let me show you." He took a leaf and placed it on his forehead. The leaf began to spin slowly in a circle. "Now you try." The young orphan took a leaf and placed it on his head and concentrated on it. The leaf did not move.

"Imagine your head has energy. Slowly concentrate on that energy and imagine it slowly spinning like water down a drain," Kakashi's voice spoke slowly and almost hypnotically. Naruto concentrated and then felt the leaf leave his forehead. Kakashi saw the leaf blown away with quite a bit of force. Kakashi gave an eye smile and said, "Now that you've felt the energy you know what to do. Next time focus on control and imagine the energy moving slower." Naruto picked up another leaf and Kakashi shook his head. "Remember Naruto everything your clones learn – you learn. Have your clones all work on the leaf exercise."

Naruto's clones quickly got to work and leaves were flying all over the place. Kakashi beckoned Naruto to follow him away from the whirlwind of leaves. "All right Naruto two final items to your training that we will go over today. The first is your taijutsu. It reminds me of a drunken civilian brawl. Its sloppy, wasteful and the opposite of how my team will operate. We will spend the next two hours correcting your forms." Naruto stifled a groan, Kakashi-sensei hit hard and he did not want to get hit again.

While Kakashi had gone over the training with Naruto his clone was working with Sasuke and Sakura. "All right while the real me works with Naruto I will work with you two. First I want to see a taijutsu spar; first one down on the ground loses. Don't break any bones we'll be doing several spars in a row." Sasuke smirked at the fan girl, this would be easy. Sakura raised her hands and took a hesitant step back. She had to fight her Sasuke-kun?

The clone raised its hand and brought it down saying, "Begin." Sasuke immediately rushed forward a hard punch towards Sakura's face. Sakura dodged to the right and tried to grab the arm but Sasuke quickly followed the forward motion of his punch with his body flipping forward and around causing his heel to smash into the kunoichi's head. Sakura collapsed on to the ground clutching her head. 'Pathetic,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Kakashi agreed with Sasuke's internal thoughts. "All right Sasuke why did she lose?"

"Because she is weak."

Sakura felt a stab of hurt in her heart.

"No, describe for me the physical mistakes she made in the spar."

Sasuke quickly analyzed what had occurred. "She was slow on her dodge, if she was quicker she might have been able to grab my arm and throw me. And then when I flipped around she should have seen the move and jumped back."

Kakashi nodded, "Good that was a sound analysis of the spar. Again." Sasuke readied himself as Sakura got up on wobbly legs.

"Begin!"

Sasuke surged forward again this time striking towards the abdomen with a kick. Sakura managed to block the blow with her arm but winced from the contact. She was shoved back a foot and lost her balance, catching herself right as Sasuke fired a kick towards her head. She barely had time to duck. Sasuke spun and fired another kick. Sakura still off balance could do nothing else but block and again she stumbled backward.

Sasuke sneered in disgust. This was pathetic. Even the dobe could do better than her. Sakura got back her balance and watched Sasuke wait for her attack. She tried a palm strike to his head which he deflected with an upward rising block and struck out with the same hand that blocked, catching Sakura in the throat with stiffened fingers. Sakura collapsed onto the ground struggling to breathe.

Kakashi frowned, "If you injure her so she cannot continue the training stops until tomorrow." Sasuke scowled, while he had learned nothing yet he knew Kakashi could teach him.

Kakashi again had Sasuke analyze the fight. Sasuke went over the fight pointing out Sakura's mistakes. "When you unlock your sharingan you will see even deeper then what you are pointing out now. This is good practice and by watching every movement closely it's theorized that you could unlock it sooner." Kakashi saw Sakura struggle to her feet, "Again."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. So that was the point of this little exercise, preparing him for the sharingan. Sasuke smirked a bit; maybe his sensei did know what he was talking about. They sparred and analyzed another five bouts. At the end Sakura could barely stand. She was bruised, exhausted and dispirited. The Kakashi clone looked at her and shook his head, "Haruno your stamina is pitiful. What is your typical workout routine?"

"Kakashi-sensei I only worked out at during academy."

The clone twitched.

"Do you have any desire at all to be a shinobi?" Sakura's inner voice shouted, "HAI, I need to be a shinobi to be close to Sasuke!" Sakura wisely did not repeat those words out loud. "Hai I do sensei… I just… I… didn't know I needed to." Kakashi glared at her, "Before we meet in the mornings you are to get up stretch and run three miles. Every day – after we are done with training here you will work on taijutsu forms for one hour."

"Hai."

"I can do nothing else physically with you right now so take this leaf and work on your chakra control." The clone went over what he wanted her to do and was surprised when she could rotate it on her first try. "Add another leaf and rotate one clockwise and the other counter clockwise, keep working at it until it becomes difficult for you to move the leaves, at that point your chakra will be depleted and you will need to stop. Do not continue working this exercise once it becomes difficult, if you suffer chakra exhaustion you'll be useless for days."

Sakura went over to a nearby tree and begin to spin leaves. The clone turned to Sasuke, "Walk with me." They walked a bit away and Sasuke wondered what his next training was going to be. "Sasuke you are no doubt the most gifted student this year from the Academy." Sasuke didn't change his facial expression but inwardly he smirked. "And as you said before the team is just going to hold you back."

Sasuke nodded and responded in a way that he thought Kakashi would want him to respond. "You are right sensei that was my thought but I see the wisdom in having strong allies when a mission incorporates multiple objectives in separate locations. As well as when they are at watch during their shift at night."

Kakashi clapped his hands.

"You said exactly what you thought I wanted to hear. But I am not an academy instructor, I am not a chunin, I am an elite jonin. I am honed in the arts of deception; I can detect lies and half truths through minute movements in your breathing, your pulse and your speech mannerisms. And all of that tells me is that you are a liar."

A massive wave of killing intent forced Sasuke to back up before he tripped over his own feet. "Right now I don't care if you feel they are holding you back or not, it is important for you to help them become stronger. I will not hurt you for having rational discussion on the subject but I will not put up with a false front. Tell me how you really feel."

Sasuke relaxed as the killing intent left. And then he grew angry. What right did this man have to lecture him! He was the last Uchiha and he had to avenge his clan! "Fine sensei I'll tell you I feel. I'm stuck with dead last and a pathetic fan girl. She doesn't even do a minimal amount of conditioning! I am strong and they are weak and I must sacrifice my time and energy fixing their incompetence. The strong should not have to teach the weak!"

The Kakashi clone chuckled. "If I follow your logic correctly then because you are stronger than they are you shouldn't have to teach them." Sasuke nodded. "So since I am stronger then you I shouldn't teach you then?" Sasuke froze and then said, "That's different." Kakashi shook his head, "No it is not. This is Konoha, here the strong help and supports its weaker members. Our Hokage allows civilians to make decisions in a village even though they have no power. We are strong so we can protect others."

Kakashi could see he hadn't gotten through to the boy but hopefully this discussion would make him think. "Your beliefs are your own Sasuke but if you want to learn the jutsu I have then you will help me bring them up to par." Sasuke nodded, he had no choice he had to get more powerful, "Hai Kakashi-Sensei.

"Good now let's talk about your own conditioning." Sasuke frowned, "I run plenty, I practice my taijutsu daily for hours and I even practice ninjutsu." Kakashi stopped by the tree where he had placed the weights. Sasuke was a little unnerved that their conversation finished at the exact spot where the clone pulled out a package from behind the tree. That kind of planning was impressive.

"These are leg weights and a weighted vest. The vest weighs 20 pounds and each leg weight weighs 5 pounds. This is just a start but this will make your workouts more strenuous and will improve your speed when they are removed. I will caution you to be precise while you work with them. Fractures are more likely to occur when wearing additional weights."

Sasuke gave his trade mark smirk, "And I guess Sakura might last a bit longer if I'm slowed down by this." Kakashi moved on to the next subject, "For the rest of today I want you to work on chakra control. Sasuke frowned when he was not able to twirl the leaves in opposite directions on his first try. Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Found something Sakura can do better then you?" Sasuke scowled and redoubled his efforts. "Meet in front of the Hokage tower at 8:00 AM. We'll do our first mission as a team and then it's back to training."

Sakura thought about the sparring matches. She had gotten destroyed by Sasuke and that was with him holding back. Sakura shivered, was she really that weak? She had seen the contempt that Sasuke had for her taijutsu. Sakura felt tears coming in but forced them back. She would not cry. She was a shinobi. She would do the conditioning and get stronger. For her team, for her Sasuke-kun… and for herself.

Naruto finished the taijutsu forms training. His stance and form had improved considerably but he had yet to even spar with it. Kakashi froze for a split second while his clone popped finished with Sakura and Sasuke. 'These genin are so frustrating! I'm going to have to report to hokage that the academy is failing this generation utterly.'

"All right Naruto dispel your clones." Naruto complied and froze for two seconds as the collected memories and knowledge filled him. Kakashi lightly did a leg sweep knocking Naruto on the ground. "In a battle you would have been more then dead, anything more than a fraction of a second is too long don't dwell on the clone's memories – you have the knowledge." Naruto picked himself up, "Hai Sensei."

The former ANBU caption then had Naruto try to the leaf exercise again. This time the leaf stayed on his head and started to twirl around. Naruto shouted with glee, "Yatta! I did it! Now I can learn some truly awesome Jutsu!"

"What did I tell you earlier Naruto?"

Naruto thought frantically for several seconds, "Oh I need to do the tree walking thing before I learn jutsu."

"Correct. We will begin that tomorrow after our first "D" rank mission. In the mean time I have something for you." Kakashi pulled out a set of weights. "These are 10 pound leg weights and a 40 pound vest. Wear these at all times, when you can move smoothly with them then we will increase their weights." Naruto tried them on and struggled to move smoothly with them.

"Also you'll likely hurt yourself if you move around in your normal rambunctious way so don't go crazy with them." Kakashi looked at the boy's height and began to question him on his meals. Kakashi's eye twitched at the amount of ramen he ate to the exclusion of almost everything else.

'No wonder the boy's growth has been stunted.'

Kakashi proceeded to lecture Naruto on the proper food he should eat. Naruto complained about how he hated vegetables. Kakashi eyed the boy, while his statement was true he could sense more than that going on. 'Ah the villagers must not be selling the boy food'

"Naruto you are a shinobi. I will go shopping with you today for food." Naruto flushed, "Sensei I don't have money right now I spent it all on the gear I needed for today's test." Kakashi eye flashed with rage for an instant, those kunai were new? They were rusted and damaged. Who the hell had been sabotaging a shinobi of the leaf?

"Where did you buy your kunai from Naruto?"

"Um the weapons sales man near the training ground."

Kakashi knew the place, not the best but typically they sold appropriate gear. "All right Naruto I'll pay for groceries this time but we will be getting you proper food. Without proper food you cannot be a proper shinobi." Naruto was gloomy, he did not want to eat vegetables and he did not want to be chased out of a store in front of his new sensei.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei but its fine I'll manage."

"I wasn't making a request."

Naruto gulped and nodded. His sensei was scary, and had no qualms about beating his students when they refused orders. Kakashi sensing a learning opportunity walked Naruto back into the village proper. "Naruto I trust you are familiar with the Henge no jutsu?"

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

"Use it to turn into Sasuke." Naruto was in fact not stupid. He was emotionally, physically and mentally stunted from the abuse the village had given him. However beyond the handicaps his environment had provided him he was the son of Minato, widely considered the most powerful shinobi the leaf had ever produced. Naruto showed his lineage by slamming his palm into his forehead.

"I am so _stupid," _Naruto shouted. "I could have used a Henge this entire time to go anywhere I wanted, I could have used it to get away from the mobs I could have…" Tears began to leak from his piercing blue eyes. Kakashi felt a surge of rage, how could this village be so monstrous to one of their own? Kakashi vowed not to fail Naruto the way the village has."

Kakashi stopped walking and Naruto turned toward his sensei desperately trying to wipe his tears away.

"Naruto, I am your sensei it is my responsibility and privilege to teach you. I will not condemn you for your past failures; all I expect you to do is learn from them. You have the potential to be Hokage, never doubt that. "

Naruto shivered, so few people had ever helped him. Iruka-Sensei, Teuchi, Ayame and Jiji had been the only ones. And here was another. Naruto felt adrenaline surge though his body. He had hope for the future, true hope not just blind defiance in the face of utter despair. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. I won't let you down." Naruto's voice was filled with conviction.

"Good – now let's get you some food."


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

Naruto thought back on his day as he munched on the fresh produce. He didn't really like the taste of celery and broccoli but if helped him become the Hokage then he could withstand it. His sensei was teaching him how to be a real shinobi and he was on Sakura-Chan's team! He hated the fact he had to put up with Sasuke but it was a small price to pay for all of the other pluses.

The knowledge he gained from his clone's reading was amazing. Who knew that books could be so interesting when you didn't have to read them? And the Bingo book was the absolute best. Those were missing-nins who he might be hunting down very soon. Kakashi would have rolled his eyes at the eagerness to fight dangerous criminals but Naruto's confidence had only grown after his conversation about using a Henge to buy food and supplies at normal prices.

Naruto was even in bed reading the bingo book instead of having a clone do it. Naruto poured over the pages of shinobi from C to S ranked. Naruto being Naruto spent a lot of time reading about S ranked ninja. He learned about the Leaf's greatest traitor Orochimaru. Naruto was fascinated by Orochimaru's ability to summon a giant snake – he wondered if there were other animals a ninja could summon. He tried to think back to Iruka-Sensei's classes but it was all pretty hazy.

Naruto stayed up far too late reading the book but eventually he fell asleep. He was asleep and fully content with his lot in life because his dream had never been closer.

Kakashi met with the Sandaime Hokage. Kakashi was agitated but respectful of his leader. "Hokage-Sama my three genin have been crippled by the academy. Do all genin come out like this or am I just lucky?"

Sarutobi puffed at his pipe, "Hmm could you be more specific?" Kakashi paced in front of the leader of the leaf's desk. "Where to begin? Let's start with Naruto. His taijutsu is awful. His chakra control is nonexistent. He doesn't act or think like a ninja. I've had to physically attack him just to get his attention."

The third sighed, "Kakashi he's had a hard life and…" Kakashi held up a hand respectfully, "Hokage-Sama that kind of attitude will get him killed. He is shinobi! He is not a child. I do not tell you this in order to attack Naruto or to request him off my team. I tell you this so you can fix the Academy."

Sarutobi gave Kakashi's words consideration and Kakashi continued. "Naruto isn't the only problem. The next problem's name is Sakura. They we were making introductions and she couldn't complete a full sentence to her jonin-sensei without blushing and giggling about Sasuke. Again what are they teaching in the Academy?"

Sarutobi exhaled more smoke, "Her parents are civilians, and she may not know the protocol of how to act as a genin." Kakashi was bewildered. How could the Hokage be defending this? "The Academy is for learning, why wasn't she taught how to maintain her composure? She is acting like a giggling school girl as opposed to a trained weapon!"

"Now you sound like Danzo-San. They may be weapons but that is not all that they are," exclaimed Sarutobi.

Kakashi twitched. "If you coddle shinobi you end up with dead shinobi! I didn't stay long in the Academy when I was a child but from what I saw they had standards! I read over the test scores and practical exams – they only learn three jutsu!"

The third hokage sighed deeply. "Kakashi you are often on missions away from the village. I applaud your sense of duty but there is a reason the Academy standards were softened." The elder shinobi stood up on his weary legs and walked over to a window facing away from Kakashi. "The civilian council wanted more of their children to pass the exam. They wanted their children to be shinobi too but with the standards as they were only the clan children were passing."

Kakashi muttered, "That's probably because their parents actually taught them how to be a ninja before sending them to the Academy!"

"Hmm quite possible however our shinobi ranks have grown because we have allowed civilians an opportunity to pass. And while other hidden villages may have more capable genin they throw their lives away. We nurture and protect our shinobi, only our most promising jonin can lead genin teams and through the shelter of the mighty trees around them they grow to be splendid shinobi."

Kakashi understood where "the professor" was coming from. He had obviously given it a lot of thought. While other villages produced superior starting genin, through the personalized attention of an elite jonin the village hidden in the leaves produced a finer end product. In theory. But all that time was wasted in the academy was a sore point to Kakashi.

"And there was one final reason I accepted the lowering of the academy standards. Our finest shinobi are child prodigies like you. Many of whom have physiological… concerns. Before you snapped out of your depression you were starting to read erotic literature in public and showing up hours late to missions! Tell me Kakashi is that proper shinobi behavior? What of my own students? One is an alcoholic gambler and another turned traitor to this village. No Kakashi this is the better way. Turning child prodigies into missing-nin has caused more destruction then any lax standards.

Kakashi knew the argument was over. He disagreed but he was a keen enough judge of character to know that the Hokage would not be swayed. "I have my work cut out for me then Hokage-Sama. They said their farewells and Kakashi went home to plan how he was going to fix his three shinobi.

The next morning the three genin made it to the hokage tower on time. Naruto had followed his sensei's instructions and had a dozen clones working on chakra control while another four finished reading the books provided. He was a little tired from his late night but his energy levels were such that he was still bouncing with excitement.

Sakura was winded, she didn't even squeal about seeing her Sasuke-kun. Yesterday had exhausted her and she was still breathing heavily from her run that morning. Sasuke was adjusting to the new weights well and was actually looking forward to training. They just had to get done with whatever stupid useless chore mission they had so they could start.

Kakashi had their mission ready… locate and find a missing cat. The mission was harder than any of them expected but it was finally done around noon. Kakashi was ready for their next lesson on chakra control.

"I promised to teach jutsu after you completed the tree walking exercise. Here is what success looks like." Kakashi promptly walked up to the top of a tree at a slow pace. "The key is to form chakra at your feet to stick to the surface. Too little chakra and you fall off, too much chakra and the bark will explode beneath you, I suggest getting a running start. Mark your progress with a kunai."

All three of them eagerly began their task. Sakura didn't want her Sasuke-kun to look down on her like he had yesterday. Naruto of course wanted jutsu. Sasuke also wanted jutsu. He needed power and Kakashi could give it to him. It was a shock to all of the genin when bark exploded underneath the soles of Naruto and Sasuke's feet but not Sakura's. Sakura actually made it all the way up the tree!

Sasuke glared at Sakura; how the hell had she mastered this technique first? Sakura was pleased with herself until she saw Sasuke's face. She bit her lip alarmed that she had ruined her chances with Sasuke-kun. Kakashi glared dangerously at the black haired boy. "Are you angry Sasuke?" Sasuke turned warily toward his sensei and responded with a curt, "No Kakashi-Sensei."

"Liar," Kakashi snarled as his form blurred. His kick smashed the Uchiha heir in the side of his head. Sasuke flew 10 feet horizontally before plummeting to the ground.

'Damn it I couldn't even follow his movements let alone defend against it.'

Both Sakura and Naruto went still, Kakashi was radiating anger.

"Do not lie to your sensei," snarled Kakashi. "You're pathetic. I told you that you couldn't do more difficult missions until your comrade's abilities met my standards. When one of your team demonstrates a superior ability instead of being pleased you let your petty jealousy get in the way. No ninja, not even the Yondaime is the best in every shinobi skill."

Sasuke groaned and struggled to his feet.

Kakashi rushed forward and Sasuke flinched when Kakashi stopped inches from his face. "Which is it Sasuke. Are you happy that your comrade's ability will mean you can do real missions or are you still angry that she has better chakra control then you do?" Sasuke breathed heavily, this hadn't happened to him since the massacre. No one talked to him like this; no one challenged him in this way.

Sasuke knew a falsehood would just bring on more pain. "BOTH," he shouted at Kakashi. "I want to do stronger missions but I should be the best! I am an Uchiha, how can I be behind her? How can I ever get as strong as I need to be if I'm not the best? I have to be the best, I have to get stronger, I need power if I'm ever going…" words failed him as he realized he had an audience.

Kakashi backhanded him and Sasuke fell to the ground. "Yelling at your jonin-sensei in other villages would get you a lashing. You're lucky I'm so nice," he glared down at the young battered Uchiha. "I told all of you before that you are a team. Celebrate your teammate's successes, don't be jealous. Your teammate can show you how they did it, they can help you get stronger faster than if you were on your own."

Naruto couldn't suppress a grin at what had just occurred. Kakashi had just put the oh so great Sasuke in his place. In front of Sakura too! Naruto had always been the one being lectured and now it was the rookie of the year's turn! Kakashi's eye twitched. He felt a spike of loathing flash through his body for his team. Perhaps he didn't have the right temperament to teach; perhaps he had given Iruka and the other academy instructors not enough credit. This was the 2nd day and he already wanted to kill his genin.

Kakashi whirled on Naruto and slammed him against the tree, his forearm on the boy's throat. "I read the reports, Naruto. Or should I just call you 'dead last?' Mocked by other students, mocked by even the instructors. I know you hated it, didn't you?" Naruto struggled to breathe but croaked out an embarrassed, "yes."

"And yet here you are taking delight in someone else's failing. I regret passing the lot of you." Kakashi released his grip on the boy and Naruto collapsed down. Naruto felt horrible. He disliked the teme but his sensei was right. Given the slightest chance he had acted just like the other kids had when he got a question wrong. Filled with shame he made his way to his feet and walked over to Sasuke who was still on the ground with a shocked expression.

"Sasuke-San, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been happy that Kakashi-Sensei attacked you. Sasuke looked at the blonde haired boy in front of him. He couldn't stand the boy's antics and he couldn't stand the thought of being helped up by him. But Kakashi was watching. The one eyed bastard was always watching. And damned it all he was right too. He should be happy that his team had more potential. He grabbed Naruto's hand and let himself be helped up.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He suspected Sasuke had only accepted the hand up because he was watching but all the same he had accepted the help. "All right now can any of you tell me why Sakura's control is the best?" Sasuke answered, "Has she trained already with this? That would explain her ability." Kakashi shook his head, "A reasonable guess but no, this was her first time."

Naruto furrowed his forehead and then shouted, "I know this!" Kakashi gestures for him to speak. "It's because she has less chakra then we do, so she's able to control the right amount easier!"

"Exactly Naruto, you and Sasuke's chakra coils are much more developed. That means it will be harder for you two to gain fine control of your chakra."

Sakura frowned, just when she thought she had done something great she learned that it was just because she was weak.

Kakashi looked up at Sakura who was still up in the tree. "Sakura, even with your lower chakra reserves your control is superb. You have a bright future ahead of you as a Genjutsu specialist, a medical-nin or even an assassin."

Naruto looked puzzled, "Assassin?"

"Hai, because of her fine control she can hide her chakra signature easier, what's more her jutsu will be highly chakra efficient meaning her kill strikes will be precise and hard to detect. Having lower chakra reserves does limit some of the larger jutsus but chakra can be increased. While the analogy isn't perfect, chakra works like a muscle. Train with it every day and it will grow in size." It really was an overly simplified explanation but Kakashi wasn't about to do an Academy lecture.

Sakura smiled, she had potential! She wasn't going to hold back Sasuke-kun!

"Since you do have chakra control, I want you to work on growing your chakra pool. Climb up and down the tree until it becomes strenuous to keep the connection. Then come down and we'll work on taijutsu." Naruto and Sasuke continued to race at the trees. Slowly but surely they were making progress. Naruto grit his teeth as Sasuke started pulling ahead in their race.

Kakashi did more than just watch. He carefully guided them in chakra control. He gave each boy hints and tips where they could improve.

"Naruto on the 5th step you start pushing out too much chakra, concentrate!"

"Sasuke, your left foot seems to be the one giving you problems, don't overcompensate."

Neither boy made it to the top before Sakura started feeling the effects of chakra drain. She walked back down and breathed out heavily, "Its getting difficult for me to hold the connection Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"All right Naruto follow my clone we'll do some more training while I have these two spar."

Kakashi's clone took Naruto about half a mile away from the rest. "All right Naruto, its time you used your training technique to master the tree walking exercise. Form 20 clones." Naruto concentrated and 23 clones popped out. Kakashi whistled, "Much better Naruto – I can't believe one day of chakra control practice has made such a difference! Even with your clones helping that is impressive."

Naruto beamed at the praise.

"Have half of them work on the tree walking exercise and the other half on the leaf exercise." Naruto questioned Kakashi, "Why not have all of them do the tree exercise."

"Because you haven't mastered the leaf exercise yet – you still have improvement to be made. When we get to elemental manipulation you'll want to understand your body's chakra inside and out. You're wasting daylight get started!"

The real Kakashi was watching a repeat of the other day. Sasuke dominated the spars even with the light weights on. Sakura was clearly exhausted and was even slower then yesterday. The elite jonin was not surprised, she had worked hard yesterday and until she caught up with her conditioning she wouldn't be able to provide a good match for Sasuke. The raven haired boy once again picked apart each spar with impressive detail. Kakashi had his doubts at first but the academy was correct in their genius assessment.

'Sadly being a genius didn't always translate into making wise decisions,' Kakashi thought to himself.

After the spars were done Kakashi told Sasuke to continue working while he took Sakura for some additional training. Two days ago Sasuke would have made a comment about how he deserved one on one training, now he just went "Hnn" and continued to work on the tree walking exercise.

Sakura wondered why her one eyed sensei wanted to give her additional training. Right now her chakra was spent and she was exhausted. She couldn't think of any type of training that she could actually accomplish right now.

"Your chakra control is excellent Sakura, tomorrow we'll work on water walking. But I want you to spend some time thinking about what expertise you want to have." Sakura considered her options. Assassination didn't sound like something she wanted to do. Genjutsu was considered a rare talent and it could impress Sasuke-kun. Being a medical-nin also sounded very interesting because she did like to help people.

Her sensei saw Sakura think it over, "Don't make a decision now Sakura. What I'd like you to do is check out basic medical-nin text books from the shinobi library. Those books can help you learn how to kill as an assassin by striking certain parts of the body and it can teach you the basic fundamentals of healing. The books won't teach you how to mold chakra to heal someone but will give you the basic foundation of first aid and how the body operates. After you get a good handle on it I will teach you a Genjutsu. Once you have all of the information I will allow you to make the decision on what you want to concentrate on.

Sakura bit her lip, "Sensei, this is a big decision wouldn't you know best?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "A shinobi makes decisions every day. You will need to learn to be confident in the decision you make. You hold life and death in your hands when you go on a mission. If you can't decide what to specialize in how can you make decisions on the field?" Kakashi stooped a bit lower and lowered his face to hers, "This is your choice Sakura." Sakura nodded her head.

At dusk neither boy had mastered the tree walking exercise much to their frustration. Both of them were hungry to learn a jutsu or three. After Kakashi called it a day both continued to train. Kakashi laughed. 'They are going to regret this tomorrow!'

**AN: **Sasuke is acting a bit different from cannon because Kakashi is even more famous. Sasuke wants to be Kakashi's student because he is the best of the best. Kakashi also has quickly shaken Sasuke out of his arrogance by challenging him in a way no one did in the Academy. Hopefully the change seems realistic – let me know what you think!

Also any votes on what Sakura's specialty will be in?


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Stronger

**AN: **A bit of Anime trope bashing in this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Getting Stronger**

The next day dawned and every member of team 7 aside from Kakashi were quite sore. The weights weren't massively heavy but they were making their presence felt. And for Sakura who had never exercised this much in her life it was pure agony. But through the pain she clenched her teeth and completed her morning exercise.

The D ranked mission of the day was pulling up weeds and cleaning up around a field. The mission actually finished quite quickly when Kakashi had Naruto use his Kage Bunshin technique. They were done in less than 2 hours which made everyone happy. Naruto felt like he had contributed the most with his technique, Sakura was just glad she didn't have to pull anymore weeds with her sore muscles and Sasuke was eager for more training.

As the team finished the mission Kakashi took them back out to their normal training spot. Kakashi told them that today they would learn about how to handle themselves as shinobi in a fight. Naruto and Sasuke were to sit and practice rotating leaves on their forehead while Sakura paced up and down a tree as they listened.

"I'm going to share with you some of the lessons I've learned both as a shinobi and as an ANBU Captain. Pay attention because these lessons are lessons that many shinobi refuse to learn." Kakashi looked at their expectant face. "The first and most important lesson is only two words. Ego. Kills." All three looked puzzled.

"Shinobi can bend the elements. Some can travel further and faster than any bird. Some can break rocks with their bare hands. This leads to pride, hubris, arrogance and ego. Wielding this power we feel invincible and that is when we take stupid risks. That is when we die. The most danger you will ever be in, is the moment you think you've won the battle. Never assume your opponent is defeated until they are dead."

Kakashi paced back and forth. This was a passion of his. He couldn't stand the idiocy of other ninja. Why would you brag about your abilities? Why would you give information to your enemies? "Along that same line of thought _never _and I mean _never_ explain to your opponent how your abilities work or how you were able to defeat their jutsu. Pride causes shinobi to brag about how their bloodline, special training or weapon makes them invincible. Such stupidity has led to strong shinobi actually losing to weaker and less powerful opponents.

The three sat in stunned silence. All of them could see the appeal of showing how they defeated their enemy but when they really took a moment to think about it they realized it was pretty idiotic. Kakashi let the words sink in and then continued with his lesson.

"On a mission when it is time to kill. Kill. Do not 'toy' with your enemy. Do not mock them. Do not 'test their abilities.' Do none of those things. Kill them as quickly and as effectively as possible." Sakura swallowed heavily. There it was, talk about killing again. Naruto and Sasuke were not as affected by it. Naruto had been ready to kill Mizuki for trying to murder Iruka-Sensei and Sasuke had made it his life's mission to kill someone.

"It may not always be appropriate to use your most powerful jutsu, especially since the more powerful the jutsu the more it may drain your chakra. If there is a significant probability of additional opponents you may want to save your chakra. Maybe. All is contextual but I'd rather you err on the side of overkill."

"And for the love of Kami don't sit there and admire your jutsu. If your opponent is injured by your attack, follow up immediately! Before your attack even lands, start preparing for your next strike. Constant motion is require. Attack swiftly, relentlessly and without mercy!" Kakashi stopped and met each of his student's eyes. "Constant motion will keep you alive and your enemy unbalanced."

Kakashi went on for some time explaining common sense rules that most shinobi seemed incapable of following. But it boiled down to some very simple truths. Hide your strength. Kill swiftly. Never assume you have won. Kakashi repeated the lesson until he felt that all of them had learned them. He caught Sasuke's eye when he spoke of arrogance. Naruto's eye when he talked about boasting. And every time he mentioned the word kill he practically glared in Sakura's direction.

"Disobey my rules and I'll make you do D rank missions until your 50. Got it?"

"HAI SENSEI," his Genin squad shouted at once. Kakashi allowed a small thrill of pride to percolate across his body. It had only been a couple of days but his cute little genin were turning into obedient shinobi.

'All right rant over, time to see their progress on the tree walking exercise.'

"All right you two up the trees," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke both raced up the tree, their skill had improved greatly. They were actually able to run up the tree, a combination of momentum, athleticism and chakra control allowed them to do it. Both boys felt triumphant, Naruto with a massive grin and Sasuke with a more subtle smirk. Kakashi almost regretted bursting their bubble.

"Impressive you've mastered tree _running_. Too bad you'll need to master tree _walking_ before you get jutsu."

Both genin sagged in disappointment. Another day and no jutsu. Kakashi gave them an eye smile, "I'm going to go work with Sakura on the next level of chakra control, try not to keep her waiting too long." Sakura glared at her sensei, was he trying to get her Sasuke-kun mad at her? Sasuke was many things but stupid was not one of them. Kakashi was baiting him deliberately and he would be damned if he walked into it.

Kakashi eyed the glaring kunoichi and said, "There is a pond 2 two miles from here, start running." Sakura whimpered as she picked up her leaden feet and started to jog. Kakashi fired a Kunai that scraped her calf, "I said run!" Sakura's panicked stricken face whirled toward her sensei as she saw him heft another kunai. As he lifted it to throw Sakura doubled her pace as Kakashi laughed.

Once they made it to the pond Kakashi had Sakura begin water walking. Once again he was impressed by her ability to pick it up so swiftly. Her chakra control was really something else. She had only fallen in twice and now was standing on it as easily as she stood on the earth.

"You need to improve on your stamina and your chakra reserves. That means you get to do your taijutsu forms for the next two hours on the water!" Sakura shivered, if she had known this is what it took to be a shinobi she would have never signed up! Sakura would not back down now though, she would prove that she could be a shinobi. She would prove that she was worthy of her Sasuke-Kun!

Kakashi left a clone there and went back to monitor the progress of the other two members of his team. He worked with them on their chakra control and by the end of the two hours they had made significant progress. Kakashi was impressed, after the first day he had thought this was going to take a painful amount of time for them to get up to the standards Kakashi would have set for the Academy. Both boys oozed potential, and with their fierce competitive nature they were giving it their all.

Sakura had been forced to run back to the camp by the Kakashi clone and she fell down panting. The man was a monster! Kakashi motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to stop and said, "Well done all of you. You should all be at the level of chakra control needed to start learning jutsu." That made all of them happy.

"In preparation for that I need to determine your elemental affinities." While they had been briefed in the academy there were things they did not know. Kakashi explained how most shinobi had an affinity with a specific element. It made learning jutsu from that element much easier. Naruto had then asked, "Can you have more than one affinity?" Kakashi shook his head, "Not without a kekkei genkai, however that does not mean you can't learn jutsu's from another element. It is difficult. Each element requires molding chakra in a specific way."

"Learning jutsu that you have an affinity for is like studying a complex problem written in the language you know. Learning a jutsu that you do not have an affinity for is like studying a complex problem written in a foreign language. You can learn a second language but you typically will always think in your native tongue. Difficulties in learning multiple jutsu elements increases on an exponential level."

Sakura understood this concept, "So learning a 2nd element is twice as hard but learning a third element might be four times as hard?" Kakashi gave her an eye smile, "Right concept wrong degree. It's not precise but for most shinobi learning a 2nd element is typically ten times as hard." His students looked at him with round eyes. "And learning a 3rd element is then 100 times as hard as the first element."

Kakashi held up his hand as they gawked at him, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, the first step is learning your affinities." Kakashi handed them each a specially prepared slip of chakra paper that would react to their natural affinity. There were some surprises. Sasuke thought he would have a fire based affinity because that was the first elemental jutsu he had learned. It turned out his element was **Raiton**, or lightning.

Naruto was wind – something that originally disappointed him. He had wanted fire or lighting because they looked the most powerful. Kakashi quickly disabused him of that notion. "Watch the power of wind Naruto."

Kakashi blurred through the hand seals and ended with a strong thrust on the Snake seal.

**"Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Immediately gale force winds smashed into one of the trees they had used to practice the tree walking exercise on. The tree resisted for the briefest of instants and then with a great tearing sound it was ripped out of the ground roots and all. The tree smashed into another tree 20 feet away before the gale died.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Yeah I can't wait to do that, with that move I'll be Hokage in no time!" Kakashi's eye twitched, "It's a C ranked jutsu Naruto. You have a long way to go even after you master this jutsu."

Kakashi showed the ninja seals required for the move. "Tiger, ox, dog, rabbit and snake are the hand signs. Don't try to push chakra into it. Instead I want you to make a batch of 20 clones. Have five of them working on just the hand signs. You need to move through them swiftly. Have the other five work on tree walking and finally we'll have the other ten work on the first wind training exercise."

While Naruto and his clones worked on the leaf cutting exercise Kakashi had Sakura channel her chakra into the chakra paper. The paper swiftly burnt to a crisp. 'Hmm unfortunate, I had hoped one of them would be earth based to round out the team,' Kakashi thought to himself. Out loud he said "Excellent, Sasuke can help you with your affinity since he already knows how to use a few fire techniques."

Sasuke arched an eye brow, "You can make Kage Bunshin, why aren't you showing me and Sakura at the same time." Kakashi chuckled, "Maa, you have me there. But the purpose of this is more than just learning jutsu it's also to become used to depending on each other." Sasuke sighed but did not scowl or grimace, Kakashi chalked it up as a minor victory.

For the rest of the day Kakashi oversaw their elemental training. Sasuke was a bit miffed he would get no training on Raiton until the next day but it was still far faster than most genin's learned. In fact based on what he had learned from the Academy most genin were not taught elemental jutsu until they made chunin. Besides that teaching Sakura wasn't horrible. She seemed too exhausted to even try to flirt and despite being clearly worn out she was catching the hang of it. She could actually form everything right on the jutsu except she lacked the chakra to actually make it form correctly. It was rather eye opening because normally it would have taken several days or even weeks to learn how to properly learn how to mold chakra to give off heat.

Sasuke was also surprised that by teaching he actually learned a more efficient way to mold the fire chakra himself. It actually increased the strength of his attack by at least 10% - while not drastic it was a surprising and welcome discovery.

Kakashi had the original Naruto stop with the leaf cutting exercise while his clones continued. "Naruto the last thing we will work on today is your taijutsu forms. I need to make sure you've erased the bad habits from the academy." Naruto whined, "Awww but sensei I want to keep learning my new jutsu!" Kakashi's hands blurred as he went through the seals for **Futon: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), he lowered the chakra from his last attack so when it struck Naruto it only sent him smashing into a tree and bruising him as opposed to breaking bones.

Naruto groaned. Kakashi looked down at the boy, "Genin, you are under my command. I will tell you what you need to do. This is not a council this is not an organization where everyone votes. I will decide what you do. I can end your training at any time, so I expect you to act like a shinobi and obey orders without backtalk."

Kakashi knew he was being harsh on the boy but he had to break him of his bad habits. He needed to stop being so undisciplined. Better he learn it here then on the field tragically. Kakashi glared at the boy, "Now get up and show me your taijutsu." Naruto huffed and sprang up to his feet. Kakashi watched and was gratified by the fact Naruto was already getting acclimated to the weights. With the demon quickly mending any muscle strains or tears he could increase Naruto's weights faster then what would normally be safe.

Kakashi still had to correct the forms, 'I suppose a couple of days can't fix four years of neglect.' Naruto was also frustrated that he still hadn't perfected the academy forms.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei can I get my clones to work on this?"

Kakashi shook his head, "It might help some but you need to train your body to instinctively know the correct way to position yourself. Your clones might help you memorize a kata but it won't help much in combat where attacks happen in a blink of an eye." Naruto grumbled and Kakashi had to laugh.

"Naruto you wouldn't be able to run up a tree at this point if you didn't have the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. You should be thankful that your chakra reserves allow you to use the single best training ability available to a shinobi." Naruto had to laugh as well. Days ago he hadn't even thought he could learn so much. By now he had finished the four books; he was quite close to mastering tree walking and was beginning to learn a jutsu.

They finished the day of training and Kakashi walked with Naruto back to Konoha proper. "Naruto have you finished the books I've lent you?" Naruto nodded, "I sure did Kakashi-Sensei, I know a lot more now!" Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "Who is the missing-nin on page 33 of the bingo book." Naruto scratched his head as he responded, "Hmm uh Sasori of the Red Sand?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, that was page 39. I want you to have your clones not only read the book but memorize it."

Naruto shrugged, that was hardly a burden since he wasn't the one actually doing it, he would just have a clone do it. "Hai Sensei."

"I also want you to go to the library and start a lot more reading. I want you to read the histories of all the villages. Read the stories of battles fought recently and from long ago. Read cook books and books on farming. Read about how to craft weapons and how to build structures. Read medical-nin textbooks and books on the art of disguise. Read everything that could possibly give you an edge or a skill that you can use in battle or as a cover identity."

"Wow that's a lot of books!"

"It is but I want you to start leaving behind 10 clones to do nothing but reading. You can make more than the 20 I have you using in training. But I don't want you to go crazy with the number of clones. Training with the potential number of clones you could make has never been tested before." Kakashi looked Naruto in the eye, "We'll increase them slowly and see if it has any adverse effects on your mental state."

Naruto gulped he had never thought about that it would do something to his brain to have that many memories. He shivered a little bit but didn't let his determination waver. The Kage Bunshin would allow him to become the hokage!

"I also want you to make a few clones that will Henge as civilians. With them I want you to just have them wander the streets. Randomly follow your fellow shinobi when you see them for a few minutes."

"Why?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boy and the boy quickly put his hands up.

"I'm not talking back Kakashi-Sensei! I'm just asking why you want me to do it."

Kakashi answered, "So that you can become used to blending in. There will be missions that you take on that will require stealth and subterfuge. Plus it will be a good way for you to figure out the way commerce and civilian life works."

"All right I'll do it; after all I need to know what people do every day so I can tell them how to do it even better when I'm Hokage!"

Kakashi just shook his head and thought, 'you still have long way to go Naruto but I'll help you get there.'

****BREAK****

Over the next few days Team 7 continued to progress. They would wrap up their D ranked missions as soon as possible so they could get in more training. Sakura broke through the wall of exhaustion and could actually run the three miles with no problem. Sakura's chakra reserves were still a bit too low to complete **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) but she was getting close.

Sakura's spars with Sasuke were finally lasting more than a few seconds. Sasuke was faster and stronger by a fair margin, this forced Sakura to respond with the absolute best counter to each attack in order to hold parity for even a couple of seconds. For Sasuke the bouts were becoming more interesting as his analysis was showing marked improvement by his teammate. Perhaps it wouldn't be long before they were given real mission.

Naruto taijutsu forms were now imbedded in his fighting style. This meant that his clones were much more dangerous than they were before. Kakashi taught him how to have his clones fight with a purpose and not just blindly rush in like a mob. The white haired man also taught Naruto how the clones were just copies, and not absolutely perfect. No matter how perfect the chakra control his clones would always be weaker in direct battle then the original.

The Jinchuriki's chakra control was growing in leaps and bounds. Having ten clones practice chakra control was like a week straight of chakra exercises for any other shinobi. While he still struggled with the massive chakra, he was swiftly catching up with Sasuke. Naruto had completed the leaf cutting exercise after several days of having multiple clones work on it.

There was more wind affinity training that could be done to hone his skill but Kakashi would save that for later**. Futon: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) was a fairly easy jutsu to learn. Kakashi would soon have Naruto actually using the jutsu.

Sasuke was having a lot of success with learning Raiton. It had only taken him a day and have to master the equivalent of the leaf cutting exercise. Even considering his drive and genius level intellect Kakashi had been impressed.

Sasuke was amazed at how much easier it was to learn a lightning technique. On one day he asked Kakashi, "Why did my family teach me **Katon** (Fire Release) jutsus instead of **Raiton** (Lighting Release)?" Kakashi had simply responded, "Clans tend to be mired in tradition. You were an Uchiha so they taught you the fire element; it's as simple as that." Sasuke growled when he thought about how difficult it had been to learn a jutsu not of your affinity as a child.

Sasuke learned his first **Raiton** (Lighting Release) technique. It was a simple blast of electricity, depending on the chakra level it could even kill against a particular weak target like a civilian bandit. It was of more use in stunning a target for capture and interrogation. Sasuke could easily see the tactical implications of the technique. It was rather hard to ensure your opponent was still alive with a **Katon** (Fire Release) attack. The attack was either avoided or the target was burned horribly, there was little in between.

At the end of the first week the weights were increased on Sasuke and Naruto. Small ankle weights were added to Sakura. Sakura was actually excited to be including with the boys in carrying extra weight. Despite everything her sadistic sensei was throwing at her she was persevering and improving. Her Sasuke-kun had actually complimented her on one of their spars!

Kakashi was a firm believer in holding your cards close to your chest. To that end after the first week he went for drinks with some of his old ANBU pals and other jonin-sensei. During that time he put down his team quite often. Sitting next to Asuma Sarutobi he groused, "I should have failed that team, I would have to if I didn't think the council would have called for my head for failing their precious Uchiha."

Asuma laughed and took another drink, "It can't be that bad. After all Sasuke did graduate as rookie of the year." Kakashi grunted, "Rookie of the year huh? What can I say, standards have fallen. I'll give you that he isn't awful but he has no teamwork and when the Haruno girl surpassed him in chakra control he threw a hissy fit. He's a spoiled brat; I can't take that on a mission."

Asuma was rather surprised. Considering how often his student Ino went on about how amazing her Sasuke-kun was he had expected him to be a rising star. "What about the others?"

"Where to begin… the first time I met the team Sakura was giggling and blushing over the spoiled brat. Then I learn she has the stamina of a flea. She's a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere. Maa I should have Kurenai Yohi scare her straight sometime.

The bearded jonin shook his head, "To your own student Kakashi? That's cold."

Kakashi took a drink, how he did so without removing his mask was always very curious to everyone around him.

"Naruto is the worst. He screams about being Hokage every chance he gets. Shinobi are silent killers, not loud mouthed brawlers without any chakra control."

Asuma felt bad for his fellow sensei. His team wasn't all roses but at least they worked together and understood how to act like shinobi. "Hang in there Kakashi, you're the best of us, surely some of that will rub off on them."

Kakashi gave a fake sigh, "Maybe… if I don't kill them first." Asuma laughed and ordered another round.

****BREAK****

The 2nd week of D ranked missions and training began. After a hard day of chakra control and conditioning Naruto asked Sakura for a date. Unlike all of the other times back at the Academy Sakura did not pound Naruto. Sakura instead laughed, "Naruto-baka I don't even have the energy to go out with Sasuke-kun even if he did ask me! Kakashi-Sensei is trying to kill me!"

Naruto smiled, he had been turned down but he hadn't been hit. That must mean he was getting on her good side. Soon enough she would be going out as his girlfriend, 'believe it' he thought to himself. Sakura made her way home. She was enamored with her medical-nin textbooks. She was leaning heavily toward that type of training.

Soon she would be working with Kakashi-Sensei on Genjutsu. Sakura was not stupid; she had seen the rapid improvement Naruto had made. And of course her Sasuke-kun was miles ahead of her. She was the weak link on the team but if she could master healing or Genjutsu she would be useful and provide a great support key.

Kakashi-Sensei had talked to them about how a team worked together, using their key strengths in the best possible way. In that way they would be greater than the sum of their parts. Synergy was the word he had used. Sakura had thought about it long and hard. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were learning powerful jutsu and would be fierce close combat fighters. Having another front line fighter wouldn't be adding anything more but a Genjutsu or medical-nin would round out the team nicely.

Sakura finished her taijutsu forms and lay in bed exhausted. Those ankle weights had made things more difficult, she had been tempted to take them off but the thought of letting herself down had prevented her. All of the sparring with Sasuke-kun had made things clear to the bright kunoichi. Sasuke-kun respected strength and strong shinobi, the path to his heart was first to prove that she was a capable and useful member of his team. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes and dropped into sleep instantly.

**AN: **Not sure how to handle jutsu names. I want to use the Japanese spelling because it feels more authentic. However when I first started reading Naruto Fan Fiction I didn't know what anything meant and that was really annoying. I know some authors put what the jutsu's are on the bottom of the chapter but on long chapters it's annoying to do all that scrolling, especially on a phone! I also don't want to clutter up the fiction with the Japanese spelling AND the English spelling in parenthesis every single time. Does anyone have a suggestion?


	5. Chapter 4: The Sharingan!

**AN: **Training will wrap up pretty soon. Land of the Waves will be their first C mission however because Team 7 is different don't expect the fights to follow cannon closely.

**Chapter 4: The Sharingan! **

The next day after the customary D ranked mission Kakashi talked to the team about the art of subterfuge. "Never reveal your strength to the greater shinobi world, let people underestimate you."

Naruto scowled, "But I want to be Hokage, if I hide my strength no one will respect me!"

"You have a long way to go before you can become Hokage Naruto. For now follow my orders, do not display what you are truly capable of," Kakashi ordered. "That also means you Sasuke. You have a reputation for being a genius and were the rookie of the year. So I want you to fix this perception."

Sasuke looked stunned, "What do you mean?"

"It's simple Sasuke," Kakashi explained. "I want you to pick a fight with Choji at the restaurant they like to eat out at after training."

"But I'll defeat him easily, I beat him at the academy and since then I've only gotten stronger."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "That's why you'll throw the fight; let him defeat you in front of everyone."

Sasuke scowled he understood the purpose of hiding your strength but it gnawed at him. He was an Uchiha he had his clan pride to think of.

Kakashi eyed the young heir, "It won't be forever but for now its best if everyone thinks this team is trash."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hnn." Sasuke thought about it and considered that this might be another of Kakashi's little tests that he threw their way. Thinking about it rationally what was a little humility compared to what Itachi had done to him. If this little farce would cause him to stay in the good graces of his sensei and allow him to progress in his training, then so be it. "Fine but it's going to be hard to look that bad."

The group went to Choji's favorite barbeque spot. Before they went in Kakashi said, "I consider this your first test on subterfuge, if you fail I promise you no C ranked missions for a month."

The team shuddered at the thought of even more D rank missions. Even with Naruto's clones they still were incredibly boring and frustrating to deal with. They walked in doing their best to act normal.

Ino was the first to spot them. "Hey! Look everyone my Sasuke-kun came to visit me!" The young blonde jumped up to give Sasuke a hug. Sasuke stepped away and snarled, "I did not come here to see you. You're a pathetic fan girl on a pathetic team. Between the laziest ninja and the biggest fat ass in Konoha I'm surprised you can even succeed on D rank missions. Stay away from me."

Choji slammed his hands on the table and growled out, "What did you call me?" Kakashi shouted out harshly, "Sasuke, apologize right now." Sasuke grimaced and walked over to the now standing larger boy. "Sorry… fatty." Choji saw red and swung at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and struck out with a slower than normal kick, Choji easily grabbed the leg and pulled Sasuke hard sending him careening to the ground.

Choji jumped up and then body slammed his weight onto Sasuke. Sasuke could have rolled but he was here to lose at his sensei's instructions. Instead he made his eyes un-focus to make it look like he was stunned when he hit the floor. Sasuke regretted not moving when the crushing weight knocked the wind out of his lungs completely. Choji pounded Sasuke before Kakashi and Asuma quickly pulled him off the boy.

"Don't you ever call me fat! I don't care who you are!"

The entire restaurant was shocked. The Uchiha heir had just been beaten by Choji! Granted Choji wasn't bad for a shinobi but he was middle of the road as far as genins were concerned. Kakashi apologized to Choji and would make sure his student was properly disciplined for his rude behavior. Sasuke was bleeding from the mouth and a rib ached but he was able to stager out under his own volition.

Ino looked shocked at what had happened. Her first instinct was to yell at Choji for hurting her Sasuke-kun but after a second thought she realized Sasuke had acted like a complete jerk. She still thought he was hot but if his personality was so abrasive maybe she should tell Sakura that she could have him!

Naruto also apologized. "Sorry about that Choji but Sasuke is a real jerk! I wish I was on your team." Choji grunted and returned to his food. Sakura huffed and said, "You're just lucky Sasuke wasn't expecting to get attacked otherwise he would have creamed you!"

"Shut up forehead," Ino responded. "Let's just eat in peace." Naruto was agreeable but Sakura feared Naruto's ability to stay in cover so she said, "All right fine but we're leaving." Naruto looked confused, "We are?"

"Yes Naruto-baka!" The pink haired girl grabbed her teammate by the scruff of his orange jumpsuit and marched out of the restaurant.

After they were a bit away from the restaurant Kakashi congratulated Sasuke, "Well done, I'm impressed you were able to get past your pride." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Tell me Sasuke, do you know the other reasons I told you to do this?"

"Hnn." Sasuke was not in the mood to guess.

His sensei gave him an eye smile, "Pride kills in battle. I wanted your pride to take a blow so you won't act like a foolish ninja when a real battle begins. Arrogance is a death sentence; if you take that lesson to heart then I have succeeded as your jonin-sensei."

Sasuke stayed silent and kept walking. Kakashi knew this had been hard for his student but it had been necessary. Due to Sasuke following his instructions it was time to provide the carrot. It was time to unlock the Sharingan.

'And I know just the person who can help me with this…'

****BREAK****

It had been another exhausting day of training with team 7 for Sasuke. He disliked some of the things his sensei required of him however he could endure them. If it made him stronger then he would endure anything. Today Kakashi had them use Kawarimi no Jutsu (substitution jutsu) to race against each other. Using that jutsu as fast as they could with logs spread 10 meters apart it had been a 200 meter race.

Sakura had gotten off to an early lead, her chakra control a strong advantage in this type of race. Sasuke had quickly caught up though. After the 5th substitution she had needed to rest in between substitutions. Sasuke had won the race and immediately saw the battle field implications. Being able to do this move quickly would mean the difference between life and death.

Sasuke made it back to the empty Uchiha district. The place was a ghost town, all thanks to his brother Itachi. Every time he saw it would swear vengeance anew against his brother. How could he have massacred his entire clan? How could he have left him all alone? Hot rage burned within the young orphan, he would make Itachi pay.

Sasuke sensed another presence just as he reached his home. He whirled around hand on a kunai as he saw two figures approach. They walked without haste, one was a male shinobi in middle years and the other was a kunoichi that looked to be in her early 20s. Both wore Iwagakure forehead protectors.

The male wore dark colors, brown and gray that seemed to blend seamlessly with his surroundings. It was form fitting and he looked to be carrying nothing but a single scroll at his waist. The kunoichi had an assortment of kunai and other sharp implements attached to her vest and had a short curved sword on her left side. Her outfit showcased a slim figure revealing curves that most adolescent boys would have drooled over. Sasuke warily watched as the pair approached.

'What were Iwa shinobi doing here?'

"Don't come any closer! Why are Iwa shinobi within the borders of Konoha? The two figures stopped. The female eyed Sasuke with hungry eyes while the male responded. "Greeting Sasuke-San. We have come from Iwa to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes the Tsuchikage wants to extend the hand of friendship to you. Leave Konohagakure and join a village that will help you gain strength. In Iwagakure you will have tutors and instructors who will give you personal attention. We can help you bring back the Uchiha clan faster than this pathetic village."

Sasuke was not the most patriotic of shinobi. But to have his home casually insulted by foreign shinobi simply wasn't acceptable. "Hnn, from what I remember in the Academy this 'pathetic' village defeated Iwa during the last war."

Both foreigners scowled, the kunoichi actually hissed at him. The male responded, "That occurred because of the Yellow Devil." He paused, "And back then Konoha had a full strength Uchiha clan that could also fight, right now I only see you." Sasuke scowled at being reminded once again what Itachi had taken from him.

"There is more to this offer. Iwa wants the Uchiha clan flourish again. You can have your pick of kunoichi to partner with, as long as you attempt to propagate your clan monthly you can choose any female shinobi you wish." Instead of being enticed by the offer Sasuke was disgusted. He hated the fan girls he had to put up with, now an entire village wanted to use him for his genes? They didn't care about his strength or his goal; they just wanted him to help spawn a clan of Iwa Sharingan users.

Sasuke took careful note of his surroundings. There did not appear to be anyone else around. The two from Iwa were probably jonin level. They moved with confidence and he could sense their chakra. Fighting them would be foolish, he decided to pretend to consider the issue and then report this to the ANBU immediately.

"Give me time to think on it, can you return tomorrow?"

The kunoichi barked out a laugh. "Boy do you think you can fool us? You could have had even me if you agreed. But it's obvious you aren't interested." The older shinobi shook his head in disappointment. "My apologies Sasuke-San but if Iwa cannot have your bloodline then no one will." His hands blurred with the seals as he shouted.

**"Doton: Dosekiryu"** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon)

Sasuke was ready for a possible attack. He jumped straight back and landed on the wall of his home. A dragon shaped mass of earth smashed where he had vacated just a split second afterward. The kunoichi launched a half dozen shurikens at him that Sasuke hastily blocked with his kunai. Sasuke clung to the wall with his chakra and then leapt up onto the roof.

The enemy was waiting for him there a sadistic grin etched on her face. 'How did she get here so fast?' She drew her curved blade and licked the tip of it. "Ready to die boy?"

Sasuke threw a smoke bomb down to hide his actions; he threw a kunai at her as a distraction and made his break. A blade slashed out of the smoke, he barely avoided taking a serious wound. As it was he had been nicked on the shoulder.

Sasuke tried to back away but his enemy was too fast. Her blade was everywhere and it took every ounce of skill Sasuke possessed just to keep from being sliced open. His kunai parried an attack and he tried to lash out with a surprise kick but his opponent used her own leg to block and then used the same leg to kick him across the face. Sasuke turned with the blow to avoid serious damage. Rolling in the direction of the kick he threw his kunai to free up his hands then rushed through the necessary seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

She dodged to the left, avoiding being burnt to a crisp. She lunged back into the fight. Sasuke took another cut, this time across his ribs. Sasuke had lost track of the second shinobi. This wasn't good for the last Uchiha. He couldn't defeat his current opponent and even if he could get the edge no doubt her partner would come in and finish him off. He didn't have time to dwell on this since all of his concentration was on the fearsome kunoichi who was slashing like a dervish.

"Too slow boy!"

Sasuke doubled over, he had blocked high to avoid a descending strike and the Iwa shinobi had rushed forward and hit him with a flying knee to the solar plexus. He collapsed on the ground struggling to breathe. His dark haired opponent smirked down in triumph. "Die!" Her blade whipped forward and Sasuke used the substitution jutsu faster than he had ever done so in his life. The kunoichi whirled instantly knowing where he had switched to. Sasuke tried the new jutsu Kakashi had taught him.

**"Raiton: Shokku"** (Lighting Release: Jolt)

She side stepped the jutsu, again faster than his eye could follow. The enemy nin laughed and stalked forward. Only this time she seemed to be taunting him. She was moving slowly and deliberately. Almost as if he wasn't worth her time. Sasuke snarled and charged her. His kunai smashed into her blade, even her block had been slow. Instantly he saw her body flex, she was going to kick him again. This time he saw the move and ducked under her foot and slashed at it with his kunai. She hastily tried to move, and was mostly successful but he had at least drawn blood from her calf.

Her eyes were furious and a vicious gleam started to show. "All right you stinking brat, you are going to pay for that!" Sasuke readied himself when he heard Kakashi's voice call out, "That's enough Anko-San." Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at the Iwa shinobi who had just displaced the Henge that surrounded her. He now openly stared at the oddly dressed leaf tokubetsu jonin.

"What the hell Kakashi-Sensei! Another one of your damn tests?" Sasuke furiously glared at his instructor.

"Maa, relax Sasuke, you aren't going to die. Doesn't that make you happy?" Sasuke kept his glare steady. "I did this for you, as a reward for being so diligent in your training as well as putting aside your pride." Sasuke stared blankly at him. Kakashi tapped his eye. Sasuke's eyes widened. "The Sharingan! That's why your movements slowed down."

Anko laughed, "Are you sure he's a genius Kakashi?"

Sasuke glared at her, "So this was all to get my Sharingan unlocked? You could have killed me! You weren't pulling your blows." Anko snickered, "I had it under control, and besides from what Kakashi tells me, the easiest way to unlock the Sharingan is to be in fear of your life while trying to watch someone fast." Sasuke resisted the urge to lash out at the both of them and only stopped himself because he knew it would be futile.

Konoha's snake mistress then said, "Well it's time for me to get going, remember our deal Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded once, "Hai, just remember to keep quiet about tonight." Anko shunshined away, leaving Kakashi alone with Sasuke. Sasuke was torn between relief he wasn't going to die, triumph at unlocking the Sharingan and anger at the jonin for putting him through this.

"With the Sharingan you will be able to learn jutsu very quickly, we'll begin tomorrow. And of course do not reveal it to anyone outside of our team." Sasuke breathed out slowly and let his anger out, "Hai Kakashi-Sensei… and thank you." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and jumped to the next roof top back to his own home.

****BREAK****

It was drawing close to the end of the 2nd week of Kakashi's training regimen. All of his students were finally getting the level the academy should have gotten them too. Kakashi supposed it could have been worse, two weeks was only two weeks after all. He thought about the progress each had made.

Sasuke had unlocked the Sharingan greatly expanding his ability to fight in close quarters. In addition it allowed him to copy jutsu; Kakashi had already shared several with him. Unlike everyone else without the dojutsu learning ninjutsu was a piece of cake with the Sharingan. It wasn't perfect, the Sharingan saw almost everything but since each shinobi's chakra system was different it had to be adapted to the user's very own chakra system in order to get maximum effect. But as a learning tool the Sharingan was unsurpassed. Even Naruto's Kage Bunshin training technique paled in comparison.

Beyond just the Sharingan, Sasuke had begun to act as part of a team. He was motivated to help the rest of team 7 so he could progress further and faster. His comments to Sakura after their spars were a lot less harsh and his insights he provided Sakura had helped. More over Sasuke realized that as opposed to being a hindrance his team could actually help him get stronger. His pride was still there but now it was hidden as the boy forcibly suppressed it.

Kakashi knew part of it was an act. Sasuke still thought he was the latest and greatest shinobi to join the ninja core. At two weeks the elite jonin would take it, after all if you fake something long enough you start to actually become it. It was a problem for deep cover ANBU operatives and Sasuke had none of ANBU's personality retention training. Before he knew it a little humility would no longer be an act but part of his personality make up.

Sasuke's conditioning was on point as well. He had taken to the weights extremely well and now moved even faster with the weights then he had without them. It was time to increase them. He was a long way away from Rock Lee from his 'eternal rival's' team but he had made a good start.

Naruto was the other genin who had improved by leaps and bounds. His taijutsu was now up to acceptable levels. His movements were far more efficient and actually resembled that of a shinobi. Soon it would be time to have him pick a fighting style beyond the core basics the academy taught. The weights would eventually make him taijutsu monster. Because of the unnatural healing and stamina gained from the kyubi he would catch up with Gai's prize students in no time. Kakashi had him at double the weights Sasuke was currently wearing. The first day with new weights was killer for Naruto but by the next he was already starting to get used to them.

Naruto had also started eating healthy, the changes were subtle but when Kakashi looked with his Sharingan he saw that Naruto was starting to fill out appropriately. The extra nutrients would hopefully give the boy a growth spurt soon. Naruto's personality was still hyper active but he was starting to control it. His knowledge base had increased significantly and when Kakashi had last quizzed him on the bingo book Naruto had answered all of his queries correctly.

Kakashi had also taught Naruto **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to Naruto. Kakashi had to twitch when he found the training area littered with fallen trees thanks to his student's excited overuse of the technique. His next lesson would be to teach his team how to combine the **Katon: Gokakyu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) together for maximum damage.

Sakura was also impressive. While she still had a long way to go in terms of increasing her stamina her drive was surprising. Kakashi had spied on the girl while she did her morning and evening routines and she had not flinched from completing them religiously. Sakura's chakra control was as fantastic as it had been but now she was gaining chakra reserves. By the end of the week she too would be able to use **Katon: Gokakyu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Technically she still wouldn't have the chakra reserves for it however because of her extreme chakra control she could still make the jutsu work; it just wouldn't be as powerful as a normal shinobi's. 'Of course that will be after less than a month of chakra conditioning work. Give her another month and she'll be able to use it just as well as anyone,' Kakashi thought to himself.

After she mastered that technique he would give her an entry level Genjutsu to use, then she would need to make a decision on which path she was going to take. Medic-nin or Genjutsu specialist, either one would enhance the overall capabilities of Team 7.

Kakashi settled into his humble abode. After a long day of training his genins then doing his own physical conditioning and training he decided to relax by reading one of his Icha Icha novels. A new one had just come in and he had been looking forward to it. He had been tempted to relapse into old bad habits and just read it while his genin trained but he had forced himself not to. Tomorrow would be a day dedicated to team tactics and combination attacks. If they took to it well enough he might throw them a bone and let them go on their first C ranked mission.

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! I am definitely motivated by them. I probably won't update until Sunday but it should be a nice big chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Land of Waves!

**AN: ** I've added my own twist to Genjutsu – the mechanics don't seem fleshed out. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what I did with it. Also I don't fully understand shunshin from the wiki or from watching the anime. I'm going to go with my own interpretation on what makes sense for a D ranked jutsu.

**Chapter 5: Land of Waves!**

Team 7 had just completed another D ranked mission. All of them were getting sick of them. Naruto especially had been vocal about it. Kakashi had put him on his back quick for his lip. Impressively enough the boy had blocked his first two attacks before Kakashi had put him down. He wasn't going at maximum speed but that had still been impressive.

"I know all of you are itching to prove yourselves but haste makes dead shinobi. These next lessons are going to be critically important. Teamwork is the key to all the great teams. Ino-Shika-Cho being the famous one of my generation. Individually none of them are inferior shinobi but they are not stand out fighters. Together they have taken multiple teams on at once and emerged triumphant."

'That famous group is actually the parents of Choji, Shikamaru and Ino,' Sakura realized.

All three genin looked ready and eager to learn. 'Ah motivation, what a beautiful thing it is,' Kakashi wryly thought to himself. "All right first up I want Sasuke to use **Katon: Gokakyu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique) and Naruto you will use **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)." Kakashi walked up to a tree and carve an x over the center of its trunk. "This is your target, oh and Sakura stand back a bit."

**"Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)

The two ninjutsu collided together and blew the tree apart. The fire storm smashed the scorched the tree into pieces; it continued on to blacken the trees behind it. Kakashi had one of his clones use a water jutsu to put out the flames that had caught a few of the trees nearby. The genin merely stared with wide eyes.

"When you practice this technique don't use it on anymore trees, otherwise we'll lose our village name's sake," Kakashi joked.

Naruto let out a yell, "That was AMAZING! That attack could destroy anything." Kakashi's eye twitched. "Naruto there are plenty of defenses against the attack, who can name a supplementary jutsu that could stop this attack?" Sakura answered, "Kawarimi no Jutsu" (Substitution Technique). Kakashi graced her with an eye smile. "Correct, attacks like the one you saw can be defeated with minor chakra output."

Naruto squinted with his eyes. "Then what is the point? Why did we learn these jutsu if they aren't going to help?"

Kakashi answered, "Because sometimes there is nothing nearby that can be used to switch places with. Additionally if the shinobi is caught unprepared this attack can hit them before they realize the danger they are in. Or the shinobi is using their own jutsu on you, so not only do you counter their attack but crush them with this. Maybe your comrade put them in a Genjutsu, even if it only lasted a second it would be long enough for this jutsu to kill. And of course there is the ever present number one shinobi killer… arrogance. Surely a genin jutsu couldn't beat my defense a higher ranked shinobi might say. Well this will come as a big surprise and possibly a fatal one. Now do you see the purpose?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Sasuke had thought of some of Kakashi's scenarios but not all of them. The combination of the two jutsu's actually rivaled the destructive power of some A ranked jutsus. Sasuke once again reevaluated the benefit of having a team; he was starting to see several advantages to having strong allies at his back.

Sakura was impressed with the damage done by the jutsu and wished her chakra reserve was higher. Her sensei had said she only needed a little bit more reserves before she too could use the Katon jutsu. When that happened she could also be a valued member of the team. Sakura could also sense that Kakashi had meant the Genjutsu comment for her. Sakura was falling in love with the concept of being a medic-nin but would keep an open mind when Kakashi-Sensei taught her a Genjutsu.

"This is a kill move and should be used with caution if we need the target alive. Speaking of which lets talk about protocol for keeping enemies alive," Kakashi told his team. "If dealing with an unknown shinobi everyone should fight to kill. I've mentioned it in previous lesson but it bears repeating. Kill quickly – a wise shinobi knows that they are in danger until the opponent is dead."

Kakashi gave Naruto a look, "Naruto here will be calling out our opponents based on the bingo books I've had him memorize. If the enemy is chunin or lower, it is safe to attempt to capture. If you recognize a jonin level foe, let us know and we will fight to kill. Capturing an enemy is significantly harder then killing one but information is life, sometimes the added risk is worth it."

Kakashi took a deep breath as the next point hit close to him. "If the goal is to capture someone alive but your comrade will perish unless you unleash a deadly jutsu then unleash the deadly jutsu," Kakashi commanded. His tone took one of reverence, "Those who don't follow rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

The infamous copy-cat nin looked carefully in each of his genin's faces. All of them had acknowledged what he had said. "All right moving on, subterfuge is a basic shinobi art that isn't used often enough. Due to Naruto's mastery of the Kage Bunshin we have a wonderful tool to use." Sasuke thought about some of the tactical implications and smirked, having that many extra bodies had lots of advantages.

"Naruto when a battle begins you should attempt to flood the area with another 20-30 Kage Bunshin. Henge a few to make them look like us, while you do this Sakura will make regular clones to make it more confusing for the enemy. They won't be able to Henge but will add to the distraction. At that point Naruto you are to call out if you identify the enemy. We don't need fancy code words, just identify the threat."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What type of information should I provide?" Kakashi responded, "Rank primarily, any known tactics or specialties. Remember if chunin or lower we go for the capture, if it is a jonin we kill." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Meanwhile you will activate your Sharingan and determine if our attackers are using any illusions, you will do this even if we are facing bandits, ronin or samurai. It is easy for a shinobi to pretend to be something they are not. I knew an ANBU operative who assumed the bandits were just bandits and he lost his life when the hidden shinobi blew his head off."

Sakura shivered. She could only imagine what kind of jutsu did that! She rubbed her arms a bit, Kakashi was serious. The life of a shinobi was life and death when they entered the battle. "If everything is as it should be then no need to call out anything. If it is a jonin then Naruto's clones will engage the enemy, feel free to add ranged weapons and jutsu as you like. Killing the enemy before they get close diminishes the risk you face in the battle."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke, "I'll repeat this for you Sasuke, shinobi battles are not the place to "test" your abilities. That's a good way to get killed and where will your ambition be then? You will electrocute burn and pierce enemies from a distance."

Sasuke frowned but responded with a, "Hai Sensei!" Sasuke paused, "But only against jonin threats – otherwise I can get close correct?" Kakashi nodded.

"Time your attacks so they work together. Not just with a jutsu combination but with any move. If you throw a kunai with an explosive tag the shinobi will probably jump in one direction. As soon as you determine that direction unleash your attack. Because the Sharingan allows you to see even minute muscle twitches and glances, you are the clean up Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura will make them move and then you will finish it."

Sasuke understood his role and was pleased with it. He was the executioner, it seemed fitting for an avenger like himself. They drilled various combination moves and attacks – they also discussed what to do when faced with certain situations. Kakashi drilled the tenets that he operated by over and over. Teamwork first. Never assume you've won. Don't talk about your abilities. Kill quickly.

Kakashi was pleased with how the team was coming together. Towards the end of the day he started Naruto and Sasuke on the water walking exercise with his clone and started working with Sakura on Genjutsu.

"The Genjutsu we will be learning is the technique I used on you. It is not a powerful Genjutsu but it will be a great starting point," Kakashi explained. "The technique is called **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**." (Demonic Illusion – Hell Viewing Technique) Sakura's eyes widened, "That's a basic Genjutsu? The one that made me see Sasuke dying in front of me?"

Kakashi eyed the genin, "Yes. The Genjutsu is pretty basic, for a variety of reasons." Kakashi held up his index finger as he said, "One, it doesn't change what you see, it only adds to the victims senses. This means unlike other Genjutsu that completely obscures the victims five senses and replaces it with their own version of reality this one just adds one scene." Kakashi held up a second finger and continued, "Two, it only effects two senses, sight and hearing. Your sense of taste, touch and smell were not impacted. This makes the jutsu quite easy to detect and why I was not surprised that you fell for it so easily." Kakashi raised a third finger, "And finally it does not reveal the victim's greatest fear, instead it reflects the victim's most probable recent fear."

Sakura scrunched her brow as she thought about it, "Can you explain that a little to me a little bit more thoroughly?"

Kakashi complied, "If I had used this jutsu after having dinner with your family you may have seen your mother or father dying. It all depends on the emotional bond you have with individuals. The jutsu isn't even specific to that; it could be failure to realize a dream or desire, either way it is not necessarily the deepest or darkest fear someone has."

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. How do I make the Genjutsu work?" Kakashi explained how Genjutsu worked, how it attacked the enemies chakra and took over their senses. Triggers were most frequently sight but some shinobi even used sound or smell to initiate them. "In theory I suppose it can be done by taste and touch but I have not seen a Genjutsu function that way." Sakura eagerly drank up all of the knowledge that was given to her.

Kakashi showed her how to infuse her chakra into her victim's chakra network. With Sakura's excellent chakra control it wasn't difficult at all. Kakashi also used it on Sakura again, this time she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi dying before her eyes. Knowing how it worked she was able to ignore the effect. She decided to test it by walking up to Sasuke and touching the image; it wavered as she did so and then dissipated.

Her sensei taught her how to break Genjutsu as well. "Knowing you are under a Genjutsu is half of the battle. After that you can flood your chakra system with your own chakra breaking the effect, or you can cause physical pain to yourself. Neither method is full proof but a skilled Genjutsu specialist should have an easier time breaking out of one."

After Sakura tried a few times they called it a day and Sakura went home to complete her evening exercises. Sakura was an intelligent kunoichi; after the teamwork exercises she could see the advantage of Genjutsu. If she could pin an opponent in place for even a second or two then Naruto and Sasuke could hammer them with their jutsu combination.

'Perhaps I should focus on Genjutsu, but if Sasuke-kun or even Naruto ever got injured I'd just hate myself forever if I couldn't heal them because I passed up on medical-nin training!'

Sakura tossed and turned that night. Medical training or Genjutsu? Medical training or Genjutsu? Both had their advantages. With Genjutsu the team's jutsu combination kill combo would be quite dangerous. If they could kill the enemy before anyone could get injured wasn't that better? Sakura shivered when she thought about killing. Kakashi talked about it a lot and it was now her biggest concern.

Killing someone that was trying to kill you was one thing. But Kakashi talked about how the best way to kill someone is end their life before they even knew it was in danger. Could she really kill in cold blood? Sakura continued to toss and turn as she wrestled with that question for most of the night.

****BREAK****

At the three week mark Kakashi finally allowed them to take a rank C mission. The final jutsu he wanted them to master before taking a higher ranked mission was the shunshin. With it they had a powerful tool to escape with if they needed to.

The shunshin was a misunderstood jutsu. To a civilian it looked like a teleportation jutsu. In reality it was just a shinobi moving incredibly fast using chakra to boost their speed. The jutsu had its weaknesses, while the speed was great it did not allow a shinobi to move their limbs faster, it essentially just pushed a tremendous amount of momentum in a single direction. It could even be dangerous to one's self if used improperly.

The Sharingan wielder has taught his students the dangers and when to use it. Sasuke, using the Sharingan had learned it the quickest, next was Sakura but Naruto wasn't too far behind when he created a dozen clones to help him learn it. With that in place Kakashi felt the time was right to give his team a 'real' mission.

Team 7 reported to the Hokage tower with Naruto literally jumping up and down with excitement. Kakashi stopped the team, "Naruto if you want to go on the mission settle down. You are embarrassing the team." Naruto forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi was handed the mission folder. "Hmm we will be escorting an architect to Nami no Kuni Kakashi scanned the paperwork. "Our client is concerned about increased bandit activity preventing his workers from completing a bridge. This should be a simple C ranked mission – bandits will be no match. But remember arrogance can get you killed so I want everyone to be on their toes." The three genin nodded and Kakashi motioned them to follow. It was time to meet their client.

The Hokage was there and Naruto had to avoid saying hi to his jiji. Kakashi had been very firm with Naruto on how to act around a client. The client stepped out drinking from a bottle. He took a swig and said, "What? I paid for bodyguards and all I get are little kids?" Naruto scowled, "Who are you calling a little kid?" Kakashi's eye twitched. The Hokage merely chuckled. "Tazuna-san, you have one of the leaf's best shinobi, an elite jonin with you. You will be more than safe in his capable hands."

Naruto pointed his thumb at himself. "And me! I'm going to be the next Hokage and then you'll have to respect me!" Hiruzen attempted to suppress his mirth at Kakashi's expense. With his crystal ball he had seen exactly how hard Kakashi had trained team 7. He had also seen how hard Kakashi had worked to get Naruto to act like a proper shinobi.

Kakashi's frosty tone was not lost on Naruto. "If you are done Naruto it is time to prepare for the mission. Meet at the front gate and prepare for travel, since we are escorting a civilian the trip to Nami no Kuni should take two days." Naruto suppressed a groan, he had already made his sensei mad and the mission hadn't even started! 'I'm going to do better; Kakashi-Sensei is going to be proud of me for the rest of this mission!' Naruto made this silent promise and intended to keep it.

Two later they were all at the front gate. Tazuna looked impatient to be on his way. Kakashi eyed him; something didn't feel right about the mission. Kakashi decided to let things go – it was doubtful that anything on this mission would pose a challenge to a shinobi of his caliber. Furthermore his team had dramatically improved with his training. All the same he would be on his guard; over confidence was the sure path to death.

"All right Naruto since we are leaving Konoha I want you to create eight clones. Have them fan out at variable distances within a mile of the group. If one of them sees something have it dispel so you can then inform us. Try to have them be a least a little stealthy," Kakashi ordered.

"No problem Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto quickly made the required number of shadow clones and sent them on their way. Tazuna did not know much about shinobi abilities but that one sure looked useful in keeping him safe. He felt a bit bad about lying to the shinobi especially with the fact they were just kids but this was his countries only hope.

During the first hour of the journey Naruto was keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of danger. In fact he was a bit too jumpy as he twitched and prepared for battle every time a woodland creature moved. Kakashi cautioned Naruto, "Naruto while it's good you are taking it seriously, it's important that you stop sounding false alarms." Naruto flushed all of the talk about death and killing and battle tactics had made him a bit jump. Kakashi added, "And keep in mind even if you did spot an enemy coming it's not always a good idea to sound the alarm, if they feel they have the surprise when they don't t it can be a nasty surprise. So calm down a bit."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

The journey continued for another couple of hours when Kakashi saw a puddle of water. It hadn't rained in a few days so it was quite out of place for his finely honed senses. Without changing his movements in the slightest Kakashi reached out with his senses and determined that there were two enemy shinobi hiding. 'Unlikely a jonin level enemy would make that mistake. I'll be ready to step in if things go poorly but my team needs real shinobi combat,' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sure enough after a few moments as the group walked by the puddle two shinobi each wielding a large gauntlet attacked. They struck at the most dangerous target first. Kakashi completed an undetectable replacement jutsu right as a chain that connected the two gauntlets and shinobi together was wrapped around him. Kakashi stayed hidden off to the side, as he watched what his team would do.

Naruto shouted, "Chunin level! Missing-nin from Kirigakure (Hidden Mist), affinity with water and they use poison! He had shouted this information as he performed the Kage Bunshin deploying over a dozen shadow clones. Sakura created regular clones that dashed forward attempting to distract the two chunin level opponents.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw Kakashi hiding off to the side. 'Hnn guess he thinks we can handle them.' Sasuke smirked as he threw a few shuriken at the pair of shinobi racing for them. The shuriken were avoided but right behind them came in the Naruto horde. The first wave had raced forward while the 2nd had paused to Henge to look like Sakura and Sasuke. The missing-nin used the chain to good effect, catching two of the clones right away.

One of the clones attempted a flying kick that the enemy on the left ducked. Another clone attempted a strike at the torso of the one on the right. A quick jab made the clone poof into smoke. The final clone of the first five came in right behind the clone that had just been dealt with and kicked him in the knee cap. The blow was strong and Gozu's leg buckled underneath him.

The second wave of clones had arrived mingled in with Sakura's images. The mass of opponents they were suddenly faced with surprised them. Gozu had to released the chain and quickly defend himself as multiple clones attacked. Several more went poof but Naruto just grinned and made more.

Sakura fired off a pair of kunai further distracting the two. Sasuke choose that moment to strike. As Meizu blocked the kunai with his gauntlet Sasuke dashed forward with surprising speed. His fist slammed into his opponent's ribs, Meizu grunted and tried to bring his poison tipped gauntlet around but with the Sharingan spinning it was telegraphed and easily avoided.

A Naruto clone kicked the back of Meizu's calf sending him to the ground. Sasuke took full advantage and grabbed the gauntleted arm and snapped the enemy shinobi's arm. A kunai appeared in his hand and was held at the demon brother's throat. Meizu was beaten and he knew it. Gozu was favoring one leg while the Naruto clones rushed him. He could not get free of the clones to come help his brother.

Naruto saw one of his clones jump in the air and he knew his next move. Gozu was popping clones left and right but since they were only coming in two or three at a time he had several to deal that were always easily replaced. The clone that leapt into the air was quickly hit with a Kawarimi from the real Naruto who was now in the air and in perfect position to use his jutsu. He flashed through the hand signs in mid air.

**"Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

The blast of air crashed down at an angle on Gozu. The blast destroyed several clones but that was just fine by Naruto. The gale force wind slammed Gozu into the ground with tremendous force. Because it was at an angle he slid a good 15 feet, the abrasive ground cut through his clothing and ripped up skin. Even before he finished sliding several clones landed next to him and pinned him down. One held a kunai at his throat. "Move and you die," the Naruto clone said in a calm voice.

Sakura had been defending Tazuna after throwing two of her kunai. She was relieved and happy that the battle was over. It had been their first shinobi battle and it was won without any injuries! Kakashi congratulated them and quickly secured their two prisoners. He attached a chakra seal and secured them tightly enough not even a jonin could escape.

He then turned to the bridge builder, "We need to talk about what is really going on." Tazuna looked around, "What do you mean?" Kakashi raised his killing intent and Tazuna backed up as the oppressive pressure bore down on him. The jonin's voice took on a cold and ominous tone. "You lied about the mission parameters, that could have gotten us killed. Were you in league with this shinobi? Was this a trap set for us?"

Kakashi did not think that was the case at all but fear could be a powerful motivator in making someone talk. As he suspected Tazuna stumbled over himself trying to explain himself. "I'm not working with them! I swear." Tazuna held his hands up as he backed away. "They were trying to kill me to stop me from building the bridge!"

Sasuke smirked, 'Sensei is good.' "Hai Tazuna-san I never doubted they wanted you dead, but why are there shinobi trying to stop you from building the bridge?" Kakashi asked the question in a more conversational tone and Tazuna relaxed. The architect sagged. The jonin believed him but he had given it away he was expecting the attack. "All right I'll tell you everything. It all started when a despicable man by the name of Gato came to our land."

Tazuna proceeded to tell the story of the suffering of Nami no Kuni. The four leaf-nin listened to his story. Naruto in particular wanted to save them from Gato who reminded him of the bullies in the village who had mocked him and tried to take away his will to go on. Gato was doing the same thing, demoralizing and controlling an entire land simply because he had the resources to do it. Naruto shouted out, "We are going to save your country and kick out this Gato guy. Believe it!"

Kakashi interrupted, "Naruto not so fast. This was supposed to have been a C ranked mission. Any mission that involves enemy shinobi is automatically at least a B ranked mission. Genin do not take B ranked missions."

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"But we have to help them," Naruto shouted.

Sakura remained quiet, she wanted to help the people of Nami no Kuni but shouldn't this be handled by a more experienced team? Yes Tazuna had said that they couldn't afford to pay for a B ranked mission but what if Sasuke-kun or Naruto got hurt?

Inner Sakura screamed, "Coward! You're afraid, if you want to be a shinobi you have to be willing to fight! So go out there and fight! Show Sasuke-Kun what you are made of! Cha Cha Cha!"

Sakura bit her lip and then quietly but firmly said, "We can do it. We are a team and look at what we have accomplished. Please Kakashi-Sensei; please let us continue the mission!" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, Naruto grateful and Sasuke was appraising her in a new way.

Kakashi looked at his genin team and thought about the situation. Likely they would face another threat this time it would probably be a jonin. If a jonin was their opponent Kakashi was confident he could handle the threat however battle was never a certain thing he would have to be on his guard.

'Is my team ready? Perhaps but I'll need to test how far they are willing to go. Sasuke would have no qualms and I'm confident about Naruto. But Sakura…'

The leader of team 7 told his team, "I have decided how we should handle this. Sakura it will be your choice. If you wish to continue this mission you must prove you are fully committed." Tazuna looked on hopeful. Naruto was confused, "What do you mean? Sakura already said she wanted to continue."

"It's simple; I know you and Sasuke have the killer instinct to fight with the intent to kill. I don't know if Sakura does. In order to prove to me that she does have that instinct she must kill one of our prisoners."

Everyone tensed at the announcement. Sakura froze, her eyes widening in horror. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to think of a way around Kakashi's test. 'This might work,' he thought. "Kakashi-Sensei these two might have information. We should keep them alive." Kakashi laughed, "Nice try Sasuke. I appreciate you trying to work as a team however both of them probably have the same amount of information. There is no point in leaving both alive. Sakura will have to past this test."

Sakura's mind shrank away from the task. In the middle of combat she felt she could kill if it meant saving Sasuke-kun's life or that of another leaf shinobi. But in cold blood? After the battle is finished? It was unthinkable. But if she didn't do it the people of Nami no Kuni would continue to suffer under the tyrant businessman's boot.

Sakura looked at the two missing-nin and swallowed thickly. She looked at the faces of her teammates. Naruto looked shocked at the turn of events. Sasuke looked pissed, likely because he thought she wouldn't go through with it. Tazuna looked at her with pleading eyes. Sakura's hand was shaking. How could her sensei make her do this?

Kakashi raised his voice, "Did you think being a shinobi was glamorous? We are assassins, thieves, spies and infiltrators. If you aren't willing to kill you aren't going to be on this team. Don't mistake my meaning Sakura; if you don't kill you will remain on team 7 I will give you future chances. However at some point or another I will require that you kill someone – if you can't do that then drop out and work at the Konoha hospital."

Sakura didn't want to let her team down. She didn't want to let the people of Nami no Kuni down. She pulled out a kunai. Her hand trembled. Tears welled at her eyes. This was the moment of truth. A heavy weight pressed down on her chest. If she did this her path in life would be different then she had ever dreamed it could be. Would she walk the killer's path?

**AN: **I couldn't resist ending on a cliff hanger! And yeah – Kakashi might be a genius but he's also a highly efficient assassin. He is not a harmless teddy bear who likes porn; he's a straight up killer.


	7. Chapter 6: Demon of the Mist!

**Chapter 6**

**AN: **This update took awhile for a couple of reasons. I didn't get much of a response from the last chapter and that bummed me a bit. A bigger issue was the fight with Zabuza, I really didn't like how it turned out but here it is.

**Chapter 6:** Demon of the Mist!

Naruto watched his crush with baited breath. He was angry with his sensei for putting her through this. Sakura was being torn apart by the weight of her decision. Sakura took a deep breath. Before she could change her mind she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the helpless shinobi. The kunai sank into the soft flesh of Gozu's neck. Death took the shinobi and Sakura felt a chill cover her body.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and gently cupped her face. "Good work shinobi." The word shinobi was said quietly yet forcefully. It imparted meaning that was not there before. Meaning that was not there prior to the taking of a life. Sakura stood proudly for a moment her chin lifted up. A sudden sickening sensation filled her.

'I'm proud? I'm proud I murdered someone in cold blood?'

Sakura turned away and ran 4 steps before heaving the contents of her stomach out. Naruto went to comfort her but Kakashi stopped him with a simple shake of his head. Sakura puked her guts out and then collapsed to her knees. Soft sobs filled the clearing.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and gave him instructions to take a message back to Konoha. All three of his genin made no comment on the summon. The ninken was a bit miffed but saw the corpse and instantly knew that it had been someone's first kill. Pakkun just agreed to take the message and rushed off to the village hidden in the leaves.

The pink haired girl's cries finally stopped. She sniffed a few times and looked at her teammates. "I'm ready." They continued their journey to Nami no Kuni. Sasuke remarked to Naruto, "Are you sure you identified them correctly? They were weak and were chunin."

"Yup I'm sure they were on page 11. Maybe they got rusty?"

Kakashi interrupted their conversation, "Ranks don't mean everything. They may have become chunin based on their stealth abilities. At first I did not sense them, that means they had jonin level stealth skills. If it wasn't for their lack of knowledge of the weather here they would have been able to strike before I was ready." Kakashi gave a small shrug, "I probably would have survived but I could see it working on other jonin. And it would have been a piece of cake against a chunin or lower."

Their jonin sensei continued his lecture on rankings. "Luck also places a factor in chunin exams. Each village structures their exam in a different way. It wouldn't surprise me if the village hidden in the Mist focuses on stealth as a key to passing their chunin exams." Kakashi also warned them that rank could be deceptive. There was a genin within Konoha that was probably more powerful than any chunin servicing in the Leaf's shinobi force. Naruto asked, "Why hasn't he been promoted?"

"He has refused every promotion."

"Why?"

"He has his reasons but they aren't mine to share."

They camped at night. Kakashi personally set a number of traps as well as cast a Genjutsu over them to hide their presence. That done they also set up watches. On the first watch Sakura talked with Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei… does it get easier? Kakashi looked at her, his gaze steady with a hint of compassion in his single visible eye.

"Yes. Killing is something that gets easier over time. You will always remember your first kill but if you have a long and successful career as a shinobi it will become second nature." Sakura was chilled at the thought of being used to killing people.

"You kill for a reason, to finish the mission. Ultimately the mission is the security of Konoha. For your parents, you're future children, your teammates, fellow shinobi and those who cannot protect themselves. By killing your enemies you keep your village safe, you save lives."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but Kakashi continued. "Sakura, make no mistake the demon brothers were destined to die the minute they attacked us. The one we left behind for ANBU to pick up will be interrogated and then executed. If you hadn't killed him someone else would have. If you choose to quit the team and stop being a shinobi someone else will fill that role and blood will still be spilled."

The copy-nin 's gaze took on a harsher appearance. "A refusal to kill, to not be a shinobi does not lessen killing in the world. It only passes the burden on to someone else. Your squeamishness was a risk for team 7 and you will emerge from this stronger. You are strong enough to bear the burden so someone else doesn't need to. Take pride in that, you bear the sacrifice of the bloody hand so someone else doesn't need to."

Sakura thought about her sensei's words. His remarks were perfectly logical and they made sense. But some part of her soul fled from the cold logic that justified the dealing of death. The no longer innocent girl bowed her head, "There has to be a better way sensei." Kakashi sighed, "I wish there was Sakura but we live in a flawed world."

Kakashi then grinned despite of the somber mood. "But maybe when your teammate is Hokage he can bring the naïve dream that is peace to reality. After all he is the number one unpredictable ninja; maybe he'll just surprise us all." Kakashi's grin slowly vanished (not that anyone could really see it behind his mask) and his tone hardened. "Until that day comes I expect you to be a shinobi and kill as you are ordered to."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura responded.

'I'll be there for my team. I'll kill when I'm instructed. But there is a better way and this team is going to find it!' Sakura promised herself and when her watch came to an end she closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

*****BREAK*****

The night passed uneventfully. In the morning they continued their journey to Nami no Kuni. Before that occurred Kakashi had all of his genin remove their weights. Naruto complained at first but Kakashi harshly told them it was not up for discussion. "A jonin threat will be faster than you, a fraction of a second can save your lives, take them off." The three genin removed their weights and Kakashi sealed them in a scroll so it wouldn't weigh him down either.

Their trip was not just on foot they also had to travel via boat. All of them had mastered the water walking exercise but Tazuna was with them so they had to travel through conventional means. Team 7 arrived at the banks; their journey through the water had finished without incident.

Naruto suppressed his urge to be jumpy remembering Kakashi's earlier admonishment. Kakashi kept a wary out for any possible attack. No jonin should be underestimated. His wariness was awarded as he felt a disturbance coming from the left side. A giant blade spun horizontally heading straight for team 7.

Kakashi yelled out, "Contact," and then dashed forward, he carefully analyzed the spin of the blade and caught the handle, driving the momentum downward he buried the blade into the ground. Naruto instantly performed the Kage Bunshin and Sasuke opened his Sharingan.

Zabuza Momochi grunted, he had not expected Kakashi to catch Kubikiribocho. Zabuza knew going into this fight it was going to be difficult. Kakashi was one of the leaf's most powerful shinobi. But to have caught his own damn weapons like that? Kubikiribocho was not a light blade by any means, it has shocked him. Zabuza knew he had to be extremely careful when dealing with this opponent.

The missing-nin was surprised to see the jonin's team spring into action. The blond haired shrimp had made 30 clones and Momochi could tell that they were actual shadow clones as opposed to the regular variety. The shinobi was wearing bright kill me orange – surely he was a joke and not a threat. Once again Zabuza was surprised when the boy spoke in a clam and clear voice.

"Zabuza, jonin level threat, missing-nin from Kirigakure." Naruto's thoughts raced as he continued, "Favors close combat, one of the seven swordsman of the mist, skilled in the art of the silent kill. Water affinity." The boy's tone was quick and clipped but there was no hint of nerves.

Zabuza began to let his chakra flow into the air, creating a dense fog. Kakashi was on him in an instant before the mist could even come together a kunai was aimed at his heart. Zabuza was shocked at the speed; he quickly blocked the arm that was wielding the kunai. Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw the movement and was already lashing out with a taijutsu attack. Arms blurring with speed he overcame Zabuza's defenses easy and smashed his kunai through his chest. Zabuza dispersed into a pile of water.

The real Zabuza retrieved his blade. A tide of orange clones rushed at him, mixed in were images of Kakashi, the pink haired one and the dark haired boy. One swing of the blade demolished several of the clones. Much to Zabuza's annoyance however is that they hadn't come all at once meaning he had another wave right after the first.

The clones were a distraction not a serious threat but he could not afford to be distracted against an opponent of Kakashi's caliber. 'Tch he is these brat's instructor he'll want to save them and I can then get an opening.' As he thought this he had to deal with Kakashi rushing him again. The jonin was fast, faster the he was.

Zabuza swung at Kakashi and the leaf shinobi rolled underneath the attack. Momochi pressed forward kicking out as Kakashi completed the roll ready to strike. Kakashi instantly dodged to the right of his opponent, effectively side stepping away and lashing out with kunai. First blood went to Kakashi as the shallow cut scraped Zabuza.

Zabuza ignored the cut and pumped chakra into his feet and rushed the three genin and the bridge builder. He smashed through the Naruto clones like they weren't even there. Sasuke saw the jonin move with speed he couldn't hope to match. His eyes did see where the attack was coming from and met it with the signature move learned from childhood.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)

In the same instant this was occurring Naruto summoned a fresh batch of shadow clones. Sakura saw her crush blur through the hand signs and added the same attack, but this one aimed above Sasuke's. This would limit Zabuza's possible options; he could not leap over Sasuke's attack.

The missing-nin snarled at the unexpected elemental attack. Genin typically did not learn chakra manipulation so early! He leapt left avoiding the burning attack however his forward momentum was stopped and Kakashi rushed him again. Zabuza swept Kubikiribocho in a great arc trying to force the jonin back. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and threw the kunai at his opponent's leg at point blank range.

Zabuza twisted his body to the side awkwardly trying to avoid the blow; even so it still grazed him. A Naruto clone hit him with a flying kick while he was off balance, Zabuza was pushed forward the blow and had to hastily block Kakashi's taijutsu assault. The man forced himself in close preventing Zabuza from effectively using the blade. Kakashi read every move Zabuza made was dominating him in the fight.

'Have to get to the water,' he desperately thought.

Zabuza had taken a blow to the ribs that made breathing slightly difficult but he had finally put some separation between him and masked shinobi. He hastily performed the substation jutsu without hand seals. The rabbit was ignored by Kakashi whose Sharingan eye instantly knew Zabuza was no longer there.

Zabuza rushed forward into the water and started to make a pair of water clones when Kakashi erupted underneath the surface of the water. As soon as his hand broke contact with the surface of the water Kakashi gathered chakra to form the Chidori. Zabuza was baffled at how the shinobi was waiting for him and how he avoided being sensed.

His bafflement didn't last long as the deadly lightning chakra slammed into him. Zabuza had already started turning when he heard the sound of disrupted water but he was unable to match the speed against the leaf shinobi. The Chidori slammed into his side, smashing up through his rib cage and turning his heart to pulp.

Kakashi had swapped with his clone after his initial clash with Zabuza. The water affinity would mean that the demon in the mist would want to retreat to the water it if he felt threatened. While it had been risky to depend on just a lone to pose a challenge it has been a calculated one. Zabuza was a dangerous shinobi but even without the Sharingan Kakashi was confident he could win the fight. With the Sharingan even his clone could hold his own and pose a threat. (**AN** – If a Naruto clone can start emitting chakra tails then I see no reason why a clone can't also use the Sharingan)

Team 7 was startled when another voice cried out. A shinobi in the clothing and mask of a hunter-nin burst from hiding shouting, "Zabuza!" A Naruto clone shouted out, "Unknown shinobi, garbed as Kirigakure hunter nin." Naruto had used a clone to do it, Kakashi had given him that tip, if the clones were already out have one of them say it instead of the original since opponents would assume the original was speaking.

Kakashi was surprised he had not sensed the additional shinobi in the area. Whoever it was had to be skilled in stealth and was therefore dangerous. The masked shinobi raced toward Zabuza. Kakashi created a water clone to intercept the shinobi. While the shinobi was dressed like a hunter-nin the reaction to Zabuza's death was out of character.

Naruto's clones followed his lead and swarmed the newcomer. Haku responded with senbon needles thrown with deadly force. His world had just been shattered, he had failed Zabuza and had nothing left to live for, death in battle would end his worthless existence. He didn't even try to use his kekkei genkai.

Haku wanted to die and Kakashi was taking no chances, the outcome was inevitable. In the first clash Kakashi rammed his Kunai through Zabuza's apprentice's skull. Haku had felt nothing more than a sharp pain before the kunai ended his short life. Kakashi peered out with his Sharingan looking to see if any more surprises were waiting to jump out.

Seeing none, all of team 7 searched the bodies and discussed what happened. Naruto asked his sensei, "I don't get it who was she?" The older shinobi corrected his pupil, "Actually it's a he." Naruto did a double take. "What?"

"Remember to see underneath the surface Naruto. Until you can reliably see underneath you cannot even begin to see underneath the underneath as a proper shinobi should." Kakashi continued, "As for why that is difficult to say. I would guess that Zabuza was important to this shinobi, based on age possible an apprentice or sibling though no siblings are listed in the bingo books. Based on the disguise I assume that if Zabuza got into trouble this one would come and try to save him. Because my attack killed Zabuza too quickly that didn't happen."

Sasuke turned off his Sharingan. This was his first taste of a true shinobi battle. The killer intent had been massive but having suffered through Kakashi's training as well as the fake assassination attempt by the 'Iwa nin' he had held up well. With his Sharingan he had been able to follow the swordsman every step of the way. He knew his body would not have been able to keep up so that was a humbling experience however he knew with the training he was receiving he would one day move at that level.

Sakura was happy she had fulfilled her promise, it was partly due to her attack that Zabuza had to move the way he did. As she analyzed the battle she realized that even without her attack the outcome would still have been the same it did allow the battle to end more quickly. As her sensei had repeated over and over, a shinobi was dangerous until he was dead.

Naruto had mixed feelings. He had fulfilled his role in the team by calling out the information on their opponents. His clones had been instrumental in distracting Zabuza. He had performed exactly the way his sensei had wanted him to. But he had not been satisfied. Naruto still had energy to burn, all he had done was make clones! Naruto had wanted to actually fight, to swing a punch or hit the enemy with a kick. It seemed vaguely cowardly to fight the way he had.

Kakashi was a master at reading people, even without his Sharingan active. "Naruto you and the rest of the team were excellent, what is the matter?" Naruto squinted, "I guess this isn't the way I imagined fighting the enemy."

"Good – being a shinobi isn't about honor or bravery it is about victory. You serve the village and not yourself or your idealized version of what it means to be ninja." Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "And you won't become Hokage if you die while still a genin."

Naruto perked up at the words, "Hai sensei! See Sakura? Kakashi thinks I can be Hokage!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You've gotten better but you still have a long way to go."

Naruto acknowledged her words, "You're right but I'll make it there one day. Believe it!"

Kakashi walked over to the body of Zabuza and cut off his head. "And as an added bonus we'll be able to collect the bounty for a Rank A missing in nin." Naruto blinked, he knew all the bounties in the bingo books. He was going to be rich! Sakura asked, "You did most of the work sensei, how are we going to split it?" Kakashi looked at his team, "We split it evenly. We are a team. Though, I do expect you to use at least some of the bounty on items useful to your career as a shinobi."

Two Naruto clones carried Kubikiribocho and walked with the rest of the team and Tazuna. The team was much more cheerful after hearing about the bounty. Tazuna also felt less guilty about the whole affair since at least the team would be compensated appropriately. He hoped there would be no more attacks before the bridge was complete.

**AN: **I really love reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Where do you want to see this go from here? Tips and advice from established authors would be awesome too!


	8. Chapter 7: Gato

**AN: ** THANK YOU for the kind reviews. They definitely motivated me! This is a relatively short chapter but I wanted to put something out before people started to get the wrong idea of what was going to happen.

**Chapter 7:** Gato

Tazuna led team 7 to his home. Kakashi's team met with Tazuna's family and learned of the sad fate of Kaiza, the hero that was executed by Gato's thugs. Naruto was enraged by the unfairness of the action. Sakura was also saddened by the story. When Inari stated that it was hopeless, that no one could defeat Gato it was Sasuke who shook his head.

"You are wrong. Gato is weak, he isn't even a shinobi. We defeated his hired shinobi on two occasions; if he messes with us he's dead."

Inari stormed off in tears not believing a word of it. Naruto looked to his sensei, "What is going to happen after we leave?" Kakashi preferred brutal honesty then sugared words. "Gato will either destroy the bridge or position thugs at one of end of it to collect a toll."

Tazuna stood up, "Gato will try but once the bridge is built they will see that we can stand up to Gato! They will fight him and his hired thugs."

"Doubtful," Kakashi mildly responded.

Tazuna quivered with rage, he had poured his heart and soul to building the great bridge. Many had thought he was a fool for doing so but he would succeed and no outsider shinobi was going to say otherwise!

Sakura stepped in, "Sensei, we have to help these people!"

Kakashi looked at her, "Our job is to protect the bridge builder, not assassinate business tycoons."

Tazuna stared at the jonin; his anger would do him no good. He collapsed into his chair and held his head in his hands. "Please… get rid of Gato for us!"

Kakashi ignored the impassioned plea, "That wasn't the mission you hired our village for."

"I'll add it to the mission!"

The Sharingan wielder shrugged, "That would need to be approved by the Hokage's office, and considering the financial state of the village I doubt you would be able to gather the necessary funds."

Naruto was furious, "So what! Gato needs to be taken out!"

The older shinobi looked at Naruto, "Does he now? Gato is no threat to Konoha there is no reason to take him out."

Sakura was moved by the village's plight and saw a way she could convince her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, Gato is a threat to the mission. He will probably hire more shinobi, we don't know if any other missing-nin are nearby. If we take him out now it will cause our mission to be more likely to succeed."

Naruto looked at his crush with his eyes shining. 'Sakura is so smart,' he thought to himself.

Sasuke was mildly impressed and his respect for the pink haired kunoichi went up a notch.

Kakashi gave his cute genin an eye smile, "I didn't think you had learned your lesson so well Sakura." Sakura felt a chill pass through her. Just the other day she was vowing to find another way then killing and here she was urging the assassination of someone.

She shook her head, "There should be a better way! But you were right; we do live in a flawed world. And taking out Gato will make it better place. I want to do it, the team wants to do it and it will increase the chances of our mission being success!"

Kakashi looked at his team, "Are all of you in agreement?"

They all indicated their agreement.

He turned to the bridge builder, "We'll kill Gato for you Tazuna but in exchange when your land is back on its feet you'll give Konoha favored trade status." Tazuna nearly had tears in his eyes and he expressed his gratitude to the shinobi present.

Tazuna didn't have any official position but as the person who would build the bridge that connected the land and brought back prosperity he would be able to get it accomplished. While the land of waves was poor currently it could become an important if still minor trading partner with Konoha.

"Now is the time to act. Right now he Gato will have no one but thugs and maybe some disgraced samurai. With that being the only threat, I will let the three of you plan and carry out the operation."

While surprised the three genin were confident they could handle it.

"I will tag along in case this Gato fellow has another A ranked shinobi with him. Your mission parameters are to ensure Gato dies tonight, the method is up to you. What you do with Gato's men is up to you. I will be observing however I will cease helping beginning now."

Team 7 looked at each other and Naruto spoke up first, "Sakura-chan maybe you should come up with the plan? You're really smart and I bet you could make the best plan!" Sakura enjoyed being complimented even if it was from Naruto. Even before she joined the team it was nice to know that someone found her pretty and wanted to date her. Now that she had seen his work ethic and abilities she valued his opinion even more.

'If only Sasuke-kun thought of me that way…'

Sakura looked to Sasuke who simply inclined his head. Sakura began by finding out what they wanted to do. "Should we try to avoid killing his mercenaries?" Sasuke didn't care one way or the other and remained silent. Naruto looked up at Kakashi before looking back at Sakura. "I don't think we need to kill them. Maybe just scare them a bit."

Sakura liked the answer; she didn't want to kill anyone she didn't have to. "I guess the next question is who should be the one to do it?" Sasuke volunteered, "I'll do it." For once Naruto decided not to compete with his rival. Sakura was relieved she wouldn't be the one to do it. Even if Gato deserved death, even if it had to be done she didn't want to be the one to do it. She knew Kakashi would find her weak for thinking this but he had left them in charge and this is what the team had decided.

Sakura formulated a plan. "Gato may not know Zabuza is dead. Sasuke can Henge as Zabuza and I can Henge as his apprentice and we can go in as if we were going to report what happened. Naruto can make clones of people in the area and be ready to jump in if something is dangerous."

Naruto wanted to be closer to the action but he didn't want to undercut Sakura's plan.

"Hnn, it will do. We should go now, the longer we wait to report the more suspicious it will be." Sasuke's suggestion was practical and they were in agreement.

With the plan formed Sakura looked to the older leaf-nin for confirmation. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. He had said he wouldn't provide guidance and wouldn't interfere unless another high ranked shinobi appeared. Sakura swallowed thickly and put on her disguise while Sasuke did the same.

Naruto watched his two teammates head over to Gato's base of operations. He had 20 clones positioned around the area looking like civilians. He saw his teammates exchange words with some of the mercenaries guarding the front door. Whatever they said was enough to let them in. Naruto desperately wanted to know what was going on inside but kept his cool and observed.

Getting in had been easy for the two genin. Meeting Gato had been even easier. Gato had several mercenaries in the room include two guards who looked like they knew how to handle a blade.

"What am I paying you for? That bridge builder is still alive! I thought you were supposed to be the 'Demon in the Mist,' can't you do anything right?"" Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. Without his weights he felt as light as a feather. His charge was noticed by the two guards who hastily tried to draw their blades in time to defend their master. Sasuke easily sped past them and jammed his Kunai into Gato's chest.

Pandemonium ensued. The two guards yelled out in rage and slashed at the Uchiha. Sasuke was disdainful at the slow telegraphed attacks. Maybe these two could bully civilians but not a trained shinobi. With his Sharingan it was even easier as he side stepped the blows. Sasuke knife palmed one in the throat and doubled over the other with a spinning heel kick. His elbow smashed into the back of the man's neck with brutal force taking him down.

Sakura jumped to the side and began using a Genjutsu on the remaining opponents. Sakura used the jutsu Kakashi had taught her. **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion – Hell Viewing Technique). Of course unlike other jutsu she didn't shout out the name of the attack since it would have diminished its effectiveness. Sakura didn't know what the other mercenaries saw but evidently her jutsu was powerful enough to send them fleeing for their lives.

Naruto saw the men fleeing with fright. He and his clones bum rushed Gato's base to find both Sakura and Sasuke just fine. "You had me worried, they were terrified!" Sakura smiled, "It was just a simple Genjutsu, and almost any shinobi could have detected it." Sasuke retrieved his kunai from Gato's still warm body and walked out.

Team 7 went back to Tazuna and informed them of their success. Tazuna was amazed at how quickly it had occurred. They had left less than an hour ago! Tazuna didn't know about shinobi. He didn't know that even academy students could kill a grown man easily. Gato was cheap and so his hired help weren't skilled samurai who could hold their own with shinobi. Instead Gato favored cheap brutes who could intimate his victims. He would hire missing-nin and then turn on them when they were wounded or careless. If things ever went sour he just threw money at the problem.

Incredibly impressed with the results he told them they were more than welcome to stay at his home while the bridge was completed. They thanked the bridge builder and turned to Kakashi. Kakashi scratched his chin while the genin awaited his judgment of their plan and its execution.

"Not bad, not great but not bad."

It was faint praise from their sensei. Sakura asked, "What was wrong with it?"

"Against Gato and cheap thugs? Nothing really. Any plan would have worked. You used a basic jutsu to hide your appearance so you could get close and eliminate him. The direct approach worked in this case and minimized his chance to flee."

"Then what did we do wrong?" Naruto angrily remarked.

"You didn't anticipate any problems. You were arrogant, if he did have a shinobi hidden as a mercenary you wouldn't have known. Your approach was pure brute force."

Sakura asked, "How would you have done it?"

Kakashi answered, "There were plenty of ways to do it, there is no one right way but there are ways to minimize risk." Kakashi explained further, "For example Naruto could have used clones to Henge as Zabuza and his accomplice and do the same thing you two did. If there was unexpected shinobi resistance no one would be in danger of dying."

"Another option would have been to ambush Gato when he left his base. In that scenario it would be easier for you to retreat if necessary."

All three genin could see the value of what Kakashi was teaching them. While the outcome was never in doubt it would be a good idea to minimize risk whenever possible. Kakashi had told them in an earlier lesson that success on 99 missions didn't mean you wouldn't die on the 100th. Always minimize the odds of failure and death by approaching every mission with caution. Ego and arrogance led to death.

Naruto still had issues with how cowardly it felt to be thinking about minimizing his risk in every way possible. Kakashi had a sixth sense for picking out such thoughts.

"Naruto, we've had this discussion before. You owe it yourself, Konoha and most importantly your team to avoid dying. I am not asking you to be a coward – if a teammate is in danger I expect you to put your life on the line to save them. But don't take unnecessary chances, what if you took an unnecessary chance and your teammate rightly tried to save you? And then they become injured or even kill because of your arrogance?"

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto replied. Naruto still didn't like it but he would treat it like eating vegetables. A necessary evil – but one that would ensure he could best protect his team and one day become Hokage so he could protect the entire village.

Kakashi had his team turn in for the night; he still had them set up watches. It was good practice for his team and it never hurt to be cautious. Before they did so he returned the weights to his team. All three of them eagerly put them on. All of them had already improved their strength and stamina through the use of the weights and wanted to continue to get stronger.

*****BREAK*****

The next morning they ate a delicious breakfast. The townsfolk greeted them eagerly. They were treated as heroes; they had ended the reign of Gato. Gato's thugs had fled the town that night. Not all of them knew what happened. Some claimed a monster had been unleashed, others claimed that shinobi had ripped people apart with their bare hands. Genjutsu meant that the stories were even more outlandish then what had actually happened.

At the bridge there was no shortage of volunteers to help. Kakashi also had Naruto make dozens of clones to help move supplies and materials. With the additional help and the clones Tazuna would be able to get the bridge finished ahead of schedule!

Kakashi continued to train his team while the bridge was constructed. His training was focused almost exclusively on taijutsu and team tactics. Sasuke was the undisputed champion in the sparring within the squad. His Sharingan allowed him to read moves through the tiny changes in muscles as someone prepared an attack. With the weights on both he and Naruto were at similar speeds. In addition to the Sharingan, Sasuke's taijutsu was simply superior to Naruto's.

However Naruto had more weight on then Sasuke. A fact that irked the Uchiha. How was the dead last able to surpass him? He had demanded Kakashi up the weights and Kakashi refused. "And don't even think about doing it yourself, you'll increase the chance of sprains and fractures by moving too quickly. If you exhaust your muscles you'll do more harm than good."

"Then how is he able to take all the extra weight?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "That's a great question Sasuke. Naruto is able to heal faster than others, the reason for that is a secret. One that I am going to encourage Naruto to share, unfortunately it is not a technique that can be copied."

Sasuke's brain worked to solve what the secret was. He asked his sensei, "Is it a kekkei genkai like the Sharingan?" It was a reasonable guess. It would explain the greater healing ability and the need for keeping it a secret. Kakashi merely smiled beneath the mask and responded, "I've said all that I plan to on this Sasuke."

Sasuke wasn't happy but if it was a kekkei genkai then it didn't matter. It just meant he would have to work harder; he couldn't afford to let the class dobe surpass him. Sasuke was glad that Naruto wasn't weak; he would be someone he could measure himself against. And as Kakashi had pointed out early in their training having a strong team could only work to his benefit.

Naruto was better than Sakura in their spars. However Sakura becoming incredibly adept at avoiding blows. Facing the quick and brutally efficient Sasuke had taught her how to minimize her movements. Her blocks were precise and close to her body, if the attack was too strong she smoothly glided away. Without the weights Naruto could have finished her quickly but with them it was next to impossible to pin her down and win the bout. The only reason he would end up winning is when Sakura finally became too winded to move as fast as she could.

Within the week the bridge was complete and Tazuna thanked Kakashi and his team. Even Inari was smiling again. His grandpa was safe and the man who had murdered his surrogate father was killed. The strong killed the weak, that was life but his amazing granddad had found people stronger then Gato and his money. With a final wave team 7 began their return trip home.

**AN: **I didn't see a point in dragging it out. For the early chapters I'm going to avoid rehashing things that would have been the same. Everyone (should) know what happened in the Land of Waves, why spent thousands of words going over the story of what happened to the land before team 7 got there? I hope that makes sense to everyone and I'd love your feedback either way.


	9. Chapter 8: Reporting Home

**AN:** Thank you for all of the kind reviews!

**Chapter 8:** Reporting Home

The four shinobi of Konoha returned to their village quickly and without incident. Naruto couldn't wait to get the best ramen in town. As he was about to dash off Kakashi reminded him they had to report back at the Hokage tower first.

"Ahh but ramen!"

Kakashi's one visible eye twitched violently. Every time he thought he was making progress…

The three reported directly to the Hokage. Sarutobi had a pipe in his mouth as he saw team 7 enter to make their report. The first report had led to the mission being upgraded to a rank B mission. The 2nd report after the battle that led to the death of Zabuza turned it into an A ranked mission. Hiruzen had great confidence in Kakashi's abilities but really this was a bit much for a young genin team's first mission.

Kakashi made his report efficiently and effectively. The Hokage's eyebrows shot up at having the genin kill so quickly. He had wanted them to retain their innocence a little longer. He shook himself out of his thoughts as the elite jonin continued the debrief. When Kakashi finished the third Hokage smiled at the four shinobi.

"You've exceeded my expectations, well done."

Kakashi took the praise in stride while his genin team basked in it. Kakashi could tell even Sasuke was effected by the words, though he hid it well. Naruto's smile was an ear to ear grin. Sakura was more demure but she positively glowed at the praise from the village's legendary leader.

The Hokage dismissed everyone but Kakashi. Naruto invited the other two for ramen. Sasuke shrugged and agreed. Kakashi would expect him to be part of the team. With Sasuke going it made Sakura's choice a foregone conclusion. All three of the genin headed to Ramen Ichiraku. Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, "I understand you don't want it in writing that Sasuke has unlocked the Sharingan?"

"Hai, if no one knows Sasuke has developed the Sharingan he will be better protected. A live Sharingan can make him a target. Furthermore it always helps for a shinobi to be underestimated."

The Hokage chewed on his pipe in thought. "I'll keep it out of the written reports, I understand caution but only a few people have access to the reports. Sometimes your wariness is more like paranoia Kakashi-san. The masked jonin looked at the Hokage and replied with simple logic, "If I take precautions that aren't needed it is a minor inconvenience. But if I take precautions when it is needed it could make all the difference. Any edge no matter how small that will help them survive I will give them."

He couldn't find fault with the argument so he agreed to do as his jonin asked. The written copies of the report were different then what had been orally communicated. Most everything was the same but the Sharingan was absent completely as was any mention of the genin helping Kakashi deal with Zabuza. With a bow Kakashi left Sarutobi alone with his thoughts.

Kakashi took the pay for the mission and also turned in the sealing scroll that had Zabuza's head. Zabuza's blade was also given up but instead of using it as part of the bounty it would go to the care of Konoha where it would find a worthy wielder. Kakashi would split the money with his team in the next morning. For now… it was time to see if the latest Icha Icha had arrived while he was gone.

*****BREAK*****

Naruto was ecstatic! Not only was he finally getting his favorite food at Ramen Ichiraku but both of his teammates would be with him! Naruto introduced them to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Sasuke said little while Sakura introduced herself properly. Soon they were all eating delicious ramen, while neither was as enthusiastic as Naruto it was tasty and they enjoyed it.

After completing the ramen they went their separate ways. Naruto returned to his home. Since placing a few traps the home had not been vandalized. The fact that he was a shinobi now meant that he could legally assault someone for breaking into his residence. Naruto made a dozen clones that began reading books.

Naruto considered what he would like to with the money he would soon be receiving as his share of the bounty and the A ranked mission. His come use new furniture but Naruto honestly didn't care about that. He wanted to get stronger; he wanted to purchase something that would enhance his skills.

Kakashi had told him about "chakra blades" that would be very expensive but extremely useful for a wind affinity like himself. Naruto also thought about getting alternative weaponry. Most shinobi favored small weaponry that allowed for easy carrying and stowing so that hand signs could be used at a moment's notice.

He did like the thought of wielding a katana or a staff. From reading historical battles he knew his jiji used a staff in battle that he summoned. Naruto decided to go shopping at a weapons store and see what might be effective for him. He left his clones to continue their reading while he used his Henge to look like a non-descript teenage shinobi. That done he went into town avoiding all of the glares and hate he had been subjected to for most of his life. The young genin was still kicking himself for not thinking of this plan prior to Kakashi telling him.

Naruto found himself browsing a weapon shop. Like a kid in a candy store Naruto drooled over the potential additions to his shinobi arsenal. The shopkeeper allowed him to handle the various weapons and Naruto tried a few moves with each of them. Laughter interrupted once one of his practice strikes; he turned and found a young kunoichi shaking her head. "You are holding that katana all wrong!"

Naruto flushed thankful the Henge hid his embarrassment. "I never trained with any weapons other then the academy standard ones," he defended himself. Naruto recognized the girl; she was a fellow genin a year ahead of his graduating class. Her name was Tenten and she had a reputation for knowing her way around weapons. Naruto's clones had learned a lot just observing the village and this was one of the little facts that came to mind.

Tenten showed Naruto the proper way to hold the blade. Naruto had an idea, "Hey Tenten how about you some weapons and help me pick out something that will be useful for me!" Tenten looked at the shinobi she had never seen until now and asked, "Hmm I have my own training to do plus you haven't even introduced yourself. Who are you? "

Naruto considered lying but he suspected the keen eyed kunoichi would be able to detect the Henge and any falsehood. Instead he leaned in close, "I'm Naruto part of team 7, a lot of the shop owners don't like me so I use a Henge."

Tenten was surprised that Naruto was in disguise. Naruto had been held back so for a brief time he had actually been in Tenten's class. A subtle Naruto instead of a bright orange overly excitable Naruto sparked her curiosity. Tenten said, "All right… let's do this. I'll show you a variety of weapons for a couple of hours and you tell me what you've been up to these days." Naruto laughed, "All right! Let's head the practice field right now!"

Both of them left the shop and proceeded to the nearest training field. Along the way Naruto regaled Tenten with how awesome it was to be a shinobi. About how they went on their first mission outside of the village and how it had turned into a rank A mission. Naruto did manage to hold back anything related to his and his teammates training. While Tenten was clearly a fellow leaf shinobi Kakashi had warned him about sharing news about his abilities. Spies existed in the shinobi world and one never knew who was listening.

Tenten didn't ask about that anyhow. Instead she was fascinated by Zabuza's weapon, Kubikiribocho. Naruto didn't know why she was so obsessed with it but he answered all of the questions she had. He didn't really know much about the weapon, Kakashi had been the one to do nearly all of the battle in that conflict.

When they arrived at the practice field Tenten showed the jinchuuriki all types of weapons. Naruto was in awe at the arsenal she pulled out. Several of the weapons were not practical in his mind but she wielded them with a grace that was astounding. Tenten had him test out several of the weapons and adjusted his forms and grip as needed.

"Are you a close range fighter or do you prefer to stay in the back?" That was an interesting question. The immediate answer was a ranged fighter due to Kakashi's lessons. But Naruto had been working on looking underneath the surface. While Kakashi would want his team to stay back and minimize their risk, he expected Naruto to use his clones in close combat. Any weapon skill he learned could be transferrable to his clones.

Naruto answered her, "I'm in between, I don't mind getting in close though." Tenten frowned at the non answer but then shrugged. "In that case let's set you up with what you had in the store, a katana. It's straightforward but allows for a longer reach then a kunai but still allows combat in close quarters." They spent the last 30 minutes going through weapon drills. Naruto thanked Tenten profusely and declared, "With this extra training I'll have all I need to be the next Hokage!" Tenten rolled her eyes but accepted the thanks with good grace.

Naruto asked her if she knew any good books or scroll techniques he could pick up for using a katana. She named a book he could pick up that showed the basic stances and a generic fighting style. "Anything too far advanced is typically held secret by families or clans. Don't let that stop you though! Come up with your own style and your opponent will be in trouble because they won't have ever seen it before." Naruto again thanked her and returned to the shop to purchase a pair of katanas, having backup equipment was another rule that his sensei had drilled into him.

At the shop he also requested the chakra blades. Chakra blades were made of material that absorbed chakra and were rare. The store didn't have them but if Naruto paid for them up front he would order a pair of kunai made of the chakra absorbent material. Naruto would have to come back the next day to put in the order as Kakashi hadn't split the proceeds from the bounty yet. Naruto returned home excited about showing off his new weapon to the team tomorrow.

*****BREAK*****

Sakura had enjoyed the meal with the team. She loved her Sasuke-kun and Naruto wasn't nearly as annoying as he used to be. The team was starting to feel like a family and she wanted to do all she could to protect it. It was time to make a decision. Genjutsu or training in medical jutsu. Sakura made her decision based on what had happened in the battles they had been in.

Death was swift, death was often instantaneous. Haku died to a kunai to the brain. Zabuza died due to his heart being obliterated by Kakashi's Chidori. No medical jutsu could fix that. Threats to the team could be fatal before she even got a chance to heal. But what if she could prevent an attack from landing in the first place? What if she could use her superior chakra control to ensure her teammates didn't even get hit? With these thoughts in mind she chose her specialty, it would be in Genjutsu.

Genjutsu was a rare art in Konoha. The primary users had been the Uchiha clan through the use of their dojutsu. That path required the Sharingan, a clear dead end. The most famous Genjutsu user currently in the village was Kurenai Yuh. The problem was that she had her own genin team, and jonin instructors should put all of their efforts on improving their own team. That went double for the first year as a jonin.

Kakashi would absolutely train her but she knew that was not his specialty. Kakashi was a master at ninjutsu and an absolute terror with taijutsu but his Genjutsu was limited. Sakura would need someone else to help supplement her training in this if she was to develop it to the point where it could actually fool dangerous opponents.

Sakura decided to put her ear to the ground and see if she could find a jonin who was skilled with Genjutsu who could tutor her a couple of times a week. Between that and the training Kakashi would give her she should be able to make significant progress. Her share of the bounty would be used to pay for the lessons. Sakura felt a burst of energy inside of her. She had confidence in her choice; she was not going to be a liability to her team!

*****BREAK****

Team 7 met up again the next day. As was typical they quickly and efficiently completed a D ranked mission and then turned to training. Kakashi talked to them about what they would want to tackle next on their training agenda.

Kakashi was approving of Sakura's choice to specialize in Genjutsu. He told her to continue working to improve her taijutsu and conditioning with weights. On that subject he had purchased a new set of weights for all of them. These weights at first were incredibly light until they pushed Chakra into them. "These seals are designed to be only accessed by yourselves, only increase the weight when I advise you to but in a fight you can quickly release the excess weight. Additional when we travel too much weight and you'll snap tree limbs as you leap from branch to branch."

All three of the genin also had their weights increased. Kakashi created a pair of clones so he could have some one on one time with each of his students. The original went with Sasuke; he was going to teach the last Uchiha the original move he had created. The Chidori. Sasuke had seen it in action and knew it was a fantastic kill move; it would burst through most defensive barriers, especially earth which was often used for defense.

Kakashi cautioned Sasuke on the use of it. "Never use this on a comrade or a leaf shinobi. This jutsu should only be used on the enemies of Konoha." Sasuke promised to obey this command. Sasuke also learned his chakra reserve would only allow him to use it two times before being exhausted. "With constant training you should be able to increase the number of times you can use this jutsu to three fairly quickly."

With the aid of the Sharingan it was easy for Sasuke to pick up the jutsu and by the end of the day he had successfully performed the jutsu and slammed it into the earth leaving a crater. "Excellent work, now on to your taijutsu training." Sasuke pushed his groaning muscles the limit with the new chakra weights. He was still able to maintain the perfection that Kakashi required in taijutsu forms. He was determined not to fall behind Naruto with weights and speed.

With Sakura he taught her some more basic Genjutsu applications. Most Genjutsu operated on sight but a few operated on auditory senses. The auditory ones were extraordinarily rare but very effective since it meant the victim could be affected before even laying sight on the caster. "I don't have any auditory Genjutsu in my repertoire, it will be a long shot if your tutor has one either. Sight Genjutsu is still amazingly powerful. Remember on this team you don't necessarily need to isolate and control an individual for a significant length of time, as soon as the Genjutsu has them one of us should move to eliminate the threat instantly."

The clone with Naruto observed him use the katana. Naruto explained his reasoning as well as Kakashi looked on. "I need to get good with this so my clones can use it well. I'll still keep my hands free for using jutsu." Kakashi praised Naruto for the plan, "Good thinking Naruto, I'm glad you thought ahead of this. I'm also glad you are putting in the order for the chakra blades, with your wind affinity those chakra kunai will be devastating."

Kakashi also taught Naruto a new jutsu. "You are already familiar with **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). I am going to show you a modification of this technique." Naruto jumped in the air with excitement, a new jutsu! The clone's visible eye twitched. He doubted he would ever get used to Naruto's un-shinobi like behavior. He also doubted he could break him of the habit without breaking the boy completely down.

Kakashi clapped his palms together. **"Futon: Reppusho" **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) A burst of wind pushed out from around Kakashi in all directions. Naruto was shoved backward a dozen feet but landed agilely. "This attack unlike Daitoppa has a 360 degree arc. Using this will allow you to stop projectiles from all directions. You can also use it as a surprise in close quarters but it doesn't have the destructive potential of Daitoppa."

Naruto eagerly made a score of clones and began practicing. As always Kakashi was amazed at the sheer level of chakra Naruto had. Most shinobi, including himself had to be cautious of using too much ninjutsu. Naruto had just left the academy and had chakra reserves that surpassed most jonin. While hid started at pathetically abysmal levels, it had grown much better. The shadow clone technique had got Naruto's chakra control to appropriate levels in a fraction of the time it would otherwise have taken.

Overall Kakashi was very pleased with the progress of team 7. He didn't want to interrupt their training too much by tackling missions away from the village. However he did want them to have more exposure to real shinobi missions. For the next two days he would train them hard and he would scan the mission list for anything that was relatively close by that was a C or B rank.

Normally no genin would be going on B rankings but he knew he could convince the old man that his team could handle it. In all honesty any B rank would be a piece of cake for Kakashi to solo, his mission success rate on A missions was quite nearly flawless. Regardless of rank, the important part of the mission was that it be close to Konoha. It was difficult to train at the level he demanded his team to train at on the road.

As was typical Kakashi completed his own training after team 7 split. Kakashi practiced what he preached. He would place his own chakra weights and continue to hone his own body. He also liked to experiment with jutsu combinations and find new uses for them. After three hours of training he cooled down and drifted on to rest. Kakashi felt good about his team's progress and eagerly looked forward to see how his three genin would develop.

**AN: **A little bit of training in this arc. I won't spend as much time detailing training as I did earlier. I do want to put in place how and why they picked up certain skills. The next mission will be a brand new one outside of the anime. Remember team 7 has returned back from wave quicker because there was no recovery period and Naruto's clones helped build the bridge faster.


	10. Chapter 9: B Rank

**AN: **A little bit of filler that I've added. I'll warn you ahead of time nothing too terribly exciting happens I just wanted to showcase a little bit more of how Kakashi likes to operate. Obviously in fan fiction things happen differently than in the show however I am defining this as filler because the mission they go on doesn't have a larger impact on the overall story.

**Chapter 9:** B Rank

The next few days were marked by rigorous training. Naruto and Sasuke threw themselves into their training routine with a vigor that surprised even Kakashi. Both of them had felt that the mission to the Land of Waves had slowed down their training because they couldn't push themselves to exhaustion every day. With the weights on they would run miles, do hundreds of pushups, crunches and exhausting calisthenics. Their jutsu training wasn't slacking off either. Sasuke had the Chidori down perfectly and Naruto had mastered the **Futon: Reppusho **(Wind Release: Gale Palm). Naruto could summon the chakra and race through the hand seals in under a second. Even blunt kunai that Kakashi threw at him at combat speed could be countered with the jutsu.

Sakura continued her conditioning but wasn't as crazed as the two boys were. Instead her focus was on Genjutsu. She drank up the additional training Kakashi had provided and she was close to pulling off the **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique). The C ranked jutsu was rarely used in combat but was often used as part of the security around a shinobi camp while they travelled. Kakashi had used the jutsu while the team had travelled to and from the Land of Waves as an extra security precaution.

Kakashi had poured over potential missions that were near Konoha. One particular one caught his eye. There was a rank C mission that had a group of bandits that had made their base only two days out from Konoha. What made the mission interesting was that the bandits had operated there for some time but only recently had become bold and actually attacking heavily armed caravans. The only reason it was listed as a rank C mission was because no shinobi had been identified as part of the band.

The jonin knew that something had to explain the bandit's new aggression. By scanning the other missions he gave it a high probability that a missing nin had joined the band. This missing nin wasn't foolish enough to use jutsu in combat and draw attention to himself. Kakashi reviewed the list of missing nin that had recently left their villages and identified a likely candidate.

A chunin level shinobi from Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) was the most likely candidate. According to the most recent bingo book he was a skilled chunin possessing higher than average tactical talent. Tomonori did not have any documented elemental affinities or skill with ninjutsu. He was however quite skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu.

Takigakure had a mission listed as a B rank, the return of Tomonori alive. Bringing him alive would be worth three times the paltry bounty that was currently listed for him. 'Interesting… could be several reasons for this ranging from a relative in a position of power or he has information that someone in Takigakure needs.' Team 7's goal would be to make the capture and wipe out the bandits completing a rank B and C mission at the same time.

Kakashi didn't particular care about the additional income but it would prove a solid lesson on being aware of what was happening. A simple C rank mission had led to Zabuza and now another C rank mission would lead to Tomonori, who was no Zabuza but would be much more dangerous than bandits.

Kakashi informed his team of the mission, both parts of it. Officially they were only going on a C ranked mission however Kakashi's instincts told him he would find the missing chunin with the bandits. He explained the reasoning to his team and they looked excited. Even Sakura was eager to get out there, the fact that they were to bring the chunin back alive was even better in her mind.

Bright and early the next morning team 7 was ready to go. They removed the chakra seals on their weights, Kakashi meant for them to travel light and fast. After leaving sight of Konoha they began racing through the trees. As was typical Naruto's clones surrounded their formation giving the team an added layer of security as they traveled at near top speed. The plan was to push as far as they could on the first day, allowing them to hit the bandits on the evening of the second day. Finding the bandits would be very simple. That many people made tracks in an area that everyone but Naruto would be able to locate. And even Naruto who had missed that lesson in the Academy could just flood the area with clones until the bandits were found.

That night Sakura helped with the camp's protections. She used **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique) to hide their presence. Kakashi gave her a nod of approval. "Very impressive Sakura, you captured all of the details perfectly. Most chunin don't make their Genjutsu techniques that flawless. Kakashi of course was thinking of the chunin exam trick on the wrong floor to weed out genin who weren't ready. That Genjutsu was not nearly as detailed as the one Sakura had just completed. Sakura beamed at the compliment, proud that she was useful to her team. It was even nicer that Sasuke-kun was in ear shot when Kakashi had recognized her.

The night passed without incident and with team 7's speed they were able to get to the bandit infested area by noon. Kakashi was the first to spot the tracks of a large group and he had his team follow. Soon enough they spotted the bandits camped in the distant. Based on the number of tents the band numbered about seventy to eighty criminals. Kakashi told Sasuke to use his Sharingan to see if he could spot their quarry. Sasuke took a careful look and then whispered to the team, "I didn't spot him but one of the tents has a Genjutsu over it, I'm betting that's where Tomonori is."

"All right Sasuke, you know the mission parameters. Kill or capture the majority of the bandits and capture the waterfall missing nin alive. You make the plan and we will execute." Sasuke didn't see this mission as too difficult however he knew Kakashi would be testing him. Sasuke would have loved to test himself against Tomonori but that wasn't how Kakashi liked to do things. He wanted the mission completed with minimal risk.

"Here is the plan. Kakashi you have the best stealth abilities, you'll sneak a clone into the camp and wait for us to make our move. Naruto you'll flood the area with about 50 clones. Make sure they stay far enough away not to draw attention, in 10 we'll let the clones charge out. Then the four of us will advance and eliminate any pockets of strong resistance." Kakashi gave Sasuke an eye smile, the plan was exactly what he wanted Sasuke to do. He was under no illusions that this was Sasuke's preferred way of doing things but he would settle for his acquiescence.

Naruto made the required number of clones and they began to fan out. As of yet the bandit camp had not been alerted of the imminent attack. The Kakashi clone easily slipped into the camp and waited by the tent with the Genjutsu on it. The attack began with a tide of orange katana wielding Naruto's screaming their heads off. The bandits were shocked but quickly drew weapons. Blades, spears and a few bows were their primary weapons.

Bandits were often made up of failed genin. Some were dropouts from the academy. Others were disgraced samurai or just village toughs. The failed genin were perhaps the most dangerous but disgraced samurai depending on their skill with the blade could also pose a challenge. It became immediately clear to team 7 however that the majority were trash.

Most of the bandits never even got a blow in. The Naruto clones had almost as much speed and skill as the original. And despite being new to the blade he was simply _faster_ than his opponents. A perfectly executed cross cut could be dodged before the blade even came close. The counter attack by the Naruto clone would either be a fatal stab, slice or a non-fatal bludgeoning with the hilt to the head. There were however a few isolated areas of resistance. One area had a samurai who wielded his blade with enough skill and speed to dissipate a clone. Naruto pointed him out and team 7 literally blew him away with their jutsu combination. Sasuke and Naruto's wind/fire combo actually popped a half dozen more clones but ended the samurai's disgraced existence in a fiery explosion.

Meanwhile the Kakashi clone saw its prey exit the tent. The clone sprung out at top speed. To Tomonori's credit he actually blocked the first attack with a hasty draw of his blade. He instantly used the substitution jutsu to get away but the Sharingan saw it all. Kakashi instantly used the body flicker technique to stay right on top of the chunin. Tomonori slashed with impressive speed and strength but it was to no avail. The attack was parried with a kunai and then Kakashi was on him. He grasped the waterfall nin's neck and applied pressure to the carotid artery. Tomonori knew he only had moments before he lost consciousness. His struggles were in vain and soon he collapsed unconscious.

The rest of the bandits broke and fled, scattering in all directions. They ran headlong into the Naruto clones that had circled the camp. A few escaped but the vast majority were killed or incapacitate. After everything was taken care of they had a band of prisoners they would need to march to the local police force. They kept Tomonori unconscious with a mild coma inducing poison that Kakashi had concocted.

Sakura asked if they would be going to Takigakure to drop off the missing chunin. Kakashi shook his head, "Negative, the mission was originated from there but drop off points included our village since we are allied with them. I don't intend to take you to any of the other villages right now. Even if we are at peace right now it doesn't mean there aren't shinobi spying on each other. We believe we know who watches Konoha but our intelligence is limited with Takigakure."

They team accepted this and proceeded to drop off their prisoners and then return home to Konoha. That evening Naruto had difficulties sleeping. The deaths of the bandits were necessary and it was done in the heat of battle but the sheer number… and the burnt bodies afterwards... Just thinking about it made him nauseous. Kakashi saw the boy's inner turmoil and addressed it.

"You know what you did was necessary."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei but I can't get it out of my head. The attack me and Sasuke hit them with… it burned them so badly. I remember when you first showed us the attack I was so excited to use it in a real battle. Now that I have… I almost wish I never learned it."

Kakashi let the boy's words hang in the air.

Naruto punched the ground. "Why do I feel this way? They were murderers and scum, they deserved what they got! They killed people, they tried to kill us, what we did was good!"

The elite jonin thought about his words and then answered, "You're human Naruto. You have compassion for other people. As long as it doesn't interfere with your missions, that's fine. Like I told Sakura, it gets easier just make sure that you never come to enjoy the killing."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face, "Who could enjoy that?"

Kakashi grunted, "You'd be surprised. What we do puts strain our minds, it affects people in different ways. Some turn to drink to suppress their memories. Others cease to care about anyone not from their village. Others revel in the power they have. Some say a good shinobi have no emotions, I disagree. Emotional decision making on the battle field is foolish but to be without emotions is to cease to be human."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his own shoulders and shivered. Naruto had wished to deaden his feelings when he thought about the burning agony he inflicted on his enemies. But the way Kakashi said the word human resonated with him. If he stopped feeling, stopped caring would he become the demon the villagers thought he was? Naruto dug into the core of his being and pulled out the determination and never give up attitude that defined him.

"I won't lose my emotions Kakashi-sensei! But I won't quit either; I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Naruto was going to be just fine. Both he and Sakura were accepting of the harsh reality that was shinobi life. You killed people. He wasn't concerned about Sasuke. Sasuke had experienced death up close and personal when his entire clan was massacred. The deaths of others would not bother him unless he had a close bond. Kakashi considered this an actual asset to shinobi life… as long he did form those close bonds with the team.

Kakashi wasn't a fool. He knew Sasuke was doing what he wanted in order to get more training and not out of his own personal desire. Going to the ramen stand with his teammates was just a way for Sasuke to show he was willing to play ball. Kakashi was willing to give it time but he was also in quandary. The quickest way to form close bonds it to truly depend on the team. Sasuke needed to save his teammates in battle; he needed his comrades to save Sasuke. That is how lifelong bonds of friendship and trust were forged between shinobi. However Kakashi was unwilling to put their lives as risk as this early juncture. The more often someone's life was as risk the more likely they were to die, a fairly straightforward perspective. Kakashi's goal was to bring that chance to as close to nil as possible. One day Kakashi would not be able to watch over them during a mission, one day they would have to face threats that would demand Kakashi's full attention but he needed them trained up before he would allow those risks to occur. It was dilemma with no immediate cure.

The journey home was quick and team 7 was praised for their good work. Kakashi did not include in the mission report that team 7 knew they were completing a B ranked mission ahead of time. He also left out the elemental jutsus his team used. He did verbally inform the third Hokage of all the actual details. Hiruzen wasn't pleased that Kakashi had sent his team out on a probable B ranked mission but considering how it turned out there really wasn't much of at risk with Kakashi personally handling the chunin.

Team 7 now officially had over a dozen D ranked missions under their belts, 1 C ranked mission 1 B ranked mission and 1 A ranked mission. For a fresh genin team that was rather unorthodox. Granted both times they had officially set off on C ranked missions. One had remained a C rank mission that was done in tandem with the Rank B retrieval mission. The other C ranked mission was removed as a C rank and made an A rank due to Zabuza's presence.

With his team safely back within Konoha it was time for… even more training! Kakashi would keep his team within the village for the next two weeks for some heavy training. The paths for each of the genin were laid out in his mind. Naruto would improve his blade work while continuing to rapidly increase his weight to maximize his speed and strength. While he pushed his body to its limit over and over again each day his clones would be working to refine his chakra control even further.

Sakura was to master at least one combat worthy Genjutsu. **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**. (Demonic Illusion – Hell Viewing Technique) was not useful against shinobi, though it was handy against non shinobi threats. 'And for testing fresh out of the academy genins,' Kakashi wryly thought. Once Sakura mastered strong Genjutsu his team could easily and quickly take out threats. If she could hold the enemy in the Genjutsu for just a couple of seconds the kill could be delivered with the fire/air jutsu combination or even a close in Chidori from Sasuke. Beyond the Genjutsu focus Sakura would also work on improving her taijutsu. No one expected a Genjutsu user to fight well in hand to hand, while she would never be as good as Naruto or Sasuke it was still a needed skill for her.

Sasuke now had enough chakra to successfully use the Shadow Clone technique though he would only be able to create one clone and the life span was short. It would never be the training technique for him as it was for Naruto however Kakashi wanted Sasuke to use it in combat. Being able to deliver a front line attack with a clone while you stayed back was just common sense in Kakashi's book. It would also be a good training tool in the fact the Sasuke clone could watch Sasuke spar and then when it dissipated Sasuke would be able to reflect on how he performed from his own perspective. Kakashi would also be training Sasuke's body hard. The Sharingan allowed Sasuke to see jonin level movement easily now his body just needed to keep up with his eyes.

Plan in place for his three genin Kakashi decided to enjoy a few rounds with some of his former comrades in ANBU. He wasn't particularly close to any of them but they had served together doing the most treacherous and dangerous missions. While they couldn't go into details they could certainly enjoy the quiet (and not so quiet depending on who was there) companionship.

**AN: **Nothing too terribly exciting – a MAJOR divergent point is going to occur soon. I have a feeling that many people won't like what I decide to have happen with the chunin exams but please stick around! As always I LOVE reviews.


	11. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams

**AN: ** This might disappoint some of you but I hope you stick with the story!

**Chapter 10:** Chunin Exams!

The jonin of team 7 was impressed with his charge's progress. In the two weeks since returning from their 2nd mission outside of the walls of Konoha they had met the goals of the two week training he designed. Naruto's skill with the blade was now passable. While not truly impressive, it was all that was needed to still be frighteningly effective. Without his weights he simply moved with enough speed that even when faced with someone with greater skill he would have the advantage purely from speed.

Kakashi was under no illusion that Naruto could handle a jonin weapon master but he would put his money on Naruto to defeat most chunin in a kenjutsu duel. That was before he abused the Kage Bunshin to create a swarm of viciously fast katana wielding clones. Naruto's chakra control had continued to improve through his clones. 'He is an impressive shinobi. I can only imagine at what level he would have been if he hadn't been stunted through malnourishment and neglect all his life.'

Sasuke had mastered the shadow clone technique and the insight the clone provided him after watching him spar was quite beneficial. The young genius rarely made mistakes as it is but now he corrected them after every spar. Sasuke still lacked the speed to keep up with his eyes but one couldn't expect to become an A ranked shinobi in just a month or two. The steady improvement was sufficient.

Sakura lacked a Jinchuriki's massive chakra or the incredible powers of a dojutsu but she was still progressing into a fine shinobi. Despite the massively unfair advantage Sasuke's Sharingan gave him he actually had to work to pin Sakura down. Her taijutsu movements were fluid and constantly shifting away from the fight at odd angles. Sakura was also becoming effective with using simple tricks at gaining distance. The pink haired genin used makibishi, Kawarimi and natural agility to avoid Sasuke for several minutes in one spar much to the raven haired boy's frustration.

Her chief achievement however was the mastery of a Genjutsu that could distract or even capture a trained shinobi. The Genjutsu masked itself as a Raiton element attack. His student would flash through hand seals and shout **Raiton: Mahi **(Lighting Release: Paralysis). At that point lightning would appear to surround her opponent sending electric shocks that caused their muscles to spasm and hold them in place. In actuality it was **Magen: Genkaku Mahi** (Demonic Illusion: Illusionary Paralysis) a surprisingly effective Genjutsu.

Kakashi had laughed when Naruto was first caught in the Genjutsu. In between his faux screams of pain (the illusion created some pain but not to the extent he had been screaming) he had yelled, "What!? Sakura has two different elemental jutsu, I want to learn too!" All the while he was completely paralyzed and Sakura just had to tap him on the base of his neck with her kunai to win the spar. At the time it was humorous but shortly thereafter he realized Naruto needed work on escaping Genjutsu. Kakashi had spent some time with him learning the Kai release process. With his chakra reserves all but the most dangerous Genjutsu should be disrupted. Of course the problem with Genjutsu was realizing you were under it in the first place, which mean Naruto still had a ways to go. On the positive side Sakura's illusion was nearly perfect; she used the hand signs for an existing Raiton jutsu but turned it into a Genjutsu. Only someone very skilled with chakra detection would be able to determine she was not changing the chakra nature to lightning. Alternatively they could counter the perceived lighting attack with their own jutsu, when their attack failed to do anything it might tip them off that they were under a Genjutsu. While it wasn't perfect it was a potentially lethal surprise, and with the speed Naruto and Sasuke had as well as the power of their combined jutsu it was precisely the sort of jutsu that filled the needed support role in team 7.

Kakashi thought about his team as he reported to the Hokage tower. He knew what the meeting was about. It was time for the semi-annual Chunin exams. His team was already chunin in terms of raw taijutsu and ninjutsu abilities. While they lacked experience their team work was quite formidable. While he wouldn't want his team to face a team of seasoned chunin from an opposing village in the field three on three, he wouldn't have bet against the three genin.

Several of the other jonin were there before Kakashi but he was not late. The last jonin instructor arrived and the Sandaime Hokage made his announcement. In seven days the chunin exams would be hosted. Genin from several villages would compete for the chunin rank. The Hokage ticked off the villages, "Sunagakure (Sand), Amegakure (Rain), Takigakure (Waterfall), Kusagakure (Grass) and even a team from a newly founded village, Otogakure (Sound). Kakashi kept a broad knowledge base of the hidden villages but had not yet heard of Otogakure. 'They must be extremely new then,' Kakashi thought.

The Hokage then asked which jonin sensei's were going to recommend their team take the chunin exams. The jonin instructors began to declare their teams ready. Gai enthusiastically proclaimed his team was ready and that the team would impress everyone with the power of youth. When it came down to the rookie nine Asuma spoke first. "My team needs to get some motivation," he took a puff from his cigarette and continued; "Team 10 is in." There was some surprise at the announcement; most jonin did not have their teams participate at the first possible chance after graduating from the academy.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi who was silent and unreadable behind his mask. She wasn't sure if her team was fully ready but their teamwork was excellent. With the way the chunin exams were going to be set up this year a tracker team would have a distinct advantage in navigating the Forest of Death. Seeing that Kakashi was waiting for her answer she spoke up, "Team 8 will participate." More murmurings could be heard. All eyes then turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "It's too early for my team, team 7 will not compete." The Hokage almost dropped his pipe. Gai looked at his rival; he was surprised and a bit disappointed as he would have loved to see his genin compete with Kakashi's. Iruka loudly stated, "Finally a jonin with some sense. What are you two thinking putting your teams through the chunin exams so soon?" Asuma chuckled, "It will be a good test for the team." Iruka shook his head and made to speak up again but Kakashi interjected, "Iruka they are no longer your students, they are our soldiers it is not your place to challenge this decision." Iruka subsided and the Hokage dismissed everyone except for Kakashi.

Kakashi waited and Hiruzen sighed heavily and asked just one question. "Why?" The son of the white fang responded, "I see no need for my team to be promoted to chunin. I have no desire for additional leadership responsibilities to be given to them at this time. This team will be a combat team and should stay together for several years. Being chunin won't change anything for them so why should I disrupt their training regime for a meaningless title?"

Sarutobi muttered, "The council won't see it that way. They will question your ability to train. No one with any sense can doubt your combat prowess but they will claim you are not capable of being an effective sensei." Kakashi was not moved by that argument. "You are the Hokage; you have final authority on the shinobi force disposition. The council cannot and will not remove me as the team 7 jonin."

"They can make things difficult Kakashi. Do you not think this would be a good opportunity for your team to prove themselves out from under your shadow?" Kakashi shook his head, "They will have plenty more opportunities in the future. I also don't want anyone to realize the potential threat Naruto and Sasuke are. A spectacle in front of an audience may lead to attacks to nip their budding potential. While I am confident in my abilities to keep them safe I cannot be with them at all times." The third Hokage sighed; a headache was already beginning to form at the thought of meeting with an angry council demanding the last Uchiha participate.

"Very well Kakashi, I will not override your decision." Kakashi bowed respectfully, "Thank you Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi nursed his pipe, it would have been better if none of the rookie nine had participated. But with team's 8 and 10 selected for the chunin exam the council may very well riot.

'I hope you know what you are doing Kakashi.'

*****BREAK*****

Team Gaara had arrived in Konohagakure early for the chunin exams. Gaara had to suppress the bloodlust flowing through him. He longed to kill in the name of his mother, to prove his existence against blood that was worthy. But he had to wait. The waiting filled him with rage but outwardly his appearance never changed. His siblings were wary of him for good reason; he was Gaara the jinchuuriki of Sunagakure.

The Naruto clone that was currently under a Henge to look like a villager saw the three Suna nin. The three looked competent and moved with the practiced ease of an experienced shinobi. The one with the red hair sent a shiver down its spine. There was something very off about him, Naruto was by no means an expert in reading people but he had two clones just wander and observe shinobi and villagers each day. He started to pick up people's mannerisms, the way they looked when they were lying or when they were scared or angry.

What he was picking up here was quite odd. The two taller siblings were very wary about their red haired leader. Wary wasn't quite the word either. More like outright terror that they had learned to live with. The Naruto clone decided to follow for a bit. Naruto wasn't highly skilled at stealth but he had picked up a number of tricks from his sensei. This meant it was a surprise when the red haired boy stopped and turned looking directly at him. Sand flowed around him and his voice was low and direct, "Why are you following me?"

The disguise was that of a civilian villager, the clone responded saying, "You look new in town I was curious." Gaara merely responded, "Stop or I will kill you." The threat was made so matter of fact that it stunned the clone. An outside shinobi threatening a Konoha citizen with death for being curious? Naruto decided not to press the issue but would report it to Kakashi when he dispelled.

*****BREAK*****

Ino was irritated with her one time friend and now rival. Though her opinion of Sasuke was damaged she had rationalized that maybe he had been in a bad mood that day. Having to get stuck with Naruto and the forehead would drive even the kindest of souls to distraction. The reason she was irritated with Sakura was because Sakura still hadn't come home! The sun was already setting and she wanted to find out if team 7 was also going to be in the chunin exams.

'Where could she be?'

Just when Ino was about ready to give up and head home herself she saw the pink haired kunoichi turn toward her home. Ino huffed and crossed her arms and said, "Where have you been?" Sakura was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. She hadn't agreed to meet with Ino today so why was she blaming her? "I was training, why?"

Ino looked surprised. "Training? This late in the day?" Sakura nodded, "I want to get better and be useful to my Sasuke-kun." Ino gave a condescending laugh, "_My_ Sasuke-kun doesn't need any help from you!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why are you here anyway?" Ino huffed again and said, "I just wanted to see if your team is also going to be part of the chunin exams."

Sakura shook her head, "Chunin exams? Kakashi-sensei hasn't told us anything about that. Wait, are you saying your team is going to participate?" Ino stood a little bit straighter, "We sure are! I guess you and Naruto are dragging down Sasuke-kun so badly your sensei didn't nominate you." She sighed dramatically, "I feel so awful for Sasuke, having to put up with you two."

Sakura had the urge to kick her friend in her haughty face. "You don't know anything Ino, just go." Ino had not wanted to start a fight; she had secretly hoped that team 7 would also be in the exams. At that point there was no easy way to save face so she just harrumphed and stalked off. 'That didn't go very well. I really shouldn't have been so mad that she made me wait; she didn't even know I was coming. Oh well.'

Sakura had gained some perspective and to be honest she had missed her friend. Kakashi-sensei taught his students to see underneath and then look underneath the underneath. That type of dedication and awareness to one's surroundings had made one thing painfully clear to Sakura.

Sasuke hated fan girls.

The way she and Ino had acted had filled the boy with contempt for them not love. And the way they competed with each other had driven in a wedge between her and Ino, her first friend. At the moment Sakura was too tired to even think about it. She just wanted to eat and collapse asleep. Her training kept intensifying more and more and she knew despite all of her hard work her two teammates were pushing themselves even harder. 'I will be strong, not just for my Sasuke-kun but for Naruto and everyone in the village.'

*****BREAK*****

Team 7 met the following morning. Naruto immediately reported the strange genin from Suna to Kakashi. Kakashi was a bit surprised, "He actually threatened to murder you in broad daylight if you kept following him?" Naruto nodded. Kakashi had a few theories on this. Either the boy was braggart who was all bark and no bite, a borderline psychopath or extremely powerful beyond that of most genin.

"Good work Naruto, I'll make sure we keep eyes on him while in the village. Security has been increased due to the exams so the ANBU forces are a bit stretched but it will be doable. I'll also see if I can dig up any information on him and his team." Sasuke had not realized the chunin exams were here, he had focused solely on his training and had for the most part ignored events occurring in the village.

"Are we going to be competing in the chunin exams Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke kept an even tone but he longed to participate. The training surpassed his expectations but he had a strong desire to fight without being babysat by his sensei. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and asked, "What do you think?"

Sasuke took the challenge for what it was and replied, "Yes we are ready." Kakashi just looked at Sasuke impassively. Sasuke was shinobi trained he didn't fidget but he was uncomfortable by Kakashi's flat look. Kakashi allowed the silence to drag on for a minute before he finally replied, "Tell me what you really think."

"Hnn, my actual guess is that we aren't, all part of your plan to have us be underneath any notice," Sasuke finished in a frustrated tone.

Kakashi condescendingly clapped his hands. "The logic is simple to follow Sasuke, by following through with my plan you are better positioned to avenge your family and rebuild your clan. And yet you are still angry with the decision. Explain yourself shinobi."

Sasuke forced himself to keep a respectful tone, "I have no way of knowing how I compare to others! I need to know I am the best because if I'm not I need to find out how I can be the best otherwise I'll never do what I need to!"

Kakashi scratched his mask as he answers, "Hmm so comparing yourself to the weakest of the shinobi ranks will determine if your skills are where they need to be?"

"Hnn, quit twisting my words! I need to prove myself!" Sasuke's respectful tone had left rather swiftly.

Sakura was concerned at the heat coming from her Sasuke-kun's voice. He was angry and his frustration was boiling over.

"You don't need to do anything Sasuke. You are a solider under my command. You have been a shinobi of this village for less than 6 months. Do you think this is the only opportunity you will receive? You want to compete because of your pride, not because you have coldly analyzed the advantages and negatives for competing."

Sasuke wanted to retort but Kakashi held up his hand.

"It is that kind of thinking that makes me certain you are not ready for the chunin exams. Yes this team would probably crush all of the other genin teams out there. So what? Being a chunin is more than just your ability to fight it is also about making the right decisions. You are allowing your pride and emotions to cloud your judgment; you aren't ready to become a chunin."

Sasuke forced himself to calm down. Kakashi was always testing him; if he blew up at him he would just be validating Kakashi's decision. A shinobi did not yell at his superior. Sasuke took in a deep breath. "Thank you for clarifying your decision, I see that you are correct and I respect your decision." Kakashi moved with every ounce of his speed. If Sasuke had his Sharingan active he would be able to see the movement but even then it was doubtful he could have stopped the blow.

Kakashi slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach driving the wind completely out of him. He lifted the genin off the ground with the blow and then while the boy was still in mid air he hit him with a spinning heel kick that sent Sasuke crashing into a tree. Sasuke gasped like a fish for air, he crumpled toward the ground only to be caught by Kakashi by the front of his shirt. Kakashi pinned him to the tree and fixed him a one eyed glare.

"I told you not to lie to me Sasuke. On our very first day of training I told you not to put up a false front, disagree with me if you like but do not attempt to deceive me. You don't respect my decision I can sense your deception even before you spoke."

Sakura gasped at the harsh treatment Sasuke-kun was receiving. However she knew interfering would only embarrass him and solve nothing. Naruto kept his expression even and did his best to avoid moving at all. Sasuke got his breathing under control, "What do you want from me then?"

Kakashi released him and backed up giving the boy some space. "I want your honesty as well as the appropriate level of respect. I don't expect you to agree with my decisions if you disagree with them. I would have accepted something as simple as "I disagree sensei and will do my best to prove myself in the next six months." Kakashi paused, "Instead you choose to lie and pretend I had convinced you of my decision. I am here to train your chakra, body and mind. Do not parrot words you think I want to hear, state your case cleanly and respectful but never lie to me or your team."

Sasuke was angry at himself now. Kakashi had warned him about this before. He was only worsening his position, the decision had already been finalized all he had done was earn the ire of the person best suited to train him. "I apologize Kakashi-sensei; I should not have lied to you." Kakashi turned to the other two, "And what about you two, what are your thoughts on not being able to compete in the chunin exams?"

Naruto answered first. "I'm disappointed Kakashi-sensei, I see the value in keeping strength hidden but it's hard to see my classmates compete while I'm stuck on the sideline." Sakura chimed in, "I think I need more training anyway. Naruto and Sasuke are ahead of me and I'd probably ruin their chances against the experienced teams anyway." Naruto responded, "No way Sakura-chan! That's not how a team works, you play a support role – it's not expected for you to go toe to toe with the front line components of the team."

The three shinobi stared at Naruto. Naruto rubbed the back of head sheepishly, "Um what? I read it in two different books on the appropriate roles for a combat team. This team has three ninjutsu/taijutsu specialists; a fourth wouldn't add any synergy. Having a Genjutsu specialist is even better then another front line fighter! I can show you the book if you don't believe me!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, "Naruto its fine, thank you for supporting your teammate. Sakura I have no doubts this team could handle the chunin exams but by doing so everyone would see the team's abilities. That is my concern." Seeing that the team needed some cheering up he said, "Since you are not in the chunin exams that gives us time to do a C ranked mission." That did brighten the team's disposition as their sensei began to explain what they would be doing.

*****BREAK*****

Hinata Hyuga was nervous. Her team had entered the chunin exams and she did not want to let Kiba and Shino down. The test in front of her scared her; they would pass and fail as a team. Thankfully her dojutsu was perfect for this type of exam. She located someone confidently writing answers and copied them with her Byakugan. She had already finished the nine questions on the exam and that left her time to think.

She had not seen Naruto-kun in the exam area. 'That must mean Naruto's team was not selected for the chunin exams! If they aren't ready how am I ready? All of the genin in here are older and wiser than us. I know Kiba and Shino have worked very hard but I'm going to bring them down!' Hinata was working herself up to greater heights of worry and anxiety as the minutes of the exam trickled down.

Ibiki Morino then introduced the 10th question. Hinata gasped. If she got the last answer wrong Kiba and Shino could never become chunin! As long as someone wrote the answer down she would just copy it but what if it was different? This question was a curveball maybe there was another twist. Maybe each person had a different question that was given to them. Hinata was sure that Shino would pass but she also worried about Kiba who didn't have a skill to help him copy answers like she and Shino did.

'And even if we all answer the question correctly I'm still way out of my league here. I can't ruin Kiba and Shino's careers; I have to raise my hand!' Perhaps if there had been someone to distract her from these thoughts in the exam room things would have gone differently. But without that distraction… Hinata raised her hand and her team was dismissed.

Shino inclined his head toward Hinata, while disappointed he knew she had acted based on a desire to help her team. Kiba was not so understanding. Kiba growled, "What the hell were you thinking Hinata!? We've failed the test because you were too scared! You're pathetic!" Hinata bowed her head in shame at her teammate's angry words. Shino put a hand on Kiba and said, "Enough." Kiba pushed Shino's hand away and stalked out of the building furiously.

"T-thank you Shino-san," Hinata stuttered out. The Aburame simply nodded and walked with Hinata as they went to find their jonin instructor.

Shikamaru saw team 8 leave and was tempted to follow course. While he knew there was no 10th question it sure would be a drag to have to continue competing in the chunin exams. While he was considering the pros and cons to not having to do the exam versus Ino's shrill screams the proctor announced they pass. "How troublesome…"

*****BREAK*****

Team 7 returned from a rather simple C ranked mission on the fifth day of the Chunin exams. They would be allowed to watch the preliminary bouts that the survivors of the Forest of Death had to fight before the 3rd portion of the exam. The other genin would not know they were there as they would be behind a false wall above the 2nd tier of the battle area. It was a blatant favoritism shown to team 7 however the Hokage could see the advantage of having Sharingan observers pick up any jutsu that was used. Kakashi was a regular observer to most chunin and jonin exams. Hiruzen saw little reason to exclude the rest of team 7 when Kakashi made his request.

Sasuke had given thought to his spat with Kakashi and realized he really had acted like an idiot.

Kakashi was remarkably straightforward with his team. He clearly outlined what he expected of them at every turn. Work as a team. Train hard. Don't lie to him or each other. Hide your strength. Work as a team. Kill swiftly when required. Don't take chances. His sensei had succulently explained why these were of vital importance.

It all followed a logical pattern, all Sasuke had to do was follow the instructions and he would be granted power through training and new jutsu. And twice now he had risked his sensei's wrath. Why? Why would he risk one of the great assets he had at his disposal? The training and support of the leaf's most elite jonin. The shinobi who had copied a 1000 jutsu.

Kakashi taught him to analyze himself with the Kage Bunshin, and at the same time he taught him to analyze his own actions and the reasons for them. Why did Sasuke care about competing in the chunin exams? He wanted to say it was because he needed to find out how strong he was. He wanted to say that it would allow him to test himself against other powerful shinobi. But looking inwardly proved that false. Kakashi had taught him to see things as they are not as he wanted them to be.

He faced the truth. He wanted to revel in victory, personal victory not just a victory for his team. He wanted to stand triumphant to have other people acknowledge his power, the power of the Uchiha clan.

With this new piece of self discovery he considered its importance compared to the stated goals he had. Destroying Itachi and rebuilding the Uchiha clan. If his third goal was pride and adulation of the village was it more important than his initial two goals?

'No, it isn't, it's pure vanity!'

Realizing this didn't mean it wasn't a desire for Sasuke. He would bring pride to the name Uchiha, he would be the Uchiha most remembered by history. But he should also go about it in a way that maximized his chances. The Sharingan did not make him invincible; he could be killed in battle before he achieved any of his three goals. If the world knew that he had an unlocked Sharingan he could be the target of ambitious villages like Iwa or Kumo. If they wished to war with Konoha in the future it would be in their best interest to eliminate a true heir of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi had showered them with stories of powerful shinobi with vast potential who were cut down before their prime. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He thought so different now than he had a few months ago. It was almost like he was a different person; the overt analysis of every action he made, the actions of those around him and the potential ramifications of everything he thought or did gave him a new outlook. In a way it was exhausting but he knew it made him stronger.

He cleared his head and ordered his priorities. Kill Itachi. That was still more important than rebuilding his clan or showcasing his power to the village. After that was rebuilding his clan. And finally it was to showcase his talent to Konoha and the world. Kakashi-sensei had been right about everything so far, he would follow his game plan and become stronger. When the time was right and team 7 was disbanded he would do things differently but he would keep the lessons Kakashi had taught him.

Mind clear and ready to fulfill his role he walked in with the rest of team 7 to stand with his sensei behind the false wall. He listened to the Hokage's brief speech and saw Kabuto's choice to remove himself from the chunin exam. That left 14 genin. Too many for the finals and it was decided that there would be a series of six battles, with two "buys" that would automatically progress to the final rounds. This would leave 8 contestants to fight in the last stage.

The contestants were mostly from Konoha. Gai's team, team 10, and Kabuto's team made eight from the leaf. Team Gaara from Suna was there as was the team from Oto. Sasuke was interested in seeing how Neji fought; as another dojutsu user there might be much he could learn from how Neji used his bloodline. The genin also was curious about Gaara; he had heard Naruto's report of the boy and was intrigued. Sasuke grinned at the possibility of learning new jutsu with his Sharingan. He looked intently at the board as the first names populated.

**AN: **Ah don't hate me for not putting team 7 in the chunin exams. It really doesn't make sense from the way this Kakashi thinks about things.

I've attempted to make Sasuke's changes slow and natural. I feel they all follow a natural progression. If Sasuke wants strength and Kakashi is giving it to him he's going to use what he's given. With Kakashi's obsession with calculation and seeing underneath the underneath it would be obvious to have him force the team to do self reflection. You can see it with Sakura and Sasuke most clearly.

How could a shinobi taught to analyze her surroundings not see Sasuke hates fan girls? How could Sasuke not realize pride could lessen his chances for revenge?

I hope you stick with the story – I won't spend a lot of time on these preliminary matches. The time I do spend will be viewed through the eyes of team 7. I will also make it COMPLETELY random.


	12. Chapter 11: Genin vs Genin

**AN: **Thank you the reviews – I'm glad people are still following the story despite the unexpected twist. Like I said before the matches were completely random and I'm not spending a whole lot of time on them.

**Chapter 11:** Genin vs. Genin

The first names displayed Dosu Kinuta versus Temari. Kakashi was curious on the abilities of the Oto nin. The fight proved to be fairly straightforward and not very interesting. Temari kept her distance against a shinobi with potentially unknown abilities. Dosu tried to close the distance however Temari used her Futon elemental release to drive him back. Dosu became desperate and tried to push forward anyway and was blown clear across the arena and smashed into the wall. A smashed rib punctured his lung and he coughed up blood. Hayate called the match before the sound nin died of blood loss.

Sakura shook her head and whispered, "Wow she doesn't mess around!" Kakashi wasn't surprised that the Kazekage's daughter was impressive. 'I still would place my chips on this team against the Sand Siblings but it would be a close battle. She is definitely chunin material.' While Kakashi mapped out what a potential battle would look like in his head he watched the electronic board as a new set of names appeared.

It turned out to be Yoroi Akado versus Shikamaru Nara. The two opponents walked to the center of the arena. The fight began with Yoroi attempting to get in close. Sasuke had been disappointed by the first fight and hoped some new jutsu would be thrown out. It was not to be. Yoroi tried to close in to absorb the Nara's chakra. Shikamaru countered by backing up and throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at the ground. Yoroi was able to dodge away but the blast still lifted him upwards.

With Yoroi airborne it was impossible for him to change his trajectory. Shikamaru simply let his shadow extend and grab the older genin. Kabuto's teammate was trapped and now prone on the ground. Shikamaru pulled a kunai from his shin, a place most shinobi would not place a kunai. He then hefted it and made ready to throw. With Yoroi completely paralyzed and mimicking his opponent's moves he would have no way to counter the attack. He tried to break free of the Kagemane no Jutsu but he wouldn't have time. Shikamaru announced, "Either you forfeit or this kunai hits you in the neck." His voice had a cold tone that Naruto was not used to. 'Did something happen in the Forest of Death,' Naruto wondered. Akado had no choice but to surrender and Shikamaru passed on to the next round.

Sasuke was rather frustrated at the lack of jutsu being used. The Kagemane no Jutsu was a result of a bloodline and therefore was not something he could copy. He kept his face impassive as he watched the billboard light up with two new names. Neji Hyuga versus Kin Tsuchi. Kin looked sour at the match up while Neji looked confident. Gai shouted, "Neji showcase the power of your youth!" Neji suppressed a sigh as he made ready to advance.

Sasuke was very interested in Neji's capabilities. Again he was disappointed in the match. The completely lopsided combat did prove Neji as worthy of a chunin promotion, at least in terms of ability but he had not needed to push himself. Projectiles were useless with Neji's dojutsu and with Kin being a senbon user the outcome truly was foreordained. After toying with his opponent for a few minutes he went in close and finished Kin off with his clan's Gentle Fist fighting style. Kin collapsed on the ground, her chakra points closed and her body bleeding internally. She cursed Neji and then forfeited.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "That was pretty dumb of him wasn't it?" Kakashi quirked his eyebrow and the nodded, "Yes he flaunted his ability when the match could have been decided in seconds. When you take your exams one day I expect none of you to needlessly showboat." Sasuke was irritated that he had not been able to see the full extent of the genius of the class his senior. The speed Neji had wasn't at Sasuke's level but he had no idea if Neji had been holding back against his outclassed opponent. His musings were interrupted by the announcement of the next fight.

Ino Yamanaka versus Misumi Tsurugi. Thirty seconds was the length of the fight. Misumi used his **Nan no Kaizo** (Soft Physique Modification) to stretch his body around the blonde girl. Ino shrieked as the flesh of her opponent met hers, she was completely grossed out and forfeited the match immediately after her scream. Asuma buried his face in his hands, to be the sensei of a shinobi who had performed that poorly was embarrassing. Sakura felt bad for her one time friend. That was a rather humiliating way to end Ino's chunin exam. A shinobi could not afford to be squeamish, on the field there would be far worse things than a malleable body.

Sasuke bowed his head toward his sensei. "Hnn you were right, challenging myself against this lot would have been worthless." Kakashi looked at the Uchiha, "They aren't all that bad. Rock Lee for example has been using weights longer then you have and would give you a run for your money in a taijutsu fight even with your Sharingan." This also intrigued Naruto; weight training had been an incredible boon to his strength and speed. He was excited to see how Lee did in his match. The next match was Tenten versus Zaku.

Naruto had to resist the urge to shout out his support for Tenten. While he hadn't had a whole lot of interaction with her, he had deeply appreciated the assistance she had provided in helping him learn which weapon suited him. He silently cheered as the match began.

Tenten was a distance fighter and so began the match by hurling a variety of weapons at Zaku. Zaku laughed and responded with his **Zankuha** (Decapitating Airwaves). The blasts of air and sound from his arms pushed the kunai, shuriken and other weapons away. Tenten did not let up; she continued to send more and more weapons towards he opponent. Zaku taunted her, "Your weapons are useless, my arms can knock anything down you throw at me!"

Tenten saw that her attacks were ineffective and decided to go with her ultimate attack. **Soshoryu **(Twin Rising Dragons) She placed the scrolls in the air and activated her custom made jutsu. Rising into the air above the smoke she hurled a ridiculous amount of weapons down at her opponent. Zaku was hard pressed to keep up but he was able to scatter the weapons around the arena with rapid and repeated blasts from his arms.

Zaku scoffed when the attack was over, "That all you got little girl?" Tenten kept her face impassive as she manipulated the fallen weapons with the wires that had been attached to them. With incredible skill she pulled the weapons toward Zaku from multiple directions. Zaku tried to blast them all away but his defense did not cover all directions. He tried to dodge but couldn't get out of the way in time and a kunai buried itself in his side and a shuriken in back of his leg.

Zaku cried out with pain, Tenten circled her opponent warily, picking up some of the discarded weapons. Zaku was bleeding from both wounds and tried to hit Tenten with his air waves but she was out of range. Blood pooled from both wounds, and he could barely stand let alone chase Tenten down. Tears of frustration and shame filled his eyes and Hayate asked, "Do you want to forfeit?" Zaku screamed no and tried to rush Tenten in an awkward charge. Naruto looked on with a bit of pity, clearly Zaku wanted to win desperately.

Tenten ran to the side forcing Zaku to turn to try to close in. With her superior speed she literally ran a circle around Zaku. The genin from Oto cursed her for a coward and futilely tried to blast her with his arms but the range was too far to be effective. Tenten knew the wounds were bleeding heavily, the kunai in his side the most significant wound. All she had to do was keep her distance and Zaku would collapse from blood loss.

The battle 'continued' on for another 10 minutes before Zaku finally collapsed to the ground defeated. Naruto was happy for Tenten, she had fought strategically even with a horrible disadvantage. When she had the upper hand she kept her cool and took the sure victory instead of attempting a flashy finish. It was a fight that Kakashi would have been proud of. Gai congratulated Tenten and the arena was cleared of the weapons before the next match.

The next battle would be Choji versus Gaara. Lee caused quite a scene when the board showed the two competitors. It would mean he would not be fighting in the preliminaries! Gai tried to console his student, promising that he would be able to show his youth in the final part of the chunin exams. With the disruption ended the match could start.

Naruto was anxious as he watched the two make their way to the center. Gaara was bad news; he felt it in his bones. Kakashi was also concerned. He had analyzed the available data on Gaara and had come to the conclusion that the boy was like Naruto, he was a jinchuuriki. Unlike Naruto, Gaara had little control and was psychotic. The information Konoha had on the missions Gaara completed for Suna showed that he reveled in killing.

Choji was a bit unsteady entering the arena. His sensei had promised him barbeque if he had done well but the boy in front of him unnerved him. Shikamaru had told him not to mess around and to forfeit the instant it was looking bad. He had never seen his laid back friend so intently serious before and that was the reason for his nerves.

The battle began with Choji using his **Baika no Jutsu **(Multi-Size Technique). The jutsu expanded Choji's body which allowed him to better utilize **Nikudan** **Sensha** (Human Bullet Tank). Choji turned into a ball and rushed forward hoping to smash the smaller genin with one attack. Gaara didn't even move. His sand erupted in front of him stopping the momentum cold. Choji rolled backwards trying to get even more speed to smash through the sand. Again Gaara made no move; he didn't even blink as the ball smashed into the sand.

"Pathetic, your blood won't please mother but I will still take it!" Gaara announced as the sand whipped about him in a frenzy. Choji was a bit disoriented from the two failed attacks and tried to hastily back away from the sand. With his disorientated he fell backwards and the sand surged toward him. "I forfeit," he screamed. Gaara ignored the announcement and said, **"Sabaku Soso"** (Sand Waterfall Funereal).

The sand that covered Choji instantly tried to implode the young genin. Gai dashed forward along with Hayate smashing the bulk of the sand away from Choji; however some of the sand was still able to complete the attack. Sand crushed Choji's left leg at knee height. Choji screamed in pain and Hayate angrily said, "The match is over, stand down or be disqualified!" Gaara stared at the proctor for a moment and then walked back to the sideline.

The medical team rushed in to tend to Choji. To Naruto's horror he could see Choji's lower leg had been completely pulped. Sakura gasped and put her hands up to her face. With her medical training she knew exactly how bad the damage was. The medics would have no choice; they would have to amputate the leg at the knee. Shikamaru quivered with rage, if Gai and Hayate had move even a half second later his best friend would be dead. Asuma was shocked at the damage, guilt wracked him. He hadn't moved to help defend his student because he thought the others were handling it. And now Choji's career as a shinobi could very well be over.

Asuma hurried after the medical team. An awkward silence filled the primarily Konoha filled area. Many of the genin were furious at Gaara for what he had done. Naruto spoke, "That bastard, he was going to kill Choji. I'll kill him for this, that's a promise." Kakashi looked at his student, "Naruto think about what you are saying. That is the Kazekage's son. You killing him could start a war with Suna, and would get you executed. What Gaara did was wrong but within the chunin exams things like this occur." Naruto ground his teeth in frustration. Choji had been one of the few classmates who hadn't picked on him in the academy. While they had never been close or even spent time outside of the academy he had appreciated the fact the boy wasn't a bully like so many of the others were.

His thoughts were interrupted as the third Hokage began to speak. He spoke about the chunin exams and what the aspiring genin could expect next. There would be a one month delay before the chunin exams continued. Everyone would know who they would be fighting next, as part of being a chunin meant researching your opponents and planning ahead. Naruto shook his head in sympathy as Lee cried giant anime tears at not being able to showcase his youth for another full month.

The names were called out. In the top half of the bracket the first match would be Temari versus Neji. The second match would be Gaara versus Misumi. The winner of the first and 2nd match would face each other in the semi finals after the lower bracket completed their two matches. In the 2nd bracket it was Tenten versus Lee. And then Kankuro versus Shikamaru, the winner of these two matches would face each other in the semi finals.

The reactions were mixed. Neji and Temari eyed each other but remained impassive. Misumi looked scared while Gaara looked at him with contempt. Tenten and Lee were disappointed that they would have to fight each other. Shikamaru barely paid attention to who he was facing. He was worried about his childhood friend.

Up above the 2nd tier of the arena Sasuke was curious to see how the matches would go. Both Temari and Neji were dominant in their battles and it would be a good match. Gaara versus Misumi would be a joke. Lee versus Tenten would be an interesting bout since Lee was all about close range taijutsu while Tenten favored long range attacks. Sasuke had little interest in the match between Shikamaru and Kankuro. One favored clan jutsu that Sasuke couldn't copy and the other was a puppeteer a shinobi art that Sasuke had no interest in.

As the genin below them filed out Kakashi looked at his team. "This marks the end of the preliminary matches. How do you think you stack up compared to these?" Naruto answered, "I don't have enough information to be sure but I would be confident against most of them. Tenten is great but my **Futon: Reppusho **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) has 360 degrees of protections. Shikamaru doesn't have any area jutsu that I'm aware of so my clones would defeat him. I didn't see Kankuro or Lee so I can't say one way or the other. Misumi didn't show much but based on look of fear when he found out he would be facing Gaara I think his skills aren't as developed as they could be. Temari would be fun to fight against as another wind user but with my larger chakra reserves my jutsu would eventually win out. Neji and Gaara are the only ones that would really worry me."

Kakashi found the analysis reasonable. "And you Sasuke?" Sasuke decided to be honest. "I believe I'd be able to defeat all of them. I am least confident about Gaara. His sand jutsu is powerful but he could be hiding other abilities, if so that makes him very dangerous. I know you've told me Lee could be a handful since he's being using weights longer but with only taijutsu to rely on I'm not that concerned. Neji might be a good opponent but as Naruto pointed out earlier he toyed with his opponent which means he'll probably make stupid mistakes. Temari is a strong kunoichi however fire beats wind. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu relays on trickery, it doesn't move at my speed, with my Sharingan I'll be able to see it coming regardless of what else is going on."

Kakashi agreed with Sasuke' tactical reasoning even if he was a shred too confident about seeing through all of a Nara's tricks. "Sakura?" Sakura bit her lip and then said, "I don't know how well they defend against Genjutsu so it's hard to say. If I hit any of them with the Genjutsu and it sticks I'll win. That means Neji would be the worst opponent for me to face." Kakashi didn't press Sakura for a more firm answer but asked her, "And how would you face Neji?" Sakura thought about it for a few moments and then responded, "I'd keep my distance forcing him to chase me around the arena. At a time where my next move would be obvious to keep my distance I'd switch it up and rush him and try to time a point blank **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) directly at him."

Their sensei gave them an eye smile. "Good tactical analysis everyone, lets head back to the training fields and work on improving jutsu speed." The melding of chakra through hand seals required intense focus not only on the hand seals themselves but on the internal process of transmuting the chakra into the required element and shape. Doing it at normal speed typically provided the most power, rushing a jutsu without properly forming the chakra weakened it or made it fail all together. It was also an excellent way to further refine chakra control which would make chakra use more efficient when forming jutsus.

Naruto wanted to check on Choji but saw that if he arrived right now people would wonder how he had already heard about his injuries. After training he would head the hospital and check on him. A part of Naruto wanted to track down Gaara and get payback for Choji but he knew there would be consequences if he did that.

**AN:** I was a bit displeased by some of the match parings but I promised to make it random. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: New Training

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 12:** New Training

The prognosis for Choji was not good. His leg was amputated at the knee, spelling a probable end to his shinobi career. Choji was determined to continue being a shinobi but the leg would cause problems. He could obtain a prosthetic but he could not channel chakra through it and this would slow him down if he had to travel. In addition his clan's signature jutsu would not function properly with a limb that couldn't expand.

The Sandaime allowed Choji to stay on the shinobi roster for now but he would not be allowed to attend any missions beyond D ranks. Naruto had seen him the night of the preliminaries and they had talked briefly. Choji's injury was a hard blow to Naruto. Up until now there had been no serious casualties in his shinobi career. None of his fellow classmates had lost their life or limb and staring at Choji's missing leg hit home many of the lessons his sensei had taught. Being a shinobi wasn't a game, it was life and death.

After the practice on using jutsu rapidly Kakashi had announced there would be no training or missions the next day. Instead it would be a free day to relax a little. Kakashi had told them that they were going to be given some more specific training tailored to each of them. He had kept mum about the specifics so Naruto couldn't help but wonder. The highlight of the day was that his chakra kunais had come in. He had excitedly tried to channel chakra into them and they had hummed with blue energy. A simple toss at a target saw the target smashed through and the chakra blade flying another 40 feet before burying itself 3 feet into the ground.

He would have to be careful with them. Naruto experimented with his clones. Unfortunately unlike regular kunai and equipment the chakra kunai would not be replicated when he made a shadow clone. While they looked like his custom made kunai's it was impossible to channel chakra like the chakra blades. 'Still worth every penny, I bet that bastard Gaara's sand wouldn't stop a throw from one of these!'

Naruto spent his day off working with his new chakra blades, he didn't know how intense the new training would be and he wanted to become proficient in what they could and couldn't do. Naruto discovered that the wind chakra did not actually make the blades go faster; it simply increased their piercing power dramatically. The blades pierced, rock, ground, trees and even metal. He would need to test it against some defensive jutsu to see how deadly it was.

One test Naruto did was to throw it at his clone who then used **Futon: Reppusho **(Wind Release: Gale Palm). The results were surprising; at normal power the jutsu cancelled out the piercing aspects of the kunai but still struck with force to kill. However if he had the clone overpower the jutsu it would throw the kunai off course. 'Good to know if I ever face someone with the wind element using thrown projectiles.' Naruto also tested the effects of throwing regular kunai and the chakra kunai past his clones who then used the Reppusho to push the kunai even faster. It was tricky to get the timing right at first but once he had it he was able to do it consistently. Pleased with the results he finished out his conditioning for the day and went to Ramen Ichiraku for some dinner.

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi met with the team the next morning. All three were eager to learn about the new training he had planned for them. "You've seen the chunin exams and know the abilities of the genin in the competition. There is a lot left to teach you however with all that has been going on there is a rare opportunity for you to learn from a different sensei for a short period of time." Naruto asked, "A different sensei? Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he didn't want to learn from someone else he wanted to learn from the best. Unless he was apprenticing under the Sandaime he didn't like this.

Sakura remained silent but she also wondered what was going on. Kakashi sighed, "I appreciate your loyalty but the Hokage has given me a mission, I can't provide the details. That being said I think you'll be pleased with my plans for your training while I am gone." Kakashi looked at his genin and said, "For one thing you'll still meet as a team on a daily basis to work on teamwork. Incorporate the new skills that you learn and see how they synergize with the rest of the team. That will take place in the afternoons. In the morning you will be assigned to a new instructor."

The team nodded, Kakashi's tone brooked no dissent. While they weren't happy they understood. Kakashi had been given a mission straight from the Hokage. Since they couldn't go on it, it was probably an A ranked mission if not an S class. "Sasuke you will be training with Rock Lee. Lee is preparing for the chunin exams and could use a sparring partner that can keep up with his taijutsu abilities. Since all three of Gai's students are in the chunin exams he had decided to spend an equal amount of time with each of them. Learn from Gai, his taijutsu skills are second only to me. While I will not give away his secrets, he does have a technique that would defeat even me."

His genin looked at him with wide eyes. Defeat Kakashi-sensei? Gai was a well known shinobi and listed as an A to S rank in other village's bingo books. But Kakashi was listed as an S ranked shinobi everywhere. What kind of technique was that? Sasuke looked hungry and Kakashi shook his head, "He won't show you that technique because it is a forbidden jutsu. The point is to learn from his taijutsu style and train hard with Lee. Neither of them will say a word about your abilities or your Sharingan."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "I know you've been getting lessons where you can and it has been spotty to try to find a jonin level shinobi not on a mission. I've spoken with Kurenai and she had agreed to train you in Genjutsu. In exchange I'll be providing supplemental training when I return to her genin in ninjutsu and taijutsu." Sakura was happy; Kurenai was famous for being the best Genjutsu user in Konoha!

Naruto asked, "What changed? I thought jonin typically only taught their own team?" Kakashi beamed at his pupil. That was a question he would not even have thought to ask when he had just graduated from the academy. "A good question Naruto, what changed was that I'm not here to personally oversee the training of my genin team. While the Hokage has the final say I did barter a bit with him. In return for him sending me on the mission he spoke with the jonin that I wanted to help train you and asked them to be receptive of the idea. To be honest this type of cross training has fantastic potential benefits. It's really only tradition that's stopped us before."

"That makes sense Kakashi-sensei, so who am I training with? Is it Asuma? I know he has the same elemental affinity as I do, I bet he could teach me a lot of jutsu!" Kakashi gave his pupil an eye smile, it was a good guess. "No Naruto you get to be trained by one of Konoha's very own legends." Naruto was positively drooling while he wondered who it could be. "Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto's eyes grew big, "He's the one who taught the 4th Hokage, and the 4th Hokage taught you!" Kakashi nodded; pleased to see his student had continued his reading.

Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's opportunity however two things stopped him from speaking up. First and foremost he knew it would just cause him problems with Kakashi, it would be stupid to irritate the man. Secondly he was actually looking forward to working with Lee. This would be a real chance to test how strong he was against a competent genin. It would be a good measuring stick to see at what level his skills were.

"All right team seven, make me proud while I'm gone. I should return prior to the chunin exams. After the exams I'll look for a nice B mission we can go on." The genin smiled confidently, most genin could not go on B ranked missions but most genin didn't have Kakashi Hatake as their sensei.

*****BREAK*****

Sakura reported to her first lesson with Kurenai. Kurenai was curious about the pink haired genin. She had heard the rumors that team 7 was dysfunctional and that the girl was the worst type of fan girl. Before Kakashi had left he had taken Kurenai aside and stated he had downplayed his team a bit and that Sakura had put her fan girl ways behind her. It was a good thing to otherwise Kurenai would have put the poor girl through the ringer.

Even so Kurenai wanted to test the girl. Kakashi was unreadable behind his mask and one never could be certain of the angle he was working. His team wasn't selected for the chunin exams. That meant something and she hoped it didn't mean she would have to waste her time with a talentless slacker mooning over a boy who wouldn't return her affections.

Sakura arrived ten minutes early. 'One point in her favor,' the red eyed jonin thought. Sakura presented herself properly and inclined her head, "Thank you for agreeing to teach me Kurenai-sensei." 'Respectful too, but let's see how strong of a shinobi she is.' Kurenai silently and subtly placed a Genjutsu on her charge. She was shocked when within a second Sakura clapped her hands together, "Kai." The Genjutsu had not been a powerful one so it was disrupted by Sakura's chakra release.

Kurenai was impressed. Being able to detect a Genjutsu like that was impressive, she knew some chunin who weren't as adapt as this girl was. "Very good Sakura, I see Kakashi had provided some training on detecting Genjutsu?" Sakura responded, "Hai Kurenai-sensei!" It spoke highly of Kakashi's teaching abilities that he had taught them how to detect Genjutsu. She had secretly expected Kakashi to focus on the flashier aspects of the shinobi arts. She had often thought with a 1000 jutsu's Kakashi's only response to a problem would be to throw a ninjutsu at it.

While Kurenai was primarily there to learn Genjutsu she wanted to test her other abilities. "Sakura, we are going to spar, keep it to taijutsu." Sakura immediately raised her hands into an Academy fighting stance. The jonin rushed forward, not at full speed but fast enough to cause most genin problems. Sakura dodged the blow and slide around her opponent. Kurenai followed up her initial rush with a rapid fire kick that Sakura ducked. Kurenai let her foot land and then pumped chakra into her feet speeding her forward in a rush. Sakura rolled to the side, reacting instantly to the attack.

Kurenai was again surprised. So far Sakura had avoided all of her attacks by a fair margin. Kurenai upped her speed a bit and pressed forward with a rapid fire combination of punches and kicks. Sakura twisted to the side of the kicks and pushed the punches away with an open palm. Sakura was purely defensive in her motion but that defense was amazing. Kurenai again upped her speed. Sakura continued avoiding every blow she could and deflected attacks that couldn't be completely avoided. The pink haired teenager even lashed out with a low stomp aimed at the Genjutsu mistress's ankle. Kurenai avoid the blow and responded by coming in fast with a palm strike. In a move that seemed to defy gravity her opponent bent backwards avoiding the blow.

Kurenai stiffed her fingers with the hand that missed the blow and drove them straight down at the genin's exposed torso only for Sakura's arm to deflect the attack, flip her lower body over completely and kick out with both legs. Kurenai blocked the blow with her forearm but the momentum drove her back a step. Sakura pushed off with her legs and created separation between the two. Kurenai stared at Sakura. 'Kami, that girl is good! What is Kakashi thinking specializing her in taijutsu like this? While impressive, the academy reports show her to have exceptional chakra control. Medical jutsu or Genjutsu should be her primary focus!'

Kurenai did not realize that Sakura was not taijutsu focused. She did not realize that Sakura had already a base working knowledge of medical procedures if not the medical jutsus themselves. She did not realize Sakura already had mastered two separate Genjutsu and an offensive elemental ninjutsu. At that moment Kurenai was frustrated that a potential Genjutsu expert in the making had been neglected because of who her sensei was. 'If Kakashi hadn't gone on that mission would that arrogant fool have never let this girl shine in Genjutsu?' Kurenai angrily thought.

Kurenai brought her speed up to that of a chunin level shinobi. She lashed out partially in anger with a devastating serious of blows, allowing some of her true power to bleed into them. It was with growing astonishment that Sakura continued to evade the blows. Now the blows were missing by a hair's breadth but they were missed. Sakura twisted and elongated her body like an escape artist, she rarely needed to block but when she did it was placed perfectly.

Kurenai was not a taijutsu expert. In a pure taijutsu conflict there wasn't a jonin in the leaf that wasn't her superior. That being said she was still upper chunin level in her taijutsu abilities. Sakura was making a mockery of that fact however. Granted Sakura had been focused almost purely on defense, less than a handful of offensive strikes were shown. But when it came to pure dodging ability the girl was massively ahead of Kurenai's own team. Kurenai finally had enough and moved to her maximum level of speed. Sakura managed to continue dodging for another 30 seconds before the jonin managed to get in a good palm strike to the chest knocking her down.

Kurenai had broken a sweat and was actually breathing a bit heavily. In a moment of shock Kurenai realized that Sakura wasn't anymore winded then she was! 'I'm still angry at Kakashi for not focusing the girl on an appropriate shinobi path that could use her excellent level of chakra control but this… this is ridiculous. The girl went from being near last in taijutsu combat to being at least chunin level at avoidance and evasion in less than 6 months!'

"That was well done Sakura. No one on my team could have lasted that long, I see Kakashi has trained you in taijutsu quite well." Sakura rubbed her chest for a moment and responded, "Thank you very much Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai smiled at the girl, she reminded her a bit of Shino. Shino was very reserved and didn't talk much unless asked to. The girl wasn't shy, just reserved. 'Was she really a fan girl in the academy? She acts nothing like it.'

"Now that you've seen what can happen when you come across someone stronger then you in taijutsu fight, how would learning Genjutsu help you?" Sakura considered her answer and responded, "In a variety of ways, against you it would have been ineffective because of your Genjutsu mastery however most shinobi don't have your skills. First, being able to place a Genjutsu before the fight even begins could allow me to win the fight. Second during the fight I could have used a Genjutsu to distract you, if I could do so even momentarily I could have pulled a kunai and gone in for the kill."

Kurenai laughed softly, "I agree with your first answer but the 2nd answer is far more difficult then you realize. In the middle of a taijutsu spar it can extremely difficult to focus your Genjutsu while avoiding blows." Sakura frowned thoughtfully, it was difficult but her instructor made it sound nearly impossible. Kurenai was adapt at reading body language and said, "I see you are doubting my words, you'll see what I mean after I teach you your first Genjutsu."

Sakura realized that Kurenai had not been fully briefed by Kakashi-sensei. She spoke up, "Pardon Kurenai-sensei but I already know a few." Kurenai looked slightly disturbed by the announcement. 'Kakashi did teach his student Genjutsu? AND taught her this level of taijutsu?' Kurenai shook her head, "I assume you know **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**." (Demonic Illusion – Hell Viewing Technique)."

"Hai."

"What else?"

"I know **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique) and one other tailor made jutsu."

Kurenai forced her features to impassiveness but on the inside she was dumbfounded. The girl knew three Genjutsus and one of them custom made. "Use the last one on me Sakura." Sakura nodded and gathered chakra around her. 'Hmm not good, most shinobi could sense that. I guess Kakashi can't teach everything perfectly.' "**Raiton: Mahi **(Lighting Release: Paralysis)," Sakura shouted as her hands blurred through hand seals. Kurenai sensed the Genjutsu immediately and dispelled it however she was quite speechless as she thought through what she had just been hit with.

The drawing of chakra was not a downside of this Genjutsu! The entire point was misdirection; the opponent would think that a ninjutsu was being used on them, never suspecting that it was actually a Genjutsu. What's more is that the girl had created the Genjutsu flawlessly. If Kurenai had not been expecting a Genjutsu even she may not have realized right away that it was a Genjutsu. The attack was genius and the girl had mastered it. Mastered it, not just functionally used it but actually mastered it.

Kurenai took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 'All right, I'm new to being a jonin instructor. It's obvious that Kakashi is better at this then me. One day I can be there too. But for the life of me I don't understand why team 7 wasn't placed in the chunin exams. It's possible that the team just has internal conflict or that Naruto is completely dead weight but I can't imagine Kakashi couldn't improve even the dead last in the academy given the rapid and amazing growth of this girl.'

Inner Sakura felt a bit smug, it was clear that Kurenai had not expected her to be this far advanced. "Hah – take that! No one should doubt team 7!" Outwardly Sakura remained calm and ready for her instruction to begin. Kurenai quieted her thoughts and pushed them aside, "All right Sakura you have surprised me. When I saw your taijutsu skills I had expected little to no effort made on learning Genjutsu. I was wrong. Have you practiced Genjutsu during sparring? Can you use it in the middle of a fight?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei has had me spar with Sasuke and Naruto while using Genjutsu. Kakashi-sensei says that I won't always have the luxury of getting the drop on an opponent and that I should always be aware of my surroundings while using any jutsu, Genjutsu or otherwise." It was sound advice but typically that was beyond the skills of a mere genin.

"All right Sakura, I have less than a month to enhance your skills. Initially I had expected to simply give you a foundation in Genjutsu for you to grow on but with your ability… frankly Sakura I plan on teaching you some very potent Genjutsu. If you aren't able to learn them right away please do not think less of yourself." Sakura cracked a smile, "Kurenai-sensei, I will do my best! It is an honor to be your student." Kurenai could detect no falsehood or fake flattery. Kurenai had someone on her hands that every teacher and sensei dreamed of. A willing, ready, talented and eager student who wanted to learn their specialty. Kurenai smiled and began teaching Sakura on how to become the next Genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

*****BREAK*****

Sasuke had been told to arrive at 5:00 AM to meet Gai and Lee. Waking up early wasn't a huge deal but the sun hadn't even risen yet. Sasuke wasn't going to complain however and arrived promptly. Gai and Lee were already doing push-ups. As Sasuke arrived Gai continued his workout as he shouted, "Sasuke! You are early, how youthful of you!" Sasuke stared at the green clad jonin. The man was so loud. He bet Naruto would have fit in much better with Gai then he was going to.

Sasuke responded, "I am here to train with you Gai-sensei. What should I do first?" Gai smiled widely making his teeth gleam, "We have one hour left in our morning workout just copy us and then you and Lee-kun will spar!" Sasuke complied and began doing a truly obnoxious amount of pushups, squats and lunges. Sasuke thanked Kakashi for his conditioning otherwise he would never have been able to keep up.

After the hour of hell was done Gai wanted Lee and Sasuke to spar. "Both of you remove your weights." Lee was surprised by the command but obeyed. They dropped raising quite a din. 'Hnn those weights are heavier than mine, good thing I have my Sharingan.' Sasuke activated the seal that reduced the weight to nothing. He stretched a bit moving around getting used to his speed without the weights. Gai shouted, "Begin!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw Lee blur toward him. With the Sharingan he easily followed Lee's movements; he saw the telegraphed flying side kick with ease. He lifted his arm to block and took the blow. That was a mistake. Lee struck with tremendous force causing Sasuke to skid across the ground barely retaining his feet. He could feel a bruise already starting to form on his arm. Gai had not said it was only a taijutsu duel so he pulled out a brace of kunai and threw them at the charging Lee.

Lee deflected all of the blades with ease but they slowed him down by a fraction of a second. Enough time for Sasuke to complete the Kawarimi and substitute himself with his pack he had set down earlier. Lee smashed into the pack with another bone crunching kick. Sasuke took the moment of reprieve to drop a smoke bomb down and create a shadow clone. Lee charged into the smoke and kicked out at the clone as the real Sasuke hid behind a tree with every ounce of his stealth.

Lee lashed out with a taijutsu combo of kicks and punches that the clone dodged away from. The clone couldn't afford to block a single blow as that would make it dissipate even if the block was perfect. Sasuke analyzed the fight looking for a weakness. In terms of taijutsu Lee appeared to have none. However he did seem to attack with abandon, there was no thought about possibly stumbling into a trap. Sasuke wrapped an explosive seal around a kunai and then charged forward.

Lee was caught off guard for a moment but quickly kicked out at the clone driving it back and then turned on the real Sasuke. Sasuke tossed the kunai up in the area, leapt up and preformed the Kawarimi again, this time with his clone. His clone grasped the explosively wrapped kunai and saw Lee jump up to kick him hard. The clone let the kunai explode in his hand just as Lee struck. Sasuke timed the move to avoid causing Lee serious damage but the explosion blasted Lee down. His guard was down and the real Sasuke sped forward and tapped the falling Lee on the neck with his kunai, simulating the kill if it was a real fight.

Lee sprang back up ready to continue but Gai halted the fight. "Sasuke! My rival has taught you very well! You saw that my Lee-kun was stronger then you so you used your ninjutsu techniques to defeat him." Lee looked crestfallen. "Cheer up Lee! This was just the first spar, your youth was too eager against such a tricky opponent! Not all shinobi fight head on, you must be able to avoid falling for their tricks, Sasuke will be a great sparring partner for you to train with!"

"Hai Gai-sensei! Next time I will beat him. And if I cannot beat him I will do 500 one handed pushups. And if I cannot do 500 one handed pushups I will run around the village on my hands!" Sasuke felt a Kakashi eye twitch flickering on the left side of his face. 'This month is going to kill me,' Sasuke grimly thought to himself.

The next fight involved a pure taijutsu spar with Sasuke versus Lee. Sasuke knew he was going to be hard pressed without ninjutsu to back up his fight. He didn't complain about it being unfair though, this was an opportunity to push himself against a specialist. Lee came in with another blistering fast and powerful kick. Sasuke ducked underneath the attack and lashed out with his own combination of strikes. Lee was faster and blocked each attack and pushed forward again. Sasuke could block attacks at an angle but could never take a straight hit without becoming bruised.

Sasuke was pushed to his limit in the spar; his eyes allowed him to see each attack coming but the speed in which he had to defend and strike back at limited his possible moves. Sasuke was in excellent physical condition but this spar was testing that, after all he had worked himself ragged with the green duos insane 'warm up.' Sasuke was slowing slightly and the avoided attacks were being missed by thinner and thinner margins.

The desire to win and prove himself pushed him to try something different. Lee sent a haymaker to his right and he stepped back just barely enough to avoid, then he shoved chakra into his feet and launched what amounted to a flying tackle at Lee. Sasuke's momentum was fast and even with Lee's speed he couldn't quite kick out in time. Sasuke slammed into Lee's torso and they hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of Lee as he gasped for breath. Sasuke attempted to capitalize it by lifting up and striking downward with a palm strike to the face.

Even out of breath Lee was faster and caught Sasuke hand as it descended. Sasuke was then thrown up and away from Lee. Lee jumped to his feet at the ready and rushed forward. The last Uchiha was frustrated his Naruto like surprise move hadn't worked. The bout continued with Sasuke getting more and more worn down. Finally it happened, Lee's punch was blocked a fraction of a second too slow and clipped Sasuke's temple and he hit the ground seeing stars. Gai called a halt to the match.

"Stop it is over. You showcased your youthful spirits, I am very proud!" Sasuke groaned as he got up. He needed to get faster and stronger too. If it wasn't for his Sharingan Lee could pick him apart with ease. Sasuke really wanted to rest for a few moments but Gai had them put on their weight load again and now it was time to _sprint_ around the village. Sasuke felt his body quiver. 'Insane, these two are insane!' Sasuke plowed on trying to keep up with two green monsters.

*****BREAK*****

Naruto had been instructed to meet Jiraiya by the hot springs. He wondered how much he had read about the great toad sage was actually true. Could he really summon a toad that could crush the Hokage tower? Books he learned were marvelous information sources however they were not always factual. Stories tended to get embellished and sometimes the authors were biased or were not the primary source of information. Whatever the truth was he was ready for it. Or so he thought.

Naruto waited for the Sage to make himself known when he saw a man peeking into the girl's bath house. Naruto did a double take; the man was breaking three separated laws by what he was doing! Horror slowly dawned on him as he started to stare at the man. It couldn't be. This was the legendary toad Sage? This was the last loyal Sannin? Naruto couldn't help himself.

"NO WAY! Jiraiya the legendary toad Sage is a pervert?" Jiraiya had known of the boy's presence and had let him see what he was doing. He had not expected to have him announce him like this. The brat's volume alerted the girls that someone was peeking. "You brat what do you think you are doing?" Naruto was fuming; this was like learning your hero hated ramen. Jiraiya sped away as the angry women gave chase. Naruto sighed and took to the roof tops to follow the perverted old man.

Eventually the girls lost track of him and Naruto confronted the tall legend again. "You're supposed to train me, not peak on girls you pervy sage!" Jiraiya laughed, "And just why should I train you?" Naruto glared at him, "Because Kakashi-sensei arranged it, don't play dumb with me. Stop wasting time and get on with the training, I have to meet my team in a few hours."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Hmm you want me? Jiraiya to train you? On your schedule? You must think highly of yourself kid." Naruto poked his thumb into his own chest and said, "Highly of myself? I'm going to be the next Hokage so damn right! Now what are you going to train me in first?" Jiraiya scoffed, "Kid if, and it is an if, if I train you it is going to be on my schedule. You can play with your little friends later."

Naruto shook his head, "My sensei gave us instructions, and those aren't changing regardless of what you say." Jiraiya turned around, "Bye then." Naruto shrugged, he wasn't changing his mind. He suspected he was being tested but if he wasn't it didn't matter, his team was more important than training with the old pervert. To Jiraiya's shock Naruto kept walking. 'Hmm Kakashi, that's pretty impressive loyalty you've got in that kid, either that or he's a complete idiot not realizing what he is missing.'

The white haired spy master decided to follow the boy discretely. The blond went to a training ground and summoned two dozen clones. The clones spread out and worked on a number of things. Some walked up trees, others balanced dozens of leaves on various parts of their body rotating them in different directions. Still others helped the main Naruto with his workout. They tossed kunai at varying speeds at the original who deflected them all.

Jiraiya was impressed with the kid. His control was quite good, and he knew that with the fox's chakra must have meant absolutely abysmal initial chakra control. The kid was also fast and worked on his conditioning while improving his combat abilities. Jiraiya made himself known and instantly Naruto was on guard as were the rest of his clones. Again Jiraiya was impressed as Naruto had preformed an almost undetectable Kawarimi with one of his clones. If he had been assassin or opponent he would have targeted what he thought was the original. 'Ah Kakashi your paranoia passes on to another generation.'

Naruto looked at the Sage and said, "I thought you weren't going to train me."

"I like your spunk brat but don't get carried away, if I am to train you I expect appropriate respect."

Training that had been ingrained in him leapt to the fore, "Hai Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya blinked. Shaking himself he said, "All right I'm going to teach you an ace jutsu." Jiraiya told Naruto he was going to teach him to summon toads. He was surprised when Naruto knew instantly what he was talking about. 'I thought he was supposed to barely be able to read but he knows all about the various summons of the world?' Jiraiya wondered if Kakashi had gotten his mitts on the boy while he was in the academy. It would explain his knowledge base and skill level.

Jiraiya went through the summoning and summoned a toad and presented the contract to Naruto. Naruto was all smiles and gratefully signed his name in blood on the contract. "All right kid before you summon anything I want to talk to you about your chakra." Jiraiya asked if he ever felt another chakra source available to him during certain times. "No, but I've avoided trying to tap into the nine tailed fox's chakra."

"What? How? Did Kakashi tell you about this?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Jiraiya-sensei, I read that a jinchuuriki can tap into the power of the demon they have sealed inside of themselves. However not being a seal master and knowing the nine tail's fearsome reputation I thought it best not to even try." Jiraiya was a bit put out at not being able to explain anything to his God son. "Well I am seal master so go ahead and give it a try." Naruto assumed a meditative pose and turned his sight inward. His chakra surrounded his body and he tried to feel it, looking for any sign of chakra that was different. After several minutes he opened his eyes, "I'm not sure how. All of my chakra feels the same."

Jiraiya gave a theatrical sigh, "Exhaust yourself of chakra almost to the point of chakra exhaustion and then try the summoning jutsu." Naruto responded with a "Hai Jiraiya-sensei" and sprang into action. He created 50 clones and had them all fire a **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) into the sky. Jiraiya was impressed by the kid's chakra reserves. They surpassed even his estimation. 'The kid's not bad with control but the way he is using that jutsu is very ineffective.' Jiraiya had not yet realized that Naruto was deliberately overpowering the jutsu in a wasteful manner to better exhaust his reserves.

Finally Naruto stopped and panted, "My chakra reserves are really low, can I try the summoning jutsu now?" The toad sage nodded, "Go ahead, and if you feel another chakra source latch onto it and use it." Naruto took a deep breath, bit his thumb and went through the hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

**AN:** I hope you liked the chapter. I know some folks will think Lee should have been stronger then Sasuke but the anime doesn't support that. Kakashi provided essentially no training outside of basic chakra control exercises until the chunin exam break. Then in one month Sasuke is able to defeat a pre-transformation Gaara. A Gaara that wiped the floor with Lee despite Lee using the gates, in this fan fiction Kakashi has given Sasuke a lot of training and improved his conditioning. In any event feel free to leave your comments on what you think of the chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Toad and Fox

**AN: **As always I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review or PM me about the story. Part of the joy of doing fan fiction is knowing other people are enjoying it.

Chapter 13: Toad and Fox

Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground and a poof of smoke obscured view for a few moments. As the smoke cleared Naruto saw that he had successfully summoned a toad, however the size of the creature was a bit sad. The small orange toad waved and said, "Yo!" Naruto looked at the creature flatly. Jiraiya laughed, "Haha kid, you have got to me kidding me! Is that the best you can do?" Naruto glared at his temporary sensei and said, "If I hadn't had all my chakra drained I would have done much better!"

Jiraiya snorted, "If you had harnessed the kyubi chakra like I told you to it wouldn't be an issue!" Gamakichi looked at the two shinobi and interrupted, "Hey why did you summon me? And do you have any snacks?" Naruto took a deep breath trying to suppress his frustration. He inclined his head to the summoned toad, "Hello Gamakichi-san I was attempting to try the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique) for the first time and you arrived."

Gamakichi looked at the boy and did a shrug, or at least the miniature toad equivalent of one. "So… snacks?" Naruto shook his head in apology, "I am sorry Gamakichi-san, next time I summon you I will have snacks." Gamakichi sighed, "Be seeing you then," and with that he returned to the land of toads.

The legendary Sannin shook his head, "You're still using your own chakra. You need to use the other chakra you have inside of you." Naruto shouted, "HOW? Give me an exercise or training or something, don't just tell me to do something and not show me how to do it!" Jiraiya was amused at the boys tantrum, apparently Kakashi hadn't completed turned him into the perfect disciplined shinobi yet.

"Look brat, I'm the one training you. Try meditating again." Naruto grumbled to himself and meditated. After about thirty minutes Jiraiya asked, "Anything?" Naruto opened one eye, "If I felt anything different I would have told you!" Jiraiya flicked Naruto's forehead sending him backwards. Naruto tumbled back up to his feet. "I have to get going Jiraiya-sensei, my team is meeting soon." The Sannin nodded, "All right kid go train with your friends, we'll try again tomorrow."

*****BREAK*****

The three genin of team 7 met and went over what they were learning. Sasuke and Naruto were on the ragged edge due to near chakra exhaustion for Naruto and complete and utter physical exhaustion with Sasuke. Sakura was in the best shape. They took it easy and did some simple exercises that Kakashi had left them to build on team work. Combination attacks, clone tactics and team signal memorization.

As a team they talked about what they were learning. Sasuke talked about the insane green duo. While he wasn't learning a flashy jutsu he was confident in being able to improve his taijutsu. If he could move at the speed and strength of Lee and use his Sharingan he felt his hand to hand skills would match up fairly well with a jonin. The others didn't disagree.

Sakura laughed and talked about how her sensei was flabbergasted at the skills she possessed. She also talked about the A rank jutsu that Kurenai was going to be teaching her. Genjutsu was something that the three thought would be very valuable, being able to pin an opponent in place while the kill strike was delivered would make taking out threats easy and nearly risk free.

Naruto was at a crossroads. He didn't want to lie to his team but he also was worried about revealing his secret. Would Sakura and Sasuke look at him differently? Would they call him a demon and a monster? Naruto wanted to give them more credit than that but he was scared. He finally belonged to something – sure he had a competitive rivalry with Sasuke but they worked together in almost perfect harmony. And even though Sakura-chan hadn't agreed to go on a date she had stopped hitting him and actually seemed to enjoy his company. Could he risk all of that by telling them about the damn demon in his belly?

Sakura looked at Naruto who was strangely silent and contemplative. "Naruto, what's on your mind? Aren't you going to tell us about your training?" Naruto trembled and remained silent. Sakura looked on worriedly, "Naruto? Naruto! What is the matter with you?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan to double check that Naruto was Naruto. Seeing that he was in fact Naruto he remained silent.

"Guys… I'm really glad to be on your team." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, where was Naruto going with this? Naruto took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you, a secret that only the adults of the village know." Sakura could see her teammate was struggling and… what was he to her? A friend? Yes her friend. Her friend was terrified. "Naruto, whatever it is just tell us." Naruto smiled at his pink haired teammate and said, "The nine tailed fox wasn't killed. It was sealed inside a baby. I was that baby. I'm a jinchuuriki."

A weight seemed to lift off of Naruto for a moment, he had said it. Whatever happened from here on wasn't up to him anymore. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. The kyubi wasn't dead? That monster was inside of Naruto? Sasuke barely had any outward reaction. Instead he said, "What are you worried about? No one with an ounce of sense could think you were the nine tailed fox. It's the most powerful of all the biju, a monster that destroyed entire divisions of shinobi." Sasuke paused, "And you're a dobe, little different isn't it?"

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. Then he laughed. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke didn't care if he was a demon container. He looked at Sakura who smiled at their antics. "Naruto, you're our teammate. If you were evil do you think the Hokage would let you become a shinobi?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, "I guess I've been worried about nothing then." His two teammates nodded.

After a moment Sasuke said, "You still haven't told us what you're learning to do." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ah well that's what brought this on. Pervy sage is trying to teach me how to tap into kyubi chakra." Sakura did two double takes. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to _use _the nine tail's chakra? The second double take was in regards to what Naruto called the legendary Sanin. "Pervy sage? Show respect Naruto-baka!"

Naruto laughed, "But he is a pervy sage! He was peeking on women when I first met him!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto you go from sharing a deep dark secret to making bad jokes. You're lucky Kakashi-sensei isn't here!" Naruto scowled at the pink haired girl and muttered under his breath. The three started working on some of their combination attacks. Naruto's chakra reserves were low but he had enough to fire a few jutsus. He showed them his chakra blades and Sakura refined her Genjutsu on clones that Naruto and Sasuke then dispatched with jutsu combination attacks.

Naruto was happy. Completely exhausted but happy. His teammates hadn't changed at all after learning his secret. They treated him the same. 'I was worried for nothing, I'm glad I told them.' Naruto collapsed into bed; even his massive reserves were spent. Tomorrow morning he was going to work with the pervy sage again. Naruto hoped they would work on something different; he had been getting along just fine without tapping into the damn fox. Why was it so important? Naruto's thoughts were cut off by the immediate arrival of sleep.

*****BREAK*****

The next few days were filled with frustration for Naruto. He would exhaust himself depleting chakra only to try to summoning and bringing in nothing larger than Gamakichi. Gamakichi didn't mind because Naruto had done as promised and brought snacks but for Naruto it was aggravating. It reminded him of when he was in the academy and couldn't get anything right. Naruto was beginning to suspect Jiraiya had no idea how to get him to draw upon the fox's chakra. Which would make sense; it wasn't like he had trained a jinchuuriki before.

One morning he decided to do things differently. The toad sage had instructed him to exhaust his chakra again. Naruto smirked and said, "Hmm all right let me try pushing my chakra into one big move, maybe that will be faster." Jiraiya suspiciously eyed the boy but nodded. Naruto turned around flashed through the hand seals and shouted, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **(Summoning Technique).

This time Naruto was not exhausted. This time he was pushing his refined chakra as strongly as he could into the summon. He envisioned a massive toad, one that would make Gamakichi look like the runt. The Sanin's eyes widened as a massive cloud of smoke erupted and he felt a familiar chakra presence. Naruto suddenly found himself up in the air on the back of a giant toad. "Yatta!"

Naruto looked down on what he was standing on. The toad was massive and magenta colored. Unlike Gamakichi he wore clothing. The black kimono partially concealed the mesh armor he wore underneath. In his hands he had a Sasumata and across his back was a shield that looked almost like a plate. The young jinchuuriki was ecstatic about the size of the summon. The large toad rumbled underneath him, "Hmm Jiraiya did you summon me?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No Gamaken-san, that was my apprentice on your head who summoned you." The massive toad responded with another deep rumble, "I did not see him, how clumsy of me. You must be Naruto." Naruto laughed again, "No big deal, it's great to meet you Gamaken-san!" The toad nodded his head slowly, "Likewise Naruto-san. Why did you summon me?" Naruto explained that he wanted to try summoning larger toads then just Gamakichi and that if he tired it when he was well rested and had full access to his chakra he thought he could do it.

Jiraiya interjected, "Naruto! The purpose was to use the kyubi chakra not bother important toads. You shouldn't call a battle toad unless it is truly needed." Gamaken rumbled, "I'm not that important." Jiraiya smacked his face with his palm; he would have liked it if his trusted battle ally had backed him up. Naruto huffed, "What is your problem pervy sage? Just because I didn't use kyubi chakra doesn't meant his isn't an incredibly powerful ability! You taught me something that will let me take out jonin level threats."

"Stop calling me that! One day you'll need to tap into that chakra, and you'll need to control it. The Yondaime designed that seal so that you could use that kyubi chakra. You insult his legacy by not using that power." Naruto sobered a bit. While still very happy with the result of his jutsu he didn't want to denigrate the legacy of the greatest shinobi Konoha has ever produced. It did make him think why had the Yondaime had designed the seal that way.

"Well sorry about that Gamaken-san. I'll only summon you if I really need to next time." Gamaken nodded solemnly and then dissipated. Naruto smoothly landed on the ground and faced the taller man. "Jiraiya-sensei what I'm doing currently isn't working. What else can I try?"

"Exhaust your chakra and keep trying, I have an idea we can try tomorrow." Naruto created his shadow clones and began to deplete all of his chakra. 'Time for extreme measures kid,' Jiraiya thought. Since Naruto had used a large amount of chakra summoning Gamaken it didn't take too long between shadow clones and ninjutsu for his chakra reserves to fall lower. Jiraiya saw that the boy was winded and walked next to the panting jinchuuriki and flicked his forehead protector with a heavy dose of power. Naruto sailed into the nearby chasm.

"Now you'll have to us the demon chakra or you'll die!"

Naruto was enraged. 'Has he gone senile?' Naruto attempted to grasp the edge of the canyon but the sides were slick with water runoff. Naruto pulled out one of his chakra kunai, wrapped wire around it and hurled it at the side of the canyon. It blasted through rock until the force was spent and lodged in firmly. Naruto grasped the other of the wire around a 2nd kunai that he held onto. His grip was sure and he then swung directly at the wall no longer falling only downward. Naruto channeled the tiny amount of chakra he had left into his feet to brace the blow as he slammed into the side of the wall.

Jiraiya didn't hear the summoning jutsu. 'Kami what have I done?' Jiraiya raced to the edge looking down to see an angry Naruto hanging from ninja wire. "Pervy sage you baka you could have killed me!" The Sanin shouted back, "Why didn't you use the summoning jutsu?"

"I don't have enough chakra; I'd only succeed in killing myself and Gamakichi!" The toad sage shook his head, "I've traveled the land you ungrateful brat! In times of stress and danger jinchuuriki naturally draw upon the chakra sealed within them. I know what I'm doing. Now quit playing around and do it!" Jiraiya with far superior chakra control raced down the side of the canyon and slashed the ninja wire sending Naruto plummeting once more.

"Ahhh you bastard pervy sage!" Naruto continued falling. His respect for the Sannin was decreasing by each meter her fell. 'This guy is just guessing… I could really die!' With that sudden burst of panic and thought of incoming death Naruto fell within himself. Looking around he saw what looked to be a sewer of some kind. 'This must be within the seal, either that or a Genjutsu.' Just to be safe Naruto gathered his chakra. "Kai!" Still in the same spot he walked toward the feel of the dreadful chakra.

Before the massive prison of the kyubi he watched. The fox rushed forward metaphorically slamming against the bars of the cage. Naruto did not think the fox could hurt him and stared impassively at the monstrous creature. "You've finally decided to visit," the deep throated growl emerged the fox's form.

"Not by choice demon."

"Then why are you here boy?"

"Because some crazy old man wants me to use your chakra and right now I'm falling down a chasm and am about to die unless you pay some damn rent! Give me some of your chakra or we are both dead."

The fox laughed, "So bold. Since I have no desire to end like this, very well."

Naruto felt the red hot chakra flood his body and with a cry he was again falling down the canyon. Eye's burning with red chakra he sped through the hand seals just in time.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **(Summoning Technique)

The chakra formed and summoned none other than the toad boss himself, Gamabunta!

*****BREAK*****

Naruto hated being in the hospital. He had been taken there after his "test" with Gamabunta. The sour old toad was just as bad as Jiraiya. Both of them were insane, he wouldn't be surprised if their past was littered with dead apprentices who hadn't succeeded one of their little initiation trials. Naruto supposed that wasn't fully fair but at the moment he didn't care; he was in one of the worst places in Konoha. The hospital. 'I'll make my escape soon,' Naruto promised.

Naruto decided as he was resting and recovering from the exhaustion and wounds he had endured trying to cling to Gamabunta that he wouldn't be summoning the chief toad very often. If he needed assistance in the form of a giant toad he'd go with the more accommodating Gamaken. While he was a bit taciturn he didn't try to throw him to his death.

Naruto also hated not being there for team practice. It felt like he was letting his team down which really chafed because both of his teammates had been completely accepting of his status as a jinchuuriki. Naruto forced himself to get a little bit more rest. He would not miss the meeting time on the next day. Closing his eyes he wondered if the pervy sage had any other training planned and if it would be any more reasonable.

*****BREAK*****

The month continued to pass with all three genin improving. Sakura's practical knowledge of Genjutsu was quickly making her one of the most dangerous kind of opponents. The kind that can kill you before you even realize you were in danger. Even Sasuke's sharingan wasn't proof against her new Genjutsu techniques. Sasuke and Naruto's ability to detect and break Genjutsu also rose as a byproduct of Sakura's new abilities.

Sasuke had thought Kakashi's training was intense. Gai and Lee continued to run him ragged. It was only thanks to his sharingan and his own natural grace that prevented some kind of serious injury to Sasuke. But with the intense training along with the increasing weights Sasuke's taijutsu skills were approaching near jonin levels. His speed and strength alone weren't enough to put him at that skill tier but when combined with the predictive power of the sharingan it was doubtful any chunin in the village could match him in taijutsu.

Naruto actually fell a bit behind Sasuke in taijutsu. While his greater stamina continued to make his strength and speed superior to Sasuke, the intense practice Sasuke received combined with the sharingan meant he was flat out better then Naruto in taijutsu. This spurred Naruto to train even harder.

Naruto's time with Jiraiya was not spent on taijutsu at all. Jiraiya decided that Naruto had made enough progress with accessing the kyubi chakra for now. The next time on the training agenda was something that he figured would take Naruto a long time to learn. The rasengan. However much to the toad sage's surprise Naruto quickly learned the technique. The Kage Bunshin allowed Naruto to quickly pick up the beginning steps of the training. A dozen Naruto's training allowed for the total number of training hours to effectively multiply his efforts by a factor of 10. In addition all of the hard work Kakashi had pushed for from Naruto on chakra control was paying dividends. Within just one week Naruto had formed the rasengan and could use it in a fight.

Jiraiya often looked on as team 7 trained after their morning exercises with their various temporary senseis'. The genin actually put Genjutsu and minor non lethal traps around their secluded training area but for one of Jiraiya's skills it was child's play to avoid them. Watching them was a treat for him. Their teamwork was remarkable and the degree of advancement they had in comparison to the academy reports was mind boggling. The clay may have been of extremely high quality but none could deny Kakashi being the master potter. Jiraiya knew that barring something terrible happening he was looking upon the next Sannin. 'My hope is that they don't end in tragedy like we did.'

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi returned from his S class mission and reported immediately to the Sandaime. Hiruzen asked for the report. "It is as we feared; Orochimaru is either leading or helping Otogakure." Hiruzen took a poof on his pipe, "Why did he put Oto genin through the chunin exams?" Kakashi responded, "Unknown. Nothing of their plans was written outside of research notes, and those were fit only for burning." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and Kakashi quickly added, "Not that I did. While not positive I believe it more likely than not that I escaped detected."

Sarutobi could not help but feel guilt for how Orochimaru turned out. "This is troubling Kakashi, we need to know what he is planning. Was this just an attempt to gather information about Konoha? Is he simply trying to integrate Oto into the shinobi world to draw income and missions?" Kakashi considered before answering. "All possibilities but he may also be looking to do more harm than just that. He could be looking to kill you, kill any enemies he left behind or sabotage our reputation by disrupting the chunin exams. Nothing is beyond that monster."

"And that is what worries me Kakashi. I am getting too old to anticipate all the possible threats. I shouldn't be the Hokage Kakashi; my mind is not as sharp as it once was, to say nothing of my diminishing chakra reserves."

Kakashi stared at the man known as the 'god of shinobi' and knew what he was going to ask. "It's time I passed the hat on Kakashi. Konoha deserves a hokage that can protect it properly." Kakashi looked away. "Kakashi, it must be you. You have the skill, you have the temperament and the reputation needed. It must be you."

Kakashi did not look at the hokage. He knew the hokage was weary, tired beyond mortal endurance. He had retired once and been forced to take up the hat and all its cares again. The simple fact was that Kakashi didn't think he was worthy of the hat. He had failed Rin and Obito. He had lost others while he was in ANBU. He was a skill shinobi, if conflict occurred he was needed in the field not behind a desk. Moreover he was not fit for the hokage, not for a village like the leaf.

"Hokage-Sama, you do not want me as a hokage. I respect the tradition and the history of this village. I understand why you and the others allow the civilians a place on the council." Hiruzen watched Kakashi carefully. His eye's met the one eye Kakashi kept uncovered. "But I disagree. The civilians of this village have made us weaker. They are the principal source of the hatred against Naruto. If I am hokage I will do as I see fit and the civilian council can be executed for treason and incompetence."

The old man sighed heavily. "Kakashi, Konoha is different only because of the way we treat our civilians. It is mutual respect that makes Konoha special. Surely you wouldn't end that?" The jonin looked at the Sandaime intently, "Lord Hokage, I do not have the vision needed to be a Hokage. I am a soldier, an excellent shinobi. I value the lives of my comrades and will keep them safe. I have no patience for politics and the needs of money grubbers. I know my limitations; I do not have the patience to appease the civilians." Kakashi went further, "I am not saying you are wrong, my wisdom is simply more limited. If I am the hokage I cannot rule as you would but as I see fit. I know this is incompatible with your vision for Konoha's future which is why I cannot be the next hokage."

Hiruzen collapsed in his chair. "Kakashi… who else is there?" Kakashi lowered his head. That was the problem. Who else was there? Finally he said, "Jiraiya has the strength. He also would echo the will of fire that you hold." Hiruzen shook his head, "He won't do it either. His spy network is personally maintained and on there are rumblings Kakashi, he needs to keep the network active."

"In that case Shikaku Nara would serve admirably."

"Not strong enough," Hiruzen countered.

"So? Keep the best ANBU guards on him for protection. He will make the right decisions." The hokage also muttered, "With as lazy as he is the paperwork would never get done and our economy would self destruct." Kakashi shrugged, "It's not a perfect choice but right now there are no good choices. For now you are still S class level. I am not a medical nin I can't tell you how much longer that will be the case but for now you are the best choice."

"Very well Kakashi, since you will not take the mantle it will be my burden. Let's discuss what needs to be done about Oto and Orochimaru…"

**AN: **This will be the last training montage for a while – next few chapters will have some action, I promise!


	15. Chapter 14: Chunin Finals

**AN: **I promised action… I hope you enjoy it. See discussion on the bottom author's note. I'd really like feedback on how this chapter turned out.

Chapter 14: Chunin Finals

Team 7 was excited about showing off their new abilities to Kakashi. Kakashi was proud of all of their progress and made but a few minor suggestions to the new team tactics they had developed. However Kakashi only had one day with them before the chunin exam finals began. He advised them to get a good night's rest. Before dismissing them he provided Sasuke with a pair of contacts from Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) that would allow him to use the sharingan virtually undetected. A sensor shinobi could sense the chakra around his eyes and draw the right conclusion but to everyone else his eyes would appear the same color as normal.

"This will allow you to watch for abilities during the chunin exam for you to copy without anyone realizing you have unlocked your sharingan." Sasuke nodded his thanks and the team dispersed.

The next morning team 7 arrived at the chunin exam stadium. The stadium was packed with important nobles, civilians and shinobi. The chunin exams rotated around the villages on neutral and good terms with Konoha, so for many it had been awhile since they had seen the exams. Who the competitors were was also interesting. The three children of the Kazekage were a strong draw of course but also the clan heir Shikamaru Nara was a favorite from the Konoha group. And with the Hyuga being hailed as the genius of his academy class the crowd agreed it was sure to be a fascinating chunin exam finale.

Team 7 saw their other classmates at the academy were already there. They exchanged pleasantries and talked about how everyone thought the matches were going to go. The general consensus was that Neji would do really well and that Shikamaru wasn't going to take it seriously. The group was evenly divided on Lee and Tenten. Sasuke knew Lee was going to do great, not only was his taijutsu speed and strength utterly ridiculous he had also picked up on other shinobi skills. While he still couldn't mold chakra, Sasuke had taught him the arts of misdirection and subterfuge.

The matches were announced again. Temari versus Neji would be up first. It would be followed by Gaara versus Misumi. The 3rd match would be Kankuro versus Shikamaru and the 4th match would be Tenten versus Lee. Then the winners in the top bracket, the winners of match one and two would fight. Then the winners of match three and four would fight. Then the last two remaining competitors would battle. Winning didn't guarantee a chunin promotion but in all but the rarest situation it did result in a chunin promotion. The genin who lost were also eligible for a promotion if they demonstrated chunin skills and qualities.

Neji and Temari entered into the arena. Hayate Gekko explained the rules or lack of them to the two chunin hopefuls. Neji activated his dojutsu and announced, "You are a skilled kunoichi however it is your fate to lose today." Temari narrowed her eyes, "Fate? We'll see about that." Neji shook his head, "This match has already been determined, you cannot win." Temari jumped back and fired a whirlwind from her fan. Neji could see the chakra in the air and easily dodged it. He rushed forward to get in close.

Temari continued to step backward and manipulate wind energy with her fan. Neji was forced to dodge to the side to avoid the deadly blasts. However he methodically got closer and closer. Temari leapt forward swung with her iron fan attempting to knock Neji out with a surprise strike. Neji saw it coming and narrowly avoided the strike by ducking. Now he was inside her guard and did a quick strike that closed a tenketsu on Temari's arm. Temari gasped in pain and stepped back and swung her fan again, however this time it was a feint and as Neji dodged she leaped away.

Neji gave chase only for Temari to throw a kunai wrapped in an explosive note at the ground at his feet. Neji was slowed again and almost missed the next dodge of Temari's wind jutsu. Neji took a moment to breathe and said, "Close but you aren't good enough to defeat a genius like me." Temari growled and was tempted to continue the fight. Instead she glanced toward her sensei and her sensei shook his head slightly. Temari called out, "Proctor I forfeit!"

Neji was surprised but simply shrugged, "Wise to give into fate, perhaps you will make chunin on the strength of your intelligence." Temari couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes in response. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something fishy was going on. Temari was nowhere near out of chakra, why did she hold back? Sure Neji was good but the girl should have fought, she was literally throwing away any chance of a chunin promotion before of this.

The next match was Gaara versus Misumi. Gaara arrived and was ready for the bout but no one knew where Misumi was. The proctor gave him ten minutes before calling the match a forfeit. The crowd was growing restless and annoyed. The first fight had started great but had an anticlimactic ending and now the 2nd fight didn't even occur!

A masked ANBU approached Kakashi and whispered something to him. Kakashi's one visible eye widened and he responded and then motioned for his genin team to follow him. "Something is up. A large group of shinobi was spotted heading toward the village. I'm going to go investigate but if anything happens here I'm counting on you to defend the Konoha with your full strength." All three genin were shocked. Kakashi had drilled into them the concept of hiding their true abilities from the eyes of the village since day one.

Naruto asked, "What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi responded quietly, "Nothing is certain right now but my instincts tell me something terrible is going to happen. It involves my mission out of the village, while I trust all of you, there are S class secrets that I'm not cleared to share. I'm going to investigate along with an ANBU squad and deal with the unknown shinobi. Continue watching the exams and help the remaining ANBU, jonin and chunin if something happens."

With that Kakashi used his shunshin and was gone. The ANBU were instructed to quietly inform the jonin to be on guard for a disruption during the chunin exams. All three genin were uneasy and they deactivated their weight seals. Naruto circumspectly made a dozen shadow clones and disguised them as civilians and started mingling in with the crowds. Their attention went back to the arena as the 3rd match was announced.

Kankuro versus Shikamaru was the next match. Shikamaru yawned; annoyed he would have to compete. Kankuro smirked at the lazy shinobi and said, "Don't worry you'll soon be taking a very long nap." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. At first he wasn't going to blame Kankuro for the sins of his brother but his attitude seemed to show they were cut from the same cloth. "Your brother injured by my best friend. I only have one question – do you approve of his actions?" The Suna shinobi saw an opportunity to rattle his opponent and said, "Sure, why not? Gaara probably did him a favor, a weakling like that would only get himself killed on a real mission."

Shikamaru was fully alert and awake. He sprinted forward and Kankuro instantly went on guard. Kankuro threw a kunai at the charging genin which Shikamaru batted away, at close range the shadow user sped through his clan's hand seals. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**," (Shadow Imitation Technique) was spoken in a quiet voice as Nara's shadow raced along the ground and caught Kankuro in it. Shikamaru kept the jutsu in place as Kankuro struggled.

Shikamaru grabbed at his shin kunai holster and pull out a kunai prepared with an explosive tag. Kankuro mimicked the action but had no kunai to draw from there so his hand was empty. He activated the tag and threw it directly at Kankuro's leg. The blade slashed into the leg and exploded, ripping the leg off. Naruto saw this and whistled, "Remind me never to get Shikamaru mad! He did exactly what was done to Choji!" Sasuke shook his head, "That's only his puppet." Naruto did a double take but sure enough instead of blood and gore the smoke cleared to show splintered leg pieces of the Suna nin's puppet. The real Kankuro was on the ground and sprang up out of the bandages and threw a poison tipped kunai at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and deflected the kunai with his own. Kankuro sneered, "I guess you Konoha shinobi are out for revenge huh? Too bad you released your jutsu!" His puppet Crow was no longer held by the technique and instantly sprang into action again Shikamaru. Shikamaru cursed and leapt back. He was on the run as poison, kunai and other puppet attacks hounded him. 'How troublesome, I regret not training harder now.'

Shikamaru led the puppet back around toward Kankuro and initiated his jutsu, this time having the shadows seek out two targets. Kankuro saw the tactic and moved away with both the puppet and himself at the same time in opposite directions. As soon as they started to do this the Nara clan heir sped towards Kankuro. Shikamaru needed to get his jutsu off on the puppet master not the puppet; since the puppet master still had to manipulate chakra strings once he was caught Crow would be done for as well.

Now it was a race as Shikamaru rushed to get within range before Crow caught up to him. Nara did the calculations in his head and saw a small window of opportunity and again flashed through the hand signs for the **Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Imitation Technique). Kankuro couldn't quite out run it due to being close to the wall and having to move perpendicular to the racing shadow. He sped crow faster and faster and then the shadow reached him.

Sasuke sighed, "Shikamaru just lost." Nara breathed a sigh of relief as crow tumbled to a crash no longer coming at him; it had stopped just a few feet from him. He was low on chakra so he would finish him off quickly. As he was drawing a kunai he felt movement behind him and saw a modified smoke bomb being launched by Kankuro who had performed a Kawarimi with his puppet right before the shadow hit. The smoke bomb was filled with poison and Shikamaru inhaled some and collapsed, his lungs bleeding from the inside.

The proctor called the match and a medical team rushed in. Sasuke watched with his Sharingan and then nodded to his teammates, "Shikamaru will live but it will be a few days before he can breathe heavily without strain." Both Sakura and Naruto relaxed. The crowd cheered for the Kazekage's son. It had been an interesting match.

Asuma shook his head in disgust and headed after his student. Kurenai grabbed his arm, "Asuma I know you are worried about him but Kakashi wanted us to be on guard for any trouble." Asuma scowled, "Kakashi is paranoid, and nothing is going to happen here. Right now my student needs me and I'm not going to sit around watching for something that won't happen." Asuma had hoped that Shikamaru would have taught the Suna genin a lesson. While not normally big on revenge the crippling of his student had hit him hard and he was bitter about it. He also worried about Shikamaru but figured the poison wasn't lethal. But still it was his job as a sensei to go and be with him now.

Naruto itched to wipe the smug grin off of Kankuro's face. Shikamaru had been part of the small group of academy students that had not gone out of their way to pick on him. He and Choji deserved better. Naruto began to subconsciously radiate killing intent and Sasuke grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?" Naruto shook himself. Naruto hadn't meant to raise his killing intent like that, it had been almost instinctual. That concerned him as Kakashi-sensei had taught him to always be in control. Naruto shook himself, "Sorry, I'll watch it." Sakura watched the two boys, they were both tense. She realized she was to, Kakashi really thought something was going to happen and it had them all on edge.

The fourth and final part of the first set of matches would be Lee versus Tenten. Lee bowed to his teammate and said, "Let us make our sensei proud and showcase the power of our youth!" Tenten had long since become used to Lee and Gai's endless talk of youth and ignored it. She immediately began the fight by hurling waves of shuriken at Lee.

Lee dodged with startling speed and smashed a smoke bomb on the ground. Tenten was surprised. 'Since when does Lee use anything other than taijutsu?' Tenten had not spied on her teammate while he was working with Sasuke. She had not expected Lee to use subterfuge when his entire shinobi existent had been to attack directly with strength and speed. She threw more weapons into the smoke but didn't expect them to hit anything. More smoke bombs erupted around the arena masking it from view.

Tenten danced back away from the smoke. She knew she couldn't afford to let Lee get close to her or it would be all over. Tenten never saw the attack coming. She was backing away and did not realize Lee had released his weights and had sped out of the smoke, around the tree line and behind her. Lee wasn't the stealthiest shinobi but he had been practicing with Sasuke. More importantly was the fact that Tenten never even considered the possibility that Lee would use stealth to get behind her and take her out.

Lee smashed an elbow into the base of Tenten's neck, safely and effectively knocking her out. Lee was happy with his victory even though he felt guilty over how he did it. Sasuke had talked to him at length about the purpose of the chunin exams. If the villages just wanted the strongest genin to become chunin they would guarantee those who made it far enough were made chunin. But they didn't do it that way – instead they evaluated the genin based on their skills. Lee was fantastic in a fight but outside of that he lacked any shinobi arts. If he wanted a promotion he would need to show the judges that he could plan and outthink his opponent as well as out fight them.

His flawless victory even without the use of chakra would be a powerful point in his favor. Lee gave a discreet nod to the stands, a bit away from where Sasuke stood. Sasuke was actually proud of his comrade, the boy was annoying and half mad but he was eager to learn and had taught Sasuke a lot about taijutsu. Kakashi had made another correct choice with Sasuke's training. Sasuke continued to be impressed with the foresight of his sensei.

The next match would be Neji versus Gaara. However before the contestants arrived an ANBU approached the third Hokage and whispered an urgent message. Orochimaru who had the senses to hear the whispered message cursed and began the invasion earlier than planned. Signaling Kabuto to begin his Genjutsu Orochimaru and the Sound Four then acted.

Sasuke watched in horror as the Hokage was taken captive and pushed to the roof and was then cut off by a barrier created by four unknown shinobi. All three members of team 7 felt the Genjutsu start to take hold and they instantly shouted, "Kai" and broke through the jutsu. Around the stadium civilians, shinobi and samurai guards of the dignitaries started collapsing unconscious.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Instantly over fifty Naruto's appeared. They started to fan out looking for threats and using their chakra to snap individuals out of the Genjutsu. Sasuke saw an ANBU burn from trying to get through the barrier. Sasuke heard explosions coming from other locations in the village. He quickly asked Naruto to spread some of his clones out in all directions as scouts.

Sasuke saw chakra being built up in massive proportions from where the Suna genin were located. Massive was an understatement, the chakra was immense. The killing intent soared and those who had avoided the sleep inducing Genjutsu trembled with fear. Sasuke had felt Kakashi and Zabuza go at with full force but their combined killing intent paled before this monstrous chakra.

Naruto felt a clone dispel, "Dozens of Suna shinobi have entered the village and are heading this way." Another cone dispelled, "Damn it! Oto shinobi are hitting us too." Naruto shivered under the weight of the chakra and then paused. The chakra was different but familiar. Familiar as in similar to the kyubi chakra!

"Guys we need to evacuate this place, it's a biju!" Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto, "What?" Naruto rapidly explained, "Pervy sage explained that a jinchuuriki can channel the power of the biju however the risk is letting the biju out, while that releases maximum power it also means the jinchuuriki has no control. The biju will be nearly unstoppable and probably mad as hell wanting to kill as many people as it can!"

Jonin and ANBU were responding to threats from the invading shinobi, others were standing around trying to figure out a way to get the barrier down. Naruto felt another chill go through him as they started to try to organize an evacuation. His most recent clone had popped, the Suna shinobi weren't trying to get into the arena, and they were creating a kill zone around the area preventing anyone from escaping.

Naruto made another dozen clones and had them run toward ANBU and jonin to report the scouting information. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "In a few minutes that Suna jinchuuriki is going to start slaughtering everyone. Everyone will run and the exits are going to turn into death traps, we have to break the ambush, let's go." Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and they rushed toward one of the main exits.

As they grew close Sasuke called out warnings of explosive tags buried in the ground under a Genjutsu. Naruto created another dozen clones and had them trigger the traps, when they reached the end of them a hail of kunai hit the clones. The clones had almost as much speed and reflexes as Naruto so they easily dodged or deflected the majority of the attacks.

The clones broke through and were instantly hit by jutsu created by jonin and chunin level threats. Very few villages would send genin against other shinobi so it was a safe bet that with few exceptions every shinobi they faced would be at least chunin rank. The clone's opponents were three squads at this exit. Two squads were made up of three chunin with a senior chunin as the 4th member and leader. The lead squad had a jonin and three chunin Suna shinobi.

Naruto felt most of the clones dispel and relayed the information to his team. Team 7 used their default battle tactic. Naruto created 20 clones and used a Henge to disguise them as Sakura and Sasuke; he also added one to look like Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke and Sakura made normal academy clones that had no substance but would confuse the attacks. The clones charged first and then on came team 7.

Another barrage of kunai and shuriken met the clones. This time several of them shouted out "**Futon: Reppusho." **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) The clones using the jutsu shoved the weapons back scattering them in all directions, in some cases they were a threat to the enemy shinobi but no injuries were sustained. One Suna chunin began using hand seals and launched a **Futon: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) while his comrades ready more projectiles, the stronger directional wind jutsu would disrupt the Reppusho technique and allow the projectiles to wreck havoc.

Unfortunately for the Suna shinobi Sasuke saw the attack with Sharingan even as the first par tof the hand signs were being used. Sasuke rushed forward and let loose with **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) right as the chunin finished his wind jutsu. Fire beat wind and the Daitoppa actually fueled the fire and wind attack in the wrong direction. The Suna squad scattered however one wasn't quite fast enough and was badly burned on his arm and fell back screaming.

Meanwhile Sakura had not been idle. She launched her Genjutsu attack on the enemy. Her handles crackled with faux electricity as she created the hand seals at moderate speed shouting, "**Raiton: Mahi" **(Lighting Release: Paralysis). Her attack was ambitious it was aimed at the squad that included a jonin and three chunin. The jonin saw through the attack but the three chunin were not so lucky. Naruto's clones instantly streaked forward katana slashing down at them going for the kill. The jonin was a seasoned veteran and saw what was happening and shouted out "Genjutsu, you aren't paralyzed, MOVE!" He defended his squad as best he could deflecting attacks, interposing himself and using his speed and skill with his kunai to block attacks. He even managed to pop a couple however despite his skill the Naruto clones were striking from too many direction and his subordinates were sitting ducks.

One chunin managed to break the Genjutsu just in time however the other two weren't as lucky. One was decapitated by a blade strike, the second one was stabbed straight through his chest; he coughed blood and died as the clones went after fresh targets. At the same time the third squad was hoping to make a name for themselves by taking on the legendary copy-cat shinobi. One chunin molded his chakra and said, "**Doton**: **Doryuso**" (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears). The ground beneath the Naruto clone in a Henge of Kakashi suddenly transformed into spikes of stone ramming straight towards the clone. The clone leapt into the air avoiding the attack only for a puppet covered in spikes across his body to erupt from the ground and try to hug him. The clone saw its demise coming and spent its last second throwing kunai at the chunin attacking him. None cause damage but it was a small distraction.

The clones had thinned out some but several were still going and Naruto had to force himself not to smirk and become overconfident. Instead he made another 20 clones, his chakra reserves still going strong. The jonin saw that he was creating the clones and went for Naruto himself. Naruto saw him coming and used the body substitution technique with a nearby clone. The jonin saw through the deception but had to deal with the clone anyway as it was swinging a katana with tremendous force and speed at his neck.

Ducking under the blow the jonin snarled and risked a wind jutsu. One opponent had just used a fire release technique, not unexpected in the Land of Fire but the speed of his jutsu should allow him to avoid suffering a similar fate. **Futon**: **Shinkuha **(Wind Release: Vacuum Wave) was the technique of choice, the experienced jonin completed the seals faster than the eye could follow. The technique compressed air into a blade that swept itself all around the Suna jonin. A couple of clones dashed out of the way but several went down in explosions of smoke.

Sakura was at the edge and stepped back and completed her second Genjutsu of the fight. This one was targeted solely on the biggest threat, the jonin. This technique was the one Kurenai had taught her, **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Demonic Illusion: Tree Biding Death). The jonin saw a tree sprout from the earth and wrap its limbs about him. He knew this was a Genjutsu but it was hard to fight the feeling of bark on skin he struggled to gather his chakra and release the Genjutsu before the caster reached him. Unfortunately for the jonin unlike Kurenai, Sakura had no intention of finishing off her opponent personally. No that was Sasuke's job. He had seen her begin the Genjutsu and was already speeding toward his target.

Within the moment the jonin had fallen under the Genjutsu Sasuke was on him and his kunai smashed into the jonin's back and perforated his heart. Just as the jonin managed the Kai release to break the Genjutsu he felt his body go limp as he coughed up blood and died. The Suna shinobi were shocked at the unexpected start of the battle. They had been expecting fleeing civilians and panicked shinobi trying to reach safety, fleeing the wrath of an insane demon. Not an organized assault that left three of their members dead and one badly wounded.

The chunin squad leader signaled the reserve teams stationed in between exits. Backup was needed and desperately. The battle continued with the clones pressuring the enemy chunin constantly, every time they managed to actually dissipate several of them, more would be created. The clone creator was constantly using Kawarimi and Shunshin to keep from being picked out by the enemy. For Sasuke's part he wrecked the spiked puppet with another fire jutsu and watched for his opportunity to strike. He didn't have long to wait in the chaotic melee of katana wielding clones and desperate Suna shinobi defending against the deadly effective if straightforward blade attacks. Sasuke was then right there in the midst of two chunin and ripped the throat out of one with a kunai before lashing out with a kick that cracked ribs and threw the chunin back into a nearby building.

Naruto had just finished a Kawarimi and lashed out with his chakra kunai launching it at the shinobi as he hit the building. The shinobi was stunned from the kick and didn't have time to form chakra or dodge so he put up an arm that had leather padding and took the blow seeking to minimize the damage. His eyes widen in pain as the chakra kunai pierced the leather, pierced skin, muscle and shattered bone before crashing through his lower abdomen and cracking the stone building behind him. The chunin was now in the physical state of shock and was dying.

The Oto shinobi reserve had seen the signal and dispatched a heavy kill team. Four jonin moved out with a second chunin squad as backup and support. They came across the battle field seeing over half of the initial three squads decimated. One Oto nin spat, "Pathetic Suna fools, this is a joke!" Naruto sent his clones at the new threats only to watch as the four jonin shredded them. "Jonin level squad incoming, don't engage." Sasuke finished off another puppet, this one had fired poisonous senbon. If it hadn't been for his Sharingan he might have been hit. 'Glad I'm an Uchiha!'

Naruto knew this was going to create collateral damage but he didn't have much of a choice. Dealing with the one jonin hadn't been too taxing but that had been with all three of the squad working together, four jonin threats at the same time would simply be too much. Naruto took a deep breath bit his thumb and pushed forward with his chakra.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Technique)

**AN: **A couple of things I'd like to get feedback on. For one, I didn't take too much time on the chunin exam fights because none of those fights were critical to the story. Would you guys have preferred longer fights?

Secondly I want to preempt some concern that chunin squads dying too easily. Keep in mind that chunin examples in the anime weren't exactly impressive. The demon brothers were pretty ineffectual versus cannon Sasuke who had received NO training from Kakashi. My characters are stronger then cannon characters and are adept at using teamwork. It also happens to be a very stacked team – a Sharingan user (talk about an OP bloodline!) a Genjutsu user with perfect chakra control and Naruto who had over the top chakra reserves. In the Anime Naruto creates a brand new jutsu in a few days, I think the strength and abilities show cased in the fight with the ninja from Sand is appropriate however I'd love to hear from you the reader!


	16. Chapter 15: Invasion of Konoha

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 15: Invasion of Konoha

Kakashi raced back to the village proper. He and the ANBU squad had come across twenty shinobi preparing a large summon. Intention clearly not good Kakashi immediately attacked. Kakashi and the ANBU squad ripped into the 20 shinobi. Kakashi was feared as an S ranked shinobi for a reason. His speed and strength were among the best in the shinobi world, combining his own innate skill and genius with the Sharingan made taijutsu battles child's play. Kakashi was also known for his ninjutsu allowing him to pull the right jutsu at the right time.

Needless to say the enemy didn't know what hit them between an elite ANBU squad and Sharingan no Kakashi. The would be Konoha attackers were decimated. Kakashi made sure one was alive to be interrogated. He told the ANBU squad, "There have to be others, split up and locate the threats." The ANBU squad scattered. Kakashi was glad he had convinced the Hokage to increase the guards around Konoha.

Kakashi sensed a dreadful chakra fill the air as he raced back to the village. 'Oh no… it's the Suna jinchuuriki, its being released inside the village!' It was nearly impossible to stop a transformed biju. Kakashi increased his speed and hoped his students would survive.

*****BREAK*****

Inside of the arena the ANBU squad had not been able to breach the barrier around the Hokage. They stopped trying when Gaara completed his transformation into Shukaku. A loud roar tinged with insanity screamed out and the massive form of the Ichibi appeared. Shinobi and civilian alike were stunned at the massive size of the beast. Immediately the civilians that had been awoken by the Naruto clones began fleeing. Kurenai, Gai, Ebisu and Hayate tried to keep the civilians safe by distracting the massive creature.

Kurenai attempted a Genjutsu that had no effect on the tailed beast. Ebisu massed an army of Bunshin in an attempt to distract the creature; even though they were perfectly created the Ichibi ignored the images. Hayate used his blade on one of the demon's legs but outside of dispersing some sand it had minimal effect. Gai was the only one who actually drew the beast's attention.

Gai used the Gate of Opening to increase his strength and kick the beast across its facial features. The kick would have shattered any rock and while it did dissipate a huge amount of sand it was just a tiny fraction of the whole. Shukaku roared and tried to slam one of his limbs on the green clad jonin. Gai flipped out of the way of the massive paw and then dashed forward delivering a flying kick into the sand.

The great beast was momentarily distracted as it shouted out, "I'm going to crush you like a bug!" Gai was now the focus on its attention, which even for a taijutsu master like Maito Gai was not something that could be endured for long. Gai dodged the massive attacks as Shukaku roared, "Hold still you ant!" Shukaku breathed in deeply and pounded on his own stomach to unleash a **Futon: Renkudan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) at Gai.

Gai leapt away from the attack however it shattered the ground with such force that the back blast of earth, rock and force sent Gai slamming into the arena stands with bone shattering force. Gai couldn't afford to be slowed by his injuries or the Ichibi would kill him in one blow so he instantly used the Gate of Healing to reenergize his body. The Ichibi liked the destruction it had caused with his **Futon:** **Renkudan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)and this time did it again firing indiscriminately all around the stands.

The death and destruction were immense and the screaming cacophony added to the confusion. The civilians, samurai guards, dignitaries and genin trying to escape the monstrous attacks. They raced for the exits. Team 7 had cleared the way of the buried explosive tags in one of the main exits but in the others death awaited them. The first group who reached the exit died from explosions, the ones right behind them tried to stop only to be trampled by the others behind them. A band of chunin tried to get out in front and deal with the enemy shinobi blocking the path but the civilians were in the way. It was a slaughter house.

Gai sprang back at the demon determined to keep it from killing anymore civilians. Ebisu for his part used smoke bombs and aimed them at the head of the monster trying to blind it. Hayate yelled at Kurenai, "We have to clear the exits of the enemy forces or all the civilians are going to die!" Kurenai rushed toward one of the exits. In the stands there were shinobi who had training and skill and they also began to fight back at the blockades held by the Suna and Oto nin. One of those individuals was Hiashi Hyuga who had acted as soon as the Genjutsu started.

He had grabbed Hanabi and rushed over to where the genin had congregated to watch the fight and ordered Hinata to follow him. At the exit he chose he saw the civilians rush in and trigger the explosive tags. He rushed to the front and when the Suna shinobi unleashed wind jutsu and projectiles he responded with Kaiten spinning and knocking all of the attacks aside. Knowing his two daughters were on the line he rushed forward determined to annihilate all that soon in his path.

Meanwhile Gai's students tried to also help distract the biju. Tenten unleashed her most powerful attack **Soshoryu **(Twin Rising Dragons) at Shukaku. Much to her chagrin the monster seemed utterly unfazed. Lee opened up the first gate and like his sensei let with a powerful kick that displaced sand, like his teammate's results it failed to attract much attention. Neji chose a dangerous course of action and ran up the great tail and then unleashed Kaiten right at what appeared to be a sandy joint.

"Get off of me!" It turned in a circle slamming his tail in a wide arc. Neji was throw off and was hanging in the air about to be struck down when his sensei leapt and grabbed him away from the tail that had just completed its rotation. Gai charged again activating the third gate and turning his skin red. With the enhanced power and speed he began a rapid blur of punches and kicks that individually didn't do much damage but were rapidly shredding one of its sandy limbs. He called out to his team to get back.

With a roar of rage the Ichibi tried to crush the taijutsu master. Gai dashed away ahead of the attack and immediately countered smashing more sand away from the main body. The Ichibi became more enraged at the tiny green bug that would not be squished and started rampaging after it ignoring the rest of the combatants. Lee could only watch in awe as his sensei almost single handily protected the rest of the village from the rampaging beast.

*****BREAK*****

Naruto's summoning jutsu went off without a hitch. The massive toad Gamaken had heeded his call. The charge of the four Oto jonin was halted in its tracks. Their instant thought was that the legendary Sanin Jiraiya was nearby about to attack from hiding. Their hesitation gave Naruto a few moments to explain what was happening to Gamaken. "Hmm I'll do my best," the giant toad rumbled and swept his Sasumata at the Oto shinobi. Despite Gamaken's earlier protests of being clumsy it was far from the truth.

The speed and power of the blow were impressive however these were jonin threats and they were able to dodge. At least the first strike they were able to dodge. Gamaken shoved his weapon again and again at them, because of its size at times the jonin would have to become airborne. That's when Gamaken struck with true killing power. One jonin was smashed in the chest, instantly killing him. Another one was clipped hard on the shoulder causing it to be ripped out of its socket painfully.

Naruto atop Gamken's head created a batch of 10 clones, at this point his chakra reserves were starting to deplete after repeated uses of the Kage Bunshin and the massive amount spent on Gamaken however the clones were a deadly distraction to the two remaining healthy jonin. The jonin unleashed a lighting jutsu that Naruto instantly reacted with a powerful **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Though the jonin's attack was of higher rank than Naruto's C ranked jutsu, the wind jutsu was the natural counter to lighting and the attack was ended before it could be a threat.

The other jonin attacked Gamaken with explosive tags attached to a brace kunai thrown at the toad's feet. Gamaken leapt into the air avoiding the attack and came crashing down on the middle of the chunin support squad. Three of the chunin were able to get away but the fourth was crushed by the debris that flew in all directions from the landing. Sasuke saw his opportunity and signaled Sakura. They and two of Naruto's clones headed toward where the chunin support squad had scattered to.

The two jonin were not sure how to take on such a large opponent. Even if they had hit with their jutsu and exploding tags it likely would have only dealt minor injuries. As they tried to formulate a plan they were harassed by the Naruto clones who were throwing kunai, dashing forward with katana strikes and generally making life difficult. They couldn't take the time to properly deal with the clones as the massive Sasumata twirled and moved like it was alive seeking to end their existence.

Sakura again used **Magen: Genkaku Mahi** (Demonic Illusion: Illusionary Paralysis). Since these opponents were fresh they thought it was a lightning attack and failed to detect it was a Genjutsu. Sasuke buried a kunai in each of their throats and turned to the last one who had rushed forward with a taijutsu attack. Sasuke wasn't able to resist the temptation like Naruto had; he smirked at the chunin and fought back using his Sharingan. The chunin would have been outclassed even without the Sharingan thanks to Sasuke's near flawless taijutsu forms and his incredible speed and strength. With the Sharingan included the fight lasted seconds and ended with Sasuke snapping his opponent's neck.

Sasuke and Sakura sprang back toward the exit of the arena and away from the two remaining jonin who were being driven away by Gamaken and Naruto. At that moment a mass of people rushed out of the exit. Unlike the other exits that had turned into death traps this one was clear and the people were swiftly running away. The two jonin didn't even try to carry on with the plan, it was useless they wouldn't be able to beat the summon. They nodded to each other and used their shunshin to go report for additional orders.

Naruto directed the majority of his surviving clones to shadow the civilians as they made their way to the shelters in case any additional attacks occurred along the way. A couple of the genin were shocked to see the bodies of fallen Suna and Oto shinobi all over the place and the ones responsible for it as team 7, the team that hadn't even been granted access to the chunin exams! And Naruto of all people appeared to be the one who had summoned Gamaken based on the fact that he was riding atop the toad's ahead. Kiba came to a dead stop and just stared slack jawed. He was jostled by the people around him and that made him pick up his feet and continue moving.

Team 7 wasn't sure what to do next. Should they remain here and guard the exit? Should they get into the arena and help with the jinchuuriki? Should they help clear the other exits? They could see fighting breaking out at the other exit points of the arena. Sasuke and Sakura climbed up Gamaken to meet with Naruto and plan. Sasuke started, "We should help clear the other exits – that place is a death trap right now." Naruto hesitated, "But while we are here we can guarantee that at least one place is safe for evacuation." Sakura could see both points of view but thought they should seek out orders from one of the jonin. When Sakura said as much Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura the jonin don't know the full extent of our abilities we'll be regulated to helping people get to the shelter."

Gamaken stirred beneath them, "I'll hold this place if you need me to." Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Well then? Let's go kill our enemies." Naruto felt that Sasuke was a bit too overeager to finally be fighting outside of the watchful eye of Kakashi-sensei but in this case it was the right to decision to make. As the three descended from Gamaken Naruto asked, "How are you guys doing on chakra?"

Sakura responded, "I've used about two thirds of my chakra."

Sasuke shrugged, "I haven't used much ninjutsu I'm fine."

Naruto said, "I'm not doing well on chakra myself, I can probably create one more batch of clones and get off one more jutsu and then I'm on empty. Gamaken eats up a lot!"

Team 7 raced toward an entrance with heavy fighting. That entrance happened to be the one where Hiashi was attempting to clear by himself. The Hyuga clan head had made a good start killing several of the chunin threats however his jonin opponent had picked up on his desire to keep his family safe and was directing attacks in their direction. The crowd itself kept trying to push forward despite the battle which put his daughters in danger. Several times he had to put himself in the path of an attack and rely on Kaiten instead of taking out threats. The rapid use of Kaiten over and over was badly winding him and the Suna and Oto squads sensed blood in the air.

Hinata was doing her best to keep the crowd back and her sister safe. Normally she had crippling shyness but if she didn't stop the crowd they would die horribly, she found her courage and shouted at them to stop and physically pushed back some of them who still tried to come on. Hanabi screamed as a fire jutsu roared at her only for Hiashi once more interposed himself, this time his Kaiten was a fraction too slow to begin and his arm was scorched. Hinata was convinced she was about to watch her father die when team seven arrived.

At first Hinata wanted to scream at Naruto to get away but the one Naruto turned into a dozen and Sasuke and Sakura streamed in behind him. Half of the remaining chunin turned to face the new threat. The Naruto clones dashed forward and threw kunai ahead of them. Then they drew the katana and sliced forward faster than expected. One chunin went down to a katana through the belly that was followed up by Sakura's kunai taking his eye.

The chunin counter attacked. Another puppet user had a puppet that fired senbon needles out of its arms. Sasuke stepped forward in front of his teammates and battered away the majority of the senbon with his Sharingan enhanced reflexes. A couple of clones dissipated into smoke but the rest got revenge on the puppet and tore it to shreds with their blades. Naruto dodged away from a chunin with a scimitar; with his chakra depleted he pulled out his katana and desperately blocked the lighting fast strikes. Here Naruto's lack of skill with the blade was impacting him. It was only his superior speed and defensive approach that kept him alive.

However Naruto had the advantage of a team that worked together. Sakura saw Naruto's difficulty and immediately blocked the descending scimitar with her kunai; Naruto had seen her move and knew his next action instinctually. Instead of trying to block the scimitar racing for his chest he ignored it and launched his own attack. The enemy shinobi's blade was blocked by Sakura's kunai and he wouldn't be able to use it to defend himself. Instead Naruto's blade nearly skewered him if it wasn't for his quick side step. As it was the unexpected attack caused him to be on his back foot and Naruto pressed his advantaged clanging down with superior strength. The Suna shinobi felt his arm growing numb and tried to escape the fight but Sakura had moved around opposite of him. He called out for help from his companions but they busy dealing with the clones the Hyuga clan head and Sasuke.

Caught between the two of them the shinobi tried to rush through a Kawarimi but at the last instant Naruto's katana sliced open his torso, he appeared 15 feet away with a gash across his chest and promptly keeled over bleeding out. Sasuke shouted, **"Katon: Karyu Endan"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) and unleashed a Katon jutsu with allowed him direct the flames towards multiple opponents. While only one chunin was burned, all of them and the jonin had to move to avoid it. This gave the Hyuga clan head a much needed opportunity to drive forward and go to work with his gentle fist style.

Hinata was amazed at what she was seeing. Team 7 had struck forcefully and the tide had been turned in less than a minute. The idea that another genin team could have such an impact was shocking. The enemy squads called in for backup not realizing that their backup had already been called to the other exit team 7 had just come from! The Suna jonin cursed and beat a retreat as he saw another two chunin under his command have their internal organs liquefied by the Hyuga. With no reinforcements in the vicinity it was a lost cause.

*****BREAK*****

Elsewhere in the village the leaf was beginning to strike back. The famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination of the previous generation had reunited and wrecked havoc on the invading forces. Jiraiya had summoned his own massive toad atop the one snake summon that had been successfully unleashed. Chunin squads were beginning to take back control over the breached areas and pressured the Oto and Suna invading forces. While other shinobi villages talked about teamwork, Konoha lived it.

The only area of concern was what was happening in the arena. The Hokage was still trapped by the barrier jutsu and there was a rampaging biju who was turning the arena into a wasteland. The leaf forces had just now managed to break the stranglehold on the exits around the arena but the casualties for the civilians who had tried to flee were horrendous.

The Ichibi was focused on crushing the green fly who kept stinging him with brutal kicks and punches that would have turned a normal beast into a broken mess. The Ichibi was a demon and the sand continually reformed any wounded appendages. Gai pushed his body further and opened the Gate of Limit the 5th gate. Gai had to be careful of the destructive energies the gates would do to his body.

Gai's strikes were tearing through the sand in massive bursts and the Ichibi was becoming more and more enraged and more and more desperate to squash the green bug. It began gathering black and white chakra to use the **Bijudama** (Tailed Beast Ball) that would literally obliterate the ground beneath his feet and obliterate the fly. Gai was desperate to stop the attack, while the evacuation now going well it was not complete and the blast would surely kill everyone and destroy everything nearby.

Gai opened up the sixth gate the Gate of View. Gai's skin rippled with energy and he dashed up one of the limbs of the great beast and unleashed **Asa** **Kujaku** (Morning Peacock). A blistering barrage of punches smashed into the Ichibi. Flames fanned into the air from the sheer friction of the attack as sand parted like water before a tornado. The biju stumbled back from the explosive force and the black and white chakra dissipated.

But the beast was not yet defeated. The fearsome aspect of the Ichibi is that it repaired damaged swiftly. Gai had pushed his body to the brink and kept on going but soon the damage to his skin and flesh would take him out of the fight. No one else in the arena had the power or the strength to deal with this threat. Gai contemplated making the ultimate sacrifice and opening up the last two gates.

Before he could do that Kakashi arrived on the scene. Kakashi had done his research ever since Naruto had spotted Gaara in the village prior to the chunin exams. He knew that the jinchuuriki of the desert unleashed the full biju power by going to sleep. By attacking the host the demon could be defeated. Kakashi rushed next to Gai and said, "Keep him busy a little longer, I'll put it down." Kakashi then used the shunshin to move away from Gai and the smashing sand appendage that was aimed at him. Gai dodged and gave Kakashi a big thumbs up and a nice guy grin before returning his full attention to staying alive.

Kakashi raced along the body of the Ichibi. Kakashi's focus was intense but he almost missed his opportunity as he saw the barrier dissipate and a wound Orochimaru flee the scene. The third hokage lay still and unmoving on the roof but Kakashi suppressed his horror and raced toward the red headed boy from Suna.

Shukaku was still focusing on smashing the green pest whose attacks had started to pain it so much that he ignored the threat of another ant crawling up his body. That proved to be a pivotal mistake as Kakashi pulled in chakra into his palm and unleashed his **Raikiri** (Lightning Blade – think Chidori but better) into Gaara's skull. The blade had pierced the sand around the boy like it wasn't even there. The violent assassination jutsu did its job and obliterated Gaara's head. Shukaku screamed in frustration and then dissipated. Death was not final for biju but it would take years for the creature to reform.

After dealing with the jinchuuriki Kakashi rushed to where the Hokage has fallen. Kakashi checked for signs of life and saw that there were none. Kakashi wanted to mourn his fallen leader. He was a man who he didn't always agree with but one that he could not help but admire. But he couldn't he had to make sure his team was safe, that his village was safe. Only then could he mourn. Murder flashed within his eyes, Orochimaru was gone but the Suna and Oto shinobi were still in the village and surrender wasn't going to be an option when Kakashi got to them.

**AN:** And that ends the invasion of Konoha the aftermath is next.


	17. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**AN: **Wow I really appreciate all of the kind comments. Thank You!

Chapter 16: Aftermath

The damage to Konohagakure was great. Chief among the dead was the beloved third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The legendary 'god of shinobi' was a stable rock that the leaf had taken comfort in. And now that rock had been shattered. All of the leaf mourned. Some cried, some became depressed and some were angry. It had been one of their own who had done the deed, Orochimaru.

The list of casualties was quite long. Primarily it had been civilians both foreign and domestic who had died in the arena but the shinobi causalities also affected the leaf. Primarily it had been genin and chunin who had suffered but a couple of jonin had also died. Others had their shinobi careers ended due to injuries. Ebisu had been severely injured but with time he would return to the active duty roster. His face however would always be scarred from taking the point blank fire jutsu.

The immediate need was to select a new Hokage. Since Hiruzen did not leave a chosen successor it would be up to the greater Konoha council to select one. Technically speaking the Fire Daimyo would appoint someone based on their recommendation but the true power in the Land of Fire were its shinobi. And even with the Fire Daimyo's recommendation it had to be ratified by the village jonin. The Fire Daimyo was not without ability to manipulate the shinobi, withholding funds and missions were within his power but the land of fire had a cordial relationship between the Daimyo and the hidden village so this was unlikely. Put simply whoever the Konoha council chose, assuming the jonin would ratify him, would be selected.

The council had a few choices. Some were in favor of Danzo, primarily the old guard. He was a seasoned veteran and had almost been chosen once before. Danzo was not trusted by all and was actively disliked by some of the leaf's most powerful shinobi so his chances were not looking good. With Jiraiya speaking out against Danzo, it was highly unlikely he could gather the necessary support. The next potential candidate was Kakashi Hatake. An S class shinobi with a mission success rate equal to none. While some had been irritated at him for pulling the wool over their eyes about his team's strength it could be forgiven given how effective he had made his team.

The problem with Kakashi was that he didn't want the hat and had made it clear he would refuse it if offered. The most favored candidate was Jiraiya the legendary toad sage. He was the third Hokage's student and was considered the most powerful shinobi in the village. Unfortunately he also didn't want to take the hat but he did have a plan. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the full Konoha council gathered to discuss who should be the next Hokage as well as what needed to happen immediately for the security of the village. The full council consisted of the clan heads the honored elders and the jonin commander who in this case also represented his clan.

Kakashi spoke, "Selecting a Hokage is of critical importance however in the interim we need to deal with has occurred. Our village was assaulted by Otogakure and Sunagakure; it has weakened us and makes us a tempting target for Kumo and Iwa." Shikaku Nara the jonin commander responded, "We have tightened security as much as we can. Jonin are regularly joining the normal chunin patrols. Any aggression will be detected immediately."

Kakashi inclined his head, "Good but something more must be done. We must teach our enemies that Konoha cannot be attacked with impunity. Destroy Oto and make Suna pay for its betrayal." Tsume Inuzuka the clan head of the Inuzuka growled in agreement. "I'll support that, are you campaigning for my vote Kakashi?" Kakashi glowered at her briefly, "I told everyone earlier I should not be the Hokage. I am needed in the field and I have my students to train." Sensing another potential derailment Jiraiya spoke up, "We are in no position to strike back. If Iwa or Kumo decide to take advantage of our current state it would be fatal if we had shinobi en route to fight another village. And why Suna? They were tricked by Orochimaru."

"Because they attacked us," Kakashi retorted. "They raised that monster and used it on our village, the plan was bloodthirsty. It was designed to cause maximum death not simply defeat and conquer us but to massacre as many people as possible. Their willing contribution demands retaliation."

Shikaku shook his head, "Even if you're right Kakashi-san we still don't have the manpower to make that a reality."

"I'm not talking about invasion; send me and my team to Suna and give us free reign. Suna won't recover for a generation."

The council murmured at this. Kakashi sounded confident and more than a little cold. Jiraiya looked concerned. He would have expected such bloodthirsty talk from Danzo not from Kakashi. Jiraiya stood from his chair, "Kakashi, enough. All of us are angry at Suna but they aren't a threat at this time. Sound could be, and Kumo and Iwa may be. We need to focus on defense first."

Kakashi looked Jiraiya dead in the eye, "Punishing Sunagakure will act as a deterrent to the other hidden villages. If we have a strong Hokage that could deter threats as well but if we dawdle in our selection…" Jiraiya's eyes widened, 'That convening little brat, he wants to force me to take the hat. I never should have told him about my plan to bring back Tsunade!'

Shikaku saw some sort of interplay between the two S class shinobi and tried to figure out what was going on. His mind had already thought about have a dozen potential scenarios but without more information it would be impossible to tell what kind of game was being played. Danzo spoke up, "Hatake-san makes a valid point. We must strike back at those who defiled the sanctity of our home. I have the resolve to see this done."

Hiashi Hyuga looked at Kakashi and wondered what the man was up to. He knew Kakashi didn't want Danzo as the Hokage why then was he towing the old war hawks position? Danzo's pronouncement was a bold challenge and as of yet no one had taken it up. Jiraiya was the first to respond. "No Danzo, sensei was clear that you should not become the hokage." Jiraiya paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "Who better then a Sanin? Who better than an apprentice of the Sandaime to carry out his legacy?" The council grew excited, if Jiraiya wanted the hat he would get it.

Jiraiya stared out steadily at the council, "Who better then the granddaughter of the first hokage? Tsunade Senju!" Koharu, one of Hiruzen's honored advisors raised her voice, "She abandoned the village, she is not fit to be Hokage!" The assembled clan heads were of mixed opinion. The name Senju was highly regarded even if Tsunade had not assisted the leaf in the last decade she had served honorably in the last great shinobi war. And none doubted her strength.

Jiraiya stared down Koharu, "Tsunade is the words best medical nin. Her power in a fight is my equal. Our enemies would not dare attack a village with two of the Sanin in it." He glanced over to Kakashi, "There is your deterrent against further action." Kakashi snorted, "Pretty speech Jiraiya-Sama but if they dared attack when the third Hokage, you, myself and Gai were here adding Tsunade as a replacement for the Sandaime is hardly convincing."

Jiraiya ground his teeth in frustration. Kakashi was messing with plan. What Kakashi said made sense but he could have convinced the clan council with the passion of his words. Kakashi's cold logic and calculated derision of his statement had shattered the momentum he had been building. Jiraiya sensed a trap but couldn't help it, "Then what do you suggest Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "I'm willing to have Tsunade lead us but she's been away for a decade, there is no guarantee she will accept and then we will back to where we started." He looked around the council, "Select a Hokage now in case Tsunade does not return. Whoever that candidate will be will be Hokage if Tsunade doesn't return in a predetermined time." Jiraiya blinked, "And who are you recommending Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at his sensei's sensei and spoke, "I think you said it best. Who better than a Sanin? Either you or Tsunade." Jiraiya grumbled to himself and looked around the room. He supposed he had gotten what he wanted, with Kakashi's backing he would bring in much of the jonin support. If he could convince Tsunade to come home and take the hat all would be well. However if Tsunade refused it would have to be him. "Very well I will be the Hokage if I cannot convince Tsunade to return." But he was going to have words with Kakashi afterwards.

*****BREAK*****

The few survivors of the Suna contingent had almost made it back to Sunagakure. They had learned of the fate of Gaara and had also learned that very few of their comrades had been taken prisoner. Baki led the dispirited group. They had been tricked by Orochimaru, their Kazekage was dead and their best shinobi killed. His student Temari was taking everything particularly hard.

Her brother tried to cheer her up. "Temari I know losing father and so many of our comrades is hard but at least we don't have to worry about Gaara anymore." Temari snapped her head around and looked at Kankuro. Rage filled her eyes followed by hot tears. "He was our brother! None of this was his fault! He was driven insane by that demon and you don't care. And now he's dead and he will always be remembered as a monster. And you're happy about that? You're the monster!"

Kankuro wasn't sure what surprised him more. That his sister's calm and confident self control had been so utterly shattered or her impassioned defense of Gaara. Gaara had been a monster, he had threatened them with death countless times and they had lived in terror of his wrath. Regardless of who deserved the blame the simple fact was that his reign of terror over them had ended.

Kankuro turned away from his sister; she wasn't going to listen to reason at this moment. Temari knelt down and sobbed, "He was our baby brother and we couldn't protect him. He didn't deserve his life; no one could deserve the hell he was put through." Kankuro snapped, "And we didn't deserve the hell our lives have been because of him! Damn it Temari you want me to feel sorry for him? How many people did he kill without thinking twice?"

Temari shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Just leave me be. Let me mourn my brother." Kankuro snarled he had been trying to do just that! He stalked away leaving his sister alone. Baki kept the column moving but stopped a half mile away giving Temari privacy but allowing her to catch up easily once she regained control. The weathered jonin could give her that much at least.

*****BREAK*****

Orochimaru hissed with pain cursing his useless arms. He was angry that he had suffered such an injury at the hands of his sensei. He was furious that Konoha had withstood his attack. He was enraged that Kabuto had utterly failed his function as a spy.

"Kabuto! You told me that Sasuke was an inferior specimen. That he had failed to unlock the Sharingan and that he was a complete waste of time."

Kabuto knelt before his master and apologized, "Forgive me Lord Orochimaru. Kakashi was able to trick me and all of Konoha about Sasuke's abilities."

Orochimaru wanted to kill his foolish servant for failing so completely but he knew that he needed him. And despite his failure he was still very useful to him. Orochimaru subsided for the moment, "I want Sasuke, I need his Sharingan."

"Lord Orochimaru that will be difficult. Sharingan no Kakashi can defeat me and without your arms he may be a threat to you."

"Kukuku, then we'll just have to repair my arms. Then Sasuke will be mine."

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi did not have much time for his students. He informed Naruto to help as much as he could with the repairs with his Kage Bunshin and then to train with the rest of his team. Part of the training was to analyze each of the battles they faced and look at what worked and what could have been more efficient.

Team 7 dutifully carried out this task with Naruto and Sasuke clashing sometimes on what would have been the better strategy. Sakura had to struggle not to roll her eyes, 'Boys,' she thought to herself. Sakura was called on to be a tie breaker. That at least was nice. Sakura understood why Kakashi was having them do this but in reality she was still in awe of what they had accomplished.

As genin they had taken on a dozen shinobi more experienced than they were. Then they helped face an additional eight shinobi half of which were jonin in rank. After driving them back they went on into another fight and saved the Hyuga clan head and his daughters. As genin. Sakura shivered. The village were talking about them in awed whispers, they were being heralded as this generations Sanin. Was she worthy of their respect? Could she ever compare herself to Tsunade as a kunoichi?

Sakura focused back on the discussion slash debate that was occurring between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura put her foot down, "All right. Kakashi asked us to analyze the battle and we've done it twice now. Are you ready to actually get some training in or are you all secretly part of the Nara clan?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke responded with a, "Hnn." Sakura brandished a kunai, "No clones allowed, come get me you two." Sakura leapt away and the chase was on.

Sakura dropped a smoke bomb and layered a Genjutsu that showed her leaping away from them out of the smoke cloud. Naruto chased after but Sasuke saw through the Genjutsu and entered the smoke. Sakura leaped back and away as Sasuke came in fast. Sasuke began to chase and Sakura bounded from tree to tree. She heard Naruto's loud "Damn it!" and couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke fired **"Raiton: Shokku"** (Lighting Release: Jolt) at Sakura's back but she had felt the chakra gathering and had used the substitution technique freeing herself from harm. She saw Naruto come back into the field and shouted out, "Naruto she's using a Genjutsu to look like me and me to look like her!" Sasuke did a double take as Naruto careened toward him. A fierce taijutsu battle ensued for the next few seconds until Naruto realized Sakura didn't fight like his current opponent. He backed up and Sasuke cursed, "Dobe!"

Sakura meanwhile had fled deeper into the wooded area. Most of her Genjutsu wouldn't work on Sasuke so she made Naruto her target. She took the most direct route and tagged one of the limbs with an explosive seal, it exploded well before her pursuers arrived but now they didn't have that tree limb to push off of forcing them to use a less efficient route. Sakura taunted them as they chased, "Its two on one how hard can this be?" Sasuke powered chakra into his soles and rocketed forward.

Sakura dropped another smoke bomb obscuring her and Sasuke from Naruto's view. She called out, "This time she did it for real Naruto!" Naruto paused; he wasn't going to fall for it again. Naruto believed Sakura didn't actually use a Genjutsu he should go after the one that looked like Sakura. 'Sakura most think I'm an idiot! Well I'll show her… wait a second. She knows I won't fall for the same trick twice so this time she did use a Genjutsu hoping to fool me.' As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke who he thought was Sakura he sent a flying kick at him. Sasuke blocked the kick but it knocked him off course and sent him tumbling into a tree.

"DOBE," Sasuke yelled at Naruto as Sakura began speeding away again. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 'Ugh not again, I'm just going to release my chakra before doing anything when I face her.' Naruto decided to do so now just in case, "Kai" and his chakra was pushed out however nothing changed so he was fairly certain he was not in a Genjutsu. Sasuke and Naruto chased back after Sakura.

In Sasuke's tumble he had lost tracked of Sakura for an instant. While his dojutsu was nearly impossible to get away from as long as he kept someone in line of sight if the target crossed outside of his vision he could lose track. However both he and Naruto could see the damaged foliage and slightly damaged bark from Sakura pushing off with chakra. They heard Sakura's voice form up ahead, "The great toad summoner and the last Uchiha sure are taking a long time dealing with one little kunoichi!"

They pushed forward listening to more taunts. Sasuke's sharingan swept around and then he paused, Sakura's tracks were gone but her voice was still coming. Naruto saw Sasuke slow and immediately shouted, "Kai" and released his chakra. Sasuke twitched, "Would you stop doing that!" Naruto countered, "Do you want to get kicked again? I don't have cheating eyes to help me see through her Genjutsu!"

"Cheating eyes? It is the honorable dojutsu of my clan! It is not cheating!"

Naruto smirked at his riled up comrade, "Well lead the way then… cheater."

Sasuke backtracked to where he had last seen disturbed bark and concentrated. 'Clever Sakura, she stopped using chakra all together and landed behind that tree, I can tell from the few slightly bent blades of grass that she went on foot. She couldn't have gone far if she's not using chakra to speed herself.' Sasuke had picked her trail and Naruto followed him. Every now and then he heard a "Kai" from behind him and he felt his eye spasm. 'Damn it I will not pick up my sensei's facial tic! I refuse!'

Sakura saw the two coming and tossed another smoke bomb. Naruto used the shunshin to race inside the smoke and shouted, **"Futon: Reppusho" **(Wind Release: Gale Palm). This immediately dissipated the smoke and Sasuke surged forward toward Sakura. Sakura dodged the first few strikes but Sasuke was sending punches at a rapid rate, abusing his superior speed. Sakura was forced to back up. Naruto shouted, "Kai" one more time and then leapt down after them. Sakura was in a bad spot in between the two of them and used Kawarimi to swap places with a log. However she wasn't quite fast enough and Sasuke hit her with a knife hand strike to her ribs which bruised them before she was able to replace herself.

Up atop the tree she grunted in pain. Naruto raced along the ground after her and Sasuke charged up the tree. Holding her side Sakura leapt away aiming for a nearby tree. A chakra blade whizzed underneath her and cut through the limb completely. This meant her landing spot was gone. She was in for a hard landing. Quickly she took a kunai that had ninja wire threaded in it launched it at another tree so she could swing around without crashing into the forest floor.

Sasuke saw the speed and trajectory of Sakura's swing and met her half way in mid air. With her momentum forced in one direction Sakura could only block and the bone jarring force of Sasuke's punch forced her guard down, his other arm rushed forward with a kunai and gently sliced her shoulder calling an end to the impromptu spar. If he had wanted to it could have been a kill strike and they all knew it.

Sakura dropped down and brushed off her hands. Naruto eyed the two of them and put his hands together and shouted, "Kai!" Sakura's mouth quirked. Then a giggle escaped. Then a laugh and soon and soon she was clutching her side. After having faced so much death, the loss of their hokage and all the negative emotions that came with it she couldn't help but now laugh Naruto's antics. Her laughter proved infectious and Sasuke despite himself chuckled. Naruto growled at them before giving in and also laughing.

It had been the first time Naruto had laughed since the death of his jiji. He would always miss the old man but he knew he had a place in the world. His circle of precious people had now gone beyond the old man, a small ramen stand and Iruka. He had friends his own age, ones who he could laugh with. Ones who had his back just as he had theirs. He hoped that wherever the old man was now he could see that Naruto was going to be all right.

*****BREAK*****

Jiraiya spoke privately with Kakashi when the others left. "What the hell was that?" Kakashi responded, "By phrasing the discussion in the way I did it left no doubt that a Sanin would be chosen. This froze all other candidates out of the running guaranteeing that Danzo or someone else was not selected." Jiraiya threw up his hands, "That wasn't necessary I was just building up my charismatic plea for Tsunade being the Hokage!"

Kakashi shrugged, "My way was better, now there will be no fruitless speculation about who will be the Hokage if Tsunade doesn't return. Our energies can be put to more productive uses." Jiraiya frowned, "She will return."

"Maybe but she's acted like trash for the last 10 years I don't think that's going to change."

"Watch it boy, Tsunade is my teammate and I won't listen to you bad mouth her."

Kakashi sighed, "Your loyalty to your comrade is commendable but objectively speaking she has abandoned you and the leaf. If she wasn't Hiruzen's student she would have been recalled or made a missing nin. It was a foolish waste to not have her in the village."

The toad sage clicked his tongue, "Kakashi she's given everything to the village and it's brought her nothing but despair. She deserved some time away from death and misery."

"And the Sandaime didn't deserve to die that way! Maybe if she been here that wouldn't have happened."

"Enough," Jiraiya forced himself not to attack Kakashi. That last comment had been a low blow. He looked at Kakashi, even without the mask he doubted he would be able to read him. "You never do anything without a reason. What are you driving at Kakashi?"

The younger jonin waited before responding. "I'm not convinced Tsunade will make a good Hokage. I'd prefer if you returned unsuccessful and took up the hat. Your spy network is run personally however it can be built along different lines in the future. If by some unlikely chance Tsunade agrees to return you should reconsider making her Hokage. Let her run the Konoha medical program. You inherited your sensei's will of fire not her."

"I'll bring her back and she will be Hokage, that's all there is to it." Jiraiya saw Kakashi turn to leave and he stopped him. "Wait Kakashi there are two other issues." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and waited. "You seem upset with Suna and you are priming the rest of the leaf for action against Sunagakure with your talk at the meeting, why?" Kakashi considered his response and finally decided to go with the truth.

"Sunagakure is weaker than ever before. The Kazekage was killed along with his elite ANBU guard. They lost a minimum of 1/3 of their entire chunin force and close to half of their jonin. Outside of one elder there is no one considered S rank within Suna. Jiraiya glared, "All the more reason that attacking them would be a waste of time. They aren't a threat to us now."

"They are weak which makes the attack very likely to work. My plan will cripple Suna for a generation; they will lose their status as being one of the five great hidden villages. That is the message that would be sent. Attack Konoha and your village will suffer irreparable harm." Jiraiya rubbed his chin. Kakashi made sense from a cold hearted perspective. The toad sage did not like it; all this counterattack would do would fan the flames of hatred for another generation. "And what of Otogakure," Jiraiya countered. "They are most responsible, Orochimaru is the mastermind."

"Success is less likely. We don't have intelligence on all of Orochimaru's hidden bases. We don't know how strong he is, even weakened he is still more formidable then anyone in Suna. And most importantly destroying a no name village will mean nothing to Iwa and Kumo. Taking down a major power will make them notice."

"You may be right but my answer is no, and I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about your idea."

"When you are the Hokage I'll obey you until then, I'll take your advice into consideration but won't promise anything," Kakashi responded. "Now I believe you had one last item you wished to discuss?"

"I'm taking Naruto with me to get Tsunade."

Kakashi had remained relatively emotionless during the conversation but now heat entered his voice. "No. I've been apart from my team for a month – I need them together forming bonds that will last a lifetime. I will not allow you to split team 7."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with compassion, "Kid, it shouldn't take more than a month or two at the most. Well it can't take more than 2 months with the time limit you initiated."

Kakashi retorted, "It will ruin their teamwork. Even while I was gone I ensured any new skills they learned were incorporated in their battle strategies. This is a critical stage in their development. Two months is too long, they must remain together."

Jiraiya frowned, "I had intended to only take Naruto but if need be I don't mind taking the other two along as well." Kakashi paused at the offer and then responded, "Then let me go with you. It won't be long before the world knows of Naruto's parentage. Between the two of us he will be safe."

"And Konoha will not be safe if we both leave Kakashi. And why are you worried about people finding out about Naruto's father?"

Kakashi blinked. 'Isn't it obvious,' he thought to himself. "He has blond hair and blue eyes. He has a similar build as his father. He apprenticed under you for a month. His sensei's own sensei is Minato. He has signed the toad contract. You've taught him the Rasengan as well, it should be easy for anyone to piece together who is father is."

Jiraiya laughed, "Kakashi you're a bright kid but you are still inexperienced." Kakashi was in his 20's so he considered it fair for Jiraiya who was twice his age to call him a kid. There would be a time when he would have been angry at the statement; his pride would have made him react instead of sitting back and actually listening to potential wisdom. Pride killed and Kakashi refused to ever bow to pride again.

"In what way?"

"You would piece it together but most of the world doesn't have your mind. It is wise to never underestimate your opponent but at times you overestimate the intelligence of the shinobi world. Based on my travels I can virtually guarantee you that no will piece together the clues and determined Naruto is the son of Minato."

Kakashi considered the sage's response. Had he been overly worried? Possibly, after all much of the shinobi in the world did act with a high degree of foolishness. Boastful taunting, explaining abilities in the middle of a fight and other idiocy was rampant among shinobi from all of the villages. It had been shocking to Kakashi while he was in ANBU that there were no detailed after action analysis on where shinobi could have made different decisions in battle.

In fact when he had introduced the concept as a new ANBU captain his squad had felt attacked and belittled by the exercise. Insanity, who wouldn't want to have their mistakes uncovered? By knowing those mistakes and examining the cause of them they could prevent them in future battles! It would keep themselves and their comrades alive. It had been an exercise in frustration for Kakashi. This was the reason he had pounded self analysis and acceptance of critique into the heads of his young genin team.

"Perhaps you are correct; however it is still a risk and other threats could seek to harm them. Sasuke is an Uchiha; many villages would love to have the heir of the Uchiha clan, not to mention Itachi might want to finally finish the job he started."

Kakashi did not know that Itachi was loyal to the leaf. That was a closely guarded secret that only Jiraiya, Danzo, Koharu and Homura were privy to. Jiraiya briefly considered letting Kakashi know but chose not to. Hiruzen had made that decision before and he didn't feel it was his place to speak without giving the matter more thought. Instead Jiraiya responded, "I will protect them Kakashi. I am the great toad sage, one of the legendary Sanin. Nothing is going to happen on my watch."

Kakashi knew that Jiraiya had more pull then he did. His team was going with him outside of drastic action that Kakashi wasn't prepared to take. Furthermore sending both of the leaf's best shinobi out of the village during this dangerous time was an unconscionable risk. "I'll hold you to that Jiraiya. As much as I enjoy your books there had better not be any 'research' going on. Team seven will be a target after what happened during the invasion. Keep your guard up the entire time." A solemn look came over the old sage's face, "I get it. I'll keep them safe, you have my word. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon I suggest you tell them tonight."

Kakashi nodded and left. He wasn't pleased with spending more time away from his team but his hands were tied. Perhaps being away from the village would be good for the three of them. Since they were now the talk of the village it could cause them to get swelled heads and allow their egos to grow. 'You had better keep your promise Jiraiya.'

*****BREAK*****

Shadowy figures discussed recent events. A voice broke over the group of dangerous S class missing nin. "The Ichibi host is dead and the one tail will not reform for another three years. Do not make any moves against any jinchuuriki until the Ichibi rises." A voice responded, "What will do in the mean time?"

"Preparations will be made, orders will come shortly." The impromptu astral meeting ended and the Akatsuki members awaited further instructions.

**AN: **One part of the anime that always made me wonder is why the Akatsuki waited the three years to step up their game. With Gaara dead and the Ichibi not able to reform for those three years the Akatsuki waiting makes perfect sense.


	18. Chapter 17: Fuinjutsu

**AN: **Awesome I broke the 100 review mark! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 17:** Fuinjutsu

Kakashi met up with his team that afternoon. He told the team their new mission and their reactions were mixed. Naruto found the toad sage's training helpful but he missed Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke knew Jiraiya was considered the most dangerous shinobi in Konoha but Kakashi had proven to be an excellent sensei beyond his wildest expectations.

Sakura however was thrilled. Not that she disliked Kakashi, not it was the mission itself she was in love with. To actually meet Tsunade-Sama the strongest kunoichi Konoha had ever produced, it was an amazing opportunity! Kakashi was talking again bringing her out of her day dream. "I know you will be with Jiraiya-Sama but stay on your guard. Konoha has suffered greatly and our enemies will likely be sniffing for weakness. Stay alert at all times, understood?"

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei," the three genin responded.

Kakashi sparred with them and was impressed with their progress. Afterwards he told his team, "Use your time with Jiraiya wisely, you won't be able to train extensively with him since you will be traveling but insist on a least some training." Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sasuke and then to Sakura, "Jiraiya is a seal master. It would be wise if someone on the team learned the art of fuinjutsu."

Sakura asked, "Who should it be?" Kakashi replied, "I suggest all of you try your hand at it and whoever does the best should work on it. Fuinjutsu is… annoying to me since its more art than science. I have a basic understanding of all of the basic seals but the more complex ones are beyond me." Kakashi elaborated, "The higher order formula require more than a logical understanding of the process, you have to have the right 'touch' as my sensei described it." It had been a maddening experience for Kakashi who had mastered everything else he tried to learn as a shinobi. Advanced Fuinjutsu didn't behave logically to Kakashi and he had been unable to become a seal master. He often wondered if it was latent bloodline ability like a kekkei genkai, and those who didn't have the bloodline could only progress so far. 'It would explain why certain people were simply seal geniuses, if it's true Naruto will do well.'

The team agreed that it made sense for them each to learn it. Even if they didn't master it knowing how to fight a fuinjutsu specialist was important. While it wasn't used in battle often it could be very effective. Most shinobi were only familiar with seals because they held jinchuuriki in check and that they were used in the creation of explosive tags. Most shinobi simply purchased sealing scrolls and explosive tags and learned nothing else of the art. Kakashi hoped one of them would take to it as it would fully round out his team's abilities.

Kakashi bid them all a good night and said, "You have made me proud to be your jonin sensei. I expect all of you to be stronger when you return. I'll be discharging my debt to Kurenai before you return so when you do make it back we are going to start doing some missions." Team seven shared a grin. They were excited about going on more advanced missions. The fight during the invasion of Konoha by sound and sand had filled them with confidence. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as his team ran off to their individual homes. He felt good about the job he had done with them, he just wished he couldn't give over a nagging feeling that they were heading into danger.

'Maybe everyone is right I am acting paranoid. Then again just because you are paranoid doesn't mean there aren't people out to get you…'

*****BREAK*****

Team seven gathered to leave the village. To everyone's surprise they were met at the gates by Hiashi Hyuga and his two daughters. Hinata was blushing and nervous while Hanabi had a big smile on her face. Hiashi was formal as always and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno my family owes you a debt of gratitude. Hiashi gently inclined his head and gave his thanks. Hinata followed saying, "T-thank y-you all for s-saving us. Hiashi glared out of the corner of his eye at his eldest daughter. Her stammering was disgraceful in his eyes. Hanabi also bowed her head, "Thank you!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura smiled warmly and replied, "We were simply doing our duty Hiashi-Sama. It was an honor to help protect the noble Hyuga clan." Sasuke knew his clan had an old rivalry with the Hyuga but here was the clan head giving thanks so instead of making a disparaging remark Sasuke simply said, "Killing the enemies of Konoha was our pleasure, think nothing of it."

Clan honor done Hiashi wished team seven good fortunate with their mission. Hinata blushed furiously and said in a rush, "G-good luck Naruto!" Naruto thanked her as she turned and hurried after her father and sister. Naruto blinked for a few moments. Naruto had studied the village with a pair of clones all day and everyday he was in Konoha since joining team seven. By no means was he a master of human behavior but he was able to pick up on some not so subtle clues. "Did you guys know Hinata, um, likes me?"

Sakura barely suppressed her giggle, "I guess it does make sense. She always acted nervous around you. She also never went after Sasuke-kun." Sasuke absolutely did not want to get into a conversation about what girls liked which guys; he had enough of girls and their endless matchmaking. "Hnn there is Jiraiya-Sama let's go." Sakura didn't want to aggravate Sasuke so she kept silent however she was absolutely going to be talking to Naruto about Hinata later.

Jiraiya couldn't help himself. He clapped Naruto on the back, "All right got a fan huh? I'll make sure you teach you exactly how to keep the ladies coming." Sakura blinked. 'No I couldn't have heard that right.' Sakura looked at the tall legendary shinobi, "Hello Jiraiya-Sama it is a pleasure to meet you." Jiraiya waved her off, "None of that formal stuff, I am the great toad sage but I don't need any honorifics with traveling companions." Naruto, irritated at Jiraiya's earlier comment said, "Besides you really should call him by his real title, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya halfheartedly attempted to backhand the boy who ducked and then leapt backwards. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to make of Jiraiya. The man's reputation was legendary but he acted like… well he acted like Naruto! Then again Gai acted ridiculous and he was a powerful shinobi. Sasuke walked up to Jiraiya and respectfully introduced himself. Jiraiya considered the boy before him; he was different than Itachi. Jiraiya knew Itachi would never want the truth to get out. He would keep Itachi's secret but he really thought a mistake was being made.

"All right you three let's get going. I have a few likely places where Tsunade might be and daylight is wasting." Naruto used the Kage Bunshin to create a dozen clones and had them fan out around the group. Jiraiya wanted to sigh, they had barely left the gates of Konoha and Kakashi's pupils were already preparing for the ridiculously unlikely prospect of being attacked. He let them do as they pleased not wanting an argument from the mini Kakashi clones.

Naruto was the first to break the silence along their path. "Pervy sage, we wanted to ask you about fuinjutsu, we want you to teach us." Jiraiya was surprised by this; fuinjutsu was a rare art and a difficult one to master. "All of you?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Why?"

Sakura answered the question, "Kakashi-sensei thought it would enhance our team's strength. If all of us learn the basics we can figure out who is best suited for it and they can focus on it and then add it to the team's arsenal." Jiraiya looked at the three of them skeptically, "A bit advanced for genin." Sasuke simply answered, "We are not typical genin."

"We are going to be travelling I won't have much time to teach but I suppose I can go over the basics." Jiraiya pulled out a pair of books on fuinjutsu; each was quite weathered and worn. "I haven't had someone use these in quite a while. The first volume is theory and the second volume is examples of most basic forms of fuinjutsu, if you have trouble with those then don't even waste time trying to learn more."

The team gave Sasuke first dibs on the book; with his Sharingan he could memorize the pages as he flipped them. Naruto gallantly offered Sakura the next go at it. As they travelled team seven asked Jiraiya about the mission and what the plan was. Jiraiya told them that Tsunade enjoyed gambling and so they were going to be visiting several casinos in the region where she had been spotted. He also gave them a description, one which caused Naruto to look at him quizzically. "She was your teammate, why doesn't she look old like you?" Jiraiya laughed, "Well when you are a powerful kunoichi you have ways to keep up your youthful appearances."

The three genin pestered Jiraiya about his battles but unlike other shinobi their age who wanted to hear tales of epic victories and immerse themselves in the story they kept interrupting to ask about specific battle tactics used. Why he used on jutsu over another, questions on how fast someone was in comparison, how strong, what affinities. "Hey! I write books, I love to talk about my exploits but you are taking all of the fun out of it!"

Naruto mocked, "You write pervy books, don't get a big head. And we are listening to your stories so we can become stronger." The toad sage let out a massive sigh, "You need to live a little, not everything is about becoming stronger." Sasuke responded, "Yes it is." Jiraiya had originally hoped to spend time with his godson and get to know him better instead he was being interrogated like a rookie genin reporting to his jonin after a D ranked mission. Naruto and Sasuke were obsessed with training and becoming stronger and Sakura wasn't too far behind them.

"Fine you slave drivers; I'll give you more specifics."

That evening they set some traps and Sakura laid Genjutsu obscuring their presence. They set watches and Naruto was up first, Sakura volunteered for 2nd watch. While the others fell asleep Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Naruto I wanted to talk to you about Hinata." Naruto groaned, why had he said anything? "There isn't anything to talk about Sakura-chan." Sakura was amused. "Oh yes there is. You have realized Hinata likes you, what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto squirmed but then looked Sakura dead in the eye, "Nothing, I like you Sakura-chan that hasn't changed." Sakura frowned, "Naruto I'm sorry but you know what my feelings are, you should stop getting your hopes up for nothing." Naruto squinted at Sakura and replied, "Are you suggesting that if someone faces rejection they should simply give up? I faced rejected in attempting to be a shinobi and now look at how far I've come. I won't give up."

"That's different! If a person keeps rejecting romantic intentions you should stop, it makes people feel uncomfortable and you'll miss an opportunity to be someone else."

Naruto eyed her and said, "I guess that means you're giving up on Sasuke?"

Sakura's blood turned cold. She had been doing exactly what she had just told Naruto not to do. The pink haired genin looked down. "I want to say that's different but it's not. The only reason I wanted to talk to you was to encourage you to be nice to Hinata and see if you two are good together." Naruto looked at her and grinned, "I'll tell you what Sakura-chan, you agree to go on out on a date with me and afterwards regardless of the outcome I'll also go out on a date with Hinata." Before Sakura could answer Jiraiya jumped out of the bed roll and clapped Naruto on the back.

"I trained you so well! Going out with two women, hey why don't you see if she's all right with having you both go on a date with you at the same time?"

Naruto flushed and yelled, "Damn it pervy sage stop it!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh, apparently Naruto had been telling the truth, the legendary toad sage was a pervert. Sasuke opened his eyes and went into a battle stance then looked around and saw the three of them. He narrowed his eyes, "I am trying to get some sleep. " Jiraiya waved him off, "Simmer down boy, young love is more important than your shut eye." Sakura twitched, "Shut up," she hissed.

Jiraiya was thoroughly amused by the entire situation. Naruto and Sakura were both embarrassed; Sakura went to her bed roll and said, "I'm going to sleep." Naruto gave Jiraiya a glare and Jiraiya backed off and climbed back into his bedroll.

'Sakura never said yes or no,' Naruto thought to himself.

*****BREAK*****

The next morning they continued their journey. Sasuke had finished both books and Sakura was finding the first volume fascinating. She had finished the top of her class in the theoretical portion of being a shinobi. While even the introductory text was complex she could understand it. The basic seals that it taught were applying chakra to ink. The amount of chakra and the combination of the characters would create different effects. All explosive tags or 'paper bombs' were made this way. Storage scrolls worked on the same principal but the chakra needed was different.

Making a storage scroll incorrectly simply made it not function, as long as the mistakes weren't completely absurd. The explosive tags on the other hand were frighteningly dangerous, set up the sealing matrix incorrectly and it would blow up in your face. Or worse it would blow up later at random. Creating explosive tags was something that would require Jiraiya's close supervision.

The introduction book discussed other seals that could be created with fuinjutsu briefly. It didn't go into detail just indicated this is what a true seal master would be capable of. Everything from barrier seals to sealing jinchuuriki. The 4th Hokage's most dangerous jutsu actually involved fuinjutsu. The **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) was often credited as single handedly allowing Konoha to prove victorious in the last shinobi war.

The first location team seven and Jiraiya visited turned out fruitless. However the team was able to purchase sealing paper and ink so they could begin practicing practical fuinjutsu. Sakura finished the first volume while they were travelling to the next village over. She handed it to Naruto who handed it to one of his clones. "Kage Bunshin is great," he cheekily remarked to Sakura. Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

They travelled to another village this time Naruto made a score of Kage Bunshin and had them Henge as civilians. He sent them out with Tsunade's description. Not only would they be able to confirm if she was here they could also get clues where she was headed next. When they finished searching for a day they would work on fuinjutsu.

It became immediately clear that Sakura and Sasuke had an advantage over Naruto. Sasuke used his Sharingan to perfectly copy the amount of chakra and ink strokes needed to create a basic storage seal. Sakura had always had neat penmanship and her chakra control was the best of all of them so she also easily completed the first level storage scroll. Naruto on the other hand failed. Jiraiya looked at Naruto's work and shook his head, "Not bad but your chakra control needs to improve or you'll never be able to make these types of seals work." Naruto ground his teeth, while the fox gave him incredible stamina but it also made so many things difficult.

Naruto kept trying for hours. However he quickly ran out of supplies after several failures. "Crap, pervy sage can I go get more supplies?" Jiraiya shook his head, "This late? Everything is closed. You've been at it for awhile; take a break its time to get some shut eye." Naruto grumbled and complied. Naruto woke up early the next morning and sent a clone racing to the supply store to pink up more ink and scrolls. Team 7 and Jiraiya were off to yet another village.

That evening Naruto worked on the first level storage scroll again. He improved but he was still not shaping his chakra appropriately. Jiraiya had him keep working while he lectured and began the next level of storage seal. "The first storage seal just stored a small amount of material placed into it. It is in effect simply expanding the current area you have within the environment. This means if it is a warm day when the item is stored then the contents within the scroll will feel that warmth consistently throughout the duration they are stored."

Sakura furrowed her brow, "But storage scrolls can hold perishable goods and corpses without them decaying."

"Right you are pinky." Jiraiya had taken to calling her 'pinky' when speaking with Sakura, which Sakura greatly disliked. "The scrolls used by shinobi are more advanced and while you don't have to be a seal master to make them they are far more complex then the little seal you are working on right now. Stasis is fairly advanced, for now we are moving on to the next level scroll which is designed to adjust the environment of the stored area. This seal will allow you to modify the temperature within the storage seal." Jiraiya continued the slightly more advanced level for those two while Naruto continued to falter on the basic storage seal.

Jiraiya was impressed with Sakura and Sasuke's efforts. He could tell the reports of Sasuke's genius were correct; he would have no problems learning the basics of fuinjutsu. However it did remain to be seen if he could learn the more advanced concepts, something that had frustrated and stymied Kakashi. In Sakura he felt a more natural talent; it would not surprise him if she took to fuinjutsu like a duck to water.

When Sasuke and Sakura went to sleep Naruto volunteered for first watch and was still struggling. Jiraiya looked and saw the problems were occurring due to chakra control and frustration. His ink strokes were too firm, driven by anger instead of purpose.

"Frustrated?"

Naruto nodded. "I am. I read that the Uzumaki clan were masters at fuinjutsu. I had hoped that I would do well. I had a flight of fantasy where my parents were looking on as I mastered their clan's most famous art and that they were smiling proudly." Naruto sighed dejectedly.

Jiraiya almost told Naruto about his parents right then and there but he stopped himself. Instead he said, "You just graduated from the academy less than a year ago Naruto. Almost no one teaches genin fuinjutsu, hell most chunin outside of prodigies even go near it. Give it a few years and when you have better chakra control try it again." Naruto nodded, it was good advice. While he thought it would be great if he could be a master in ninjutsu, Genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical jutsu and summing jutsu it was a little egotistical to believe he could master every ninja art. And the more time he worked on something that wasn't beneficial for the team the less time he could work on something that was productive.

"All right pervy sage, I guess you deserve the title of sage after all. I will keep studying books on fuinjutsu as I find them; my clones can read them without taking away any time from my training." Naruto looked up with a smile, "Since I'm not going to be learning fuinjutsu from you what _can_ you teach me?"

Jiraiya thought about for a few moments and said, "Well Naruto I've taught you the Rasengan and how to summon toads. So far you seem to really like summoning Gamaken however not all situations require a gigantic battle, sometimes you need subtly and stealth. Or you may be underground or a in a building and you don't want to destroy everything with your summon." Naruto saw that made sense. "So I should summon smaller toads and get to know them?"

"Exactly, right now Gamakichi is too small to be very useful however toads grow very quickly and before you know it he'll be man sized and then even larger." Naruto was surprised by how big the tiny little toad would grow up into. "But first let's have you summon one of my personal friends, Gama." Jiraiya summoned Gama and helped Naruto approximate how much chakra he needed to push into the summoning in order for it to function.

Gama actually didn't say much at all, Jiraiya explained that he was just like that and to not take offense. Gama was larger than a human but could fit in most buildings just fine. In battle he wore samurai style armor and had incredible strength. In addition he was adept at using his tongue to knock weapons out of the air as well as wrap up potential targets.

Naruto practiced until he got the chakra level correct, Gama was a good sport about it. Or at least Naruto thought he was because he never said a word. Naruto was happy at learning something productive and wished his teammates good luck in learning fuinjutsu.

*****BREAK*****

Jiraiya was starting to become desperate. If he didn't find Tsunade soon he would have to be the Hokage! Luckily for Jiraiya they finally caught wind of her and were able to track her down to one of the casinos. Jiraiya considered only bringing Naruto but Sakura was dying to meet the strongest kunoichi in the world and it would be awkward to tell the Uchiha boy he wasn't allowed to come. Jiraiya brought the three genin before Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. Tsunade was drinking at the time and looked annoyed at spotting her former teammate.

"What do you want?"

Jiraiya gave her a sad smile, "I know you've already heard the news. Konoha needs a new Hokage and you would be the best person for the job." The youthful looking Sanin barked out a laugh, "Me? Hokage? Why would I want that job? Only fools want to become Hokage." Naruto seethed at her comment. "What did you just say?" Tsunade looked at the boy and said, "I said that only a fool would want to be a Hokage and I'm not going to do it."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and spoke angrily, "This is a waste of time. Why would we want trash like this to be our Hokage?" Tsunade growled in anger, "Did you just call me trash?" Naruto nodded, "You bet I did you old hag, how dare you insult jiji! How dare you insult your sensei and your own grandfather!" Tsunade clenched her firsts, "You little brat, I'm going to pound you."

Jiraiya saw this escalating very quickly, "Now now let's not get too carried away here. Tsunade, Naruto was very close to sensei so you just struck a nerve." Jiraiya was between the two of them and continued, "Now Naruto apologize and let's discuss this rationally." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the sleeve, "Stop ruining our chances of bringing Tsunade back!"

Sasuke didn't speak up very often. So it was surprising when he spoke. "Kakashi-sensei says those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. She's abandoned her comrades for over a decade. Leave her be Jiraiya-sensei and let's return to the leaf." Jiraiya cursed, this had not gone as planned at all. He never would of that that Naruto and Sasuke would have gone off on someone with Tsunade's reputation.

"That's it we are taking this outside where I'm going to teach you snot nosed brats a lesson!"

Naruto looked at her disbelieving. "Let me get this straight. You know you are worse than trash and you don't like hearing it so you want to physically attack us? Why would we agree to fight you one of the Sanin? We don't doubt your strength we doubt your ability to honor your vow to protect and serve your village!"

"Get them out of here before I kill them Jiraiya," Tsunade said as her killing intent spiked to horrific levels. The casino staff ran away and the three genin trembled slightly but only slightly. Kakashi had drilled into them how to resist killing intent. Jiraiya turned to team seven, "Get out. I'll talk with her. Try to avoid getting into any more trouble." The three genin turned sharply and left leaving the toad sage with the now furious slug princess.

**AN: **This chapter was difficult to write. I'm sure I'll get some upset readers about my decision with Naruto and fuinjutsu but I think it makes sense. I'm open for input on who should become the fuinjutsu expert on the team, Sakura or Sasuke?

Team seven was fairly antagonistic, that was done purposefully. This Kakashi is far more empathic about drilling lessons into his students. The team has little respect for those who shirk their responsibilities. And let's face it Tsunade abandoned the leaf. Naruto won't be battling Tsunade because there is no reason to take that sort of risk. He's already decided she would be a bad Hokage and due to the training he's received he isn't going to fight needless battles that have a low probability of success.


	19. Chapter 18: The Sanin

**AN: **I've also noticed a few comments on grammar/spelling – I don't mind. I would ask for you to send me a quick PM with what was wrong so I can correct it for future readers.

Chapter 18 – The Sanin

Jiraiya managed to prevent Tsunade from going on the warpath but the prospects of making her Hokage were looking dim. Thankfully he had gotten her agreement to talk again after she'd calmed down. Jiraiya made his way back to where team seven was staying. When he arrived he shouted at them. "What is wrong with you?" Naruto responded, "We apologize Jiraiya-Sensei, we should not have acted that way."

Jiraiya was caught off guard. That wasn't the response he had been expecting. He did a double take and said, "What?" Naruto explained, "You are the team leader on the mission. It was obvious during the conversation that you wanted us to be more diplomatic. I should have suppressed my own thoughts and feelings and allowed you to take the lead." Jiraiya eyed him as he parsed the blonde's words. "So you still think she's trash and unfit to be Hokage. You just think it wasn't your place to say so because it contradicted your team leader's approach, do I have it right?" Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya pulled up a chair. "You don't know the whole story. Let me explain, Tsunade wasn't always like this. She had a younger brother and…" Naruto interrupted, "Excuse me Jiraiya-Sensei but I know her history. Her little brother Nawaki was killed in the line of duty as a genin at the age of 12. Her lover Dan was also killed. After both of those deaths she left the village and jiji did not recall her. She spent that time drinking and gambling. Do I have all of the facts Jiraiya-Sensei?"

"Yes you do! So why don't you understand the position she is in?"

"Kakashi-sensei lost his father, his sensei and his entire team and he has stayed loyal to Konoha and is in active service." Naruto gestured to his teammate, "Sasuke has lost his entire family and he has stayed loyal to Konoha and is in active service. And there are many more shinobi who have suffered but have remained loyal to the village."

"Kami you are heartless. Kakashi might be a fantastic sensei when it comes to ninja arts but all three of you need humanity."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all narrowed their eyes in anger. Sakura spoke up, "We are not heartless! We talked about it while you were with her. You don't think we feel pity for what happened? All of us wish her life had been easier but if we excuse her behavior and let someone like that become the Hokage will more families suffer because of poor decisions she will make?" Naruto added in on top of her, "And what happens if she loses another precious person? What if Shizune dies? Will she then abandon the village again leaving it leaderless at a horrible time? It is because we care about the village and the people in it that we want to have the best and strongest Hokage possible."

Naruto took a breath and then went on, "And I've got several years to go before I'm even near strong enough to take the hat, until then you Jiraiya are far better than Tsunade. You may not have been in the village but I know you were keeping Konoha safe from the shadows, intercepting threats before they form. You have the skill to be the Hokage and you are a loyal shinobi. It has to be you, not her."

Jiraiya couldn't fault the analysis made by Naruto and team seven. The toad Sanin smiled at the corner of his mouth, "On paper that all sounds great. It's logical and represents what you think the best chance our village has to ensure peace and security." Jiraiya stood up from the chair and gestured with his hands. "But you are still missing the human element. Despite evidence to the contrary I _believe_ in Tsunade. I believe she will make a great Hokage and be an asset to the leaf. I believe she will reconnect with the people of her home and have life enter her heart again."

Sasuke spoke up, "That's irrational, you're basing your belief on what you want to happen not what will happen." Jiraiya shook his head, "You may be right but I don't care. A hero fights on even when it is hopeless. A hero has faith even when logic dictates it is a lost cause. A hero is a man so old his chakra grows weaker by the day but he still fights tooth and nail against kinjutsu and saves the village from Orochimaru. I dream of peace one day, is it logical? Is it rational? No but I will believe in it just like I believe the dead last of his class can be the Hokage. That firm and unwavering belief in others is what you three are missing."

All three of them were silent for a time. Sakura looked at the tall shinobi; she had never seen him so passionate about something. "Jiraiya-Sensei what you just told us and how you just told us is exactly why you should be the Hokage." Jiraiya blinked. Sakura's words made him think but they wouldn't change his course now.

"I hope you change your mind and I expect you to act diplomatically if you see Tsunade again." All three agreed and Jiraiya decided to begin teaching the next lesson on fuinjutsu. Sakura and Sasuke had mastered the sealing matrices for the first two types of sealing scrolls. They could create a sealing scroll that mimicked the environment the item was in before being placed inside the scroll. They could also alter the temperature so if they needed to carry a cold item they could modify the seal to bring the temperature down. The third alteration was changing other parts of the environment. Humidity and air pressure could also be manipulated with the storage scroll and that was what they were learning next.

Naruto left a clone to listen to the lesson while he went outside and summoned Gamakichi. Naruto provided snacks and listened to the toad talk about the other inhabitants of Mount Myoboku. Naruto got to know the young toad better and learned about the personalities of the others as well as which ones wouldn't mind being summoned for battle or training. After a couple of hours Gamakichi returned home and Naruto went to sleep along with the rest of team seven who had finished the fuinjutsu lesson.

*****BREAK*****

A few days went by. Jiraiya figured they had time to spare while Tsunade cooled down. Jiraiya had also caught wind that Orochimaru was in the area and that concerned him. He left eyes on the three genin entrusted into his care and then went to meet Tsunade.

They sat down for drinks. Tsunade started the conversation, "Those brats need to learn to respect their elders." Jiraiya simply nodded. There wasn't much heat in her voice and that was a good thing. "I think you are crazy if you think I should be the Hokage. You should just leave and forget you found me." Jiraiya shook his head, "I can't do that. I also can't just leave when you might be meeting with Orochimaru." Tsunade's eyes widened. So he did know.

"It's none of your business. Look let's just enjoy our meal. And… I'd like to know a little more about Minato's brat. He looks to be quite a handful. I have no idea how he's turned out except for rumors and our last little conversation." Jiraiya happily obliged her and never noticed her slip something into his drink.

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi was going to honor his bargain with Kurenai. He would lend a hand in their training as she had lent a hand with Sakura's Genjutsu. Kakashi reviewed the mission reports, academy scores and Kurenai's own notes on them. He quickly saw issues that needed to be addressed.

Shino had the fewest problems. He had above average tactical knowhow and a level head. Outside of Shikamaru and Sasuke he scored the highest on intelligence tests. Shino was committed to his clan's jutsu and worked hard master it. The problem he saw was an overreliance on his insect allies. Due to chakra those bugs used he would be unable to use ninjutsu effectively; in essence the bugs meant his chakra pool was smaller. On the plus side his chakra control was excellent, in many ways it reminded him of Sakura when he first met her.

Kakashi knew almost no medical jutsu however he would bring one of the shinobi hospital staff to train Shino on the basics. With the team's specialty of tracking having a medically trained shinobi would be useful. If they had to capture an enemy alive they could afford to use stronger attacks knowing that all but the worst wounds could be healed.

Kiba was terrific close range fighter for a genin. Between him and Akamaru he was probably chunin level in close combat. Kiba had two problems. One was his brashness, he was arrogant and cocky and that would get a shinobi killed. He wasn't sure how to handle it, he really was not their sensei and he wasn't going to spending a huge chunk of time with them. If they were his team he would have beat it out of Kiba but Kurenai may not appreciate that approach. 'I'll discuss it with her,' he thought.

The second issue was that team eight had no elemental chakra usage. This wasn't atypical for a genin team but it still galled Kakashi. Casualty rates would be a lot lower if genin teams learned their chakra nature affinities early. He would test Kiba for what affinity he had and then drill him in that nature and teach him a jutsu or two for the betterment of the squad.

The last issue was Hinata. Hinata wasn't arrogant and given her last name most would think that a blessing. However she had taken the other extreme, she was extremely unconfident and had no leadership abilities whatsoever. With her Byakugan she needed to be able to make independent decisions. It wasn't always practical to simply relay information to her team verbally and wait for someone else to make a decision.

He had some ideas on how to fix those confidence issues. He also wanted to help her with her taijutsu. She was skilled already but further refinement wouldn't hurt. Kakashi doubted he would teach her ninjutsu at this time. The gentle fist style was an exacting discipline that required a lot of effort and it wouldn't be wise to split her attention too much. Kakashi was looking forward to sparring with her and giving her some tips. He would also try to find some time to talk with Gai while Neji was working on his gentle fist so he could compare the two and make corrections to Hinata's forms as needed.

If team eight was willing to work with him he could improve their abilities to the point where the next chunin exam should be simple for them. Kakashi longed for his team to return already, successful for not. Putting thoughts of team eight and team seven out of his head he began his own training. His body was probably at peak condition but it took effort to keep it maintained. Additionally he wanted to keep increasing his stamina while using the Sharingan. Slowly but surely he was forcing his body to become acclimated to it. While his body would never seamlessly use the Sharingan like a natural Uchiha he could minimize the differences as much as possible allowing him to use it for longer periods of time.

*****BREAK*****

Jiraiya was late returning to the hotel. Team seven had Naruto send out shadow clones to investigate. When one of the clones spotted him at a stand that served food and alcohol it approached ready to give him an earful, only to see Jiraiya unconscious. The clone tried waking him but was unsuccessful. The clone dissipated so report back to Naruto who swiftly made more clones to carry the passed out Jiraiya back to their rooms.

Sakura had a basic working of medical jutsu. She knew enough to realize that Jiraiya had been drugged. He wasn't drunk so that could be the only option. His pulse was low but not dangerously slow and his condition wasn't deteriorating so the prognosis looked good. They decided to watch over him and try to wake him in the morning.

In the morning they were able to get Jiraiya up. He realized what had happened and told them to fan out and find Tsunade and Shizune as soon as possible. Jiraiya knew where Shizune and Tsunade were staying so they headed their first. Shizune informed them of what had happened and they immediately began searching for the missing Sanin.

'Tsunade I came to bring you back, you had better not be siding with that traitor. I love you but if you betray Konoha I'll have no choice but to kill you.'

*****BREAK*****

One of Naruto's clones spotted smashed terrain in the distance and instantly popped letting the real Naruto know. Team seven, Jiraiya and Shizune rushed to that location and soon heard the sounds of battle. Orochimaru was watching as Kabuto fought with Tsunade. As they arrived Kabuto cut his hand and splattered blood all over Tsunade. Tsunade was stunned, paralyzed even and didn't evade the Kabuto's next strike that sent her sailing. Shizune quickly caught her master and team seven sprang into action.

Naruto began by creating forty clones, half of which charged immediately. Kabuto had failed to accurately report the strength of team seven and it was his most comprehensive failure to date. Kabuto was angry and was going to wipe away his shame by destroying team seven. He would keep Sasuke alive but Sakura and Naruto were dead. Chakra scalpels appeared in his hands as the clones struck at him. He was surprised by the swiftness of the attack, the katanas screamed towards him with high chunin level speed. Kabuto dodged skillfully and responded by slashing and killing several clones.

Kabuto tried to make headway to get at the real Naruto as well as Sakura and Sasuke but failed to do so. The clones simply did not allow him to proceed forward, they would slash and cut blocking his path, while he could pop one or two even that was getting harder. Kabuto was frustrated; especially considering team seven was simply calmly watching him struggle with the clones and not even doing anything. 'So they think they are safe over there," Kabuto thought.

Kabuto used **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) to burrow into the ground and pop up behind Naruto and drag him part of the way into the earth and then use a chakra scalpel to cut into his lungs. The clone dissipated and then explosive tags that were on the clone exploded point blank in Kabuto's face. The explosion destroyed the clones of Sasuke and Sakura as well who also had explosive tags on them.

Kabuto was blasted backwards from the explosion, a Naruto clone leapt at him swinging it's katana down, Kabuto flipped in mid air dazed but still aware of his surroundings and caught the blade between his palms. The strength of the attack was stopped but Kabuto felt it in his arms, the strength was far beyond any genin. Kabuto hit the ground and quickly used Kawarimi to avoid a **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) from the real Sasuke. Kabuto was breathing heavily, what was happening?

Trained by Orochimaru personally he was extremely confident in his skills. Outside of Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai he doubted any other leaf shinobi would be a match. Kabuto had to take this more cautiously, he still wanted them dead but he would need to start taking the fight more seriously.

Jiraiya had intended Shizune to fight with Kabuto while he fought with Orochimaru. When he saw the Naruto clones race forward he figured it would be fine since the real team seven would be safe while the clones did battle. Seeing the effectiveness in real combat first hand was surprising, he had seen team seven train with them but it hadn't prepared him to see this level of efficacy in real battle.

Orochimaru smiled. Team seven being this competent did pose a potential problem for today however it also meant that Sasuke was strong enough to be his vessel. "Yesss Sasuke you will be mine, you are perfect." Jiraiya told Shizune, "Help team seven I'll handle Orochimaru." Two Naruto clones pulled Tsunade away from the fighting area. Kabuto distanced himself from the clones and resorted to **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) to simply travel next Orochimaru. He hastily popped a plasma pill and unwrapped Orochimaru's arm. As the Naruto clones charged the two enemies of Konoha finished their summoning jutsu. A giant two headed snake appeared from the smoke, one clone dashed forward accepting 'death' to slash with his katana to check the strength of the snake's scale. Unsurprising the blade did not piercing the scale and the summon crushed the clone.

Jiraiya responded with his own summon, finishing the jutsu revealed none other than Gamakichi! Jiraiya cursed, Tsunade's drug was still affecting his chakra control. Orochimaru laughed, "Still playing the fool I see." The real Naruto saw the danger and immediately used **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique). Right as he was finishing the hand seals Kabuto threw a flurry of scalpels at Naruto. Sakura deflected them as they travelled to their target. That done Naruto was able to finish the summoning. Unlike Jiraiya's Gamakichi, Naruto was able to summon one of the great battle toads. Gamaken took in his surroundings and narrowed his eyes seeing the two headed snake. He twirled his Sasumata and rumbled dangerous, "I am not too clumsy to deal with this snake."

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Gamaken could probably take the two headed snake there was no reason not to lend a helping hand. **"Doton: Yomi Numa"** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld). The ground beneath the snake turned to mud. The jutsu did more than just that, the chakra made the swamp adhesive making it nearly impossible to escape. Unfortunately due to the drug still within his system the swamp was not deep enough to finish off the summon but it did impair its ability to fight.

Gamaken was easily able to strike at the snake causing tremendous damage with his Sasumata. Orochimaru opened his mouth and brought forth the Sword of Kusanagi. Holding it in his mouth he slashed the young summoner. Gamaken blocked, the blade slightly cracking the surface of the massive shield. Naruto ran down Gamaken's body and leaped to the ground. Kabuto moved fast to intercept and kill the annoying boy in mid air. Kabuto's chakra scalpels were ready however Sasuke moved to intercept. Kabuto was committed to the attack and only had fractions of a second to respond.

Sasuke's Chidori filled the air with chirps and Kabuto tried to use the chakra scalpel to rip the tendons in his arm forcing it to go limp. However Sasuke's Sharingan whirled behind the contact lens and easily saw the attempted move. The raven haired boy adjusted his aim and smashed the chakra scalpel with his Chidori. The electricity was only slightly diminished and still held its killing potential. The Chidori cut through half of Kabuto's hand eliciting a scream of pain. As Kabuto landed on the ground he was instantly pounced on by two Naruto clones. Kabuto pushed chakra into his feet and used shunshin to get away, narrowly avoiding further damage.

Kabuto had used **In'yu Shometsu** (Yin Healing Sound Destruction) to minimize the damage but his hand would not work properly for some time. Orochimaru abandoned his snake summon and moved away from Jiraiya and Gamaken. Seeing their summon outclassed Orochimaru called to Kabuto and the two of them summoned Manda the great snake. Shizune who had been ready to assist team seven rushed back to Tsunade. She believed they would need Tsunade to summon Katsuyu if they were going to stand a chance.

Manda hissed, "Orochimaru why have you have summoned me?" Orochimaru promised a hundred sacrifices if he were to kill all but Sasuke and Tsunade. Gamaken had just forced the giant snake to dissipate when he turned and faced a threat that outclassed him. He rumbled nervously but held his ground against the world's greatest serpent.

Sasuke called out, "Kabuto has a regenerative ability." All of team seven knew what that meant. Don't assume he was down until he had been decapitated and burnt. Orochimaru rode on Manda's head as it bore down on Gamaken. Kabuto had finally been able to figure out which were the real members of team seven and which were clones. The clones that were in a Henge acted slightly different in their movements. Kabuto used shunshin to get close and the academy level Bunshin to confuse his enemies as he went for Sakura.

He laughed as she completed hand signs and shouted, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). "I know how you fight; I will not fall to your Genjutsu, KAI!" Kabuto realized in horror he wasn't under a Genjutsu. Sakura had used ninjutsu on him! Shielding his face with his arms he again used his healing ability to survive the worst of it. As the fire raged clones shut kunai and shuriken at him. Kabuto clenched his jaw in frustration as his body became further damaged and used his **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) to escape underground.

Gamaken leapt aside as Manda smashed into the area he had vacated. Jiraiya was somewhat at a loss for what to do. Hoping to distract Manda he used a chakra infused jump to land on the great snake and began climbing towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru slashed down with Kusanagi, carefully avoiding Manda's body. Jiraiya did a small jump and landed on the sword itself and then kicked out at Orochimaru who dodged to the side easily.

Naruto wasn't idle he threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and watched it bounce off Manda's incredibly strong scales, the explosion accomplishing nothing. Naruto grinned and swiftly attached another explosive tag onto his chakra kunai. Powering it with his wind chakra he threw it at Manda's great body again, this time the wind infused chakra blade piercing the scales and buried itself in the monstrous form. The paper bomb exploded from the inside of Manda. Manda writhed in pain and thrashed around. Both Sanin had used chakra on their soles to stay in contact with Manda while they fought but this unexpected movement broke the connection and they fell.

Manda was a massive serpent. The damage was nowhere near enough to kill him. It was akin to a human having a needle stuck in their calf and having it inject bleach into their body. Horrifically painful but not enough kill. Gamaken saw an opening and struck out with his weapon denting some of the snake's scales under its jaw. "I'll crush you," the great snake threatened. Manda attempted to wrap itself around the gallant toad but the self proclaimed clumsy toad used his Sasumata as a pole and vaulted over the snake's grasp.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru landed safely and continued their battle. With Jiraiya's chakra still not under his full control it was all he could do to avoid getting hit by his foe's dangerous blade. Naruto sent some clones to help but they did little to stop the agile Sanin. The difference between a Sanin even sans usable arms and Kabuto was significant. Naruto launched his last chakra kunai at Manda. Manda cried out in rage and pain as he suffered another painful internal explosion.

Shizune was desperately trying to get Tsunade to snap out of her hemophobia. Her eyes were distant looking at some unknown horror and were unresponsive. Shizune cried out, "Please Tsunade-Sama snap out it! Master Jiraiya needs you." The Naruto clones on guard shook their heads and continued to keep a sharp eye out if anything came their way.

Kabuto's chakra was dropping to dangerous levels. He hesitated in taking another rations pill. It would refuel his chakra but the side effects were drastic and even a medical nin of his ability could be permanently harmed by trying to use a 2nd pill so quickly after the first. He used shunshin to step away from the battle and used stealth to avoid being seen. Manda should be sufficient to deal with the enemies on the field. Kabuto would never admit it but team seven had shaken him badly. He had yet to do any damage to any of his targets. He had tried to take on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at different times in the battle and each time he was the one taking damage.

Sasuke was able to spot Kabuto away from the battle with his Sharingan. He pointed it out to Naruto and Sakura. They would ignore him for now because something had to be done about Manda. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and silently agreed to the plan. Naruto and Sasuke rushed toward where Manda was corralling Gamaken. When they got close enough they shouted in unison.

**"Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

The roaring flames scorched Manda's skin but did little real damage despite its fury. Manda reared up and attempted to swallow the two annoying insects. Gamaken took the opportunity to smash Manda across the mouth with his weapon giving time for Sasuke and Naruto leap backward. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "That didn't work, any other ideas?"

Naruto glanced at the battlefield. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were busy with each other. Shizune was still trying to get Tsunade to respond. Kabuto was hanging back and Manda was going to defeat Gamaken soon. "Step back," he ordered Sasuke in a low growl. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw a spike of red chakra from within Naruto with his Sharingan.

Naruto forced himself to think about his jiji. How much he loved him. How he had been killed by Orochimaru. He felt the foul chakra start to fill his body, "Pay up you damn fox, or do you want to be killed here with me?" Naruto let out a wordless roar and charged toward Manda and Gamaken. Manda felt the chakra spike and looked warily for its source.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"** (Summoning Technique)

A cloud of smoke appeared and then dispersed revealing Gamabunta the chief toad. Manda hissed angrily now he was between two of the great toads. But Naruto wasn't done. He used Kawarimi with a clone to bring himself to the ground. He could feel the kyubi chakra within him, it had dimmed with the summon but was not exhausted. Flashing through the hand signs he repeated the summoning technique. He had learned that there was another he could summon from Mount Myoboku. Gamahiro was the third great battle toad to appear on the field of battle. He had two blades strapped to his back that he swiftly drew them against Manda.

Manda hissed and looked at his three opponents. Manda was arrogant but against three battle toads he would not be the victor. Gamabunta shouted, "Time to get a snake skin wallet!" Orochimaru saw the gigantic toads circle the great serpent. If he had his arms he would have continued the battle but with Kabuto being out classed by team seven and now his chief summon in a difficult position he did not have the resources to win. Orochimaru sank into the ground and when Manda saw this he hissed, "Coward I had better have those sacrifices soon Orochimaru!" Manda then dissipated as well. Kabuto quickly followed his master and the battle field was cleared of opponents.

Jiraiya was breathing heavily. If only he hadn't been drugged he could have prevented Orochimaru's escape. The toads seeing the battle was over also returned to their home. Naruto was quite winded but was happy they had been successful. "Good work brat," Jiraiya then looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "Good work all of you." Shizune was speechless after seeing three shinobi, genin aged take on foes like Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto then cursed unexpectedly, "Damn it! That snake owes me two chakra blades!"

They looked at him quizzically. "I was hoping when he went back to wherever he came from my chakra blades would drop to the ground here." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't that funny really but she had just survived a battle that had involved the Sanin! Jiraiya simply shook his head, "Kid I'll buy you a half dozen, you just saved all of our hides."

The triumphant team seven got Tsunade cleaned up and took her to the hotel. Eventually the shock of seeing blood faded and Tsunade was able to recover. Seeing everyone around here she looked away filled with shame. "I… I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have drugged you Jiraiya and I shouldn't have hit you Shizune. I don't know how I survived but I'm sure I have you all to thank." Jiraiya gave her a lopsided grin, "Since you want to thank us, why don't you come back with us to Konoha and become the Hokage? "

Tsunade looked down, "After all this you still think I should be Hokage?" Jiraiya nodded, "Of course!" Team seven looked grim and Tsunade didn't miss their expressions. "Take me back to Konoha; I want to pay my respects to sensei. Afterwards I'll let you know my decision." Jiraiya would have preferred a firm yes but it was better than an outright no. Jiraiya gave a meaningful look to team seven. The three genin knew that look meant they should not try to pressure Tsunade to pass the hat to Jiraiya.

After resting for one day Team seven, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya began their return journey to Konohagakure. One of the two Sanin was becoming Hokage.

**AN: **Just a reminder for those who think team seven was too strong during the fighting. Cannon Naruto tagged Kabuto with a rasengan and knocked him out for a bit.


	20. Chapter 19: The New Hokage

**AN: **I appreciate everyone taking the time to review my story. This chapter has a lot of little scenes, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 19: **The New Hokage

Team seven and company returned to Konohagakure with no further problems. When they arrived in the village Kakashi was waiting for them. He gave them a wave and said, "Welcome home, it looks like you were successful. I trust you made sure to keep an eye on my team right Jiraiya?" Jiraiya gave a nervous laugh, "Your team is right here safe and sound just like I promised, pretty uneventful trip really." Sakura and Naruto's eyes bugged out while Sasuke just smirked.

Jiraiya kept walking, "We have to get to the Hokage tower and make some decisions if you'll excuse me Kakashi…" Kakashi missed nothing but simply said, "All right then thank you for returning my team." Kakashi turned to Tsunade and Shizune and addressed them, "Good to see you Lady Tsunade. And you as well Shizune, if you'll excuse me I'll want to hear my team report."

Shizune smiled wishing she was a fly on the wall when team seven made their report. She followed Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade and wondered about Kakashi's reaction to his team of genin fighting Konoha's most dangerous missing nin.

If Shizune had been there she would have been underwhelmed by his reaction. A slight widening of his one visible eye was the only reaction he gave as he listened to his team tell him about their encounter with Kabuto and Orochimaru. What was the point of overacting? Now if he had heard his team was going to fight the pair he would be worried but clearly they had survived. Instead he analyzed the fight and discussed alternative strategies to the ones used.

Kakashi also questioned them about fuinjutsu. Naruto explained why he was not going to pursue it and instead he would work on refining his chakra control. He was also looking forward to learning a new wind jutsu. Sakura loved fuinjutsu and couldn't help but gush about it. Sasuke was less impressed, "Jiraiya-sensei explained that it takes a long time to master the art of fuinjutsu and that even when mastered it isn't always practical to use in battle. If Sakura wants to take the lead on fuinjutsu, that's fine. I would like to learn more jutsu and continue my taijutsu mastery.

Kakashi found the decision reasonable. Sakura was beaming when her sensei said, "Well then it's decided. Unless you hit a wall in your training Sakura you will be the team's fuinjutsu specialist. Learning Genjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu at the same time will be a struggle. For now you will not be able to learn anymore ninjutsu with all of that on your plate." Sakura took the news gracefully. Her chakra reserves had expanded significantly since graduating the academy but her **Katon** (Fire Release) jutsu took a lot of chakra that could be better used for Genjutsu. It was great to have an ace in the hole however she couldn't be an expert in everything.

The training game plan was on the table. All three of them would continue to work on conditioning and taijutsu. Naruto would focus on improving chakra control and learning a new wind jutsu. Sakura would work on Genjutsu and fuinjutsu and Sasuke would be further focused on taijutsu and ninjutsu. That determined Kakashi informed them they would soon be going on a B ranked mission. The only reason a mission hadn't been selected was because he didn't know when they would return. Team seven was all smiles, they were ready.

*****BREAK*****

On the way to the Hokage tower Tsunade told Jiraiya she wanted to stop at Hiruzen's gravesite. Tsunade was silent for a few minutes thinking back on her past. What would her sensei say now? Now after being gone for years, abandoning the leaf and not being there to protect it what would he say about her being the Hokage? Jiraiya was a respectful distance away so he didn't notice her silent tears.

'Why am I here? Why did I go back to the place with so many horrible memories?'

Tsunade shivered, nothing kept her here but after returning she felt obligated to stay. She had nearly gotten Jiraiya killed, nearly gotten the fourth Hokage's son killed, nearly gotten Shizune killed. She had been helpless because of her memories, there was no way she could be the Hokage. Tsunade turned to her former teammate and shook her head, "I can't. I can't be Hokage Jiraiya, I'm sorry but I simply can't."

Jiraiya reached out and Tsunade hugged him, and despite her breasts pressing against him he didn't have a single lecherous thought. "It's all right. No one is going to make you Hokage if you don't want to be." Jiraiya had hoped for a different outcome. He had hoped that time had eased her wounds. He had hoped that Naruto, the boy who never gave up would convince her to take up her grandfather's mantle. But Naruto had done nothing but condemn her and then refused to fight her when challenged.

Naruto was right; fighting someone just because of a disagreement was foolish. But because he did not, Tsunade never saw the fire within Naruto, the passion to never give up. He couldn't blame the boy for not accepting her challenge; she was one of the Sanin. And then the way things went down with Orochimaru was just bad for Tsunade. Yes no one had died and he was incredibly thankful for that. But Tsunade had lay helpless in the dirt. She had almost gotten several people killed and it probably reinforced her view that she wasn't strong enough, capable enough or worthy enough for the title. At this point nothing he could say would change her mind.

"Tsunade, I'll be the Hokage. I only ask that you stay for awhile, let Shizune reacquaint herself with the village of her youth."

Tsunade nodded, "All right, it's the least I can do. I have no desire to talk with the council. I'll go find a place for me and Shizune." Jiraiya accepted her answer and then let her be. He didn't think he was a good selection for Hokage. But now he would be selected and he would be damned if he brought ruin to Konoha. Jiraiya would become the Godaime and do his very best.

*****BREAK*****

Nearly everyone was on board with Jiraiya becoming Hokage. The jonin had no problems with the legendary toad sage, though a few of the male jonin were highly concerned about a potential delay in the next volume of their… literature. The Daimyo also thought highly of Jiraiya and so the choice was ratified and made.

Jiraiya immediately confirmed much of what had already been done. The leaf's strategy was to give the illusion that they were near full strength. As such jonin were completing missions at a very fast clip. ANBU black ops were also doing missions that normally would be considered beneath them but right now they needed to just get them done.

As the Godaime Hokage Jiraiya's first task was something he felt was long overdue. After the first council session he excused everyone but Danzo and Kakashi. He started with a bombshell. "Danzo, I am aware ROOT still exists." Danzo gave no visible reaction other than to say, "Sarutobi disbanded it years…" Jiraiya slapped his hand on the table, "Don't lie to me Danzo. I'll have you executed for treason if you continue your falsehoods." Danzo's eyes went to Kakashi and then back to Jiraiya. "ROOT serves a purpose, it protects this village."

"ROOT can keep its name and continue to exist but changes will be made. I need a full accounting of every shinobi under your control, their abilities, skills and mission history. Furthermore your abhorrent recruitment and training practices end now." Danzo seethed inside, ROOT was his, he had built it and he would be the one in control.

Danzo stood up, "Don't be an idealistic fool! Konoha was almost destroyed because of your sensei's foolish naiveté. ROOT supports the great tree from the shadows, without it we would be in an even worse state. I refuse to allow you to destroy Konoha!"

Kakashi raised his killing intent and spoke softly, "Danzo this is your Hokage. You can feel free to disagree with him but you will obey." Danzo shifted, fighting here would be stupid. Even if he won Konohagakure would be hard pressed to recover the loss of two of its most powerful shinobi. Moreover the council would never work with him if he assassinated the newly selected Hokage. Even with his stolen eye and arm the chances of him actually wining were microscopic.

Danzo was defeated for the moment. He lowered his gaze and said, "I understand Jiraiya-Sama, you will have a full listing of the shinobi within ROOT on your desk in the morning." Jiraiya knew Danzo would be trouble in the future but if he obeyed he would allow him to contain his role. But the way he trained and raised shinobi would be stopped immediately. Danzo left and Kakashi turned to Jiraiya, "If you will excuse me Lord Hokage I'll be heading out with my team." Jiraiya waved him off. Kakashi's presence shouldn't have been needed but the jonin had insisted it would be wise. With his Sharingan he knew Danzo was far from the cripple he pretended to be.

Jiraiya still hadn't been worried but it didn't hurt to make it clear where Kakashi's loyalties were. That off his to do list, he made his way to his office and cringed at all the paperwork. 'My fans will suffer for what I do for the village. There may never be another book released at this rate.' With a heavy sigh Jiraiya got to work, with the stack of information on ROOT coming in tomorrow he needed to make a sizeable dent as soon as possible.

*****BREAK*****

Team seven set off on a string of missions. Due the quantity of missions available it was easy to link missions together. Escort duty to one land seamlessly wove into an assassination in the same area before returning home. Normally it was frowned about to chain missions together because if you failed the first one it automatically meant the second failed. That led to dissatisfied customers and less revenue for the village. It also was a black mark on the reputation of the village, success rate mattered greatly. However this was Kakashi so the idea of him failing a B mission was laughable.

In the next month team seven would complete 13 B ranked missions, and a pair of C ranked missions only taken due to proximity. On those missions team seven further enhanced their teamwork. Sakura's Genjutsu proved to quite valuable for the less direct combat oriented assignments. Genjutsu allowed for assassinations to give the appearance of suicide, sometimes mission parameters forbid the frontal approach. In direct combat team seven obliterated any opposition. Zabuza and Haku made their Wave mission an A ranked mission. Meaning that typical opposition for a B rank was below the difficulty of Zabuza and Haku. In fact they only encountered chunin level threat on all of their missions. That was true until the last mission of the month.

The mission was potentially dangerous because the gem merchant was travelling with a large amount of merchandise. Missions came into the leaf from all sorts of people. There was one mission that was tasked with kill the gem merchant and delivering the merchandise elsewhere and there was one mission for guarding the gem merchant. Konoha has chosen to defend the gem merchant which means whoever was looking for shinobi to kill said merchant would go to another village.

Iwagakure was anxious to test the waters and see if Konoha was really as battle ready as it pretended to be. The plan was a simple one, ambush Konoha shinobi out on missions and see if they were actually staffing to those missions correctly. If there was weakness then the Tsuchikage would strongly consider making war upon the Leaf and avenge the humiliation the Yellow Flash had caused. He sent a jonin with three chunin as one squad. A second squad would stay back and observe the battle. Two such groupings would go out and attempt to clash with leaf forces.

The unlucky group hit team seven on the gem escort mission. As was typical Naruto had made clones that fanned out around the caravan in all directions. The four shinobi spotted the clone and attempted to silently kill it. One Iwa shinobi threw a poison laced senbon at the clone. The Naruto clone felt it coming and dodged to the side and drew a kunai and threw it at the enemy. Pushing chakra into its feet the clone charged at the kunoichi who had thrown the senbon.

The chunin Iwa nin fired more senbon only for them to be deflected by another kunai drawn in the clone's hand. The jonin, a strong earth user was irritated at his student's failure and flashed through hands seals using **"Doton: Dosekiryu"** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon). The stone dragon rose up from the ground on an interception course. The clone hastily used Kawarimi to avoid the stone dragon, however the Doton user was skilled and the dragon altered course. The clone dodged the jutsu and was nearly impaled by more senbon needles, a hasty **"Futon: Reppusho" **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) pushed the senbon needles away but broke the clone's momentum and drained much of its remaining chakra.

"Crap," the clone said as the earth jutsu smashed into him and popped him. The real Naruto suppressed the urge to blink, a bad habit Kakashi had broken. A shinobi could die in a blink of an eye and to do it every time a clone dissipates could be fatal. Naruto quickly relayed the information, "Two Iwa shinobi, one is a strong earth jutsu, threat level moderate." If anything it was an overestimation but it never hurt to be cautious and it was unknown if there were more threats around, likely they were given the common practice of four man squads.

Kakashi considered what would be the best course of action. The mission was important but paramount was the potential conflict with Iwa. "Don't kill them unless necessary, Naruto pin them down with the clones, I'll take them out. If any circle around to attack you here deal with them." Naruto made fifty clones and sent forty of them into the wooden area. The road itself was clear but on either side thick forest allowed ambushers to come from almost any angle.

Kakashi trailed behind the clones; he left a shadow a clone behind to watch over his team. The jonin activated his Sharingan and began moving with exceptional stealth worthy of the elite jonin that he was. The Naruto clones hit the Iwa shinobi like a wrecking ball. While it only took a decently hard strike to dissipate a clone the fact was that the clones were _fast_. Only the jonin Doton user could match their speed.

The kunoichi with the senbon was firing them at a rapid pace but had only successfully tagged one. She threw a poisonous smoke bomb that could have been effective if not blown away by a wind jutsu. The other two chunin also made an appearance. One was another Doton user and the other was a taijutsu specialist. Sadly for the taijutsu specialist his speed and strength were only equal to a clone and there was an army of clones.

The jonin called a retreat only for Kakashi to rise up out of the ground aiming a kunai for his throat. The jonin grasped the wrist before the blade could descend which was exactly what Kakashi expected. With bone jarring force Kakashi's knee came up and slammed into the man's abdomen. Doubled over the jonin couldn't stop Kakashi from slamming his elbow into the base of his neck knocking him out.

The taijutsu specialist was clubbed unconscious by a Naruto clone. The chunin Doton specialist put up a rock wall to help ward off pursuit but clones simply ran up one side and down the other. The kunoichi threw the last of her senbon and threw makibishi behind her as she ran. The clones easily avoided them. To the two Iwa shinobi it was like a scene from a nightmare. An army of blond haired enemies getting past every defense they had running them to the ground.

Soon enough they were surrounded and exhausted. Their only hope was if the observation team intervened. Their shadow team saw that it was Sharingan no Kakashi who was leading the team and decided to avoid confrontation. They longed to be the ones to put down the 4th Hokage's last remaining student. It was a temptation but they told themselves they had orders and they had to be obeyed. In reality it was due to the very well reasoned fear in their guts, if they confronted the copy cat nin they would lose.

The clones overwhelmed the last two chunin and soon all four of them were in custody. The clones carried the four prisoners back to where the wagons were. The three genin were a bit miffed they didn't get to play a more active role. When Naruto mentioned it Sakura felt like walloping him on the head. "At least you got to do something, we just sat here!" Kakashi chuckled, "So overeager, we were fighting an unknown number of shinobi, no sense in taking chances."

Sasuke and Sakura were not happy, they knew it was the right call but they each had a strong desire to prove themselves in battle. Kakashi placed chakra seals on the four Iwa shinobi and woke the jonin up. "I'm tempted to kill all four of you and deliver your heads to Iwagakure." The jonin's eyes widened. "But I'm not going to do that. The new Hokage desires peace so I'll place nice for now." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and raised his killing intent to full throttle, "However if any more Iwa shinobi cross our path they are dead. Understood?"

The enemy jonin hastily nodded his head. Kakashi untied them and waved his hand, "Bye now." The Iwa shinobi were shocked. They were being let go? At first they thought it was a trick, some cruel joke being played on them. But as nothing happened as they walked away. Curiosity finally got the best of kunoichi. Her face was pretty despite the scar running across her forehead. "Why? Why would you let us go?"

Sasuke yawned, "Because you aren't worth our time." Sakura laughed at Sasuke's taunt, both because she wanted to be on Sasuke's side and also because she knew the confident and arrogant attitude would bolster the perception that Kakashi was pushing. Naruto added, "That wasn't nice Sasuke, they managed to take out ten of my clones, I only had forty left. I might have actually had to use the jutsu again if Kakashi-Sensei wasn't with us." All four of the Konoha shinobi laughed causing the Iwa squad to be both furious and embarrassed. None of them were stupid enough to start something and they quickly left the area filled with shame.

The shadow squad leader sent word back to Iwa. The stories about Kakashi's team were true. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki would be added to their bingo books at minimum B rank threat and if his summoning skills could be confirmed an A ranked threat.

Kakashi turned to his squad, "Well done however I will caution all of you again about arrogance and pride. They will get you killed even when fighting inferior shinobi." All three responded with, "Hai Kakashi-Sensei!" It was a fine line between confidence and arrogance. He would watch his team to make sure they didn't stray too far from that line.

The rest of the mission was uneventful. Upon returning to Konoha things had settled down some. Kakashi had Naruto make a few clones to work on D ranked missions while the team did nothing else but train for a solid week. Team seven trained on the road on occasion but couldn't push themselves and risk the success of their mission. A week on home ground allowed them to cut loose.

Naruto mastered a new jutsu**. Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Wind Release Vacuum Bullets) was a wind jutsu that fired what amounted to a dozen bullets of air. Each bullet could pierce flesh. The jutsu was not designed to pierce strong defenses however it would be an effective kill move against lightly armored opponents. One weakness was that the user had to breathe in air and manipulate it. The victim did have at least a second or two to find cover or prepare a defense. However the speed of the air bullets once exhaled travelled much faster than any thrown object.

Sakura was absorbed with learning seals. Under careful supervision she had created her first explosive tag. It was weaker than the standard one however once she progressed in her studies she would be able to make explosive tags with a larger blast radius and a higher temperature. Kakashi and Jiraiya both lectured her extensively and not being stupid, there would be no practicing explosive seals without supervision. Sakura was itching to experiment but saw the wisdom in waiting.

Sasuke focused on his taijutsu and picked up a few more lighting techniques. Of note was **Raiton: Shichu Shibari** (Lighting Release: Four Pillar Bind). This technique pulled four pillars from the earth and trapped the victim in a field of lightning. Typically it was not fatal; primarily it was used for capture. Team seven would use it to set up a kill by trapping the enemy and then finishing them off with an offensive jutsu or Naruto throwing a chakra kunai.

In regards to chakra kunai Jiraiya came through for Naruto. The jinchuuriki was quite happy with his six new chakra kunai that were almost identical to the one's he had lost when fighting Manda.

*****BREAK*****

While team seven was completing their B ranked missions Shizune started volunteering at the hospital. Her presence was greatly appreciated. Having a medical nin who had trained under the legendary Tsunade was a boon to morale. Many civilians and shinobi had been injured during the invasion. Everyone had already been treated however several were at various states of rehabilitation.

Shizune cared for Lady Tsunade greatly but she missed this. She liked waking up in the morning to the same familiar smiling faces. She loved being able to help her village each day, curing the sick and helping the injured recover. One of the rehabilitation cases was Choji. His leg had to be amputated and he was struggling to get used to the prosthetic.

The biggest concern was being able to travel swiftly, he couldn't push chakra into the prosthetic to help him travel meaning unless he wanted to try doing it one legged, it was impossible to keep up in tree jumping. Shizune had an idea that may be able to help him however it was beyond her skill. Seeing Choji work hard every day motivated her. The fact that his team had kept him on the roster despite his injuries was a testament to how much they cared for him. They had only been doing D ranks since he had been injured.

Shizune approached Tsunade about the issue. "Lady Tsunade, you've been cooped up drinking the entire time we've been here!" Tsunade gave her an aggravated look, "If there were any casinos in this village I'd have somewhere to go." Shizune gave a frustrated sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Tsunade! There are people who need your help. I know one boy who would give almost anything to have his leg back; I know you've studied a technique that can help him. Please Lady Tsunade, you know you owe team seven for saving your life. This boy is a friend of theirs, come see him at least."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. "And then what? I heal one boy and then a hundred others will come. Before you know it I'll be chained to this village. I've agreed to stay for your sake but I don't plan on staying forever. The answer is no!" Shizune turned and walked out of the door. She would get Tsunade to help; she wasn't going to give up.

*****BREAK*****

It had been two days since Shizune had asked her to help the genin. Tsunade continued to drink her sake and ignore the village. Every day was a painful reminder of what she had lost. Within the confines of their temporary home she could forget exactly where she was. She would imagine it was just another hotel room. Just another village that she was passing through.

A knock sounded at the door. Tsunade grumbled and stood up, only slightly woozy despite the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed. She opened the door and saw the large bulky frame of Choza Akimichi. He was the father of Choji and had come personally to beg for assistance. He bowed his head low, "Tsunade-Sama, your assistant Shizune told me you might have the ability to heal my son." Tsunade twitched with rage, not at Choza but at Shizune.

'How dare she do this to me!'

Tsunade shook her head forcefully. "I'm not here to heal anyone. Sorry." She moved to close the door but Choza pushed his hand in the way. Tsunade could have forced the door close but it would have crushed Choza's hand. "Please, it is what my only my son has ever wanted. I can pay, ask what you want and I will do it!"

Tsunade growled, "What he always wanted? To be a shinobi? To die in battle before his time? Maybe this is a wakeup call for him. Let him be happy doing something that won't get him killed!" The Akimichi clan head frowned, "His dream is to protect his friends. Shikamaru and Ino are his teammates; he wants to be there to protect them." Tsunade swallowed thickly. She had dreamed many times of being there to save her brother. She had dreamed of the chance to heal Dan before he died of his wounds. Those dreams haunted her nights and her days.

A sharp knife of sorrow twisted in her heart. She turned away and in a soft voice said, "My dreams have never come true but I will try to fulfill your sons. Take me to him and I'll see what I can do." Choza thanked her profusely and led her to Choji.

*****BREAK*****

Team eight had taken to Kakashi's training well. It turned out that Kiba was a **Doton** (Earth) user and had found several ways to use his jutsu to argument his taijutsu skills. Shino took to learning medical jutsu with methodical efficiency. The workmanlike attitude Shino displayed impressed Kakashi. Shino was able to manifest chakra scalpels when needed and learned how to repair lacerations and puncture wounds.

With Hinata he had helped only slightly with her taijutsu. Primarily it was her confidence that he had helped most in. Kakashi used a Henge to appear like Hiashi and fought with her. Then he would appear like Naruto. Each time she lost her composure he would stop and ask pointed questions about what she was feeling. Hinata hated it when she asked questions about why she blushed when seeing Naruto.

Hinata was so embarrassed she forced herself not to reveal what she was feeling with her body when they sparred so she would not have to keep answering his questions. She kept her concentration up and focused only on the fight. Soon she was fighting Kakashi as Naruto and then as Hiashi without even blinking. The first time she did this Kakashi congratulated her.

"Finally you have become a shinobi." Hinata looked up at Kakashi, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? I was already a shinobi." Kakashi gave her an eye smile, "You have mastered your own body. A shinobi is a master of deception. You control your chakra well; you control your body well in battle. You should also control your heart rate, your breathing and your voice. Social situations are simply another battle field, as a shinobi you must be able to lie, deceive and manipulate. As a kunoichi you may even be called to use your femininity as a weapon."

Hinata almost blushed but forced the heat from her cheeks. She was a shinobi. She was a ninja she would stop acting like a civilian girl. Since those training sessions with Kakashi her confidence grew. By projecting confidence she became confident. While team seven had gone out on B ranked mission after B ranked mission, team eight stuck with the C ranked missions.

That however did not stop the Iwa shinobi from attacking them. The Tsuchikage had sent two separate groups out to test Konoha's abilities. The first had run afoul with team seven the second fought Kurenai's genin team.

**AN: **Quick vote (for the next day or so) should I have the fight scene with team eight versus Iwa? I'm tempted to just skip it so it can stay more focused on team seven but I'll let the reader decide. I also want to let you know I will be making some minor updates (spelling/grammar) to old chapters. I think the site will show that as an "update" and you might get notice this story was updated. My next real update will be on Sunday.


	21. Chapter 20: Striking Back

**AN: **Looks like most folks would prefer to skip team eight's fight so we'll just have a glimpse of it and the outcome.

**Chapter 20:** Striking Back

Tsunade and Shizune performed the procedure on Choji. He would keep the prosthetic leg but Tsunade would actually graft skin and nerves through the prosthetic leg to the bottom of the artificial foot. Chakra could then flow on 'flesh' allowing Choji to use the leg. It would also respond much better to him then a normal prosthetic. Tsunade had to have Jiraiya use a seal that kept the flesh from decaying since no nutrients could flow to it.

The procedure was not dangerous to Choji however it was extremely difficult to do and it took hours of painstaking precision before Tsunade and Shizune were finished. Choji would not be able to use all of his family jutsu but he could definitely now once again be a member of Asuma's team.

Tsunade was thanked over and over again by Shikamaru, Choza, Ino and many others. Tsunade felt a warm glow of accomplishment fill her. She had forgotten what it was like to heal shinobi from Konoha. Walking back to her temporary abode she did not feel the sadness and despair she normally did when walking the paths of Konohagakure. 'Perhaps it's time I stayed here. Shizune is happy and I'm sure I could convince Jiraiya to start a medical program like I had always wanted.'

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi met with the Godaime Hokage towards the end of his team's week off of serious missions. It was late at night and Jiraiya was still doing paperwork. Kakashi chuckled as he entered, "Good evening Hokage-Sama." Jiraiya had sensed him as he came into his office and looked up. "This is your fault you know." Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "My fault? That you have become Hokage and are ensuring our village's protection? Why yes. Yes it is."

The toad sage grumbled, "Gloat all you want behind that mask Kakashi but because of you there won't be any more Icha Icha books!" Kakashi scratched at his mask. "Hmm well that is powerful incentive for me to stop punishing you." Jiraiya looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well with the training I've used with my students I've learned how to deal with paperwork but I had been keeping it from you since you nearly got my students killed fighting Orochimaru!" Jiraiya nervously laughed, "Oh come on now! How was I supposed to know he would be there?"

"And then you did let yourself be drugged…"

Jiraiya growled, "All right enough! Tell me how to escape this paperwork!" The Hokage glared at Kakashi and warned, "And if you say a Katon jutsu I will be assigning you D ranked missions for the rest of your career!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Maa Maa, no need to be so hasty. It's simple." Kakashi stared at Jiraiya for a few seconds letting the tension mount. "Kage. Bunshin." Jiraiya's eyes popped to their widest possible. The Kage Bunshin could do the paperwork for him! He could easily create a couple and have plenty of time to do research, write his novels and just relax while all the work got done!

Jiraiya had tears in his eyes, "Kakashi… thank you! I thought my life was over, stuck behind this desk never to experience the joy of a sweet round…" Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. For some reason he was OK with reading his erotica but to hear Jiraiya go on about the research that supported was disquieting. "Yes well, I do expect the next book to be autographed. And maybe a little insert thanking me personally for the series being able to continue wouldn't be too out of line either."

Jiraiya laughed, "You got it kid." Jiraiya was dancing for joy on the inside but he put on his Hokage face and simmered down as he got down to business. "All right Kakashi, you mentioned earlier you had a plan you wanted to run by me?"

"Hai, since you have nixed the strike at Suna I believe we should deal with Orochimaru before he can rebuild his shinobi force. Here is what I have in mind." Kakashi was quite detailed in his plans and Jiraiya was soon nodding in agreement. It would be risky but it was far past time for the snake to be brought to justice.

*****BREAK*****

Naruto liked to position one of the clones he had disguised as a villager at the gates on Konoha. That meant he was the first of the rookies to see team eight return from their mission. He was shocked as they were bustled in by a 2nd team that included medical nin. Shino and Hinata were walking on their own though they both had bandages on them. Kurenai was being helped a pair of shinobi while Kiba was being hauled in by a stretcher.

Naruto removed the Henge and approached Hinata, "What happened?" He was anxious; he hated to see his comrades injured. While it was just a clone it still had the same feelings and thoughts as the original. When he dissipated those same feelings and thoughts would transfer over to the real Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto. She didn't blush or fidget she just tiredly said, "We were ambushed Iwagakure." Naruto looked at the stretchers and swallowed thickly, "Are they going to be OK?" Hinata looked downcast as she responded, "Kurenai will be but I don't know about Kiba. He lost a lot of blood and his heart stopped, if Shino hadn't learned basic medical training he would be dead."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say but felt obligated to say something. "Everything I've read about Inuzukas tells me they have great stamina and recuperative powers. I'm sure he'll be fine Hinata. Were you hurt?" She looked at Naruto hoping his words were accurate, "I suffered some injuries but took no serious wounds. But… I… I…" Hinata blamed the lack of sleep and exhaustion. Kakashi had trained her better than this. Forcing herself to calm down she spoke clearly, "I killed two Iwa shinobi. I haven't slept well since."

"After what they did to Kiba and Kurenai I'm glad you killed them," the clone said heatedly.

Hinata looked at the blonde haired boy she had always admired. He had taken abuse for years and never retaliated. He was not someone like Sasuke who was bent on the path of revenge. Had he changed now that he had become a shinobi? Was the boy she loved no longer an entity that existed? Or was he merely saying something to make her feel better? Or did he only get angry when it was other people hurt; maybe he wouldn't take vengeance for himself but would do it if his precious people were attacked. Her mind whirled with these questions and she realized she had been silent for several moments.

"Naruto, can we talk later?"

The clone nodded, "Sure and if I can do anything for you or team eight just let me know."

Hinata thanked him and then hurried after her wounded comrades. The Naruto cloned dispelled himself and the real Naruto who had been training his kenjutsu forms received the memories. Naruto was surrounded by his clones who were working on various chakra control exercises. A few clones had been lobbing various objects at him to cut at random intervals to improve his reaction speed while staying true to his kenjutsu style.

"Damn it. Iwagakure must have sent multiple squads to mess with us," Naruto said out loud. He created a few more clones and had them race over to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. The clone that went to Kakashi burst into a clearing where Kakashi was training. Kakashi had his own clone that was moving at a high rate of speed around trees, dodging to the side, using shunshin and Kawarimi seemingly at random. Suddenly the air around the clone distorted and seemed to be trying to devour the clone. However the clone wasn't hit square by whatever was absorbing it and was able to Kawarimi away. The Naruto clone saw the piece of wood disappear.

The real Kakashi was breathing quite heavily. His Mangekyo Sharingan had given him the ability to use Kamui. The power of it was frightening however it had significant drawbacks. For one it drastically drained his chakra. Kakashi may have been a genius however he did not naturally have high chakra reserves. With his constant training his chakra reserves had expanded to be near Kage level but with this technique even that did not allow for too many uses. The second and greater risk from a long term perspective is that it damaged his Sharingan.

While the damage wasn't significant over time he suspected he would lose all ability to use his Sharingan. This made it highly frustrating for him to train with it since in effect he only had a finite number of uses of it. He did not know if this was truly finite or if spacing out the uses would delay the effects but testing a hypothesis thoroughly was not an option.

Using it against his clone he realized that S ranked shinobi would not simply die from the attack. However if they were restrained or even briefly caught unaware he could hit with the attack and kill them. And even if they weren't restrained or surprised they could take significant damage, such as losing a limb if they weren't moving at the highest level of speed. Against lesser shinobi there was little someone could do to stop the attack. Since the attack did not use hand seals it was very flexible and death could occur before they even knew Kakashi was preparing to strike.

Kakashi turned to the clone and deactivated his Sharingan. "What is it?" The clone explained that team eight had returned and that it had two members severely injured due to Iwa aggression. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask; he had hoped that Iwa was done with their probing. "Thank you for telling me, I'll go see the Hokage." The clone waved and then went poof to let the real Naruto know the message had been delivered.

The real Naruto was upset. He wasn't sure which Iwagakure shinobi had attacked team eight but if it was the ones that they had let go he would track down whoever was still alive from that squad. Hinata had killed two, she would know if they were the same ones they had fought. It was also possible that all four had been killed. Maybe the other two were killed by the other members of the squad. He wouldn't bother Hinata about it now but he would ask later on.

Naruto was never one to focus on past slights and grievances. The worst he would do to the villagers was pulling pranks on them which were temporarily infuriating but did no lasting harm. Right now hot rage filled his veins and he felt the Kyubi chakra bubble up inside of him. He clamped down on it hard. Breathing heavily he examined his thoughts. He was angry at Iwa for the attack. He was angry that his comrades were injured. He was angry that Hinata was sad.

Would killing Iwa shinobi make him feel better? If he were to ask Sasuke he would receive a yes. If he were to ask Kakashi he would say that revenge could be cathartic but that it should not get in the way of his goals and dreams. If he were to ask Sakura she would say no, that killing wasn't a good thing. He turned over the thoughts in his head while he continued working on his kenjutsu style.

He didn't enjoy killing. Killing someone to protect the village was absolutely something he did with no qualms about it being right. But to kill for no other reason than appease his own selfish psychological need? It wasn't who he wanted to be. If he had to kill Iwa shinobi he would do so without hesitation but he refused to take joy in it. He would not be like the Kyubi who reveled in destruction and pain.

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi met with the Hokage and Shikaku. Jiraiya didn't like having large group discussions, too many opinions and divergent desires made it a chaotic mess. He trusted Kakashi and Shikaku to provide intelligent analysis. Both of them were geniuses and in raw intellect were superior to him. He felt this was balanced because he often made decisions based on his gut as opposed to knowledge. He had little respect for Homura and Koharu. While they possessed wisdom their way of thinking was too closely aligned to Danzo.

Shikaku advised, "It seems unlikely Iwagakure will proceed with aggression. Both attempts have met with disaster, while the second attack was more successful they still were driven back with losses. As of yet we have no intelligence suggesting a troop buildup." Kakashi agreed with the assessment, "The Tsuchikage isn't always predictable but if he bothered with feeling us out surely he's seen that we are still strong."

Kakashi spoke again and said, "The problem is if Kiba doesn't survive his injuries the Inuzuka clan will demand a blood price for the attack." The Hokage waved it off, "Young Kiba was breathing when he got the hospital, with Tsunade helping out he is in no danger. While he may have long term injuries he will definitely survive." Shikaku replied, "In that case we only need to worry about Iwa and I don't think they will be making any moves after this."

Jiraiya pursed his lips in thought, "All right let's give it a few more weeks before we begin our operation against Otogakure. It would be a disaster if our best were out of the village and Iwa was going to attack." They were in agreement on that. They moved on to their plans to deal with Orochimaru.

"Kakashi I've given your proposal more thought and I'm making a change to it."

Only those three knew of Kakashi's plan. Otogakure had used most of its forces to hit their village. Orochimaru was sure to have some powerful pawns available however they could be dealt with. Kakashi proposed a strike team made up of team seven, a four man squad of elite ANBU and a mix of jonin with unique skills to track Orochimaru down if he attempted to flee. The jonin roster would include Tsume Inuzuka for her nose and strength. It would have Shibi Aburame with his insects to provide similar support.

The last two jonin would be Genma Shiranui who had a variety of skills. The last remaining jonin would be Shizune who would provide medical support. In terms of ANBU that was where Jiraiya had some changes planned. "We will only bring two ANBU along. Tenzo (Yamato) and Yugao Uzuki will be selected I have replacements in mind for the other two." Tenzo had access to **Mokuton** (Wood Release) which was both flexible and powerful. Yugao was skilled with kenjutsu and was a sensor shinobi which would also be useful for tracking down the snake Sanin.

Kakashi asked, "Who are the two replacements."

"Anko Mitarashi, I'm afraid she'll never forgive me if I don't include her on this mission." He paused and looked at his two trusted advisors. In a whisper he told them, "And she's really scary." Kakashi's eye twitched. Based on Jiraiya's behavior Naruto's over the top reactions and exclamations weren't behaviors that would prevent him from becoming Hokage. 'I'll never get him to act like a shinobi if I let him spend more time with Jiraiya,' Kakashi thought to himself. . His train of thought was derailed when Jiraiya announced that he would be the 4th member of the ANBU squad.

Kakashi's response was immediate, "You can't do that! You are the Hokage and this is a dangerous mission." Jiraiya laughed, "That's precisely why I should be going. If this mission fails we will have lost most of our elite and up and coming elite. I can make sure that this succeeds. Between the two of us I'm confident Orochimaru can be defeated. If it's just you, even with strong support he could win or inflict casualties and escape. He's one of the Sanin for a reason Kakashi."

Shikaku could see the probability of success sky rocket by including Jiraiya on the mission. However he was the Hokage and if something were to happen to him so quickly after being raised to the position it would make Konoha very vulnerable. "This is troublesome; we are putting all of our kunai in one holster."

"I'd rather go big and lose no kunai, don't worry I'm a better gambler than Tsunade."

"That isn't saying much," Kakashi commented.

"Hey who is the Hokage here?"

Both Shikaku and Kakashi argued against the Hokage risking himself but in the end he was the Hokage. That meant that Kakashi had to ensure everything went well on the mission. Kakashi mused, "So we have three weeks to get the teams ready. I'll be drilling my team hard and limiting their missions. I suggest you have Tenzo, Yugao and Anko work together. Have them prepared to use attacks that will slow down even a Sanin. Do the same for the jonin team."

Jiraiya agreed that was sensible and then looked at his two advisors, "Oh and don't let Tsunade know I'll be bringing Shizune along." Kakashi thought that this was a terrible idea but again it wasn't his place to gainsay the Hokage. And he certainly wasn't going to betray the Godaime's trust by telling the slug princess.

Jiraiya wrapped up the meeting by saying, "While we are gone Shikaku will have control, he will be in a Henge to appear like me. I'll add some seals in the office to ward away dojutsu and chakra sensing. I'll also inform the village that I'm taking three days off to work on my literature and to not disturb me unless it is a dire situation. Eventually it will be discovered however we'll be travelling fast so hopefully no word will reach Orochimaru that I'm out of the village."

Jiraiya continued, "Orochimaru won't be able to resist the temptation of Sasuke. By this time he's already in a new body so he will be forced to try to take Sasuke alive which should give a small advantage to team seven. When you fight Orochimaru fight as cautiously as you can, as soon as we have confirmation you've engaged I will summon Fukasaku and Shima. I will take no chances and go into Sage mode prior to my arrival."

Kakashi and Shikaku still had reservations but they had already said their piece. Shikaku began to think about other ways to obscure the Hokage's departure. Kakashi had some training to do with his team. If Orochimaru had in fact used his jutsu to inhibit a new body he would have his arms back. Kakashi disliked not knowing all of the specifics of how the snake Sanin's immortality jutsu worked. They only had Jiraiya's conjecture that he drew on from spying on Orochimaru's movements for years and recovered research documentation. 'Better plan for the worst. Orochimaru will be at full strength and I need to make sure my team is ready to survive that.'

*****BREAK*****

Sakura was working diligently on fuinjutsu, it had been a surprise when the Hokage visited her and showed her a seal used on the village shelters. The seal hardened the material around it. Stone would take more damage before breaking. Wood could be made resistant to fire. The shelters were covered in these seals, the seals slowly bled chakra around them meaning they had to constantly be replenished.

Sakura got used to making this seal to help out with those efforts. She also was able to experiment slightly with this type of fuinjutsu. If the fuinjutsu failed there would be no explosion. Sakura delighted in the experimentation aspect of fuinjutsu. Depending on the material a different seal could work better, and then it became really complex when you were trying to use the same seal on multiple materials mixed together.

This fuinjutsu had some combat application as well. It could be used on the ground itself, making the immediate area harder to burrow through using Doton. It was a nasty surprise that could counter some of Kabuto's attacks from underneath. Like most fuinjutsu it required more time to complete then standard ninjutsu attacks. In Sakura's case she was confident that her team could protect her.

The pink haired genin spent hours and hours studying fuinjutsu and practicing seals. She had even skipped visiting Kiba in the hospital to practice more. Kiba was going to make a full recovery and needed his rest; one less body there wasn't going to hurt anything. And fuinjutsu was just so fascinating! When Jiraiya had told her that they were going to be going on an S ranked mission she redoubled her efforts to be able to provide offensive support with her fuinjutsu.

While the ground hardening seal may help out she longed for something truly offensive. She wasn't having a whole lot of luck. It was known that **Uzushiogakure no Sato** (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) was feared for their combat application of fuinjutsu. But almost none of the books provided detail! What exactly were chakra chains? How did fuinjutsu increase the power of elemental jutsu used? The old texts provided precious few details.

It was surprising to her that Jiraiya did not know more. He was a seal master. Shouldn't he know how to use it in combat? The toad sage had just chuckled, "I don't use a lot of fuinjutsu in combat. I tried to warn you it's not necessarily best used in combat." She remembered how he had scratched his head in mild embarrassment, "Of course I told that to the Yondaime and he went on to become known as the 'Yellow Flash' because of his mastery of fuinjutsu allowed him to perfect **Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique)."

"I guess being a seal master doesn't mean you really have mastered the art of seals…" Jiraiya's jaw dropped and he responded with faux outrage, "Pinky! I know more about seals then anyone alive today!" Sakura laughed; if she hadn't gone on the trip to retrieve Tsunade with him she would never have been so carefree with the Hokage. But since she had, she went ahead and responded, "Well when the village that is full of seal specialists is destroyed I guess they had to lower standards." Jiraiya's mouth worked but no words came out. He crossed his arms and grumped, "I have paperwork to do. Next time ask your sensei for help with fuinjutsu!" With that he zipped away with a shunshin leaving Sakura smirking.

Sakura returned to her fuinjutsu studies even more determined to master the art. So much had been lost. She would be the one to recover it and she would then be an even more integral part of the team. Sakura was confident in her abilities but even with her Genjutsu talent and teamwork she was the weakest link on the team. Naruto had amazing chakra reserves allowing him to summon massive battle toads and nearly endless clones. Not to mention his taijutsu was becoming scary, it wasn't the technique that was dangerous but the sheer power behind the attack. And Sasuke-kun with his Sharingan was even more dangerous in close quarters. He also had a healthy dose of jutsu for two separate chakra types.

'Ah but if I can make fuinjutsu battle worthy I can hold my own. And maybe then Sasuke-kun will see how strong of kunoichi I really am. He wants to restore his clan; he isn't one to let little things like love and feelings impair his goals. He wants revenge first and then to rebuild his clan. He will want a strong kunoichi and that is where I will come in. Then I will teach him about love and kindness and we will be happy for the rest of our lives.'

Sakura was no longer considered a fan girl because of her outward actions. Internally she still had her dream of being married to her Sasuke-kun she was just now picking a path that would give her the most chance. Pushing thoughts of the future aside the strong willed girl continued with her fuinjutsu studies.

*****BREAK*****

Sasuke had been informed of the S ranked mission. Kakashi had also told him that he was essentially going to be used as bait. This then led to a discussion on why Orochimaru wanted his body. His brother Itachi had bested Orochimaru using the Sharingan. Plus the Sharingan could be used to copy nearly any jutsu which was a major goal for Orochimaru.

Sasuke didn't mind being used as bait. In fact he was looking forward to it. If Itachi could defeat Orochimaru it would be a good test to see how close he was to his brother. Despite his youthful pride he knew that Orochimaru would utterly decimate him in a one on one battle. With his team behind him it should be an excellent test. Sasuke had come to a decision – he would not be facing Itachi alone. Not having his team with him would be like going into battle without kunai or without his Sharingan active.

An essential part of his shinobi fighting style was teamwork. Sasuke was aware enough to know that Kakashi had done this deliberately but frankly he didn't care. As long as his team was willing to go after Itachi he was happy to be part of it. Sasuke was confident that Sakura and Naruto would gladly stand by him and help get his revenge.

He lived for the day he could take Itachi down. He would avenge his village, his clan and his family. He idly wondered if Itachi would beg before he died. While Sasuke was tempted to torture his older brother like he had been tortured it went against the training Kakashi taught. As long as an enemy is alive they are threat. When the final battle with Itachi took place Sasuke was determined to end it using precision, there would be no mistakes. After the battle ended he could revel in his victory but not a moment before.

Sasuke manipulated the Chidori in his hand. With his Sharingan aiding him he had started to manipulate the jutsu. He had increased the strike range by a few inches and in theory he could actually have it extend much further. He'd discuss it with Kakashi during their next training session. Thoughts of ramming a Chidori blade into Itachi's heart spurred him on as he continued his training.

**AN:** Some of the scenes are a bit short. I always have mixed feeling on that sort of thing. Do people want three pages about a surgery? Personal preference I'd rather read a 300k story that moves the plot along rather than a 700k story that meanders in the weeds.

Also I've got some issues with some of the late magna stuff that goes on. I'm not sure how AU I'm going to make it outside of the change with Kakashi. Some of the changes probably can't be linked to the ripple of effects he has caused.


	22. Chapter 21: Otogakure

**AN: **Please review!

**Chapter 21: **Otogakure

The twelve shinobi had made good time and had arrived at the Sound village with no problems. Unlike other villages Otogakure did not have a robust population. In fact pretty much everyone was either a shinobi or a slave. It was even more depopulated due to the recent invasion of Konoha and the free for all to determine who would make the best host for Orochimaru.

Jiraiya was behind the ANBU mask and gave out orders. Team seven was to move forward and advance into the village itself. Coming in from another angle the jonin team would also hit the village. They were dubbed team Sparrow. The ANBU team would follow a bit back from the two lead teams in between them. Their only purpose was to find out where Orochimaru was and take him down.

Jiraiya could feel Anko's nervous tension. 'I may have made a mistake including her. The modification to the seal containing her cursed seal will prevent Orochimaru from sensing her approach but she is too eager.' There was no time to make a change in plans so he would just have to hope it wasn't going to be a costly mistake.

Jiraiya watched team seven as they moved out with practiced efficiency. They kept their chakra levels low, soon they would be spotted but until then they moved with quite a bit of stealth. Naruto had left some clones behind with Jiraiya's squad, if need be Jiraiya could give orders to the clone who could then dissipate. Shibi had also planted a kikaichu on everyone which would allow him to know the direction of all members of each squad. The final communication piece was short wave radios in ear pieces that each of the strike team members had.

A voice crackled on the line, it was Kakashi. "Hostiles have spotted us, three chunin level threats, we'll take them down." Jiraiya forced himself not to come rushing in. At this point there was no danger but still it went against the grain to simply wait while others put their lives on the line.

'My time will come soon enough,' Jiraiya thought to himself.

*****BREAK*****

With the team being spotted and the alarm being raised there was no point in Kakashi's squad to continue going forward with stealth. Naruto created fifty clones and had them Henge into various leaf chunin. They then charged forward with a variety of weapons in hand, kunai, katanas and other assorted weaponry.

The three chunin were massacred. Kakashi drove forward at top speed and jammed a kunai through the heart of one before dashing off and finishing the second one with a kunai through the neck. Sasuke finished the third in a sharp but very brief taijutsu duel that ended with Sasuke snap kicking the enemy shinobi in the ribs breaking them and driving a shard of bone into her lung. Sasuke then easily finished the kunoichi off with a kunai through her heart.

Sakura conserved her chakra; it would be much harder soon. Kakashi reported through his headset, "Threats neutralized. There is very little resistance to the clones. No sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto."

Unlike other villages Otogakure was partially underground. This is where Orochimaru housed his experiments and completed his research. Team seven breached the entrance; Naruto sent several clones in first to see what threats awaited. They triggered the first set of traps which sent explosions and shrapnel down the tunnel. The real team seven was far enough away that it was of no concern. Naruto again used the Kage Bunshin to scout ahead.

There were many twists and rooms in the sterile corridors. The place at times seemed abandoned. One Naruto clone heard heavy footsteps around the corner and skidded to a halt. Around the corner a massive Doki (Rage Ogre) swung its club aiming for the Naruto clone. The clone utilizing its superior speed dodged the club, drew its katana and sliced its belly open. Not yet defeated the creature snarled with pain and slammed its weapon down at his nimble opponent.

The Naruto clone far outmatched the Doki in speed. It was child's play to avoid the attacks. The clone carved the Doki up in the next ten seconds and then finished it with a partial decapitation in the neck. The clone heard clapping in the distance. "Pretty impressive for trash, now try handling two at once!" Tayuya was a member of the Sound Four and was quite irritated at the thought that someone would dare attack Orochimaru's base.

One Doki burst through the wall surprising the clone and nearly connected with its mass. The last creature charged down the hall from in front of Tayuya with bone claws on its arms. The Naruto clone had its work cut out for him. Tayuya was impressed by the boy's speed and quickly activated her curse seal to lend more strength. She could see despite facing a two on one the katana wielding Konoha shinobi was too fast to get hit by their attacks.

She began to use her Genjutsu but as soon as she began a 2nd shinobi with a Konoha headband with two Kunai in his fists leapt on the bandaged Doki and buried the Kunai into the neck. The creature gave out a howl of pain and crashed backwards. This left the first threat time to race past the Doki it was engaged in and attack Tayuya directly. Tayuya cursed, even with her cursed seal mode she was not great at taijutsu and her opponent was fast.

She activated her curse seal again allowing her to evolve to the second stage. Horns grew from her head and her strength was greatly enhanced. She tried to gain distance from her opponent to use her flute but he gave her no opportunity. Most shinobi would have wanted to boast about their accomplishment after killing her her summon but this one stayed silent and just kept attacking.

Frustration mounting Tayuya put her flute away so she could use Kawarimi with a nearby chair. The chair was splintered from the downward strike. Tayuya swallowed her pride and raced down the hall trying to put distance between her and the kenjutsu speed freak. Her more powerful legs in the level two curse form giving her incredible speed.

A third Konoha shinobi met her down the hall with a **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). If she hadn't been in her curse form she would have been blown away. However even with her greatly enhanced strength the attack affected her. It stopped her forward momentum and to her horror her other opponent was already on her. The katana pierced her as she was turning. The kill stroke went through her heart. The Naruto clone then cleanly decapitated her. Tayuya, the self proclaimed most powerful of the Sound Four never even realized she had been defeated by clones instead of three different Konoha shinobi.

*****BREAK*****

Shibi and his team had breached the base as well. He was level headed and clam as his squad encountered their opponents. Each of their enemies had transformations they could undergo. One turned into a spider like creature and another simply grew larger and more muscular. The last threat was a boastful individual by the name of Sakon was actually two people in one body.

Tsume was quite formidable in the battle, taking on the large one single handedly. Even with the heavy set Oto shinobi activating his curse seal he could not defeat the experienced Inuzuka clan leader. She fought with a ferocity that was part due to her relationship with her companion and part due to her rage as a mother of a wounded child. While Orochimaru hadn't directly assaulted Kiba, his near death was indirectly related. If Konoha had never been invaded Iwa would not have probed for weakness. Tsume and her companion literally ripped into Jirobo and the sounds of tearing flesh and his screams echoed through the chamber.

Sakon attempted to inhabit Shibi's body but had failed to realize it was as bug clone. That attempted fail and his chakra was soon being drained by the kikaichu. Shizune spat poisoned senbon at him striking him and filling him with a poison that even Orochimaru had not encountered. Weakened by the poison and the chakra draining bugs he soon succumbed.

The spider like opponent faced Genma and they battled with projectiles. The arrows he attempted to fire always had to be hastily fired because Genma also rained senbon down on him with tremendous striking power. In fact the force was strong enough that the jonin was he even able to partially deflect an arrow which incensed Kidomaru. The Oto nin saw Jirobo ripped apart and Sakon being drained of chakra. He spat webbing to slow down pursuit and turned tale to run. Tsume went to give chase after finishing her massacre but Shibi called out to halt. "Let my clone go first, there may be traps or other enemies." Tsume growled but obeyed the squad leader. She didn't like having to follow orders; it went against her alpha perspective. However Jiraiya had made it clear Shibi was in charge of the squad and if she didn't like it then she could stay in Konoha.

Shibi spoke over the frequency, "Two low jonin level threats neutralized, one fleeing. No sign of Orochimaru."

*****BREAK*****

Orochimaru was surprised that his hidden village was being attacked. He had assumed Konoha would still be licking their wounds from the invasion. Kabuto had informed him of the attack and then shortly afterward he felt Tayuya die. The curse mark allowed him some knowledge of the physical state of the bearers of his mark as long as they were within a few miles of him.

"It seems they are serious about this attack. What do you have for me Kabuto?" Kabuto informed him, "Team seven being led by Kakashi has hit our base on the eastern side." Orochimaru looked up and licked his lips with his too long tongue, "Is Sasuke with them?" Kabuto nodded, "It appears so though it could be a clone. I believe all of team seven is together."

"Kukuku, they have brought me a present how nice of them."

"Lord Orochimaru there are more attackers. Another squad of jonin level attackers has hit our northern entrance. I've dispatched the remaining Sound Four to deal with them." Orochimaru nodded and Kabuto continued, "A squad of ANBU appears to be observing and have yet to enter the base."

Orochimaru tasted the air with his tongue. "I'll keep the ANBU squad busy with a few summons. Wake up Kimimaro and have him reinforce the Northern side." Kabuto saw Orochimaru perform the summoning Jutsu and sent a few moderately sized serpents out of the base toward the ANBU squad. Orochimaru grinned, "Kakashi is a fool if he thinks he's improved enough to take me on. Come with me Kabuto, you handle the brats while I deal with their sensei. Keep Sasuke alive and kill the rest."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smiled. He was not going to be caught unawares again. He was going to get revenge on those cocky rookies and show them why he was Orochimaru's right hand.

*****BREAK*****

Kakashi saw Orochimaru with his Sharingan behind the stone wall of a larger more open section of the base. It wasn't large enough to fit a truly massive summon like Gamabunta but it would fit summons who were a good sized larger than a human. The area was not a manmade structure but a natural part of the underground region that connected two parts of Orochimaru's base. Naruto had his clones fan out in front. Orochimaru laughed. In one hand he casually held a blade; on his left side was Kabuto. Kakashi saw another Orochimaru blend in with the wall itself around 30 feet behind the Orochimaru mud clone.

Kakashi flared his chakra raising his killing intent; this signaled Jiraiya that Orochimaru had been spotted. If all went to plan Jiraiya would then began summoning 'Ma' and 'Pa' and entire sage mode. Normally Kakashi favored quick battles that began and ended with brutal efficiency however in this case he would play the part of a stereotypical shinobi who talked and boasted before fighting.

"Kukuku, was that suppose to impress me Kakashi?" Kakashi responded, "Just a taste of what's to come Orochimaru. I am the strongest shinobi in Konoha. And yet every time I'm mentioned as the strongest the caveat is always that I am the strongest shinobi outside of the Sanin. After today everyone will know I am above the Sanin and truly the greatest shinobi since my Sensei."

"You think you are on my level Kakashi? You deluded fool, I think I'll keep you alive to see two of your students brutally killed and then I'll take Sasuke for myself. Jiraiya must be getting senile if he thought you and your students could challenge me."

"You're old Orochimaru, I'm in my prime. The reason I'll win is the same reason you beat the Sandaime… age."

The Orochimaru mud clone twirled the blade in his hand, "Are you forgetting that I have a fresh body Kakashi? Its time you learned to respect your betters!"

Everything seemed to happen at once. The clone opened its mouth and dozens of snakes slithered out at a rapid pace going for whoever was closest. The Naruto clones began slashing at them immediately. Kabuto hurled dozens of scalpels coated with poison at the genin of team seven. The Orochimaru mud clone danced forward with his blade aiming for Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped backward avoiding the blow. Orochimaru stalked after him as Kakashi danced away from the blade. Meanwhile a pair of Naruto clones had shouted out **"Futon: Reppusho" **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) and had battered away Kabuto's projectiles. Kabuto called out, "So you like clones Naruto? Two can play at that game!" Kabuto made his own Kage Bunshin used it to burrow beneath the ground.

The Naruto clones finished dicing the snakes. The cloned Kabuto erupted from the ground and immediately attempted to strike at Sakura. This time it was the real Sakura however she was expecting the attack and was able to dodge away from the Kabuto clone. Sasuke lashed out with a kick that the clone didn't even attempt to block. Sasuke then watched in shock as the clones exploded. He was sent careening backwards, singed on his arms and face.

The real Kabuto laughed, "Turnabout is fair play isn't it?" The Naruto clones dashed forward throwing Kunai ahead of them as they descended on Kabuto. Kabuto substituted with one of the few remaining live snakes and rammed a chakra scalpel into the back of a Naruto clone dissipating it. Sakura immediately struck with her Genjutsu shouting, "**Raiton: Mahi" **(Lighting Release: Paralysis). Kabuto flinched for a fraction of a second before dispelling the Genjutsu. Kabuto moved with full speed and strength darting for Sakura. Sakura was not his real target, it was a feint and he had then dashed at Sasuke who was recovering from the blast.

Two Naruto clones interposed themselves each with a katana aimed for him. He split between them tossed a poisonous smoke bomb behind him. The smoke bomb wasn't an inhaled gas; it was acidic vapor that dissolved the clones on contact. Sasuke watched the attack coming with his Sharingan and readied his Chidori. Kabuto laughed as he completed the Kawarimi again without using any hand signs. The Chidori struck a piece of debris instead of its intended target.

"I wonder how many times you can use that attack before you get exhausted Uchiha."

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration, unlike the last battle it was Kabuto who was playing them like a harp.

Meanwhile Kakashi was warily keeping an eye on the real Orochimaru and how his students were doing. He had yet to seriously engage and continued to simply back away from the clone. It was easier to play defense then to attack and the clone didn't seem in any hurry. "My my Kakashi this is quite sad. All your brave talk and all you are doing is running away trying to analyze my movements with your precious Sharingan."

Kakashi pretended to have the words effect him and he lashed forward with a kunai. The mud clone swung his blade and Kakashi ducked underneath and went to slam his kunai into the clone's chest. The Orochimaru clone grabbed Kakashi's arm and shoved him away. With some distance between them the clone lifted his left hand and used **Sen'eijashu** (Striking Shadow Snakes). Snakes erupted from his arm and attempted to latch onto Kakashi. The elite jonin saw them coming with his Sharingan and easily cut them to pieces before they could pierce his flesh.

The mud clone chuckled, "Are you ready to get serious Kakashi? At least try to making this amusing for me." Kakashi flipped the kunai in his hand and threw it at the mud clone who easily deflected it. Kakashi began circling the Orochimaru mud clone tossing kunai at it. Each kunai was deflected with barely a twitch of the wrist.

"Hmm Kakashi what are you planning? Why are you trying to stall? Do you think you need the help of the other squad infiltrating my base? I thought you were going to prove yourself superior to the Sanin?"

The three genin had gone on the offense against Kabuto. The Naruto clones pressed in closer against Kabuto who showcased his medical nin reflexes and dodged the attacks. Sakura attempted another Genjutsu that failed, since then she started working on her fuinjutsu seals on the earth. Kabuto was mildly curious as to what she was doing but the clones kept pressing him and pushed him away from her.

With so many clones in close proximity Kabuto threw a kunai wrapped with multiple explosive seals in the middle of them. They immediately sprang away but the blast dissipated several of them. Sasuke wasn't finished with his opponent however. He signaled Naruto for the attack they had planned. The clones backed away and began throwing kunai at Kabuto while Sasuke slowly prowled forward.

Kabuto smirked and brought his chakra scalpels to bear against the young Sharingan user. Sasuke charged forward and then abruptly halted. Three Naruto clones had walked up the wall and now stood on the ceiling and called out in unison **"Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). The force blasted Kabuto from above toward the ground. Kabuto instantly used **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) to disappear into the rock. At that same moment Sakura placed the fuinjutsu seal on the ground hardening the rock. Just prior to that moment the real Naruto had summoned Gama in full toad armor. The nine foot tall toad knew what expected of it and leapt into position.

Kabuto had excellent chakra control and a large chakra reserve so he was able to pierce back through the rock fairly easily. However the jutsu was supposed to be stealthy, the fuinjutsu made it loud and obvious where Kabuto would come out. Sasuke was already flipping through hand seals and finished **Raiton: Shichu Shibari** (Lighting Release: Four Pillar Bind) right where Kabuto burst through the floor.

The lighting trapped him, it wouldn't hold someone of his skill long but it was long enough for Kakashi to activate Kamui on Kabuto. The snake Sannin felt the pressure build up behind Kakashi's eye and moved. The real Orochimaru used the body flicker technique to race toward Kabuto. Orochimaru was not sentimental about his servant but he did not want to lose such a strong subordinate. At the same time the mud clone lashed out at the distracted Kakashi with its blade. Gama leapt in front of Kakashi and blocked the blade with his armored forearm.

The real Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the arm right as Kakashi's Kamui began to warp the air around Kabuto. Orochimaru managed to arrive in time to save Kabuto's life but not in enough time to save his entire right leg from being ripped off of him. Orochimaru threw Kabuto backwards as Naruto clones charged forward blades slashing down. Orochimaru hissed proceeded to annihilate the attacking clones with his superior strength and speed.

Kabuto was in tremendous pain but he was able to begin staunching the wound with his medical jutsu. The spy was shaken to the core; he doubted he had ever been as close to death as he had been there. A tenth of a second later and he would have lost his leg and lower abdomen which would have killed him for sure.

Kakashi was breathing heavily after using his Mangekyo Sharingan. The real Orochimaru had just finished annihilating a dozen Naruto clones. Orochimaru charged Kakashi, now fully realizing just how dangerous of an opponent he really was. The mud clone also charged forward but Gama and more Naruto clones were keeping it away from the fight. The mud clone had limited amounts of chakra and would soon dissipate if it actually tried to use a strong ninjutsu.

The real Orochimaru lashed out with the real Kusanagi held in his mouth while his hands blurred. Orochimaru stabbed out with the blade just as he finished his "**Doton**: **Doryuso**" (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears). Unlike the normal version that targeted a small area this enhanced jutsu filled the entire cavern with spears. Clones popped left and right and Gama only avoided death by his armor preventing the spears from piercing. Sakura barely managed to avoid injury as she dodged the floor turning into spikes. Her eyes widened at the immense power Orochimaru had used to completely shatter her fuinjutsu and increase the normal size of the Doton jutsu.

The real Naruto took an earth spear the thigh and clutched it in pain. Sasuke with the aid of his Sharingan avoided harm without too much difficulty as did Kakashi. Kakashi also had to worry about the deadly blade racing to rip him in two. Leaping over the blade Kakashi began his own string of hand seals and completed **Doton: Doryu Taiga** (Earth Release: Earth Flow River) to turn some of the spike into a wave of earthy mud that threatened to engulf Orochimaru. The Sanin just sneered and used his superior chakra control to shove off of the muddy river and attack Kakashi again.

Naruto broke off the rock spear in his leg and pulled it out. He hastily wrapped the bloody wound in bandages. He forced himself to stand and summon another batch of clones, half of which charged at the very wounded Kabuto. The Orochimaru mud clone backed away from Gama and moved to protect Kabuto. A half dozen Naruto clones sucked in air and used **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Wind Release Vacuum Bullets) all aimed at Kabuto. The mud clone used the last of its chakra to create an earth wall in front of the wounded servant and then collapsed in a pile of mud, no longer able to maintain its form.

Orochimaru summoned more snakes out of his hands at Kakashi who was hard pressed to deal with the sword and the snakes. Kakashi used the Sharingan eye to its fullest managing to find safety from snake bite and blade strikes by the thinnest of margins. Kakashi made his own mud clone to give him a moments respite so he could charge up his Raikiri. Orochimaru warily eyed the dense lighting chakra before dispatching the Kakashi mud clone. For a moment Orochimaru felt a Genjutsu take hold but he forced his chakra to dispel it without even taking a moment to gather it.

In that briefest of moments Kakashi struck out, Orochimaru dodged away from the lightning cutter and lashed out with his legendary sword. The snake Sannin saw Sasuke charge in with his Chidori at the same time as he made his attack. Kakashi dodged the sword and then did a leg sweep at the precise moment the Chidori was about to slice into Orochimaru. However the missing nin caught Sasuke's wrist with the Chidori inches from his chest and simple snapped it, Sasuke gave a cry of pain. Orochimaru threw the wounded boy away as he jumped to avoid Kakashi's sweep.

A hail of kunai from the Naruto clones screamed toward Kakashi's opponent. More snakes swarmed out of Orochimaru's sleeves intercepting the kunai and landing on the floor racing towards the clones hoping to bite them. Meanwhile Kabuto had healed his stumped leg; he was no longer in danger of bleeding to death. Low on stamina Kabuto created a shadow clone to take his place and then hobbled to one leg and pushed chakra into his one foot to shove himself away from the battle, the earth wall wasn't going to last long.

Orochimaru sensed his subordinate fleeing to safety. He then also felt the deaths of two more of his Sound Four. 'This has proven a costly attack. I'm going to make Kakashi suffer for this,' he angrily thought.

Kakashi gave Orochimaru an eye smile, "Now it's time for the real fight traitor." Those words heralded Jiraiya in full senjutsu mode bursting onto the scene. The two toad sages sat on his shoulders and his bulbous features were solemn. Orochimaru was shocked to see his former teammate here. It was rare for a Hokage to leave the village outside of a shinobi world war. The snake Sanin laughed, "Kukuku, so you've come to kill me Jiraiya? You have never been my equal and today I get the kill my second Hokage just months after I killed the first!"

**AN: ** Writing fight scenes can be difficult, I don't want to under or overate anyone. Kabuto went down fairly easy because he got focused on by four separate individuals. The Naruto clones used the wind jutsu to force him underground. Sakura made the earth harder to break allowing Sasuke to set up his trap jutsu right where he would appear and then Kakashi used his Kamui for the 'kill.' 

The next chapter will be more fighting – primarily done by the Sanin but you all know how much Kakashi likes teamwork…


	23. Chapter 22: Death and Darkness

**AN: **Enjoy!

**Chapter 22:** Death and Darkness

Shibi cautiously led his team forward deeper into the base. His bug clone led the way keeping a wary watch for any traps or ambushes. Tsume sniffed and said, "Someone is coming. It's an odd scent but it smells like sickness and decay." Shibi signaled his team to prepare an ambush. If the enemy was coming out after them it played in their favor.

The four jonin were reasonably confident that they could handle anything here. They had sensed the killing intent unleashed and knew that Kakashi's team was facing Orochimaru and that Jiraiya was swiftly moving out to help out.

Genma laid down some explosive tags and covered them with **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique). Shizune readied another pair of poisoned senbon and Shibi tensed ready to bring his insects down on the threat that approached them. Tsume just growled and bared her teeth, after the trap went off and the others threw their projectiles she was going to rip whatever was left of their opponent to pieces.

*****BREAK*****

Anko ignored Tenzo's order to slow down. Jiraiya had raced toward Orochimaru's position after activating Sage mode. Within that mode Anko could not possibly hope to keep up and she desperately wanted to be there when Orochimaru was killed.

So far her contribution to the battle had been to take down a simple giant snake that had assaulted their group. The other snake had been dealt with by Tenzo's **Mokuton** (Wood Release). The snake had been wrapped in solid trunks of wood and had been crushed to death. Anko was determined to do more than kill a simple snake summon.

Yugao and Tenzo watched Anko push more and more chakra into her feet to race across the ground. Yugao and Tenzo did not follow at that pace. Tenzo turned to his companion, "We will want to preserve our chakra. We will do no good arriving exhausted. Yugao nodded and kept an even pace as they watched Anko's form slowly grow smaller.

*****BREAK*****

Jiraiya was filled with natural energy. That energy greatly enhanced his strength, toughness, speed and jutsu. His natural energy infused chakra ripped apart the stone ground as he raced at full throttle toward Orochimaru. The snake Sanin was caught off guard at the sheer speed. Jiraiya lashed out with a thunderous kick when he was in range.

Orochimaru blocked with his arm and felt the bone crack. He was shoved off his feet and slammed into the wall. He instantly performed a Kawarimi and avoided the swarm of needles that Jiraiya had shot from his head with his **Hari Jigoku** (Needle Hell). Orochimaru glanced at the stone wall he had rammed into, all of the needles that had been created form Jiraiya's hair had pierced the wall completely through.

Jiraiya immediately found his opponent and dashed forward. Orochimaru used his blade to strike at his former teammate who easily caught the blade in his palms and wrenched it down and followed it up with a Senjutsu fueled kick. The kick came in far faster and stronger then Orochimaru expected and he felt ribs break. Orochimaru let go of his sword and rolled with the kick and spat out a hastily formed **Katon: Karyudan** (Fire Dragon Bullet). However this was countered by Fukasaku using** Suiton: Mizudeppo** (Water Release: Water Gun). The water slammed into the fire and since it had elemental superiority the attack was defeated.

Through the steam Jiraiya came charging in. Orochimaru ducked the blow and dodged to the side and attempted to lash out with his own knife hand strike. Jiraiya caught the blow with one hand and held it in place as he used his other to punch Orochimaru in the sternum, cracking it. Not yet done Jiraiya pulled his fist back again and punched toward his face. Orochimaru used his free hand to deflect the blow and opened his mouth which let a viper out to strike at Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya released Orochimaru and caught the viper in his hand and crushed it before it could strike. Orochimaru leapt backward. 'How is this possible? I have always been his superior in taijutsu!' Orochimaru realized it must have be the Senjutsu that was tipping the balance. Orochimaru knew he wasn't going to be able to face him in taijutsu and win. His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi struck out while he was still in mid air.

Kakashi lashed out with his kunai headed for the snake Sanin's heart. Orochimaru, mid air broken sternum and all caught Kakashi's hand as he was stabbing and then stiffened his fingers and struck at Kakashi's throat. The stiffened fingers met little resistance as it wasn't the real Kakashi. Instead it was a **Raiton Kage Bunshin** (Lighting Release: Shadow Clone). The clone burst into electricity badly electrocuting Orochimaru. Kunai raced up from the Naruto clones towards Orochimaru, several sticking into him.

Orochimaru landed in a heap, bursting from his skin a new Orochimaru leapt up, completely unharmed. Normally Orochimaru liked to regurgitate his new body as a way of cowing his opponents but against his current set of enemies that was too dangerous. The downside of his technique is that it drained a great deal of chakra. Despite his arrogance Orochimaru realized that he was in actual danger here.

He considered his options. Taijutsu had already been ruled out. Ninjutsu was another field Orochimaru had always been stronger than Jiraiya in however there were two toad sages with him and one of them had already demonstrated a high degree of speed and power with his ninjutsu. Not to mention Kakashi was still there and he had an extensive library of ninjutsu that he could call on to use and counter.

Genjutsu was out against a Sharingan foe and with two toad sages in close contact with Jiraiya he would not succumb to that either. Summons weren't going to make a difference; Manda couldn't be summoned in this environment. While Manda could break through rock and earth easily enough it was impossible to summon something larger than the space it could fit in. And even if he did summon Manda his opponents had the jinchuuriki who had demonstrated his ability in summoning the great battle toads of Mount Myoboku.

Orochimaru had not had time to prepare corpses for **Kuchiyose:** **Edo** **Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). It took the genius only a second to quickly filter through options that weren't going to work. The last option was risky but Orochimaru refused to turn tail and run. Not when he had a transformation technique which would allow him to kill all of the foes arrayed against him.

'It's absurd that I have to resort to this but so be it.'

*****BREAK*****

Kimimaro walked into the trap team Sparrow had laid for him. The Genjutsu covered explosive tags exploded beneath his feet however due to his kekkei genkai bone plates immediately shielded him and the only harm he suffered was a brief stumble. Senbon screamed at him, some were shot with tremendous force while others were laced with poison. Bones erupted underneath Kimimaro's skin deflecting the dangerous needles.

Bugs that had been crawling on the ceiling descended down on top of Kimimaro. That was a danger so the one time leader of Orochimaru's bodyguards dashed forward ready to take down the intruders before his chakra was devoured. He activated the first level of his cursed seal at the same time.

Tsume was waiting to pounce and did so with her normal ferocity. This proved to be the worst move she could possibly make. Kimimaro saw Tsume coming and didn't even try to block, he just let her come in close and then let his bones burst out from him. If she hadn't been only 8 inches away she could have dodged, after all she was a skilled jonin. But with her being less than a foot away from protruding bone spikes, there was simply no time to do anything.

One bone pierced her arm; another two went through her belly and chest. Those wouldn't have been fatal if Shizune could have reached her in time. The bone spike that went through her throat however would have ended her life even if Shizune had been right at her side. The jonin squad looked on in shock at the sudden destruction of their taijutsu specialist. Tsume's companion Kuromaru let out a howl of despair as it charged in and met a similar fate.

Genma cursed and backed down the hallway. Shibi ran across the top of the ceiling and jumped down behind Kimimaro. Kimimaro lashed out with bones extending from his body but Shibi dodged backwards and away from the dangerous enemy. Genma didn't want to use any Katon against the opponent for fear of burning the insects that Shibi had eating their opponent's chakra. He pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it down the hall, hopefully trying to disorient his opponent.

Kimimaro eventually caught up to Shibi and impaled him with his bones however instead of another dead Konoha shinobi the body dissipated into another swarm. The insects continued to work on him and he didn't have anything that could shake them. Luckily for him the curse seal gave him a large amount of chakra to work with. Kimimaro raced back down the hall and after the Aburame.

Genma had lashed two kunai to the wall and had ninja wire strung between them. With the smoke in the air Kimimaro did not see the wire and tripped over it. He rolled gracefully and kept moving down the hall ignoring the explosive tags going off around him that were easily deflected by his bone plates that sprang up in his defense.

Shizune used **Dokugiri** (Poison Mist) on the advancing Kimimaro. Shizune had worked with Shibi to determine a poisonous mixture that would not hurt his kikaichu. Kimimaro had no such protection. He held his breath as best he could but had taken the slightest whiff and now was coughing badly. He sank to his knees. Already ill this exacerbated his condition. With pure will power he stood up and shouted, "I will not fail Lord Orochimaru!"

Catching sight of the three attackers he used his most devastating ability. **Sawarabi no Mai** (Dance of the Seedling Fern) caused Orochimaru's base to rumble. Beneath the three jonin's feet hundreds of sharp bones of various sizes exploded up from the ground. Shizune had been trained as a medical nin so she had the best reflexes and she leapt away bouncing from previously risen bones to avoid the new bones rising up from the ground.

Shibi was not so lucky and had a bone spike driven through his arm, another scraped his side painfully but not dangerously so. Genma had tried to dodge but ended up being impaled in the belly. Genma grabbed the massive jutting bone with his hands so he would not slide down and tear open his body further. He coughed blood and felt his body tremble with weakness.

Shizune being the last uninjured attacker was the natural target for the last Kaguya. He rose up out of a bone shard with a drill like bone structure for a right arm and swiped it at Tsunade's apprentice. Shizune was no slouch at taijutsu and managed to dodge the attack and respond with more senbon aimed for the eyes. The senbon were not dangerous but as bone instinctually sought to protect Kimimaro it would temporarily blind him. Shizune used that time to create distance between her and her opponent.

Kimimaro felt agony course through his body as he was about to continue the attack. Shizune watched with wide eyes how the seemingly invincible opponent suddenly dropped dead in front of her. Wary in case of a trap she created a shadow clone to check for signs of life. Shibi who was nearby informed her that his allies could no longer detect life either. With confirmation of no immediate danger Shizune raced to Genma, he was hurt badly and would need her medical jutsu.

*****BREAK*****

Naruto had watched Jiraiya in awe. His speed and strength were on a level that he had never seen before. Orochimaru, the man that had killed the third Hokage had been driven back in seconds. Naruto snapped out his slack jawed awe to send some more clones to finally get past the wall of earth and get at Kabuto to finish him off.

Kabuto threw kunai at the advancing clones but with one leg and limited chakra he was quickly dispatched with a katana through the chest which revealed that it was simply a shadow clone. One clone dispelled to let the real Naruto know that Kabuto had escaped deeper into Otogakure. Naruto saw Sasuke's broken wrist and knew he wouldn't be too much help. Sakura was still doing all right so he told her quickly, "Sakura I can't move my leg well and the clones I make will be under the same restriction however we need to finish off Kabuto. Take Gama and my clones and finish him off, I'll direct assistance from the ANBU squad when they arrive."

Sakura signaled her agreement and went further down the hall as Naruto saw the Raiton clone electrocute Orochimaru. Naruto and clones threw dozens of kunai at the falling S ranked Nin; he was surprised that they actually struck. Naruto figured it was too good to be true and wasn't surprised when Orochimaru burst out of his old skin. Well he wasn't surprised that Orochimaru hadn't died but he was surprised by the gross way he survived. Some sort of liquid was still on him clinging to his form. 'Gross,' Naruto thought.

Naruto had his clones back away – he didn't want to interfere with Jiraiya-sensei or Kakashi-sensei as they dealt with a dangerous opponent. He would only strike when an opening was obvious. Naruto heard Orochimaru laugh, "Kukuku, I can't believe you are making me use this Jiraiya-baka." Orochimaru put his hands together and exploded in size.

His features rapidly became snake like as his mass swelled. The area was large enough from end to end to accommodate the increased mass however the ceiling was not. That proved no barrier however as Orochimaru's snake form began to grow multiple heads and multiple tails. The heads smashed through stone ceiling with contemptuous ease. A distant crash and shaking acted as a counterpoint to Orochimaru's giant transformation that was collapsing the roof above everyone's heads.

Falling rock and debris were easy enough for Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke to dodge however Naruto had a wounded leg. Naruto went with a risky impromptu strategy and made a Rasengan in his hand. He hefted it above his head pointing at the ceiling and the falling debris. He then crouched and made his body as small as possible. Any falling debris, even massive chunks of rock would first hit the destructive power of the Rasengan and be blasted apart.

It worked for the first stone but then the swirling energy lost cohesion and power. A stone clipped his shoulder with bone jarring force and Naruto stifled a cry of pain. Kakashi saw this happening with his Sharingan and completed a Kawarimi with debris near Naruto and grabbed the jinchuuriki and continued to evade the falling rocks. When the last of the falling rocks had stopped Naruto was let go and looked up at the truly enormous eight headed and eight tailed snake.

Open sky reigned above them now. Naruto had fought Manda before, the world's largest serpent. But this monstrosity was even larger than Manda! Naruto immediately began planning for some way to defeat it. He knew Jiraiya and Kakashi were doing the same. Naruto grabbed for his chakra kunais and began tying explosive tags to them. While it hadn't defeated Manda it had distracted it and caused the snake a great deal of pain, maybe it would do the same against Orochimaru.

Jiraiya wasted no time and completed a massive collaborative technique with the two toad sages. Pa used wind, Jiraiya spat oil and Ma provided the fire. The roaring burning oily explosion slammed into eight headed serpent. The eight heads roared with pain and one lashed down to strike at Jiraiya. The toad sage dodged aside at the last moment, the massive mouth bit into the earth ten feet down. More heads lashed out and Jiraiya was hard pressed to dodge them all even in Sage mode.

Despite the incredible mass of each of the heads and necks they moved with astonishing swiftness. Even more worrisome for Naruto was the tremendous burning damage that the Hokage had inflicted was actually being regenerated by the monstrous hydra. 'Kami what's it going to take to kill this thing?' Naruto did his part by throwing two of his special chakra kunai at the creature. They both slammed into the bulk of the beast and then exploded inside, however Orochimaru's form didn't even seem to feel it.

The Sword of Kusanagi flew towards one of the mouths who had opened up to reveal Orochimaru standing inside it. Orochimaru caught the blade and laughed, "Behold my ultimate jutsu, **Yamata no Jutsu** (Eight Branches Technique)." Naruto looked to Kakashi for orders but was unable to locate his sensei. Naruto knew Kakashi wouldn't have run, he was probably hiding in order to strike suddenly at Orochimaru. It did unnerve the young jinchuuriki; this was not a situation that had been planned for!

'Well when in doubt make clones,' Naruto thought to himself and hastily made 40 clones who were not as strong as normal due to having the same limited movement in their punctured leg as he did. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was also trying to figure out how he could help. It wasn't often that the genin of team seven felt helpless but this was one of those times. Naruto hoped Jiraiya and Kakashi had a plan to deal with the now eight headed snake.

*****BREAK*****

Anko heard the sound of falling debris. She was just outside of the danger zone. The section of the underground portion of the village shook for a few moments but it finally stopped. A Naruto clone held up his hand and said, "Anko-san. Sakura-chan is chasing down Kabuto and could use your help, please follow me."

Anko shook her head, "Sorry gaki but I'm after Orochimaru." The clone grimaced, "Are you serious? My teammate is trying to hunt down Orochimaru's right hand man and you want to get in Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage's way?" Anko scowled at the clone. She needed to help against Orochimaru, not because the mission demanded it but for her own personal satisfaction.

"Sorry kid but nothing is standing in my way, Tenzo and Yugao will be here soon. Tell them." The clone was appalled at Anko's actions but couldn't do much as Anko raced past toward the sounds of the bases destruction. 'Selfish bitch,' the clone muttered.

*****BREAK*****

Sakura had several Naruto clones around her as well as the toad summon Gama. Gama was bruised badly from the earth spears that had smashed into his armor but still had chakra to keep going. They moved swiftly and were hot on Kabuto's heels. They were far enough into the base that they were outside of the massive destruction caused by Orochimaru's gigantic hydra form.

Sakura shivered. She didn't know what was going on in the battle with the three S class shinobi but she hoped Naruto and Sasuke-kun would be all right. For now she had to focus on catching up to Kabuto. The medical nin felt someone following him and cursed. He was really in no position to fight. But there was no way he was going to outrun his opponents with only one leg. He swallowed a soldier pill to replenish his chakra and stamina and prepared to ambush his pursuers.

The clones were in front and the first one saw the ninja wire at head height. Drawing a katana it cut the wire and set off the hidden explosive tags. The first two clones went pop, leaving six clones left. Sakura came after with two clones at her side and Kabuto tossed a barrage of kunai at them. The first clone used **Futon: Reppusho **(Wind Release: Gale Palm) to blow away the projectiles. Kabuto used shunshin with only one leg to get in close to slice at Sakura with a chakra blade.

Sakura dodged to the left and let the clones strike at Kabuto. Kabuto even with one leg was quite good at taijutsu. One clone popped bringing the total down to five. Gama grasped Kabuto's one good leg with his tongue and bashed him against the wall. The Kabuto clone turn into to smoke revealing it to only have been a Kage Bunshin.

The real Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the toad summon. He was a dangerous opponent, despite being of much smaller proportion to the great battle toads he had strength and speed equal to a jonin. Sakura sensed Kabuto in the shadows and immediately pointed him out to her allies. Kabuto saw a trio of Naruto clones racing forward. He balanced on one leg and waited for them to come at him. Katana cuts raced toward him, he ducked under one. Pivoting on one foot was hard but Kabuto made it look graceful as he dodged another. The last one he didn't bother dodging, instead he spat a senbon from his mouth at point blank range. The clone's katana went up in smoke just like the rest of it inches before the strike connected.

Kabuto used the chakra scalpel to finish off the next two clones leaving only two remaining. Sakura quickly used her strongest Genjutsu, **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) on Kabuto. Her one legged opponent staggered as he felt the Genjutsu take hold. Pushing his hands together he said, "Kai," and broke the Genjutsu. Gama launched himself at Kabuto with an armored forearm intent on smashing his foe.

Kabuto flipped up onto the ceiling to avoid the attack and sent a kunai toward the toad who deflected it. Sakura launched her own kunai at Kabuto who casually knocked them aside and then dodged the toad's tongue. One clone stayed near Sakura and the other advanced cautiously. Kabuto pushed off from the ceiling and agilely dodged the katana, Gama and the thrown kunai. Pushing chakra into his foot he flashed forward and slashed Gama across the chest with the chakra scalpel. Blood pooled in the toad's right lung. He exploded in a puff of smoke back to his home. Sakura hoped he would be healed before he drowned in his own blood; both Naruto and Jiraiya liked Gama.

The Naruto clone jumped backward and said, "Sakura get out of here he's still too strong." Kabuto pushed on his glasses and smiled, "Yes run away little girl. This isn't a place for civilians." Sakura backed up a step. Kabuto was confident in his victory the only decision now was to play it safe and make good on his escape or kill this girl. Kabuto's eyes suddenly widened in horror as the real Sakura stabbed him in the back. He had only an instant to activate his cell regeneration jutsu but it did little good with the kunai still buried in his heart.

Kabuto instantly realized what had happened. The genin had layered her Genjutsu! There was a second Genjutsu overlapping the first illusion. Knowing what had happened was little comfort to Kabuto who also realized his time in the world was up. Sakura left the kunai buried in Kabuto's heart. It had been a close call, if she had not had perfect chakra control he could have sensed her chakra as she approached. She had used every ounce of stealth training her sensei had imparted to her. Knowing her opponent could regenerate Sakura finished the job by taking a second kunai and brutally cutting into Kabuto's neck.

Blood sprayed as she sawed through the artery, and then bone. Soon she had finished the brutal work of decapitation. Leaving nothing to chance she took out one of her scrolls and unsealed it allowing the oil to splash over Kabuto's corpse. Then she stepped back and used **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). The corpse was incinerated quite thoroughly. Sakura was breathing heavily. Multiple Genjutsu and her Katon technique had left her very drained. She was worried about her teammates but knew she would be useless if she didn't take at least a brief breather.

*****BREAK*****

The Hokage saw that attacks to the bulk of the creature did not seem to be effective. He raced onto one of the tails of the creature, it tried to snap him loose but Jiraiya was too adept at chakra control to allow that to happen. One of the heads swiveled toward him and spat out acid. Jiraiya had to dodge off the snake to avoid it. One of the great tails slammed into the Hokage throwing him down to the ground. If it had not been for Senjutsu he probably would have broken several bones.

Instead he sprang up in an instant and created a humongous Rasengan that hit one of the descending head's in the face. The snake head gave a shriek of pain as its flesh was shredded; it reared back and away from the massive sphere. Seeing this happen Orochimaru extended his sword from up high; the blade was now over 80 feet long as it tried to skewer Jiraiya. He dodged to the left and then charged up the side of the beast again.

Anko Mitarashi arrived on the scene and looked upon Orochimaru's ultimate form with wide eyes. She saw Naruto and Sasuke wounded, dozens of Naruto clones milling around occasionally throwing an ignored kunai and the Hokage racing up the eight headed body at speeds she couldn't hope to match.

Anko had not come all this way to just stand around and gawk. Biting her thumb she said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **(Summoning Technique) to bring in a relatively mindless giant snake. She couldn't risk bringing in any of the intelligent summons since they may not actually side with her against Orochimaru. The giant snake hissed and slithered toward the eight headed monstrosity and was nearly instantly devoured by one of the eight heads.

Anko was shocked at the speed of the striking heads. 'Something that huge shouldn't be able to move that fast!' Anko watched Jiraiya reach the top of the beast's neck. He was going for the Orochimaru inside one of the head's mouth.

"Kukuku, don't you realize this is me and I am it?" The head closed its mouth and Orochimaru reappeared inside another mouth. Jiraiya spun the other way, narrowly avoiding being bitten by two of the heads. "It's useless, this form is invincible!" The wounds that the hydra had suffered had already almost healed no sign of scorch marks and even the massive Rasengan's fury had failed to deal permanent damage.

Jiraiya sensed Kakashi the moment before Orochimaru did. That moment was all that Kakashi needed. His Raikiri was brought forth in an instant and was rammed straight through one of the eight heads. It pierced the snake head's brain with liquefying force and electrifying fury. Kakashi leapt down and away from the eight headed snake and then used Kawarimi to avoid globs of acid from raining down on him.

Jiraiya saw the wounded head hang limp. It wasn't regenerating from the wound. Orochimaru snarled in rage. It was Jiraiya's turn to laugh, "I guess it's not so invincible after all!" The entire massive bulk roiled and moved forcing Jiraiya to jump off and cling to the nearby wall. The hydra began spewing acid everywhere. Naruto and his clones used their wind jutsu to try to push the acid away. Sasuke dodged the acid and called out, "Sensei I'm useless here, I'm going to go find Sakura." Kakashi made the hand sign for agreement and called out to Naruto, "Bring out the battle toads."

Naruto hated calling on the Kyubi chakra but he had used a lot of his own chakra today between wind jutsu, clones and getting wounded. He reminded himself that this monster, this freak had killed his jiji. Red chakra started to gather around him and he quickly made the hand seals necessary for the summoning.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **(Summoning Technique)

One of Orochimaru's heads was already on its way to Naruto but was quickly intercepted by Gamaken's Sasumata. The weapon did not deal significant damage to the head but it did bat it aside. Gamaken guarded Naruto as he stepped away from the great toad and summoned Gamabunta. Naruto repeated the effort and summoned the last of the three great battle toads, Gamahiro.

Anko was annoyed that the little genin had done far more in the battle the she had! She had seen Kakashi kill one of the heads and decided to copy that approach herself. She sped across the broken ground and planted chakra on the soles of her shoes and began climbing up the monster. Anko saw three of the heads battling the three great toads. Almost immediately Gamahiro was knocked out of the fight as one of the massive hydra heads feinted with a bite and instead vomited acid that the dual wielding toad only partially avoided.

The acid burned horrible gaps into his arm, the sudden trauma required him to disperse back to Mount Myoboku. Anko saw Jiraiya near the top of one head only for another head to try to bite him off. With perfect control of his body, Jiraiya jumped atop the second head and drove a Rasengan into its skull. The head was wracked in pain and its sudden snap shoved Jiraiya away. Anko saw that even the Rasengan had not fully pierced the apparent bone skull of the hydra as the skin and scales started to regenerate before her eyes.

Orochimaru appeared in front of Anko on her trip up the neck; he had risen up from the skin and seemed to be still attached to it. "I don't have time to play with you Anko-chan," Orochimaru threatened and spewed out scores of snakes from his mouth. Anko responded with her own snake barrage from her sleeves. The two piles of snakes collided in mid air obscuring view for a moment. Orochimaru rose up again from underneath his former apprentice and attempted to drive a kunai into her back.

Anko turned at the last moment and took the kunai across the ribs instead. She pushed herself away from her former sensei and fell off of the great beast. Anko's life would have ended there as one of the heads chomped down in the middle of her flight path however Kakashi slammed into her changing her trajectory. They both landed painfully and Kakashi rolled up and quickly popped a soldier pill. While a soldier pill had diminishing returns the more powerful you were it still provided some chakra and stamina renewal on Kage level fighters.

Anko thanked Kakashi as she clutched her side. The blade had actually bit into her rib bone such was the force of the attack. Kakashi stood upright in front of the wounded Anko. Two kunai in his fists he took up a defensive position. One of Orochimaru's massive heads snapped down ready to kill both Anko and the 'foolish' Kakashi who was trying to defend her.

Anko screamed at Kakashi to move but Kakashi stood resolute in front of the descending maw. Anko saw a distortion around the path of the head and then abruptly the hydra head began to twist and turn and collapse in on itself. Nothing remained of the head except a bloody stump that now hung limp. The Orochimaru hissed in hatred of the Sharingan. Kakashi had used Kamui again. Anko saw Kakashi nearly collapse from chakra exhaustion.

Anko grabbed the jonin and did a shunshin away from the hydra. Naruto had seen what was going on and was worried about his sensei. In every fight they had ever been in Kakashi was a solid rock that could be relied on. After using Raikiri and his weird eye power multiple times it looked like he may be out of the fight. Gamabunta and Gamaken were heroically battling the hydra heads but could make little headway and were unable to strike a killing blow. They had seen the fate of their comrade and were quick to avoid the acidic spittle.

The Naruto clones had extreme difficulty getting anywhere with climbing the Hydra. The one bum leg made it very difficult to stay on the roiling beast's body. A few of the clones became frustrated and took out their anger by using **Futon: Shinkugyoku** (Wind Release Vacuum Bullets) at the normal sized Orochimaru whenever he popped up somewhere on the massive form.

However the attacks were ineffective and just served to exhaust the chakra in the clone forcing it to pop. Naruto wracked his brain for how else he could help the fight. While Naruto was thinking Jiraiya was continuing his assault on the beast. His Rasengan hadn't worked because he had been thrown off before it penetrated deep enough. This time he used his greatly enhanced Senjutsu provided strength to ram a kunai deep into one of the snake's heads. That did the trick and the third head had fallen.

Orochimaru nearly skewered Jiraiya whose arm was a good two feet inside the snake's cranium. A pivot of inches saved him from Orochimaru's extendable sword. Naruto saw this and thought, 'Hmm two feet to hit the brain, all I need to do is hit it with one of my remaining chakra kunai wrapped in explosive tags and I can take one down.' New plan formed Naruto studied the attacks that were being made on his two summons. He lined up his shot and then launched chakra kunai with perfect aim.

The kunai slammed into its targeted and then Naruto detonated the tags. Naruto made a very unlike shinobi fist pump in the air in excitement. The exhausted Kakashi sometimes wished his Sharingan wasn't quite so observant. He had seen the successful attack and had been filled with pride for his student. And then he saw the fist bump of excitement in the middle of a Kage level battle and had to sigh.

Orochimaru was now deeply concerned. Half of his ultimate form was defeated and Jiraiya was still going strong. The two battle toads were tiring but he couldn't ignore them either. To make it even worse more reinforcements arrived. Two ANBU members who had chased after Anko finally arrived on the scene. Orochimaru immediately knew the identity of one of the ANBU as he used **Mokuton** (Wood Release) to try to imprison his massive form. It was a laughable failure, his form could not be restrained but it did slow him a fraction and that was dangerous against the Godaime. The other ANBU circled outside of the immediate fight looking for an opening.

Orochimaru changed tactics and began to fire elemental jutsu at the toads and Naruto. Jiraiya was simply too hard to hit with them but if he could get rid of the distractions he could then focus on the biggest threat on the field. Bullets of flame, blasts of wind, disrupting earth jutsus flayed at Naruto, his summons and the ANBU. Naruto barely survived by hiding behind Gamaken was also forced to dissipate. The focus however allowed Jiraiya to finish off another branch of Orochimaru's body.

The Hokage shouted out, "Only three left Orochimaru and its over." Orochimaru screamed in inarticulate rage. His calculating mind going over the battle field searching for some hidden advantage he could exploit and finding nothing. Jiraiya used **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) in conjunction Tenzo to further trap Orochimaru in place.

Orochimaru frantically fought against Jiraiya with the Sword of Kusanagi, shielding the great hydra heads as best he could. He was forced to extend the blade to deflect Naruto's final chakra infused kunai from piercing another skull. The infuriating jinchuuriki simply would not die. Gamabunta roared and finally managed to get his blade into the mouth of his foe. Using his massive strength he jammed it up through the snake and into its brain.

Kakashi saw the battle nearing its end and knew this would be when Orochimaru could be at his most dangerous. A wounded animal was never as vicious as when it was backed into a corner. It was time to end this before Orochimaru pulled out another hidden jutsu. Kakashi rapidly opened the Gate of Opening and the Gate of Healing, the only two gates he could open. The effect increased Kakashi's strength but more importantly the second gate briefly replenished his chakra. Kakashi created a shadow clone as subtly as possible and had it pretend to be exhausted while the real Kakashi used all of his skill at stealth to slowly get closer to his enemy.

Anko's eyes were shining with joy. This was it; her hated betrayer was going to die! She saw the Hokage charge in over and over again against the last two heads. One was busy dealing with Gamabunta while the second was under constant assault from Jiraiya. It was easy for Kakashi to strike the one attacking Gamabunta with another Raikiri, leaving just one left. Kakashi leapt from the dying hydra head to the last and raced toward Orochimaru. He dodged a sweep of Orochimaru's blade and stabbed out with his kunai. The snake Sanin blocked but he had allowed Jiraiya to finish off the last head. Orochimaru's scream made everyone's ears ring as the massive hydra collapsed to the floor of the ruined base.

The real Orochimaru was utterly drained of chakra and could do nothing more than try to crawl away. It was a pitiful and pathetic sight. Anko was giddy with joy and moved forward to be the one to deal the finishing blow. The Kakashi clone stopped her, "Don't take foolish chances, I'll do it." The Kakashi clone moved forward and without any fanfare stabbed Orochimaru in the back of the head. Orochimaru lay still. Kakashi's Sharingan eye swept the area for any signs of his chakra. His eyes spotted a small white snake vainly trying to slither away. Kakashi was on it in a heartbeat and burned it with a low level fire jutsu.

The Hokage used his Senjutsu senses to see if any last lingering presence remained. Sensing none he took a deep breath. "It's over. Orochimaru is dead."

**AN: **Wow that was a beast to write. I hope you guys appreciate my longest chapter to date! Please review – I'd love to see my story hit over 200 reviews!


End file.
